Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by crazygurl12
Summary: Hyuga Hinata was abducted by the Akatsuki because of her powerful eyes. But why is she feeling so protected and safe once Itachi Uchiha, a member of the group and a traitor of Konoha is with her? And how about Uchiha Sasuke? The younger brother of her abductor...the one who vowed to take her back? ItaHinaSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my second fan fiction story about Hyuga Hinata. My first fan fiction was __**The**__**Uchiha's Bride**__. Please check it out if you have the time to spare._

_In this story, I won't follow the manga's timeline or the anime series. I will try my best to keep the characters on character, but I might revise some scenes that can be found in the manga. In this story, Akatsuki is still on the loose and Itachi is still a member…protecting Konoha in his own way._

_Sasuke is already back in Konoha, for Naruto has successfully convinced him to return. (The convincing process has a lot of fist, sharingan, and rasengan included.) He was still the same bad-ass he was—minus the blood lust and other evil things he has done._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter One

Hinata's eyes widened as someone covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. It was dark, and instinctively, she tried to use her byakugan in order for her to see and defend herself.

But when she activated it, she cried in dismay when two red eyes glowed in front of her, tomoe spinning and slowly putting her inside a mind trance.

She was on her way back from guard duty when two dark figures attacked her. They caught her unaware because their chakra signatures are controlled and well hidden. As a jounin, Hinata stood her ground and fought back like any brave Hyuga heiress would do. She knew that she has to warn the village of at all cost.

But when she saw the cloud symbol on her attackers' cloaks, that's when she began to panic.

They are members of the Akatsuki.

When the knowledge sank in, Hinata knew that she stood no chance. No matter how she tried to land her gentle fist on one of them, they are just too fast and too strong for her.

Especially the one with the red eyes.

Hinata's knees buckled underneath and she collapsed on the dark forest ground, her eyes staring into nothingness as her mind was trapped into the sharingan's power. In a small corner of her mind, Hinata knew that they are going to kill her—Akatsuki members are very well known because of their evil nature and unmerciful ways—she won't expect to get out alive in this one.

"Itachi…" Kisame smiled slyly as he looked at his partner in crime. They have been assigned to abduct the Hyuga heiress and he was not expecting that destiny would bring her to them wrapped in a lovely red bow. They were still spying around, planning on how to infiltrate the powerful Hyuga clan when they found out that she was actually on guard duty tonight.

And that means she will be making rounds around the forest…and that's all that they need to do what they came here to do.

Uchiha Itachi hoisted the crumpled form, her lilac scent bathing his nostrils as he placed her on his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of rice…but much easier for she was surprisingly light. "You need to create a diversion so that I can leave with the Hyuga." He told the shark like person who was staring at the girl with an evil smile. "The whole Hyuga clan would be after us the moment they realized the girl is missing."

"Unfair…why do you get to carry the girl?" Kisame asked, his hand tight around his chakra-stealing sword.

"Because I don't trust you enough to leave the heiress in your position." The Uchiha answered coldly, his voice smooth like satin yet cold as ice. Even in trance, the voice pierced Hinata's mind. "We need her alive."

"I'm not gonna kill her."

"But you might do something that is worse than kill."

Kisame grimaced. "Damn Itachi…I can never understand how you can play so honorable but in truth…you're one of the most blood thirsty among us…killing your clan and all."

"Just do it." With one last warning glare, Itachi took off, Hinata dangling on his arms like a rag doll.

-o-

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sasuke as he emptied his pockets. "Oh…I forgot my money Teme."

The Uzumaki has dragged his teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to have some late night dinner at Ichiraku's ramen house. The three have their fill of the delicious cuisine with an extra serving—on the house—by the kind owner that run's the food booth.

But when it was the time to pay, Naruto's pocket was empty…and the blonde has finished up four bowls of extra large noodles.

"Baka Naruto." A vein popped on Sakura's forehead.

"Come on Sakura-chan…It's not like I left my money behind on purpose."

With a sigh, and was too tired to stop his two loud teammates from bickering, Sasuke pulled out his own money from his pocket and dropped it on the counter. He did not bother to count, for he knew that he has pulled out more than enough of the amount that he was going to pay for everything that they have eaten.

Pushing his empty bowl away from him, Sasuke pocketed his hands and stood up. Eyeing his two teammates that were still bickering and arguing with each other, he silently walked away without them noticing. Sometimes, the loudness that accompanies the two was nerve wrecking and he cannot help but be irritated.

Following the dirt road to the direction of his house—a house that was in the middle of the Uchiha district where nobody lives—he decided to make a shortcut and pass by the forest. It was faster that way, and he knew that the first thing that Naruto and Sakura would do was to look for him and follow the dirt road.

A shortcut would be a second option…and the moment that they would realize it, he's already inside his house.

Walking pensively as the sound of night insects and animals filled his ears, Sasuke wondered why he was suddenly feeling uneasy. He doesn't know why but he was suddenly on his guard.

Then he stopped his tracks and his eyes widened. Looking around, his jaw clenched and sharingan activated in a haste as he felt the unmistakable electric type chakra that only the ones with the Uchiha bloodine posses.

In his case, only two Uchiha exists, him and his traitor of a brother.

His tomoe spinning, Sasuke's breath blocked in his throat at what he saw a few meters away. A black figure was bounding through the trees, wearing a black cloak that matches the dark night. However, no matter how dark it was—for the tall trees blocked whatever light the moon was giving—he could still see the glowing red eyes that matched his.

It was Itachi.

The older version of him stopped, also aware of his presence. Now that he was not on the move anymore, Sasuke could make out a figure slung on his older brother's shoulder.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled. "What are you doing here you traitor?"

Itachi eyed his younger brother, the one most precious thing in the world for him, and saw the hate and anger etched on his face. Giving the younger Uchiha a sinister smile, he tilted his chin up and looked down on Sasuke. "Weakling."

**-o-o-o-**

_Please review _

_Suggestions are also loved!_

_-crazygurl12_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Two

Itachi was satisfied to see that Sasuke was emitting killer intent. Good. His anger would keep him alive and it would help him to get even stronger. He knew that Sasuke was a genius and a prodigy, but in the harsh and bloody world of Shinobi, no one was exempted by its ugly tricks.

Even he was a victim.

"Let go of that girl Itachi." Sasuke commanded, his teeth bare and tomoe spinning in a ridiculously fast pace. Giving the pale form a sideway glance, he could see a lot of long dark hair sticking out.

Itachi smirked. "You know better than to threaten me little brother. Have you forgotten that we have the same eyes?" Adjusting his grip on the unconscious heiress, he waved one hand dismissively. "I know all your tricks weakling…take your time and grow stronger. Then I would come to you and face you myself."

Itachi Uchiha then materialized into a flock of crows just as Sasuke was about to ran towards him, his right hand crackling with deadly electricity. In a distance, a loud explosion can be heard and the warning bell began to toll three times—a sign that there was an intruder inside the village.

With a defeated growl, Sasuke has no choice but to run back.

-o-

"Hidan and Kakuzu would meet us on a small mountain hideout four days travel from here." Kisame grimaced at his arm wound, his shark-like face contorting in anger. He has devised some kind of commotion in the middle of the village by blowing a small store into pieces. His plan then, was to follow the Uchiha unnoticed, unfortunately, Hatake Kakashi was there. "Damn that copy ninja. He almost got me back there…mark my words, I would take him Hatake Kakashi down someday."

Itachi's eyes changed its usual stoic façade for a few seconds before turning cold again. The mention of his old captain's name reminded him of a few memories when he was still in the Anbu corps and he did not like it. Being assigned into the Anbu organization was the start of his misery after all.

His shark-like companion eyed the unconscious heiress who was dangling like a rag doll on Itachi's broad shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"But weak." Itachi commented, voice ice cold.

"But the bloodline is strong and the kekkei genkai priceless." Kisame licked his lips as he imagined what powers and new strength could be gained by stealing the Hyuga girl. "Who suggested this again?"

"Tobi."

"Hm. I don't trust that masked idiot. He seems keeping a lot from us."

As the two Akatsuki members bound through the outskirts of Konoha's boundaries, Hinata began to twitch and shake that both has to stop and looked at her. Her eyes were clamped shut and jaws shut. It looks like she was on the verge of convulsion.

"Oy, what's the matter with her?"

Itachi activated his sharingan. "She's fighting the trance I put her into. Her chakra is draining in rapid speed because she's actually using her byakugan repeatedly inside my Tsukuyumi." The Uchiha forced Hinata's eyes to open with his forefinger and thumb and looked into her eyes that reflect the color of the moon above them.

He pulled her out of the dream world.

Gasping, Hyuga Hinata swallowed large gulps of air like she has been diving into deep waters. Coughing as her own saliva choked her, her hands shot up shakily on her chest and stayed there as her eyes landed on the two cloaked figures hovering over her.

And she froze when blood red eyes stared into her own.

"A-Akatsuki." She managed and her Byakugan activated. Careful not to look into the dangerous eyes of Sasuke's older brother, the Hyuga heiress jumped into her feet with speed that was quite impressive for a girl that have been just dragged out of a trance-like state.

Kisame has been given a blow on his blue face by a gentle fist technique before he could do anything. He was not expecting a fast comeback because he never witnessed anyone being able to move with guts and energy after emerging from Itachi's tsukuyumi. As far as he knows, Itachi always sucks the chakra out of his victims, leaving them weak and almost dead.

Hinata raised her hands and crouched into a fighting stance. The shark-like person was still on the ground, obviously stunned after receiving a powerful Hyuga technique straight in the face. Deciding to attack the second abductor, she launched into him with chakra-wrapped hands.

Itachi easily avoided her fist with a side-step. In a blur, he materialized behind her and pressed one vital nerve at the back of her head, just above her neck. Hinata yelped and her knees suddenly buckled beneath her and she dropped on the ground.

"Bitch…" Kisame muttered while sitting up. He spat the blood off his mouth. "Damn she's feisty."

Hinata felt herself being hoisted up and slung into someone's shoulder. She really can't tell whom…she was starting to get sleepy anyway.

**-o-o-o-**

"Tsk." Tsunade crushed the bottle of sake in her hands, making the alcohol spill on the wooden floor and the broken glasses clattering everywhere. "A diversion. That was a divertion to distract us from the knowing that they want the heiress."

Hyuga Hiashi clenched his fist as he looked at the Hokage with anger in his white colored eyes. Standing beside him was Neji, also matching his scowl with scowl. The Hyuga clan head pointed at the leaf kage. "What do you intend to do about this Hokage-sama? My daughter has been abducted by the Akatsuki and I see no retrieval unit being released."

Neji looked outside the large window, trying to calm his urge to follow the trail himself. The problem is, Hiashi would not let him. Telling him that his presence was needed all the more because the heiress was abducted and it would not an easy task retrieving her back. What effected way to calm the clan if there was still a prodigy on their midst?

Even if he was obedient because of his master's orders, Neji could feel his insides turning and heart pounding fast. He was worried about Hinata. What would they do to her?

He hoped they would not gauge her eyes out.

"Hiashi. This is Akatsuki where talking about. I could not just send out a retrieval unit without them properly equipped. They also need to prepare. I know the Hyuga princess is in grave danger, so I have already chosen the group to come look for her." Tsunade snapped her slender fingers together and an Anbu suddenly appeared, jumping into the room gracefully by using the window as an entrance. The mask nin bowed.

"Summon the remaining members of team eight of Konoha eleven batch. I also need to see Kakashi and Genma."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Anbu disappeared just as fast as he has appeared.

"I'm coming with the unit." Neji suddenly cuts in, earning a disproving look from Hinata's father. He really doesn't care whether the Hyuga head would approve of it or not. He has promised to protect Hinata at all cost; he could not leave with herself if anything happens to her.

Tsunade gave him a nod. "I already have that in mind Neji."

Hiashi crossed his arms. "What I fear the most…is that if the Akatsuki have interest in my daughter's eyes… even if they just gauge her eyes out and let her live…It would be too much for her to bear. She will be stripped of her identity because Byakugan is what identifies a Hyuga. The strain would be too much for an eighteen year old."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Hiashi…your daughter's life is on the line and all you can think of is the importance of her eyes?"

"Just to inform you Hokaga-sama…Our life represents our eyes. Taking it is taking our life itself."

**-o-o-o-**

_Two days passed…_

Hinata opened her eyes, letting it adjust because everything was dark around her. It took her a few seconds before she could make out shadows and figures. Trying to ease her strained muscles, the heiress realized that her hands were bound and also her feet. Her mouth was also gagged, and she tried her best not to choke on the dirty cloth that was stuffed into her mouth.

Her head was aching like it was being hammered into a pulp. She knows that she has been unconscious for days, and she doesn't like the feeling. She can't even feel her own strength anymore. She was like a stuffed doll that has lost half of its stuffing.

She heard something creaked and wondered if it was a door.

She was right. For the dark room suddenly lightened as two figures appeared, one holding a small lamp. They were both men, though in her mind, she noted that they looked kind of weird and freaky.

"This is the heiress? Damn…the body…"

"Stop it Hidan." Kakuzu warned, his unearthly blue eyes studying the girl and lastly landing on her Byakugan. Hidan was such a pervert and being the great Kakuzu with no feelings for almost anything except blood and death, he found it quite idiotic how a lot of males hunger over the female physique.

"She looks like she's in a bad shape though." The blue haired one noted.

Shaking his head, Kakuzu kneeled in front of Hinata and forced her chin up, looking into her eyes. "This won't do. Her eyes are also in bad shape. The strain in her body also strains her eyes."

"So she's worthless?"

Hinata winced at the word. Worthless is a word that she was very familiar with. Her father loved to remind her about it every day.

"No. She just needs to be well cared and well fed. We can take her eyes when she's back to her usual strength."

Gauge her eyes. Hinata's heart pounded at the thought. So she was abducted because of her eyes after all.

Hidan laughed with a sneer on his sharp face. "I can take care of her…in ways she would…really like." Walking towards her bound form, Hidan kneeled and without any warning whatsoever, began to unzip her green vest. "This is too thick. I can't see what's underneath."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror at the statement, her hands straining at the ropes that held her.

"Hidan." A voice so cold yet sounds like velvet suddenly interrupted and Hinata snapped her head to the direction of the speaker, while the Akatsuki with the blue hair stopped whatever he was doing and smiled slyly.

"Itachi…so you're the one who abducted this fine specimen eh? Damn…that means you have the first pick didn't you?"

Kisame entered the small room, annoyed. "No. Our little Itachi is too honorable to do such scandalous thing."

Hidan noticed the wound on the shark-man's arm. "That's deep."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kisame answered simply, earning a scowl from all of the members present except for Itachi—who'se face remained stoic yet his eyes bore on the Hyuga. Apparently, the copy ninja was a huge deal for the Akatsuki, judging by how they react.

Hidan shook his head. "Hatake is good…having the sharingan and all. We'll kill him…just like how the Akatsuki killed that legendary toad sanin."

The one named Kakuzu looked uninterested at the discussion and shove Hidan away from Hinata. Pulling her head up by the hair—which made the Hyuga whimpered in pain—he looked into her eyes again, this time, greed was visible...and envy. "Take care of this girl…I'll tell Tobi to wait a little longer."

"I volunteer." Hidan smiled.

"No fair." Kisame started to argue.

"She's going to be on my watch." Itachi said suddenly, sounding uninterested himself. Looking at the girl, he hoisted her up with a jerk by the arm, making her wince at the force. Without waiting for anyone's approval or comment, he began to pull the girl with him.

When Itachi left, Kisame shrugged. "Closet pervert." He muttered and gave a smile at the Hidan who was still looking peeved. "Itachi's the man."

"No shit."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chap. Please review. Suggestions are also needed. (Especially with the individual personalities of Akatsuki members…)_

_-see you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	3. Chapter 3

_To __**Sasuhina fan**__: same country! So far we're fine…how about you and you're family?I hope you are all safe there._

_-flashbacks are written in italics with the "(f)" mark on the beginning and the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Three

Hinata has a hard time standing let alone walk. Her feet were still bound so the Uchiha has to drag her with him into a narrow corridor. Even with the absence of light, she could still make out his hard form, proud nose, and tall stature. He was tall like Kakashi-sensei, for her head only reached his chest.

He was silent and the heiress felt as if a thick ice is between them. The man was undeniably emitting an aura of wisdom, skill, and something more that she failed to understand. Maybe it was the mystery that wraps his very form?

It was like he was hiding something under those cold eyes.

Uchiha Itachi. The man who killed his own family and clan, left alone his little brother—the brother who hates him very much that he even developed a will to kill him for revenge. As far as she knew, this guy was dangerous. It was not only because he was a talented Shinobi, but because of his brains.

Rumors say that even at the age of seven, Uchiha Itachi's reasoning and wisdom, matches that of a Hokage.

That alone made the heiress felt so inferior and weak.

Itachi stopped walking and pushed a wooden door. Hinata figured that they were in some kind of tunnel or underground cave. The walls are of hard earth and stone, every small movement make echoes. When the door was opened, he dragged the girl inside.

Hinata found herself on the hard stone floor.

A lamp was lit and it filled the room with orange and reddish light. It was dim, but enough for her to study her captures features. Itachi looks like an older version of Sasuke, but there was something different in the shape of their eyes. He also has two slant lines on his face, giving him a unique look.

Overall, he was very handsome.

_Well, evil comes in all forms._ Hinata thought grimly as she watched him take off his black cloak and threw it on the table where the lamp rested. Looking around, Hinata realized that the room was empty left alone a small wooden desk and the small lamp. It was a sign that they don't plan on staying in this place for long.

The Uchiha did not say anything, but kneeled down in front of her and produced a kunai in his right hand. With a swift move, he cut off her binds and removed the gag from her mouth.

Hinata winced as the circulation of her blood started to run normally. It sent needle like pains on her hands and feet so she has to bit her lip to prevent any sound from coming out. For a few seconds, she wondered why he was letting his guard down, removing her binds and all.

Does that show that he was confident that he could stop her with ease if she tries to get away from him?

"Arigatou."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Did the Hyuga just thank him?

"Arigatou for taking off the binds." She said again, her soft voice sounds so out of place in a room so dark and cold. Hinata knew that it was not necessary, but the relief from her pains because of the hard ropes just makes her a little grateful.

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

Hinata agreed, though she did not say it out loud.

"Though I have to make one thing clear." He looked down on her as he straightened himself up. "If you try to escape, I will kill you."

**-o-o-o-**

"Did you hear it? The Akatsuki abducted the elder daughter of the Hyuga clan head."

Sasuke stopped on his tracks.

He was on his way to the training grounds when he passed by a group of low-ranked Shinobi who were huddled in an early morning gossip. As an Anbu on his day off, he was about to go to Naruto's place to drag the Jinchuriki with him into the training grounds and enjoy himself a few sparring sessions with the Uzumaki. He knew it would take his mind off the other night.

The night he saw his older brother.

"Oh…she's the jounin with the blue hair." One kunoichi nodded her head. "I remember because she's so gentle and soft spoken, the kids in the academy adores her."

The Uchiha blinked at what he has heard. _The elder daughter of the Hyuga clan head?_

Hinata Hyuga.

Was she the unconscious form Itachi was carrying that night? Damnit…he should have known when he saw that long hair. Sasuke suddenly back stepped and run into the opposite direction of where he was intending to go in the first place, forget training, he just have a more important thing to do right now.

"Hinata."

(f) _Sasuke picked up the papers that scattered on the ground and one paper in particular caught his attention. It has little drawn hearts into it and a doodled face that has blonde hair and whiskers._

_The drawing looked like a cat, but he figured that it was supposed to look like his idiotic best friend Naruto Uzumaki._

_When he tried to open the folded parchment, he heard a panicked squeal from the door and his head turned, only to see a blue haired woman wearing the standard green Shinobi vest and was standing there with her hands on her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. She was looking at the parchment he had on his hand._

"_The wind scattered the files." He explained. "I took the liberty on picking them up since your office is empty." Sasuke knew this woman. She was the Hyuga heiress and a member of team eight. Even in the same batch and on the same circle of friends, they never really talked and it made him realize that this was the first time that he has said something to her in full sentence since Academy days. "I brought something from the Hokage."_

_The girl was the timid type, so she was always drawn out by Ino and Sakura's talkativeness every time the batch of Konoha eleven are together. He would notice that she would just stay beside her cousin or behind her male teammates, the Aburame and the Inuzuka, and observe the happenings in her own silent way._

_She gave him a polite bow. "Sasuke-kun…h-how can I help you?" her eyes were still on the paper he was about to open. Walking towards him, she waited for him to give her the files._

_He did._

_But he left the paper with the little hearts on his hand._

"_Uhm…" She looked at the paper again, and then looked at his face. What was an Anbu doing on her office anyway? And why was he holding on to that piece of parchment she absent-mindedly doodled Naruto's face into? She was bored earlier and has nothing to do…"I need that." Her voice was small when she pointed at the paper._

"_Is this supposed to be Naruto?" He asked her, an amused glint on his dark eyes._

_She yelped at the question and her cheeks heated up. Unknown to her, it made the Uchiha amused all the more._

"_Ano…It's…It's…" She was stuttering from embarrassment and her head hung low, unable to look at the young man in front of her. He was Naruto's best friend…the moment he tells the Uzumaki that she was drawing his face with little hearts in it, she's doomed._

_Naruto would just think that she's a crazy fangirl._

_Sasuke noticed how embarrassed the woman was. Shaking his head mentally at his sudden gallantness, he gave her the paper."I thought not. This looks more of a cat than Naruto…and the cat is more decent looking." _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata crawled to a corner like a wounded animal and started to nurse her bruises. Letting her chakra flow into her fingertips, she let it hover over the scratches she doesn't remembered having. In the far corner of the room, was Itachi, observing her as she tried to patch herself.

She was not as good as Sakura in medical field but she knew the basics.

Even though uneasy at being left with a male Akatsuki member in a locked room, Hinata tried not to let it bother her. She would fight him tooth and claw if he tries something with her. Even though she knew that she won't stand a chance, she would not let herself go down without a fight.

"You're a medic?" He asked her, his deep voice sent shivers down her spine, startling her.

She shook her head, mentally thinking that it was weird to have a conversation with her captor. She answered him anyway. "No…I just learned a few basics from a friend."

"What's your name?" Itachi has his one knee drawn, and his arm resting on it. For a second, Hinata thought she was looking at a man…a human to be in fact, and not a hungry monster that craves death and blood. It puzzled her, all her life she believes that Akatsuki are composed of heartless, emotionless, killers.

"H-Hinata...my name is Hinata."

**-o-o-o-**

_Just a quick update. __ I really want to write more but I still have to rethink a few scenes/plots so that the characters won't be OC. I have to be really careful to stick to their right personality see…_

_Until next chap!_

_-crazygurl2_


	4. Chapter 4

_-To some who doesn't like this fanfic, just skip it and read those that are worth your time. Also, I need to apologize if there are grammatical errors. Some are actually typos…but errors are errors. My English is not perfect…so please understand. _

_-flashbacks are written in italics with the "(f)" mark on the beginning and the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Four

"What the heck Teme?" Naruto coughed out the dust and dirt. It was morning, and he just came from the Hokage tower after a brief observatory practice with Tsunade-Baachan. As the next Hokage in line, he needs to spend almost three days in a week and learn the jobs of being the Hokage.

And on his way out of the Hokage tower after a tiring session that concerns laws, he saw Sasuke running like the wind.

Wanting to get the Uchiha's attention, Naruto ran and stopped on his way, only to collide with the hasty Anbu head-on. The accident resulted on a head bump and ground tackling. The two Shinobi lied on their backs, a little stunned at the sudden impact.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he raised himself up and his obsidian eyes giving his best friend a death glare. Sometimes, Naruto just doesn't use his head. Sasuke knew that he could have avoided the Uzumaki easily, but a part of his mind thought that Naruto was smart enough not to collide with him and avoid him in a split second.

But he thought wrong. The Uzumaki idiot really wanted to stop and used his own body as a stop sign.

"Damn…my nose bleeds!" Naruto complained. He has a rough day today, for one of his close friends, Hinata Hyuga has been abducted by the rebel group AkAtsuki, and just thinking about it was mentally draining. Now add to that that he was in physical pain too.

Sasuke stood up, not minding that his clothes were dirty now. Giving the Uzumaki one last glare, he turned and was on his heels again, kicking on the ground and leaped to reach the window above them. He needs to talk to the Hokage and he doesn't even have the time to take the stairs.

The last great sanin, Tsunade was leaning on her chair, red polished fingernails tapping on the table as she observed her new visitor. Smirking at his exhibition at the large terrace-like window, she raised an eyebrow as Naruto followed suit, pinching his nose gingerly.

"Hokage." Sasuke was the one who talked first.

"You're on day off." She noted, eyeing his casual clothes. "Is there anything I can help you with Sasuke?" She then looked at Naruto. "You just left a few minutes ago…then come back with a bleeding nose?"

"I accidentally tackled Sasuke, Baachan."

Naruto watched as his best friend's mouth turned into a straight line. It was as if he was contemplating with himself for the last second. Finally, the Uchiha opened his mouth. "I want to come with the Hyuga rescue unit."

-o-

Hinata opened her eyes and for a second, she jumped back, startled at the realization that she fell asleep on the cold stone floor. Blinking, she groaned as she tried to steady herself into a sitting position. She could feel her sore muscles and aching joints…the trip on Itachi Uchiha's broad shoulder was not at all comfortable, especially if she was dangling like a rag doll.

A small leather pouch the size of her head landed on her lap. Looking up, Hinata saw Itachi sitting on the chair, already wearing his cloak and forehead protector with Konoha's metal leaf symbol scratched with a thin line. He doesn't looked anything like the other night, for his face was hard and cold, no expression whatsoever.

_A different person._ Hinata thought.

"Eat." He commanded.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata remembered everything from last night. They are going to feed her, care for her until her body regains its normal strength. Then they would take her Byakugan. If a hunger strike was needed to prevent it, she would do it.

"It's not a request." His eyes looked at her, even stoic, warning was undeniable. "Eat."

"No."

"I won't say it again." He told her.

Hinata tilted her chin up in defiance. "I...I won't say it a-again either."

He smirked, and then stood up from the chair. Walking to the door, he gave her a sly look. "Fine. Kisame or Hidan could feed you themselves. They have been _dying to _since they have set their eyes on you."

The shark-looking man and the sleek-haired one. Hinata's resolve faltered at the thought. "No…?" Her grand declaration ended up as a question and she winced at hearing her own weak voice. She saw Itachi pushed the door open and she was starting to hyperventilate.

No….she's a Kunoichi. A Jounin. An heiress. A Hyuga.

She should be firm on her resolve. If they kill her so what? At least she would die an honorable kunoichi and that's enough.

"No." She said again, firmer this time.

Itachi watched as the girl clenched her hands together. Just above her wrists, were red marks that have been only the result of the rope binds. Somehow, his gaze landed on her dark blue hair and wondered that all his life, even when he was still back in Konoha, he never saw a Hyuuga posses that kind of hair color.

It was usually dark brown.

"Your decision." He said coolly, and then stepped out from the cold room.

On his way out, Itachi doesn't need to go far to see Hidan, for the sleek haired Akatsuki was already on his way to see the "arrogant Uchiha" and the "blue haired doll". Smirking, he studied Itachi who leaned beside the door, just a few steps outside of the room where his beautiful hostage was in.

In truth, Itachi was about to go see Kakuzu and discuss a few important things, the little threat he gave to the heiress was actually just a bluff. He knew that she would think twice before remaining firm on her decision about food the moment he mentioned Kisame or Hidan.

But for now, forget Kakuzu.

"Hidan."

"Itachi-kun." The missing nin from Yugakuri greeted with a smile."Good night's sleep?"

The Uchiha did not answer, but his gaze stayed on the taller man. Tilting his head to the left to see the Hyuga inside the room, his eyes glinted with satisfaction when her face registered nothing but of horror upon hearing Hidan's voice. It looks like she was recalling his little talk with her last night before Itachi dragged her with him.

"Can I see the little doll?" He asked. For the second time, Itachi did not bother on answering for Hidan would always do what he wants to do anyway. The lack of words would just save him time. Stepping inside, the Uchiha heard Hinata let out a startled yelp, the food bag on her lap still untouched. "Holy shit…she's still wearing clothes?" tilting his head to the Uchiha, Hidan let out a laugh. "Are you insane? Shit. Don't tell me you have an identity crisis Itachi?"

Hinata's eyes flickered and she shakily clenched her hands again. This is bad… she's still too weak to use her kekkei genkei and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. Her kunai pouch was gone and also her shuriken…she guessed that they took it when she was still unconscious.

"But no…binds." Hidan raised an eyebrow as he looked at the ropes on the stone floor. "Hmmm." He then looked at the Hyuga, smiling with that devilish glint in his eyes. "Your vest irritates me you know."

"But it doesn't bother me." The Hyuga bravely replied.

"As if I'm asking for your opinion." Hidan's hand shot forward, intending to continue what he failed to do last night. In his own freak of a world, Hidan hated body coverings, especially those thick-looking ones. He himself doesn't wear too much clothing—his bare chest was enough proof—because it weirdly reminds him of being enclosed and imprisoned.

_They gave him thick clothes with metal straps attached to it when his body was used as an experiment._

"Uhmph." Hinata was jolted up along with her vest when the obviously stronger male tried to tear it away with his bare hands. To her horror, he actually succeeded in tearing the vest apart. Hinata was bewildered, her eyes still stunned when she dropped to the ground again.

Shinobi vests are made with very strong materials, and to see this Akatsuki member tore it apart like a dish cloth was too much for her to bear. If he could do that to her vest, there was no doubt that he could easily break her into two.

"That's more like it." Hidan's eyes roamed her form. Chuckling like the devil, he tilted her chin upwards.

-o-

(f) _Tsunade stopped scribbling and gently placed her pen down. It was late and Konoha's market place was already bustling with life and night time enjoyment fills the air. At this time of night, the fifth Hokage usually leaves her files to Shizune's care. She would then go to her favorite pub and drink her fill of delicious sake._

_Yes, everyone thinks she was a drunkard…but they never knew how many painful things she was able to forget once she's drowned in her sake-filled world. Well…some things in life are not always what they seem to be._

_And right now, it also applies to the person who suddenly materialized in front of her._

"_You're late."_

_Itachi removed his mask, his cloak rustling in the night breeze as he gave a curt bow for Konoha's female kage. "I have to make sure that I am not being followed."_

"_I dismissed the Anbu and Shinobi guards. No one knows you're here." Tsunade studied the man. Her late teacher and the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has entrusted her with the dangerous information that Uchiha Itachi was not at all a traitor but actually a village hero. He was a Konoha spy in the midst of rebellious missing nins._

_A burden he accepted to carry for the sake of the village._

_Before Hiruzen died in the hands of her fellow sanin Orochimaru, the third gave her this special message, telling her of this startling revelation._

"_I came here to warn you of Akatsuki's plans." The Uchiha said._

"_An attack?"_

"_An Abduction."_

_The blonde's emerald green eyes narrowed. "No one touches Naruto—"_

"_Hokage-sama...The nine tails vessel is not the target this time."_

"_Sasuke then?"_

"_It's the daughter of the Hyuga clan head."_

_To that, Tsunade's jaw dropped. Her strong facial expression faltered for a bit and was then replaced with confusion. "The heiress?"_

"_They are after the Byakugan…but the real reason was yet unclear and that's what I am to find out. I have been assigned to do the work along with a partner since I know Konoha best."_

_Tsunade was silent, her mind already making strategies and comeback plans. "What do you suggest?"_

"_I suggest only one. Let the heiress come to us alone so that no one will get hurt when we make our move. I cannot assure that I won't kill any Shinobi who stands on my way…because such is my mission and my cover should never be found out." Itachi's head tilted to the side as his eyes looked at the four giant faces carved on the mountain. "It would also help me know what the leader's plan is."_

_The Hokage shook her head. "And endanger the girl? Even if she is abducted, the standard rule would trigger me to send a retrieval unit…Shinobi would be after you." Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade knows her…the soft spoken one on Naruto's classmates. She's a jounin teacher and one of the best in the job. She's kind…she's nice._

_Tsunade likes her._

"_I would protect the girl."_

"_And the retrieval unit? The clan head would demand for only the best."_

"_Let it be…If things go out of hand, I could leave the girl so that the retrieval unit would easily find her and bring her back."_

-o-

Hinata could do nothing but close her eyes, dreading for what was coming next.

Only nothing happened next.

Hidan's fingers pulled away and that made Hinata open one eye and peeped. Itachi has Hidan by the wrist but his expression was the same. Actually, he looks like he was a little bored. Only Hidan looked angry at being interrupted on whatever he was about to do next.

"What now?" Hidan glared. "Don't tell me you're jealous? I don't like men you know."

"No one is supposed to touch her until we know of the _plans_. If you do, I have to interfere."

Hidan knew what Itachi's interference means. The man usually never speaks for himself; he lets his weapons and sharingan do the talking for him. Interference means kill…to stop means kill…sometimes, to greet also means killing. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal."

Itachi's eyes glowed freakishly red. "I can't. But I can place you in a world where you'll consider death a luxury."

"Put him in a Tsukuyumi where he dresses like a girl and talks like a pig." Kakazu suddenly piped in, his half covered face and cold eyes somehow doesn't match his statement. Stepping inside the room, he eyed the heiress who was still bewildered looking.

Hidan scowled. "Shitface."

Kakuzu pretended not to hear. He looked at Itachi, a much different look from the way he looked at Hidan with disgust. Well, he can't be blamed. His partner was a cursing loudmouth and he's the only one that who he cannot "accidentally kill."

In the Akatsuki, they are the only pair who can't die by just using physical means.

"I just received a job…some kind of leader assassination and the bounty is high. That means Hidan and I have to leave today." Kakuzu said in his deep throaty voice which eerily filled the stone room. "Itachi, you take the girl with you and meet Deidara on our northern woods hideout. You can wait for further orders there."

Itachi straightened up and so did Hidan—who lightened up at the sound of an assassination job. Licking his lips, he cracked his neck with another one of those devilish smiles on his face. "Now that's the real talk!"

"When did you receive these orders?" Itachi asked, sharingan deactivating.

Looking at the Akatsuki trio, Hinata realized that she was actually witnessing how this deadly group works. Unblinking, she silently followed the conversation and wondered if she could use something in it that could help her escape. As she listened, she subtly pushed the food bag behind her, for it seems like she has been forgotten temporarily, and prayed Itachi won't remember anything about food.

"By Zetsu…It came from Pein."

The Uchiha's face was pensive. "I see." Looking down at Hinata, his keen eyes did not fail to notice that the food bag vanished, but decided to let it go. It won't be smart forcing her to eat with Hidan and Kakuzu around.

She would regret it sooner or later anyway.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. If you have questions, you can ask me anytime. This story doesn't follow the manga or anime's timeline so there might be confusing parts._

_Reviews are loved and suggestions appreciated…_

_-crazygurl12_


	5. Chapter 5

_-flashbacks are written in italics with the "(f)" mark on the beginning and the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Five

Sasuke threw the kunai pouch inside his pack, a few provisions of food, and ointments. He was already wearing his complete Anbu gear and his katana slung behind his back. Grinding his teeth at the Hokage's refusal of letting him join on Hinata's retrieval mission, instead, he found himself assigned on a B-class mission with Sakura—much to Naruto's chagrin.

Something seems wrong. Sasuke could not just put his finger into it. He was not underestimating Kakashi, or any of the members that consist the retrieval unit, it was just because deep within him, he knew that Itachi would make them run in circles. The older Uchiha always have plans ahead of his plans, and he was very good on reading people's minds.

To make it short, every time you take a step, Uchiha Itachi would always be fifty steps ahead of you.

That's how good he was.

And Sasuke knew that if he was the one to go out there, he has the highest chance of catching up with the heiress. It was because just like his brother; he knows how a criminal's mind works, for he was also considered one a few years back.

If you want to catch a monster, you don't send out a man…you send out a monster too.

Zipping his bag close, Sasuke let out a resigned growl and grabbed his Anbu mask. The mask was shaped to look like a dog, with red and blue markings into it. The Uchiha stared at it for a few seconds—memories flooding inside his mind—and tied it around his head, covering his handsome face from view.

-o-

(f) _"Twin lion's fist!" Hinata focused her chakra to flow into her palms and build there as she tried to recall the right stance for the technique. Digging her sturdy sandals into the earth, she eyed the wooden dummies in front of her, imagining that they were her enemies._

_With a blur, she attacked._

_A mask Anbu watched in curiosity as the heiress begun to massacre the wooden dummies in training ground seven. He was perched high in a large tree branch, dark hair flowing with the wind. He just came back from an escort mission and he decided to take a short cut on his way to report to the Hokage._

_And he saw her._

_Hinata Hyuga. The one who drew Naruto's face— which he may point out— oddly looks like an ugly cat with little hearts around it. He doesn't know the reason why he stopped, but when he saw her in a fighting stance, his curiosity roused up._

_He was going to see what this Hyuga can do._

_Her stance was strong but she was lacking of confidence. Every time she hit a target, she would falter for a second—as if she was not sure if she really wanted to harm the wooden dummy._

_It's a wooden dummy for Kami's sake._

_She was graceful and her movements fast. Her speed was something to be noted, for she was a blur of purple and blue every time she moved her hands and feet._

"_Hinata-chan!"Someone called in an annoyingly familiar voice. "Dattebayo!"_

_The Uchiha above and the Hyuga below both snapped their heads to see the caller. Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly flushed while Sasuke was just observant behind the mask._

_Here comes the ugly cat._

"_N-Naruto-kun…Ohayo."_

_The blonde grinned sheepishly, scratching his head as he approached the heiress. "Where's your team? Did you come here alone?"_

"_Hai. It's my day off…"_

"_Oh…"_

_The blue haired kunoichi began to look around; her calm demeanor has left her the moment the Uzumaki appeared on the training field. Sasuke can't help but be amused at how she was looking so flustered and at the same time helpless. "Are you with Sakura-chan?"_

_Naruto shook his head no. "Sakura-chan's training with Tsunade Baa-chan today, while Sasuke's away on a mission. That teme have been calling me cat face since the other day, I don't know what's gotten into him."_

_Sasuke saw Hinata's flushed face drained and turned pale. "Cat face? H-he did?"_

"_Yeah…he said I reminded him of some kind of drawing he saw a few days ago. Sasuke's weird." Naruto grinned again, as if the matter was way beyond his understanding. "So…since you're alone and I'm alone, why don't we get some ramen to eat?"_

_Hinata failed to answer, for she stood frozen on the spot._

"_Hina-chan?." Naruto can't help but notice her pale cheeks. He was used to seeing her red cheeks all the time, so this colorless thing was somewhat new._

_The girl suddenly fainted, dropping to the ground in a crumpled heap. Naruto on the other hand was alarmed. Not knowing what was wrong with Hinata, he started to panic as he picked the girl up._

_Sasuke just smiled. _(f)

-o-

Hinata licked her dry lips, giving it the much needed moisture it needs. The food bag was still hidden behind her, and Itachi seems to have forgotten all about it. He just sat there on his chair, flipping the pages from a small tattered book. They are alone now, for the other Akatsuki members left hours ago—much to Hinata's comfort. Squinting to get a closer look, Hinata recognized what kind of book it was, for she also has her own copy back in Konoha.

It's the binggo book.

Heavens…she needs water. Her throat was burning and Hinata never felt this thirsty all her life. A part of her wanted to ask for some, for they were generous enough to give her food, so why not ask for water? The only problem was, another part of her mind was afraid that the question might cause Itachi to remember about the food that he gave to her.

Her situation was actually ironic, for she was the only Hyuga to wield the element of water—the Hyuga clan uses wind-but her chakra was too unstable to produce even a few drops.

As she observed the older Uchiha, Hinata bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was starting to get dizzy and her vision was suddenly becoming blurry. Her hands shot to her temple to press the throbbing nerve there. Taking in slow but deep breathes, Hinata waited for the blurriness to go away.

When she opened her eyes again, she was startled when she came face to face with Itachi. He was studying her face, a small water container on his hand. Without a word, he uncorked the lid and pressed the container's small opening into her quivering lips.

How could he move so inaudibly? But Hinata did not have time to ponder on the matter as she felt the cool water ease the roughness inside her throat. Gulping the liquid greedily, she coughed when she swallowed too much, splattering them both with water.

"G-gomen…" She apologized.

"The food won't help your body if you just keep them behind you." He told her. Returning the lid on the water container, the sharingan user then placed it beside the heiress, and then he leaned forward, his hand grabbing the food bag Hinata was almost sitting upon. "Eat. Or do you want me to feed you myself?"

Hinata was about to act defiant or firm, but something in the Uchiha's eyes unnerved her. The moment she looked into his eyes—eyes that killed a lot of people, no doubt—she found herself wavering from her own conviction.

His aura was too overpowering.

"I…I'll eat."

**-o-o-o-**

Hatake Kakashi kneeled on the forest floor and took a pinch of dirt, rubbing the moist soil between his fingers; he looked around the clearing and frowned. Behind him, Kiba was sniffing the air, his canines showing just like the giant dog that was next to him. A little farther from behind, Shino Aburame was talking to Neji, discussing the trails and the things that they suddenly found confusing.

"Sensei." Neji called. "The trails…"

Kakashi stood; his hands crept to his pocket and he shook his head. "Yeah…no trace."

"They can't disappear in mid-air!" Kiba exclaimed impatiently. He was worried, and every time he was worried, he tends to say things out loud. Hinata might be in danger at this very moment and here they are, wasting precious time because they can't identify which bloody trail to follow.

It drives him nuts.

"Lets' get some help then." The famous copy ninja bit his thumb, performed the hand seals for a summoning jutsu then slammed his palm on the earth. The moment he did, there was a thick puff of smoke and his pack of ninja dogs appeared.

There were eight of them, all wearing dog clothes with written kanjis on their backs. When Kiba looked at the symbol and patched them together, he realized that they were syllables for the name Kakashi.

_Crafty. _The Inuzuka thought.

"Pakun." Kakashi gestured at one dog in particular. It was a small pug, sitting on top of another ninken. The dog tilted its head up, looking at his master and paying attention to what he was about to say. "I need you and the pack to help us look for the trail with this scent." Pulling a small purple cloth from his pocket, Kakashi let the dog grab it with his mouth.

"Smells nice." The pug commented. "Lilacs."

Kiba's ears perked up. "Hey…My nose and Akamaru's could do the job sensei."

"I know." Kakashi assured. Diverting his attention back to his Ninken pack, he asked. "So? Which way?"

"Left." Pakun's nose pointed at the direction.

"North." Said the other dog Pakun was sitting upon.

"West."

"North East." Answered the other.

Kakashi nodded, not minding his other companion's bewildered looks. "And where is your nose leading you Kiba-kun?"

"South." Kiba said, now keeping up with the real reason why Kakashi summoned his Ninken. Shaking his head, the Inuzuka sniffed again. "Crap. We've been tricked."

"Just as I thought…the trail has been tampered that even the sense of smell of my hunting Ninken and Kiba's can't exactly pinpoint which path Hinata's abductors took." The Hatake explained. "So right now…we better change our plans."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata silently followed his abductors out of the cave-like hideout.

The heiress felt a little better after she ate the food and drank the water container empty. After a few minutes, she already found her strength to help her walk on her own without any help, though she tends to stagger every now and then, she could stand her own ground.

Itachi was with her, weirdly keeping a short distance from behind. The shark-like man named Kisame, was the one in front. Hinata wondered why he looked like that, it was like he was still on his sage mode—though why he chose not to return to his normal form escapes her—for all she knew, its chakra draining.

Kisame lolled his head to the side; his marble like eyes staring at the heiress. Taking note that she was not wearing her thick vest anymore, he gave her a sly grin. He never knew what goods her damn vest was hiding from his view until now. Looking at her form, he was satisfied that she did not disappoint his expectations.

Damn Itachi…always taking the first pick.

Itachi walked silently with his usual proud form. The back of the heiress was to him so his eyes landed on the long blue tresses which were unkempt, yet obviously well taken care of. The moment he was assigned with Kisame to kidnap the future Hyuga clan leader, he was expecting some spoiled, pampered brat that would tear his ears off with complains, cries and wails.

But he was wrong. The girl was brave, concerning the circumstances. He also noted that she was very polite and level headed. She was not the first person that they have abducted before, but she was the only one who did not cry her eyes out. If anything, she was very composed—faltering sometimes—but still.

"Zetsu." Kisame stopped without warning, resulting for Hinata to bump into him from behind.

In front of them, on the moist ground, a humanoid form emerged. Hinata silently compared the creature's body into white clay. When it emerged fully, there were two Venus flytrap-like extensions that were attached on both of his sides, enveloping the head and upper body like a shell.

Itachi stepped ahead of the Hyuga and the freaky-looking creature smiled at him. "Itachi-san…I got news." It spoke. "Hidan got his head chopped and Kakuzu's wounded."

Kisame guffawed. "Hidan's head got chopped?"

"But they did not die. " Itachi said and his face blank. "They can't die…in physical means. Did they have trouble on their job?"

"No, on the _way_ to their job…to be exact. Kakuzu-san asked me to inform you that it would be a few days before they can catch up with you…They still need to heal." Zetsu answered. "They were interrupted by a group Konoha Shinobi."

At Zetsu's words, Hinata straightened up. Her ears suddenly ringing at the news concerning her fellow leaf nins. Taking a small step forward—for Itachi's much larger built was covering Zetsu from view— she waited for more information.

Maybe something about a retrieval unit? Something about her? Something about…Sasuke?

"But they managed to kill the third Hokage's son…" Zetsu added, his white colored face wrinkling at the sides as he grinned, all sharp teeth showing out. "Sarutobi Asuma."

Hinata's breathing stopped.

_They killed Asuma-sensei?_

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_Please review _

_-crazygurl12_


	6. Chapter 6

_-flashbacks are written in italics with the "(f)" mark on the beginning and the end._

_-To those who don't like the story…just skip it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Six

(f) _Hinata gently placed the small bouquet of primrose and dandelions she bought from the Yamanaka flower shop earlier on Kurenai Yuhi's desk. Her ruby-eyed instructor was lying on her bed, face pale yet there was a big smile on her lips._

"_Sensei…" Hinata looked around the older jounin's room, for she was inside her apartment right now. She heard that Kurenai was sick so she decided to pay her a visit. She was on day off anyway and she have nothing else to do._

_Kurenai clicked her tongue. "We are of the same rank now Hinata…no need to call me sensei."_

"_No. You're still my mentor Kurenai-sensei. Nothing…not even ranks could change that." Hinata answered, piling used eating utensils on the tray. There were noodle cups and soup bowls, also a lot of…candies? Her usually neat desk was piled with candy wrappers and chocolate foils._

"_I've been craving sweets lately." The woman answered and her face guilty… yet there was a mischievous glint on her eyes. Looking at her trusted student, she patted the part of the bed next to her. "Hinata…come sit."_

"_Ano…I will wash your dishes first…"_

_The raven haired Yuhi waved a hand dismissively. "Leave the dishes…I need to tell you something." Patting the spot again, but with little patience this time, she gestured for her to sit. "Hinata…"_

_The heiress obeyed, not wanting her teacher to strain herself more. "Hai?"_

_When Hinata was seated, she was surprised when Kurenai grabbed her hands and pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh Hina-chan! I really don't want to spread this news yet but I really want you to know!" Letting the puzzled girl go, the much older woman grinned from ear to ear. "Asuma wanted it to be a surprise but…I guess you're an exception since I already picked you to be the godmother…"_

"_G-godmother? What do you mean?" It made Hinata confused all the more. The calm, collected, and cool teacher she once knew have suddenly turned into a giggly girl in front of her very eyes. Did something come up?_

"_Hinata…" Kurenai smiled. "I'm pregnant with Asuma's child." _(f)

Itachi saw the Hyuga's face became blank and frozen. The moment Zetsu mentioned something about Konoha, his gaze glued on her, observing her every move.

Then he saw her eyes flickered back to life.

The Uchiha side-stepped, very well aware of her next move. He was very good on predicting a person's action and the Hyuga was not an exception. He felt her chakra surge to her palms—surprisingly strong for a girl so weak—and her stance became sure footed.

Hinata felt her chest being crushed as the information about Asuma's death sank. The jounin was the soon to-be-husband of her beloved sensei, Kurenai…

And the soon-to-be father of their unborn child.

At the moment, all Hinata wanted was to hit someone very, very, hard.

And her eyes scanned for the nearest target. In her case, it was Uchiha Itachi for he was just a step away from her. In normal days, she would think herself mad just for attacking an Akatsuki member…not to mention that it was the member who killed hundreds of his fellow sharingan users in just one night.

Yeah…she's mad alright.

With speed that matches the blink of an eye, she lunged forward, hands wrapped with bluish chakra. For a second, she thought that she could hit a mark, but the man vanished just as she was about to hit him on the chest. She knew it was not some kind of trick…the Uchiha was just faster than her.

Kisame watched with surprise as the girl tried to attack his partner. At first, his fish-like eyes widened, and then it was replaced with amusement as he realized he was going to enjoy the live show just a meter from where he stood. Even the group spy, Zetsu, became silent and watched with a stupid grin on his face.

Deciding to let Itachi have a little fun, Kisame took a step back—not wanting to interrupt—then crossed his arms just as a giant white bird became visible on the sky. It was high up in the clouds, so the ex-Kiri nin was not sure if it was his fellow Akatsuki member or if someone was riding at the back of the bird at all.

Itachi back-stepped again, avoiding a chakra-wrapped hand from hitting his face.

Hyuga Hinata wheeled around, a little confused at how the Uchiha can move so fast without any effort. Kicking her feet on the soil, she faked a side stepped then lunged again as she saw him materialized next to her by the side of her eyes.

Even with blinding speed, Hinata knew he cannot escape now. He was a second too late.

And she was right. Her fist landed on his chest...but was stunned when Itachi's body turned into a flock of crows, startling her thus making her yelp, and when she took a step back, Hinata gasp when she bump into a body…or to be more precise, into the _real_ Itachi's chest.

"Are you done now?" His voice was low, lacking of any emotion yet it sent her chills.

Hinata wheeled around, not wanting to give up on her assault. She raised her fist again but the older Uchiha grabbed it without effort, avoiding the burning chakra around it so that it won't burn his skin. Itachi smirked, pulling her to him as his other hand grabbed the back of her neck—forcing her to look at his red eyes.

Kisame chuckled as a giant bird landed behind him, a blonde male on its back. "Show's over." Looking behind, he studied the newly arrived blonde. "Deidara…"

Hinata tried to wriggle herself free from the strong man's hold, still fuming and seething. "Traitor." She hissed at Itachi. "You're a traitor."

"I know." He told her, his voice low that Hinata doubted if Kisame or the newly arrived freak could hear. As his tomoe spun, he bent his head down so that she could see his sharingan clearly. "Now sleep."

Hinata felt the power of Itachi's dojutso enveloped her senses, making her fall into Itachi's arms in an unnatural slumber.

"Feisty." Kisame commented. "Hey Itachi…our ride's here." He pointed at the bird. If one would look closely, the bird was not actually a real bird. It looks like a giant molded clay—a giant molded clay which has the ability to move and follow directions.

Itachi slung the unconscious girl on his shoulder, just like the way he carried her the night she was abducted, though he could notice that she was lighter in weight now, compared to the first time.

There was a slight breeze, and it blew some of Hinata's blue hair on his face.

She smells of lilacs…his late mother's favorite flower.

**-o-o-o-**

Sasuke growled behind his mask and Sakura bit her lip. They were on their way to a feudal estate, a day's travel from the outskirts of Konoha's territory. Upon arriving there, they need to escort a young feudal heiress to another feudal territory for a marriage pact. It's a B-class…but a mission nonetheless.

She knew this mission was not supposed to happen if Sasuke did not barge into the Lady Tsunade's room, demanding some sort of permission to leave with the retrieval unit for Hyuga Hinata. Sakura suspects that Tsunade did it on purpose just to let Sasuke avoid the chance to confront his older brother, Itachi.

And once the Hokage gave the orders, no Shinobi can say no…even if it was against his will.

Everyone knows that the Uchiha brothers are going to settle things to the death…and somehow, the pink haired kunoichi was grateful that the Hokage was caring enough to device this mission. Sakura was worried about Hinata's safety already…worrying about Sasuke too would make her lose her mind in no time.

Stealing a look at the Anbu with her, Sakura let a memory play inside her head over and over again. If she's the one to choose, she would prefer to forget the 'memory' once and for all…but in times like this, it would just keep on messing with her mind.

It's breaking her heart…she may not say it out loud, but it's painful.

(f) _"Naruto…baka." Sakura muttered as she walked alone on a dark alley. The Uzumaki has promised to treat her some ramen for tonight and told her to meet him at seven straight in front of Ichiraku's ramen house._

_But where did he go now?_

_Naruto came before she arrived, standing in front of the ramen house looking nervous and sweaty. When she asked him what the problem was, he dropped the bunch of flowers with a small pack of chocolate hearts and ran like he was being chased by some bloody killer._

_And now she found herself looking for the Uzumaki idiot._

"_Sasuke-kun…s-stop dragging me." A small voice said. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sakura stopped on her tracks and looked around. She saw no one so she decided to lean her right ear on the wooden wall beside her, trying to figure out if the voice came from the other side. She was sure it was Hinata's voice…there was no mistaking it._

_And Sasuke was dragging her? What are they doing together?_

"_Sasuke-kun…say something." Another plea._

_The Haruno's eyes widened. She was right…they were just in the opposite side of the wooden wall. Heart pounding and head reeling with suspicions, Sakura decided to listen to whatever the conversation was about, and why Hinata and Sasuke has to be together in a dark alley where no one usually goes._

_There was a force on the wall like someone was being pushed into it, followed by a small gasped that sounds like Hinata. "Sasuke-kun…y-you're scaring me…"_

"_Why do you keep following that damn idiot?" A growl. Sakura's hand shot to her lips to cover her own sound of surprise. It was Sasuke alright…she loved that voice very much not to recognize it. "Did you see him carry those flowers around? He likes Sakura…not you."_

_There was a gasp again, but this time, it was more of a painful sound. "I…I know he likes Sakura-chan."_

"_Hn."_

"_I know that…and I did not mean for you to see me—"_

"_To see you crying in a dark alley like a helpless girl? You're a jounin Hinata….act like it."_

_There was a few seconds of silence, and Sakura wondered if they already left._

"_B-But what is it to you?" It was Hinata, her voice sounded defiant yet there was a quiver into it. "Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…but I can manage my one sided feelings for N-Naruto-kun…y-you don't need to concern your—uhmpp." Hinata's words were interrupted, and Sakura just found a small hole to peep into._

_And what she saw tore her heart into a thousand pieces._

_Hinata's back was to the wall, Sasuke's body keeping her on place as his lips pressed on hers with obvious desire. The Hyuga's hand shot up but the Uchiha grabbed her wrist and placed them firmly behind her._

_Sakura doesn't need to see more._

_Dropping Naruto's flowers and sweets on the ground, she ran away with tears on her eyes. _(f)

Blinking, Sakura returned back to the present. It happened a few months ago and she never told a soul. Maybe because she doesn't want to let anyone know of Sasuke's attraction with her friend?

Maybe because she was still hoping that he would love her back?

"I'm messed up." She muttered and looked at the tall Anbu. "We are all messed up."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please review :P_

_I don't edit and my English is not perfect…so please understand if there are errors in my grammar._

_-crazygurl12_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to __**RikuDark**__. Thank you for the support and encouragement!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seven

Hinata started twitching again and Kisame raised an eyebrow. "She's fighting your trance again." Looking at the Hyuga, he noted that the veins on the side of her temple were popping out. "Itachi…are you going easy on her? I have never seen anyone resist your Tsukuyumi like this."

Itachi tightened his grip on the Hyuga, knowing that one wrong footing and they might both fall. Currently, they are behind Deidara's giant bird, soaring high above the clouds. The wind was strong and his ponytailed hair was moving with it, his long bangs covering his eyes from view.

Deidara crossed his arms, his eyes too were on the Hyuga. "Artly form." He commented, his gaze landing on the girl's chest.

"I never knew you're a pervert." Kisame said dryly.

Deidara shrug, his blonde hair covering half of his face. "Doesn't come by a female often…and when I do, they are usually kunoichi, trying to get a kunai through my face."

"Sad faith." Kisame agreed, though there was no hint of sadness on his voice; instead, there was an evil leer. "That's why we have to kill them."

Deidara smiled slyly. "Yeah…kill them in the most gruesome way."

Itachi can feel Hinata tremble, her eyes flickering blankly as she tries to get away from the dream world he put her into. Even in unconsciousness, her Byakugan was activated—which only means that she was losing chakra by the second—and to think that her current state was still weak.

"Deidara." Itachi called, his eyes hidden behind his dark hair. "Put us down on the ground."

"Why?"

Kisame frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to ditch our ride Itachi. This is much faster than walking and convenient for avoiding nins and rebels alike."

"Hn."

"Itachi…it would take you two nights to reach our hideout on foot." Kisame reminded his partner. "And that's if you have no trouble on the way."

"I have to bring the Hyuga back to consciousness before she kills herself from draining her chakra." Itachi reasoned calmly. "And if I do it above this clay bird, she might jump or do something that could harm herself, thus making our mission a failure."

"Right…she's the prize here." Deidara agreed, licking his lips as he realized how much power those white eyes could give. "Oh what I would do if I can get my hands on those eyes…"

"Kisame, you go ahead of me. Try to clear the path for us while you're at it." Itachi did not wait for anyone to respond as he leaped into the air with the girl still hanging limply on his shoulder, twitching and shaking.

Kisame shook his head, his eyes following the Itachi's landing on the ground. "Damn Itachi…"

"The guy is reasonable but I still hate him." Deidara said, rubbing his palms together. "Too bad I'm still planning on killing his little brother for insulting my wonderful art." His face turned sly. "I'm still waiting for my chance against Uchiha Sasuke you know…"

"Itachi won't let you." Kisame said, bored. "He did not let him live and be fueled by hatred all these years so that you could kill the younger Uchiha. It's reserved for the older brother…besides, the Uchiha's are stronger than you so live with it."

Deidara smirked. "Well, Itachi better be careful before I haven't made any move yet."

Itachi landed on the ground with ease, his body crouched and his feet planted firmly on the soft dirt. Putting the bluenette on a bed of grass, he stared at her for a moment as the warm breeze plays with her hair. Hinata was twitching, her palms flickering with bluish chakra that would die then ignite again.

Kneeling next to her, his sharingan eye activated and he opened her eye with his thumb and forefinger. Hinata's eyes were blank—as expected for a person inside a tsukuyumi—but the white pupils are staring at nothingness in an intense kind of way, making the older sharingan user stare at it for a few seconds before he deactivated the power of his kekkei genkai on her.

Hinata gasped and swallowed large gulps of air, sitting right up as her senses came back and the illusions disappeared. Looking around, she saw Itachi looking at her intently.

"You know how to stand your ground in a sharingan trance." He told her, voice betraying nothing but the flat statement.

It took time for Hinata to answer, for her head was still giddy and her eyes blurry from being pulled out of the dream world so unceremoniously. Being inside the sharingan's tsukuyumi could really drain a body of its strength in a short span of time.

"I see you're very well acquainted with my brother." Itachi stated again, this time, garnering Hinata's full attention. Her head snapped to him with a surprise expression on her face. "He was the one who taught you how to fight the sharingan…am I right?"

"Sasuke-kun…your brother…" Hinata stated the obvious, a little stunned because she actually forgot that fact. Being with the older Uchiha brother was different compared to being with Sasuke and it unnerves her that the same blood flows into their veins.

Sasuke was pulling her into his world little by little, making her know light and darkness at the same time while the older one was driving her into some dark abyss that she has no idea where it would lead her, giving her a glimpse on how the real Shinobi world works.

Uchiha's…they are going to drive her into madness one way or another.

Shakily, Hinata managed to stand up. She has no idea where they were at the moment, for she was still on the Akatsuki's cave-like hideout before Itachi used his sharingan eyes on her.

"If you are planning on some kind of escape, be warned that it is futile."

"I won't…I know my limits…and right now, I'm not in my best shape." Hinata admitted and took a deep breath, her knees are shaky and she doesn't trust them to keep her up for long. Taking one experimental step, she yelped when Itachi's hand caught her arm and pulled her down to sit beside him on the soft grass. She involuntarily recoiled at his touch, Asuma's death by the hands of Akatsuki still fresh inside her mind.

"Sit and rest." Was the command, it was neither gruff nor angry—his voice was just lacking of emotion and it made her wonder if he was born with the skill for concealing his emotions or if he learned the craft through the years of being a rogue nin.

"Y-you are too caring for an abductor." Hinata pointed out, wanting to be sarcastic just for the sake of giving this proud Uchiha a hard time. Looking at his breathtakingly handsome face, she tried to plaster a defiant look.

How could a man so beautiful have so much darkness inside?

"You are too confident for a hostage." Itachi replied, his eyes staring at her own without a waiver. The heiress dropped her own gaze on the ground, afraid that he could read what was inside her mind if she doesn't break the connection first.

Hinata took a deep breath, not knowing what to say or what to do. Heavens…she doesn't even know what to think anymore. She was abducted for reasons that concerns her eyes…then she was almost traumatized after being with some frightening Akatsuki members, and currently—she was sitting beside a Konohan rogue nin who demands that she rest her chakra-drained body.

Her world was turning upside down.

Stealing a glimpse at the older male, Hinata wondered how Uchiha Itachi could carry himself like a human and a monster at the same time. It was like he was wearing two masks, one was for his 'Akatsuki status' and the other was for moments like…

Moments like this…where he looks more of a human than a monster that craves for disaster and blood.

"How is my brother?"

"W-what?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, blinking as she realized Itachi was talking to her.

"You know how to fight your way out of the sharingan…you must be close to Sasuke for him to teach you that technique." Itachi stated, his eyes staring at nothingness. The wind was playing with his hair and Hinata stared at it.

"But I did not manage to break from your sharingan."

"No one can ever break free from my sharingan. But what you did was a good try."

Hinata bit her lip as her thoughts drifts back to Sasuke. "You took his chance for a happy life with his family…with you…and you would ask me how your brother is doing back home?"

There was silence.

Hinata wondered if she crossed the line with her bold words. She waited for him to snapped at her, or even strangle her neck for what she said, but the raven haired man beside her just stared at nothing as if his thoughts were also drifting elsewhere.

Then Itachi faced her and Hinata gulped back the fear rising inside her throat.

"You did not stutter." He pointed out, and for the first time, Hinata heard amusement on his voice.

-**o-o-o-**

Genma Shiranui turned to Kakashi as his hands began to perform hand seals. Looking at the mask nin, he gave him a small tilt of his neck, an enough sign that could alert the Hatake. They just found a cave-like hide out, and Kiba assured them that Hinata's scent was still fresh.

Kakashi saw Genma's movement and he too alerted the other Shinobi with a look of his uncovered eye. If Hinata's scent could be found here, that means that this is one of the Akatsuki's lairs…and if there was a lair, something dark must be lurking inside.

Shino's bugs began to buzz around them excitedly, while Neji has activated his kekkei genkai and was looking around the place to check for any signs for an Akatsuki.

He found none.

"Hinata-sama…" The Hyuga male gritted his teeth as his brows furrowed in concentration. "If they laid even a finger on her…they are going to pay for it dearly." _Even if it would cost me my life…_

"I'll go first." Kakashi pointed at the cave entrance. "Neji and Kiba, you go with me…Genma, Shino…you stand guard in case something goes wrong."

The cave was dark and the passageways cold. There were doors and a few things like tables and chairs that they saw—a sign that it was especially created for shelter and not for comfort. Kiba sniffed and his Ninken, Akamaru barked behind him. He was leading the way, for he was following the scent of the heiress to where it was the strongest.

It led them into a room.

Neji dropped on his knees when he saw Hinata's forehead protector and tattered jounin vest. "This belongs to Hinata-sama."

Kiba growled. "Shit! I thought we finally found her."

Kakashi looked around, his sharingan eye activating behind the cover of his mask. "Neji, check the vest for signs of blood…the vest is torn, if it was because Hinata was wounded…we need to be sure."

Even in the darkness of the place, Neji's face blanched and Kiba growled again.

The Hyuga's hands failed to move so the Inuzuka decided to take the job for himself. Pulling the vest from Neji's quivering hands, he began to sniff the tattered body protector.

No…No blood.

Kiba sighed, a little relieved that at least, he knew that Hinata was not wounded before she took off the vest. That would only mean that when they abducted her, they did not stab her or something. "No scent of blood Kaka-sensei."

But the feeling of relief was short-lived when Kakashi spoke again. "But who took the vest from Hina-chan?...and her forehead protector…a nin would never remove it unless it was against her will."

"Shit." Kiba cursed again, worry for his teammate eating at him from the inside. If anything happens to Hinata… "Shit."

Akamaru wined, the giant dog feeling his master's distress.

"Let's move…" Kakashi told his unit, stepping out of the room first. "We must continue…If we found the hideout where they stayed…that means we are slowly gaining on them…we are on the right track."

**-o-o-o-**

It started to rain.

Hinata unconsciously covered her head with her hands, feeling the cold drops of rain on her dry and dusty skin. The sky was getting darker—a sign that the rain won't go away but would only get stronger. The jounin looked at the man beside her, who has tilted his chin up in order to catch the cool water droplets on his face.

His eyes were closed and she could see the slant lines near his nose. The rain water started to drip on his forehead down to his chin, and to his neck, where it would slide down to wet his black cloak. Hinata caught herself staring and she lowered her eyes down, afraid that he would catch her gaze.

Sighing, Hinata's thoughts drifted back to the people back home. Did Kurenai already found the news about Asuma's death by the hands of an Akatsuki pair? And Hanabi…will she be crying her eyes out because her older sister's been kidnapped by rebel nins? And Neji? How about her father? Will he be worried that his heir was gone? Or was he happy that there will be no more weaklings in his family?

And what would Sasuke do if he found out that his brother was the one who kidnapped her?

"H-hey!" HInata yelped when she felt herself suddenly hoisted up, a black cloak on her face.

"The rain is getting stronger." Itachi tossed the girl behind him with ease and adjusted her position so that Hinata was riding him piggyback style. Pulling her arms around his neck, he straightened up.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She must have been too engrossed with her thoughts that she failed to notice when Itachi has taken his cloak off—a cloak that was now wrapped around her to prevent rain from soaking her body.

Now he was carrying her behind his back…like a little kid.

"I…I can walk…Itachi-san." She mumbled, a little scared that she could feel his body a little too close. With her legs and arms wrapped around him, she could tell that the cloak has been hiding a very well toned body. "I may be chakra-drained but I can walk."

"Your pace is too slow." He told her calmly, kicking his legs into the now wet ground. "And you might try to escape from me."

"I know I have no chance of escape at my current state." Hinata admitted. "Especially from an Akatsuki."

"Ah."

Hinata gasped when Itachi leaped and landed on a large branch, strong enough to carry both their weights. The rain was stronger now, and thunders could be heard with an angry echo which would always be followed by a strike of lightning. The cold was biting Hinata's skin, and for a split second, she was a little thankful that the Uchiha's body heat was keeping her warm.

And she caught herself again, making her frown at the thoughts inside her head—making her want to slap her face.

"Hold on tight." Itachi told the girl as his speed accelerated, making them a black blur on the tree tops.

Hinata has no choice but to obey.

-o-

(f) _Hinata looked longingly at Naruto, who was busy hovering over Sakura. The Haruno medic was kneeling on the ground, her hands placed gently on top of Kiba's bruised knee. Team seven and eight met by chance on training ground thirteen and decided to do a little training together._

_It was their day off…and every one of each teams were present._

_Kiba and Naruto decided to do a little sparring, while Sakura and Shino agreed on working together with their shuriken throwing skills. At first, Sakura wanted to be paired with Sasuke—but the Uchiha insisted on sitting this one out. He said he just came from a mission outside the village and he was tired._

_That left Hinata without a partner so she decided to sit this one out too, a part of her mind tells her that this was a good opportunity to observe Naruto and how awesome his skills were on taijutsu._

_Though all of them later found out that Kiba and Naruto should not be paired during training sessions—both are hotheads and hotshots—and when one hotshot is paired with a hothead, things might get a little out of hand._

"_Ow." Kiba's hand shot to his knee._

"_Kiba! I'm sorry…I miscalculated." Naruto apologized, running to his friend who has bared his sharp teeth at him. "I thought you're going to dodge."_

"_If you managed to break my knee…I'm going to break your neck." The Inuzuka threatened just as Sakura kneeled beside him, her medical training kicking in. _

_Looking back at Hinata who was looking worried, Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "He's fine Hinata-chan. Just a slight bruise."_

_Naruto looked at Sakura with admiration in his eyes. "Wow…you really are good at this Sakura-chan."_

_But Sakura was not paying attention to Naruto's words, for her eyes were stealing looks at Sasuke, trying to see if he was watching her display of skill in healing. She was the disciple of lady Tsunade, and her skills were something to be proud of._

_How disappointed she was, when the Uchiha was not even paying attention—for his eyes were fixed on Hinata's blue hair._

"_Uhm Naruto…" Sakura said, not looking at the smitten Uzumaki. "You need to rest first…why don't you go to Hinata and Sasuke…get a shade for a few minutes. Kiba can join you after I'm finish with him."_

_Naruto lightened up, Loving the way the Haruno was being concern about him, unknown to Naruto, Sakura knew that if he goes to where Hinata was…the girl would be distracted enough not to pay any attention to Sasuke._

_Hinata straightened up when Naruto came running towards them. She then looked around, trying to think of what to do and what to say. Every time Naruto was near her, she would always be too distracted and too embarrassed to say the right words._

_All she can do was looked down, blush, and play with her fingers._

_Sasuke noticed the change, the girl was nervous no doubt. Rolling his eyes, he diverted his attention to the sky above them. "Here comes the ugly cat." He muttered but knew Hinata could hear. He gave a satisfied smirk when the heiress squeaked and gave him a panicked look._

"_Sasuke-kun…" She said his name and it was almost like a plea. She was still afraid that Naruto would find out about her little face doodles._

"_Hn."_

"_Hinata-chan…" Naruto grinned, his face bruised from his training with Kiba. "Oy…teme, you should join in the fun." He looked at Sasuke and plopped on the bed of grass, lying in his back while his arms propped his head up._

_Hinata's cheeks fired up. Naruto's head was almost touching her lap._

"_Y-your face is bruised Naruto-kun…" Hinata noted, bending a little to see the blue and greenish skin. "D-do you want me to heal them? I…I got some salve with me. I made them…"_

_Naruto shook his head. "It's alright Hina-chan…Sakura can do it." Naruto said his refusal in a friendly way but never knew how it hurt the blue haired jounin's feelings. "I wanted her to heal me."_

_Sasuke saw the girl lowered her head, bangs hiding the hurt in her eyes. Sometimes…Naruto can such be an idiot. "Where's the salve?" He suddenly said, making Hinata look at him in surprise. Naruto even straightened up and looked at him incredulously._

_Sasuke never talks unless he was asked…_

_Hinata just stared at him. "I said where's the salve?" He asked again, irritated._

"_Here…" She opened her pack and brought out a small jar with bluish gel in it. "D-do you want some?"_

"_Put it on me." Sasuke said, sitting up straight, then with a swift move, took off his black shirt—revealing to everyone his well toned chest and stomach. There were bruises on his skin though, for he has acquired them after his latest mission._

_Hinata froze._

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_Sakura stopped healing Kiba and she stared at what was happening with mouth hanging open. Her look of surprise also matches Kiba's…though his mouth was a few inches wider._

_Shino just stared…stoic yet obviously interested._

"_Are you just going to look at me?" Sasuke asked again, this time, a snapped on his voice. "I want you to heal my bruises."_

_The heiress blinked as if she just regained her senses, then mustering her courage, she removed the lid from the jar and put a generous amount on her fingers. Gingerly, she applied it on the bruises on his chest, making sure that she just let her fingers hover with the lightest of touches in case she hurts him. The bruises are fresh and swollen…she doesn't want to add to his discomfort._

_While Hinata was focused on applying her salve on Sasuke's skin, the Uchiha's eyes were on her. He was observing her every move, the light blush on her cheeks, and how she narrowed her eyes in concentration at what she was doing._

_Hinata's soft fingers began to move on his hard stomach, which garnered a gulp from Naruto and a whimper from Kiba. Sakura on the other hand was now looking away, hands clenched into fists._

_Unknown to them, another set of eyes were looking down on them and observing the scene with raised eyebrows, high above the trees and concealed by thick leaves._

_Hatake Kakashi was sitting on his favorite reading spot and he snapped the Icha-Icha volume forty eight pocket book the moment he saw something more interesting below on the training grounds._

_The Hyuga heiress and the Uchiha survivor._

"_Well…what do you know?" The copy ninja mumbled lazily as he leaned back on the branch. "Our little Sasuke is smooth when it comes to the ladies…" _(f)

-o-

Itachi can feel the girl behind him shudder. The rain has evolved into a storm and the forest was not safe for both of them to stay. He needs to find shelter for them and he needs to do it quick. They are both drenched to the bones and he doesn't want the girl to be sick.

She's going to face a lot on the days to come and she needs to do it strong…not weak.

In truth, Itachi really intended for both of them to be separated from the small unit. It was because the more time the Hyuga spent with the other Akatsuki members, the more prone she was on danger…and danger for her means he has to protect her—as his promise to the lady kage that he won't let anything happen to her.

And if he was protecting her…he might blow his cover as a Konohan spy.

At least now, they won't be suspicious. They are just going to think that he was doing his job, trying to maintain the quality of their stolen goods.

In their case, Hinata's byakugan.

The kunoichi sneezed and she unconsciously buried her face on his back. Itachi lolled his head back, trying to see if she was alright. "Raise the cloak and cover your face." He commanded, a little stern now because the rain was too loud.

The Uchiha continued to bound through the forest until he spotted a group of lights from afar.

A shelter.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please review._

_a shout out to : Princesssasuhina, cathyscloud9, LuvleeCookieChan, iamthetrueauthor, rikudark, lala, Doddlehead, woooow, misao97, Kibachow, Aoi Ichimatsu, HimeHaeDen, and H. , _

_Thank you for making me happy with your encouragement guys. __ Such wonderful readers._

_-until next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	8. Chapter 8

_To Kibachow: thanks for the review. It made me realize that you were right, though I take it on account that Itachi has this 'aura' on him that would just make someone drawn to him…and Hinata was a little 'brain muddled' to think about everything too much coz she's just been drawn out of a dream world. But thank you very much! I really love how your comments can make me realize the things I need to consider….like the character's feelings, mental state, etc. I love you! I love you! Oh…I used a phrase from your review…_

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eight

Hinata found herself being put into the wet ground.

Looking at the Akatsuki, she saw him took a glimpse at something in the distance, his expression contemplating. Slowly, Hinata's hand crawled behind her, hiding it from view. His cloak was still around her so it was easy to hide her hand without him seeing. She was cold and shuddering…

But she was a kunoichi. She knew she could withstand the rain or any harsh weather…It's just that her chakra was still messed up. She can't withstand that.

Itachi kneeled, his expression giving off a warning. "There's a town nearby and I have decided to let you stop there as a traveler. No tricks."

"H-hai." Hinata pretended to listen, the thick rain helping her to hide her face from his scrutinizing view. She has played her obedient card and she knew that the Uchiha believes her. He was even willing to carry her just to see for her safety.

But she knew that it was all because they wanted to spoon her eyes out and she needs to be on good shape for that.

Hinata faked a sneeze.

Itachi bent forward.

Hinata knew it was now or never.

Mustering her courage and straining the last of her chakra until it hurts her muscles, Hinata struck the older man with her palm—glowing with Hyuga chakra. His eyes suddenly focused and he shifted, managing to avoid a blow on the face.

But she manages to strike his arm.

"Two…Four…Eight…Sixteen…Thirty two." She blocked his chakra points with blinding speed. Hinata was about to strike another nerve when she felt a strong grip on her neck. Itachi's other hand was locked around it and he tightened the grip, making her choke.

She saw his other arm hung limp on his side, the one with the blocked nerve points.

"Obedient heiress?" He said, voice calm yet there was an edge into it. "Well played."

Hinata winced and her vision was becoming cloudy , the thick rain and fog did not help either. Trying to pry the strong hand from her neck, she began to kick and claw…anything just to lessen the grip that was starting to block her windpipes.

But her efforts where futile for he was stronger than her by all means.

Hinata screamed.

**-o-o-o-**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry if chapter eight is short. I was planning on adding some more scenes but I decided that I could just put it on this chapter._

_To readers who doesn't like the story. You could just skip it and look for another one that could be worth your while._

_-flashbacks are written in italics with the "(f)" mark on the beginning and the end._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Nine

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Oh good. You're now awake dear." A woman's voice and it made the kunoichi's head turn. What she saw surprised her. It was an old woman, wrinkled by years and bent double by weak bones. The elderly was holding on to a walking stick while the other was holding a small clay bowl. "Are you hungry? I made soup."

An old woman?

Hinata looked around, and realized that she was inside a room. She was on the bed, and a desk was placed beside her—where half filled bowls and half empty glasses were placed. There was one window, located at the foot of the bed which was shut closed.

"W-where am I?" She asked, stunned and bewildered at the same time. The last thing she remembered was being strangled by a strong grip and she was screaming her lungs out under the strong rain.

The elderly smiled at her, reassurance on her face. "You are inside my humble home. It was raining outside and you were trapped inside the forest with your husband. I don't know what exactly happened but you were unconscious when your man brought you here."

Hinata blanched. "H-husband?"

The old woman nodded. "Yes dear. My house is located nearest to the forest so he decided to ask for help…the storm is very strong and you both needed shelter." Taking a step towards her, the woman smiled. "My…such a lovely couple…you are so beautiful and you're husband is very, very handsome. I am sure that your children are going to be very beautiful too."

It took a few seconds for Hinata to take everything in. Looking down under the covers that wraps her from foot to waist, her eyes widened when she was not wearing her clothes anymore…but someone else. It was an old tattered dress, which was too short for her. If not for the sheets, her thighs would be very visible right now.

"Oh, Gomenasai for the clothes…it's mine. I'm very short compared to your height." The woman explained. "It's all that I could offer dear, my clothes won't fit you…uhm, especially in the chest area."

Hinata blinked.

The woman smiled. "I've never possessed such a curvy figure even when I was young."

Hinata looked around again, not even trying to bother what the old woman was saying. All he knew was that she needed to get away from here. She really has a bad feeling about who her assumed "husband" was.

"Baa-chan." The heiress gestured at the woman. "Your house…is located nearest to the forest? But this is a town right?"

The woman nodded. "A small town… terriritory of a daimyo."

"Can you help me—"

"You're awake." Another voice piped in and it made Hinata's heart leap like crazy. She froze on the bed and her eyes flickered to where the owner was standing. She knew that voice…that was the last thing she heard before he strangled her to unconsciousness.

It was Itachi.

"Can you give us a moment Baa-san? I need to talk to my wife." Itachi asked the elderly who smiled at him and scurried out of the room, carrying the used dishes on a large tray. Giving them a final toothy smile, she closed the wooden door with a soft thump.

Hinata was not surprised. Who else would pretend to be related to her in order to trick the nice old lady into sharing her house with complete strangers? Of course…the one who abducted her in the first place.

Hinata eyed the Akatsuki with anger, remembering the way he strangled her neck with that frightful look on his sharingan eyes. He was not wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but a black shirt and black pants. His hair was untied, making him look a little different because his raven hair was covering his eyes. Hinata guessed that it was some kind of disguise.

His forehead protector was also missing and she wondered if he threw it away or kept it somewhere along with his Akatsuki cloak.

Speaking of clothing, she wondered where her own clothes are.

Without a word, Itachi took silent steps towards the bed. It did not escaped Hinata's keen eyes that one of his arms was dangling on his side like a paralyzed limb, making the heiress weary if Itachi was mad at her because of what she did to him.

Is he going to punish her now?

"You d-deserve that." Hinata suddenly bursts out, not wanting to feel his intense gaze on her again. Involuntarily, her hands groped the sheets on top of her. She badly needed something to hold on to, and at the moment, the borrowed sheets are the only thing that she can grip with full force.

"I do." The voice was calm, cool and collected—the very opposite of her own. "But I think by now...You should know that our Shinobi world doesn't usually work in fair terms."

"I think it's the people living in it that makes the world unfair Itachi-san…not the world." Hinata answered, not really impressed at how he acts like someone who understands her. "And I need to correct something about what that woman told me earlier…I am not your w-wife."

A smirk passed on Itachi's lips. "The world is unfair Hyuga-san…and right now, you have no choice but to submit to what I would ask you to do."

"I'm not your wife." Hinata was indignant, the very idea frightens her. "And I am not going to act like one."

"Ah." Itachi nodded. "But let me remind you, if you are thinking about trying to alert this town that you are with an Akatsuki—or even just one person—I cannot promise you that it won't bring them harm." Looking down on the girl with an evil glint on his eyes, he decided to add some more salt on the wound, making it sting. "Do you want that on your conscience, heiress?"

The heiress shook her head in defeat, eyes almost teary at the dilemma she was in. "How can you say the word conscience when you have none, Itachi-san?"

To Hinata's surprise, the Uchiha seated himself next to her on the bed. "All people have one…though mine disappeared years ago." Pulling one of her shaking hands, Itachi placed it on his paralyzed arm. "Now, fix the chakra points that you have altered…wife."

-o-o-o-

Sakura stared silently at the man who was leaning on the cave wall, just a short distance from her. It was heavily raining and by luck, they found a small cave to take shelter in. A small fire was burning between them—casting shadows around the place and making both of their faces hard to see.

"Too bad the rain stopped us from getting to our destination in time." Sakura was the first to speak, eyes darting at the Uchiha wearily. Sakura can feel Sasuke's bad mood and she wanted to lift his spirits up, though she wasn't really sure where to start. "I suspect that there's a storm coming…the wind's too strong."

The answer she received was a curt nod and Sakura bit her lip to prevent her frustration from rising up. The moment they set foot outside of Konoha's gates, all the answers that Sasuke was giving her were short words and curt gestures—not to mention that he was looking like he might want to kill anyone on his path—his jaw was clenched shut and his eyes were dangerously narrowed.

The guy was literally oozing with killer intent.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his boiling rage. All the way, he was worried about Hinata and it drives him crazy not knowing if she was alright. His brother was a ruthless killer, and Sasuke knew that Itachi could easily end Hinata's life just like the way he ended their parent's lives.

Damn the bloody rain…

Sasuke knew that the Akatsuki wants the Byakugan, it all just makes sense. They already have one sharingan user within them and one rinnegan bearer, now if you add another one of the three great kekkei genkai's, the power that they could achieve would be so overwhelming that they won't be just a threat to the other Shinobi villages but throughout the whole world.

To make the long story short, they have to gauge Hinata's eyes out.

But Sasuke knew he prefers a blind Hinata than no Hinata at all. He knew it was a selfish whim, for a Hyuga would rather be strip of all their riches and pride, than to lose the one thing that they treasure the most—and that was their Byakugan.

With a grunt, Sasuke raised himself up, making Sakura looked up in surprise. "We need to get going."

The Haruno frowned. "It's raining hard…it won't be safe for both of us Sasuke…"

"Then stay here. Just follow my trail when the rain stops." The Anbu placed his mask on his face, one hand adjusting the katana that was attached on his gray vest from behind. Looking back at his teammate, he pointed at the fire. "Be sure to put that out. You don't want anyone to see the flames when you're alone in here."

Sasuke left the shelter and warmth of the cave and into the strong rain and wind outside.

Sakura hurriedly grabbed her pack and followed the Uchiha, puzzled and a little angry at the way he acts like he was more on a one-man mission than a paired one. "Sasuke-kun! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura almost yelled, the rain was drowning her voice and she needed to strain her vocal chords a bit to make the words loud enough for him to hear. "It's a storm!"

Sasuke stopped on his track. "I need to finish this mission Sakura…"

"I? This mission is supposed to be us…not I…us."

The Anbu looked at her behind the mask. "I need to finish the mission fast…I have to—"

"So you could catch up to Hina-chan?" Sakura was now yelling, not because of the rain—but because she was angry. "You're not the only one who cares for her you know…I do too, but we are on a mission. A mission, I remind you, that was given to us by our Hokage. "The Haruno clenched her fist. "I trust lady Tsunade, she never acts without reason…and Kakashi-sensei is the captain of Hinata's retrieval squad, you should know better that to—"

"I have a question for you Sakura…" Sasuke's voice stopped her speech curtly. "If you are the one who's been kidnapped by a bunch of missing S-class nins…do you think any squad or any reason could stop Naruto from coming after you?"

Sakura failed to speak, her body frozen as the rain was pouring down on them and drenching them from head to toe. Looking at Sasuke, her eyes suddenly dropped on the wet forest floor. "But we all know that Naruto…Naruto is always a hotshot. H-he always acts without thinking first…but you Sasuke, you are different. You are the level headed one here, you should be rational—"

"It's because Naruto loves you, Sakura." Sasuke shook his head. "I know you knew that. No use making up reasons."

Sakura bit her lip and began to breathe heavily. The truth that she was really trying hard to avoid was now slapping her straight in the face. "And you would go because you love Hinata? Is that you're reason too Sasuke?"

-o-

Kisame flexed his muscled neck as he brandished his freaky-looking sword. The weapon was dripping with blood, matching the same red stains on Kisame's face and arms, though it was starting to be washed off by the strong rain. Behind the shark-looking Akatsuki, Deidara's giant clay bird landed with a loud thud and its rider jumped into the ground.

Deidara grinned evilly as he took in the scenario around them. "My…Art can surely be found in many things."

Around the two missing nins, were dead shinobis from Kirikagure. The small unit was on their way back to the misty lands when they have the bad luck of encountering the two powerful Akatsuki members. The ground where the dead Shinobi unit lays was now a red puddle—a mix of rainwater and precious lifeblood.

Kisame kicked one dead kiri nin lying face first on the wet ground and was missing an arm. There was a large gash on the middle of his vest and blood was oozing out of the deep laceration. "Itachi said we need to clear his path so that no other disturbances could waste his time. I think we need to do one more perimeter round after the storm." Kneeling, he took the dead nin's forehead protector and pulled out his kunai pouch. Using a kunai, he scratched the small metal plate where the Kirigakure insignia was engraved, making a straight line. "There…that should warn them not to mess with the Akatsuki."

Deidara was not listening, but was staring interestedly at Kisame's gills located at the sides of his neck and arm. The sleeve of his coat has been torn because of combat, so one of his muscled arms is bare."It's moving!"

"It does that when it's wet." Kisame explained almost defensively. "Now stop staring of you don't want me to cut you to pieces shithead."

-o-o-o-

Hinata stared.

Itachi waited.

"What made you think that I'm going to heal it?" Hinata asked, her chin tilting upwards. She can't explain exactly why, but despite how mentally strained she was right now, she was glad to see that the great Uchiha Itachi needed a weakling like her in order for him to heal.

"I can bargain the whereabouts of your clothes." Itachi stated which sounded almost like an afterthought. "I can assume that you don't want to be seen around by the men, Akatsuki or locals alike dressed like that."

Hinata stared at the man in disbelief. How did he know her dress was not "appropriate"? She never lowered the sheets for even just a second when he entered the room. She has been gripping it like dear life the whole time.

"How did you know?" She absent mindedly asked as she clutched the sheets tighter around her. Hinata knew this was not the right time to think about her 'modesty' –for something worse might still be coming her way— but as a Hyuga heiress, she was trained since she was a child that dignity for one's self should be reserved. "Are you the one who changed m-my clothes Itachi-san?"

"I did."

"P-pervert." The heiress blurted out, now trying to lean away from him as far as the edge of the bed could get her.

No, he was not different from the other dirty minded Akatsuki members…not at all.

Itachi smirked, remembering that scene from last night. "I have one eye closed the whole time…If that would help you feel better."

The man was making fun of her, Hinata was sure. It was like he was bantering with her, and for a second, Hinata wondered if she was seeing the human version of Itachi again—the part of him that usually appears sometimes—if he was not being the silent monster he usually was.

"Now heal me." Itachi pulled her hand again. "Believe me, I won't ask for the third time."

Hinata blink. She heard those words before…

(f) _"Now heal me…believe me, I won't ask for the third time."_

_Hinata looked at Sasuke incredulously. The Anbu literally dragged her with him into a vacant training ground and demanded some kind of medical care for his bruised face. Sure she has healed him once with her homemade salve of herbs—but she was not some kind of medic that he could always come to when he's wounded or bruised._

_Besides, she still have her a class of naughty chunins to look after today._

_"Sasuke-kun, I am not a medic…Ano, Y-you should go to Sakura-chan or Ino-chan. They are really good at medical care and—"_

_"I don't care. I want you to heal me."_

_That made the heiress stop and her cheeks began to heat up. Looking down to avoid his gaze, she began to fidget. "But…I have a clas—"_

_"I'm sure you won't mind healing Naruto if he is on my place, am I right?"_

_The statement made Hinata jumped back as she shook her head no. "A-ano…Sasuke-kun, I mean—Sakura-chan is the expert on this kinds of things…I just want your bruises to be healed perfectly."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Hinata, If I want Sakura to heal me, I would have come to her. But I'm here with you aren't I?"_ (f)

Hinata sighed in defeat, knowing that any false move on her part could not only endanger her life but also the innocent woman who owns the house—add to that the whole town—Akatsuki was very popular on raging small towns and never leaving even a single soul alive.

Hinata doesn't want that.

Letting her hand hover over Itachi's arm, she let her chakra build into it and began to fix his broken chakra points. Unconsciously, the heiress marveled at the unbelievable power that she could feel in his chakra. Even just the small chakra signature that was radiating from the Uchiha was making her hand burn.

Uchiha Itachi was undeniably powerful…she has no chance against him.

She has no chance, she has to accept that. She was the weakling, he was the genius…but that doesn't mean that she has to let her guard down and just let them do as they please.

She has people she cared for to protect, people that are important to her—Hinata knew that it was enough to keep her going…

It was enough to give her strength.

-o-o-o-

_A little busy so my update was a little late…it's almost semestral break in our school so I really have a lot of schoolwork to cover. Lol…I'm a walking zombie right now (lack of sleep and too much bloody schoolwork), though I will try to make it up to you guys this weekend._

_Please review. I would love to hear from you guys. ;)_

_-crazygurl12_


	10. Chapter 10

_To cathyscloud: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded the one shot…I still wanted to add a few scenes. _

_-Let me remind you guys…that I am not following the whole manga or anime timeline and even if I am sticking to some important scenes like Akatsuki, and Asuma's death, I tend to add some few alterations (ex. Tsunade knowing that Itachi was just a spy for Konoha and not exactly a traitor and Sasuke being an Anbu.), so please do not be confused._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

"Are you sure you are all full dears?" The old woman asked, piling the used plates where they have eaten a few minutes ago. It was already night time and the rain was still raging outside the small house. There were a few times were Hinata wondered if the old house would collapsed anytime soon. The dim bulb above their heads was constantly flickering and they could hear creaking noises everywhere.

Itachi nodded and Hinata smiled wearily at the old woman.

"Good…and I will leave you two youngsters alone to rest." With a wrinkled smile, the old woman took off, such surprising speed for an old woman looking so frail and weak.

When they were alone, Hinata—now wearing her original clothing— glanced at the Uchiha who was sitting on the foot of the bed, arms crossed and face pensive. He has been true to his word, giving her clothes back as soon as she finished healing his chakra points.

She did not expect that from the Akatsuki.

Itachi caught her eyes with his own dark ones and she bowed her head in embarrassment. She should not be caught staring at her abductor.

No…It's just not right.

"What's your connection with Asuma-senpai?" Itachi suddenly asked, his eyes left her and landed on the partially-opened window. It was hot inside the room so it was opened earlier, but not too much because the rain was still pouring outside.

Hinata raised her eyebrows. Senpai…Itachi called Asuma-sensei senpai.

"H-he is one of my jounin teachers." Hinata felt some sort of pain on her chest and her left hand shot up to touch it. The knowledge of Asuma's death was still making her insides churn and head ache. Surely her Kurenai-sensei knew it by now and it pains Hinata very much. "And his…lover is my chunin instructor."

"Kurenai Yuhi…"

Hinata frowned. "How did you know?"

"They have been together even when I'm still Anbu of the leaf." The older Uchiha answered; face stoic and voice absent of any emotion that Hinata has no clue to what Itachi was thinking right now. "I could always see them together."

"And now they can never be together…"

The words were said with so much sadness that Itachi has to remove his eyes from the window and looked at the Hyuga. She has her head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes from view, shoulders quivering and her breathing a little raspy. For a brief moment, the Sharingan user wondered why instead of the heiress, he could see himself.

Right…he remembered. He has the same position as her that night when he killed their parents and filled his little brother's heart with hate. He has his head lowered and black hair covering his eyes—it was to hide the agony he was feeling inside…and he knew that the heiress too was trying to do the same.

"How's your neck?" He asked, wondering why he was even bothering to start a conversation.

Hinata looked up, surprised at the question. "T-the one you strangled?" she asked back, one hand shot up to touch the raw marks around her throat. "Sore…and how's your arm, Itachi-san?"

"Hn." Itachi was impressed. The girl was fighting back…verbal, but still fighting back. He knew he has to protect her secretly, but she needed her guts and fighting spirit if she was going to get out of her ordeal alive. As for now, the courage that she was showing was enough.

"I'll live."

-o-o-o-

Kiba grimaced as he pulled out a kunai that has embedded its way into his stomach. Coughing up blood, he looked at Akamaru who was on the ground, making noises that could only be triggered by pain. Just like him, his giant ninken was wounded.

"Shit!" The Inuzuka cursed as he looked around him. Shino was on the ground, blood pooling out of him and joining the puddle of rainwater.

It was a sudden attack. The Konohan unit was taking shelter under a giant tree, waiting for the rain to stop when a bunch of kunai and throwing stars were thrown upon them, taking him and Shino on the first blow. Kiba knew that they could deflect ordinary kunai and throwing stars with ease—for his senses was sensitive enough to know any attack—but the rain was too strong and the wind harsh. It was altering the scent of any intruders before it could reach his sensitive nose. The noise and thunder was not helping either.

Besides, the storm was too strong for them to suspect of any attack. It was dangerous for both sides, attackers and victims alike.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye activated just as the same time when Neji's Byakugan did. Kneeling beside Shino, the copy nin hoisted the bug wielder, revealing that the Aburame was wounded by three throwing stars, all embedded on his chest.

Shino was still breathing but his state was not good.

Neji gritted his teeth as he looked around. They really don't need any more trouble right now that could put any members of the retrieval unit in danger; they were already after a life that was in danger too. "There are eleven of them…hidden behind the bushes and tree trucks." Squinting as the veins in his eyes strained, Neji took Kiba's arm and help the Inuzuka up. "They all have Kiri insignia on their forehead protectors."

Genma took out a senbon and wiped the rain water from his eyes. "Damn…we really don't need any more trouble. Shinobi from the mist…what are they doing here?"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai form his pouch. "They must be passing by…and found something they knew that could be worth their while." The silver haired Hatake glanced at Neji. "Neji's byakugan."

"What is it with Shinobi and Byakugan these days?" The prodigy asked angrily.

"Power." Kakashi answered simply. "Weapons could be bought, skills could be trained…but biological weapons are hard to come by."

"Here comes another!" Neji warned and he leaped back, carrying the wounded Kiba with him. The others followed, wanting to avoid the sharp kunai blades.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

There were hissing sounds as the weapons were released into the air, glinting evilly and with deadly precision. In the last second, Genma leaped back and deflected the weapons with his own, shielding Akamaru from the death bite of the weapons.

Akamaru whined gratefully, his white fur already matted with mud and blood.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Neji called, waiting for the captain's command. Dropping on the ground with a hurt Kiba, he kneeled and pressed his pale hands on his comrade's wound, trying to stop the blood that was flowing out.

Kakashi dropped Shino beside Kiba, his tomoe spinning and contracting. "You just deflect any weapons they might throw and watch over Kiba and Shino. Genma and I can take care of the Kiri nins."

"Two against eleven?"

Kakashi smirked behind the mask, pissed that precious time was wasted and two of his students hurt. "Believe me, they won't stand a chance."

-o-o-o-

Hinata was screaming like hell.

Suddenly, strong hands shook her awake and the heiress opened her eyes in horror. When her vision refocused—for her eyes were blurry from sleep—she saw Itachi looking down on her, his eyes studying her face.

She gasped and looked around, realizing that she was having a nightmare and by the looks of it, was saying it out loud too. Hinata can feel her heart racing and cold drops of sweat was forming on the top of her nose and brow. It was just a dream…a stupid dream.

But why does it look so real?

She saw Shino and Kiba…bloody and in pain. She screamed their names out loud and was trying hard to reach them. She wanted to protect her brothers and it drives her crazy that she can't do anything.

Then she remembered screaming someone's name…trying to ask for help.

"A dream…" Hinata blinked as she tried to compose herself. "A dream…"

Before the sharingan user and the Hyuga heiress could say anything else, the wooden door slammed open and the old woman entered, carrying a small candle and her walking stick. There was concern and fear on the woman's eyes. "I heard a scream…what's wrong?"

Itachi straightened himself and removed his hands from Hinata's shoulders. "My wife had a bad dream Baa-san…We are sorry for disturbing your rest."

"Oh…"The woman nodded understandingly, her eyes taking in the girl's frightened expression. She looked at Itachi and gestured for him to follow. "I see… young man, I have calming herbs at the cupboard in the kitchen, why don't you take some for your wife? It would help her feel better. Come, I will point those to you."

Itachi looked at Hinata and followed the bent woman outside the room, leaving the Hyuga to ponder upon her nightmares alone. "I'll be back shortly." He called back.

Itachi watched silently as the woman scurried around the kitchen. She poured boiling water into a large cup and dropped a few grinded herbs into it. The Uchiha can smell chamomile and mint.

"Youre…uhm…friend seems disturbed." The woman said as she mixed the herbs with a spoon.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit. "You mean my wife?"

The lady smiled, not looking at the tall young man next to her. "Son…I maybe an old woman but trust me, wisdom is brought by years…and talking about years, they passed by me in quick seasons." Shaking her head, she dropped the spoon on the sink and tried to get a small tray just above her head. Itachi pulled the tray out himself and gave it to the old woman.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You knew."

She nodded. "I do…Don't worry I won't pry. I know there are things far greater outside my small home, and I am not planning on stepping out of my line."

"You have stepped out of the line once." Itachi told the elderly. "I saw an Anbu insignia on your shoulder Baa-san. A A Sunagakure insignia."

"Ah yes…those years when I was still young and reckless. I have chosen a life of peace now…I left my village because I realized that I have so much blood on my hands, even death itself cannot make up to it."

"We all have different fates." Itachi stated pensively.

Giving the Uchiha the tray, the old woman sighed. "I know…and we all have our choices on how to atone for the things we've done." Giving the man a smile, the old lady patted his arm. "Take care of the girl, I like her."

Itachi gave a curt nod. "I will…Arigatou, Baa-san."

-o-

_Here ends the chapter. (_

_-crazygurl12_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just a fan made story._

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke unsheathed his katana and his posture tensed. The rain has stopped so it was easier for him to detect any kind of movement or noise from the forest around him. Gesturing at Sakura to stop—the girl insisted on coming with him anyway—he took her by the arm and pulled her to him.

Looking up, the masked Anbu suddenly ducked with his teammate under the cover of a thick bush that was nearest to him. He removed his mask to have better view above and waited. He knew he heard something, and the sound was very, very familiar.

The sound of giant wings.

He has enough experience riding with his summoning hawk that he can detect the sound even from a few meters away.

The Haruno was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face, she was about to open her mouth but he signaled for her to stop. Sasuke pointed at the sky above with his forefinger.

The pinkette looked up just as a giant bird flew past them. Sasuke growled and his hand gripped the katana tighter. "Akatsuki." He knew that kind of bird…Well; it's not a bird at all but white molding clay.

It was Deidara's molded arts.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a hushed voice. "A-Akatsuki? The one who kidnapped Hinata-chan?."

"I'm going to follow them."

"No!" Sakura's hand tightened around the Uchiha's arm. "You're alone and we still have a mission to finish! Sasuke-kun…please, do not act harshly enough to endanger both of our lives here."

The Sharingan user pulled his arm away. "But this is a chance to know where they took Hinata. We cannot just let them get away."

"And what then? Even if I allow you to abandon the mission and follow the Akatsuki, what would you do after you followed them to their hideout? Do you expect to win against a group of rogue nins?" Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke…you are very strong...we all know that. But please remember that those guys are as strong as you…and what about your brother? Are you ready to face him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need this Sakura…"

"No…" Sakura touched Sasuke's chin gently. "No Sasuke…listen to me. You can't help Hinata if you're dead."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata buried her face on her hands, trying to decipher what was the reality and what were the fake scenes inside her aching head. Inhaling a large gulp of air, the heiress muttered a silent prayer of safety for her teammates.

If anything happens to them…if anything…

The door creaked open and Hinata straightened herself up. Itachi was carrying a tray with a big clay cup—smoking hot and smelling of calming herbs.

The Uchiha was good in acting like a real concerned husband, she would give him that. Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to compose herself, she must not let this Akatsuki see how a simple nightmare could break her emotionally.

No…She won't give him that satisfaction.

"Drink this." The man commanded, bringing the tray in front of her. She gave Itachi a look and took the cup with trembling hands. Putting the tray on the small table beside the bed, the Uchiha watched silently as she took a sip.

"Arigatou."

Itachi fought the urge to shake his head. In his many years in the Akatsuki, no one of his victims, prisoners, or people he had abducted ever have the guts to thank him. He heard cursed words a lot, but gratitude? Never.

But the girl just broke that record…and to think that she was the victim here.

_Hyuga's and their etiquettes. _Itachi thought.

"Hn."

Hinata took another sip, grateful that the herbs have fast calming effects. She could feel her heartbeat returning back to its normal pace and her head was a little less fuzzy now. Stealing a glance at her abductor, Hinata wondered what would this man be…if he did not kill his clan and ran away to join a rebel group?

She guessed that he would be one of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha…and one of the most popular by looks alone.

"We're going to leave at dawn." Itachi said, cutting through the silence. "The storm has ebbed…we can continue on our way."

"And that was supposed to make me feel better?" She asked him, head suddenly full of the bad things that might befall on her.

"It would make everything faster." He told her.

"Ah…right." Hinata smiled grimly. "It would make everything faster…" Shaking her head, the heiress reached for the table and placed the cup there.

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade scowled. "You wanted to send the whole Hyuga clan, Is that what you're trying to say Hiashi?"

The Hyuga clan head matched the Hokage's scowl with his own regal scowl. "It's my daughter's life. It's been days since she was abducted and now all I can hear is that Hatake Kakashi who was supposed to lead the retrieval mission for my heiress has been slacking a bit because of his wounded members?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, her ample chest rising up and down at the process. "They have been attacked…and the message from Kakashi was also informing us that they are on the right track. Come on Hyuga, who do you think…even in your clan, can match Kakashi's skill and experience in this kind of mission?"

There was a short pause from the Hyuga, then a gentle shake of the head. "No one, but that doesn't mean I can just sit and wait…not knowing if my daughter is alive or not."

"I understand you." Tsunade leaned back on her chair, mind engines working for any other questions the clan head might ask. She has been covering a lot about this issue, and that was because Itachi asked her to—just to mislead the konohan Shinobi a bit. "But as I said, let's leave the mission for those who were assigned for it."

When Hiashi left, Tsunade scowled again and grabbed the bottle of sake under her desk. She has been running out of reasons lately and she doesn't like being interrogated almost every day by the Hyuga clan. Pulling the cork unceremoniously, she took a large swig of alcohol.

The name Akatsuki was really starting to make a mark on the village. With Hinata's abduction and Asuma Sarutobi's death, everyone was now weary of the other things that might befall on the leaf if the rebel group can't be stop.

And to think that the village was still recovering from Jiraiya's unexpected death…

She need another swig…it would clear her head a bit. Raising the bottle up, Tsunade prepared her mouth to savor the bitter sweet taste of sake when she suddenly scowled in surprise.

Someone took the bottle from her hand without permission.

Glaring at her new visitor, the Hokage leaned back on her chair. "You may be a genius but you're a fool to come between me and that bottle."

Shikamaru smirked lazily. "Hokage-sama…it's too early for sake." Giving the bottle to Yamanaka Ino, the lazy Nara decided that it was better to be straight with the smart sanin. In his experience as a jounin, Shikamaru knew that the lady kage preferred frankness than sugar coating tactics. "We came here to ask something of you, lady Tsunade."

"Give me my sake back."

"After you hear what we have to say…" Ino's face was grim, and then as if remembering that she was talking to the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha, the Yamanaka lowered her gaze. "With all respects…Hokage-sama."

"It better be quick." Tsunade folded her hands together on top of her desk then rested her chin on it. She was not usually this patient to teenagers, but assuming that this was Shikaku's son and Inoichi's daughter, she figured that she could give them a few minutes of her time.

Shikamaru gave his female teammate a look. "We want to avenge the death of Asuma-sensei."

"Please….give us the permission to leave the village and pursue the Akatsuki who killed sensei!" Ino added, her face showing anger and weariness at the same time. Asuma died in her arms, and now Kurenai just told them that she was pregnant with her sensei's child…

Ino knew that she won't be getting a good night's sleep anytime soon.

Tsunade frowned. "The Hyuga heiress has been kidnapped…and her teammates, Kiba and Shino, along with the Hyuga prodigy were after her abductors…and now, you want to ask me for permission to let you go after the Akatsuki who killed Asuma?" The Hokage shook her head. "Do you want me to put Konoha eleven in danger one by one?"

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata continued to give the Uchiha suspicious looks as they leaped along the branches of the giant trees in the forest of heaven-knows-where. They left the old woman's house just as the day's light was starting to show on the cracks of the still dark sky. The man did not bother to thank the old woman, or even say a few curt goodbyes…he insisted that it was for the best.

Though she caught him leaving a generous amount of money at her door rug.

The guy was a few steps ahead of her, gracefully gliding into the air. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak now—Hinata learned earlier that Itachi hid the dark clothing just outside the old woman's home, along with his forehead protector and weapon pouches.

The only thing that bothers her was the confidence that he was showing. Yes, she may be weak compared to him…but how could he be so confident as to let her lag behind?

She was a captive wasn't' she? And all captives would always take the chance of escape whenever they could find one.

Was it because all he can see was a weak heiress? A good for nothing jounin who can't even protect herself from being kidnapped because of her kekkei genkai? Eyes narrowing, Hinata clenched her jaw as her father's insults and frank statements about her "incompetent" skills were starting to run inside her mind.

The heiress decided to stop, trying to see if Itachi would notice.

Itachi stopped too.

_Oh…he was paying attention._ Hinata thought as she saw him wheeled around, mouth and chin hidden behind the tall collar of his cloak.

Hinata gasped in surprise as the Uchiha who was a few meters away suddenly materialized in front of her. He was so fast all she could see was a black blur…

He took her arm with a firm grip of his strong calloused hand and began to continue his pace—which was too fast for her—making her stumble a few times and making her face slam on his back whenever he make unexpected turns.

Hinata knew that if she could see her face in a mirror right now, there would be a big, red circle on her forehead.

"You are looking for an escape route." Itachi coolly stated.

"All captives do…I-Itachi-san." Hinata replied, feet stumbling as she tried to match Itachi's graceful glide.

"Hn." Itachi observed the girl by the side of his eye. He was actually willing to let her be on her own, knowing that even if she tried for an escape attempt, it would only be futile. It was only because they are now passing on unknown grounds that the Uchiha wanted to keep the girl close.

She may not know it…but it was his job to keep her safe.

The Akatsuki maybe the strongest and famous rebel group right now, but that doesn't mean there are no rebels and other rogue nins that are not as crazy and blood thirsty as them. In fact, there are a lot of them,…just waiting for the right time to strike.

The two continued their pace, one leading with cold silence while the other was a reluctant follower. As the minutes turned into hours, and the blue haired kunoichi was almost sure that her tired feet can't continue with Itachi's fast pace, she felt her captor's fingers around her shoulder slackened.

At first, Hinata thought that he was already tired of holding her arm in a death grip, or if he was just going to hold her neck for a change…

Well…you could never tell with an Akatsuki. If there was one thing about them that she was sure of, it was that their minds are working in a very complicated and messy way. You can never tell what they are thinking and what they want to do next…

And she was right. What Itachi did next surprised her…

His hand left her shoulder, making it tingle a bit as her blood circulation returned back to normal. Then, without any warning, his arm encircled around her waist—pulling her close to his side.

She unconsciously squeaked.

"I'm supporting your weight." Itachi told the Hyuga. He noticed that she was stumbling a lot and she was just dragging her feet like it was the heaviest thing in the world right now.

A sign that she was tired.

Because he was now carrying both his weight and the Hyuga, Itachi leaped from tree to tree a little more careful than before. Every time he was about to jump, he could feel her gasp as she was being carried into the air and then it would be replaced with grunts as her breath was knocked from her every time they make a landing.

Itachi suddenly has a feeling that he was holding on to something that was very fragile.

Unconsciously, his arm tightened around the blue haired girl.

**-o-o-o-**

Naruto looked around the class of chunins that he was now taking over. Tsunada-Baachan assigned him to be the temporary replacement for the section that Hinata was handling. The children looked at him expectantly, as the future Hokage in training and a nine tails' vessel; they were a little "dazzled" by his presence.

Everyone was quite and all eyes are on him.

If the class did not remind him of Hinata, Naruto would have been very enthusiastic at meeting the new batch of great Shinobi and kunoichi in the making. He would have been grinning his signature grin and telling everyone how great it was to meet them.

"Hi." The Uzumaki managed a smile and he noticed some of the girls are elbowing each other and smiling fan girl smiles. Mentally grimacing, he continued. "Uhm…so I am going to be your replacement teacher until…until your Hinata-sensei returns. I am Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me sensei or Naruto-Niisan."

"Naruto-Nii." One student squeaked.

Naruto scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

One kid raised his hand. He was a scrawny looking boy with glasses and he blinked his eyes more than normal people does. Naruto suddenly recognize him as one of the "lacking of confidence kids"…and these kinds of kids were not so always popular in class.

"Wh-what happened t-to Hina-sensei?" The young boy asked, his eyes lowered.

Naruto wondered why the boy was shaking.

"Uhm…she's…" The Uzumaki was thinking of the right words to say.

"Is it true that she's in danger because she was abducted by the Akatsuki?" The boy suddenly snapped and his glasses now lopsided on his face. "Is it true that they are going to gauge her eyes out?"

That stunned Naruto. "H-hey…you know kid…"

The excited silence of the class earlier turned into a grave one.

"Then why didn't you go after her?" The young boy suddenly yelled, his eyes and tears are starting to fall. "You are very strong right? You are the nine tails Jinchuriki! I mean…you are the future hokage!" Wiping his wet eyes, the boy turned to leave. "I want my Hinata-sensei back!"

He ran outside, never looking back even when Naruto called for him to stop.

One of the chunin stood up. "It's okay Naruto-sensei…Akamichi is just like that. Hinata-sensei was like a mother figure to him…he was an orphan see…and Hinata-sensei was uhm…close to him."

"An orphan?" Naruto blinked.

The chunin nodded. "His parents were killed when they were on a mission…and he was now living alone. Hinata-sensei was very kind and nice to us all see…but she was really, really concerned about Akamichi and she always encourages him even if he was the lowest ranking chunin in class."

"Yeah." Another chunin piped in. "Hinata-sensei once said that she knew someone who was always the lowest in her class during her chunin years…but now, he was one of the greatest Shinobi in the world…and she really, really looked up to him…and Hina-sensei said that sometimes, looking at Akamichi-kun reminds her of that Shinobi."

Another one stood up. "Uhm…do you know who that guy is…Naruto-Niisan?"

Naruto's stunned expression turned into a soft smile. Pocketing his hands, he gestured for everyone to return to their seats because some of them are already crowding his table. "I want you to behave while I go and get your classmate Akamichi-kun…I'll be back shorty."

There was a disappointed sigh from the class as the students scrambled to their rightful places. Naruto folded the papers on top of his desk and put a paperweight into it, just in case the wind will blew it all away when he leaves. _Hinata-chan…always the light for people with darkness._ The Uzumaki thought. _Even now…your light never failed to reach me. Kami…please let her come back to us safely. We still need our light._

Before leaving the room, Naruto turned his head back and gave the class a smile. "The boy that was always the low rank on Hinata's class…was me."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _"Hinata. You're stance is good but your hits are weak." Hiashi folded his hands across his chest as he glared at his eldest—the soon to be clan head of the powerful Hyuga clan. He was watching her practice with his twin brother's son, Neji, and he can't help but be annoyed at how weak his daughter was—though he was suspecting that Hinata was not really giving off hard attacks…It was like she was just being careful not to hit her cousin._

_Looking at Neji, the clan head can tell that the prodigy was also slacking off. He was able to see some of his trainings and Hiashi knew that Neji was not showing off his real strength._

"_Neji." Hiashi looked at the boy, a part of him thinking how lucky his brother was to have a strong son like this one. He would make a good clan head…if only he was not from the lower branch family. "Be harder on your attacks. Don't go easy on Hinata."_

_Neji looked stunned. "Hiashi-sama…"_

"_Do it." Hiashi commanded._

_It was not as if he doesn't love his daughter…It was just he wanted her to be strong…be prepared for the burden that she was going to take on her shoulders the moment he was gone. There would always be clan feuds…calamities…wars and fights._

_And a weak clan leader won't do any good._

_Hiashi knew his daughter was strong. He can sense it even when she was still a child. The only problem was, Hinata always extinguished her potentials even before it was even lightened. The girl prefers to be the "gentle one" just like her deceased mother._

_Hinata was too merciful…too kind…_

"_Otou-sama…" he heard his daughter's voice._

"_Train!"_

"_H-hai." Hinata crouched, her Byakugan activating. It won't do any good disobeying her father, for he would only be harsher if she won't. The only problem was her Neji-Niisan…_

_Hinata knew he doesn't want to use his brute strength on her._

_Neji scowled. The clan head was being so unreasonable when it comes to Hinata and he was inwardly seething at how his uncle was treating his cousin. Raising his palms up, Neji decided the best way to end the training…It was against him but knowing his uncle, it would be better if he could just knock Hina out._

_That way, Hiashi can't command any more damage for the heiress._

_With a fast leap, he was the first one to attack Hinata. The girl was surprised but inwardly, Neji knew she could duck his attacks if she wants to…She was fast enough._

_The thing was…it looks like she was also thinking the same thing as he._

_Hinata did not even try to avoid his glowing palms, so when it made contact on her nerve points all she did was collapsed on the ground, knees buckling at the sudden stopped chakra flow._

_Hiashi smirked._

_Neji kneeled beside the blue haired girl. She was still conscious, though he knew she won't be able to move one of her arms and her legs for a few hours. "Hinata-sama…please forgive me." He whispered._

_Hinata smiled at him. "I'm fine Nii-san. Don't worry."_

"_Neji." Hiashi called. "Come with me."_

"_Hai Hiashi-sama…I just need to get Hinata-sama to her chambers first."_

_Hiashi shook his head. "No. Leave her be…"_

"_But…"_

"_I said leave her be! She's weak. You don't need to help her get weaker."_

_Hinata gently touched Neji's hand with the one that was not paralyzed. "I'm fine Nii-san. Go."_

"_I'm so sorry." Neji touched her cheek. "I'll go check on you the moment your father can give me leave…alright?"_

_The heiress nodded weakly._

_When her father and cousin left, Hinata was left alone on the private Hyuga training ground. She winced when she tried to sit up, half of her body almost paralyzed and tingling with pain. She knew no one could help her right now; she has to wait here for a few hours until her chakra returns back to normal. The Hyuga training grounds always restricts servants and other lower rank members to enter when occupied._

"_Well…that was some familial love."_

_Hinata's eyes widened as a shadow was cast upon her face, looking up, she blinked when she realized that she was looking at the stoic face of Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_He was not wearing his usual get up of an Anbu uniform, but was wearing a black shirt with a tall collar, a white knee length shorts, and arm guards._

_She guessed it was his day off._

_Sasuke smirked. "Is that all you can do?" He asked her, he has been observing the training since it started. "Seems to me like you are holding back."_

_Hinata frowned, paralysis temporary forgotten. Why was the Uchiha watching her train? "Well…I am not as strong as you Sasuke-kun."_

_With a shake of his head, Sasuke kneeled beside her. "Though I got to say that Neji has gone easy on you too." He stated, observing the unmoving hand and legs._

"_Ano…Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here? D-do you need something?" Hinata asked._

_The Uchiha did not answer; instead, he hoisted her up…_

_Bridal style._

"_Sasuke-kun! Wh-what are you doing?"_

"_You won't be moving much for hours…and the sun is already up. You're going to get grilled if I left you here by yourself."_

_Hinata's cheeks burn. She could feel Sasuke's strong arms and she was practically leaning on his—dared she mentioned it—hard chest. "Ano…y-you could leave me under a shady tree or something."_

"_No." Sasuke answered coolly. "We're going to my apartment." _(f)

-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Please let me know what you think! Just one week more and it's our school's semestral break! Finally! I could rest from my engineering class for two weeks…two weeks!_

_That means I could write a lot of updates!_

_-crazygurl12_


	12. Chapter 12

_Kibachow and a SasuHina fan: Don't worry. __…I have it all figured out. _

_This is just a quick update…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twelve

The moon was already above them when Uchiha Itachi decided to stop.

Letting Hinata go from his secure hold, Itachi pulled out a small pouch from a hidden pocket on his Akatsuki cloak. He tossed it to the girl who caught the pouch with trembling hands. The forest winds were extra chilly tonight, and the cold was biting them to the bones.

"Food tablets."

"A-Arigatou." Hinata took two brown pills. It was not real food but it would give her the energy she needs. Plopping it to her mouth, she winced when she swallowed the pills. She was thirsty and her throat was dry…swallowing was just hard and painful. "I hear water…" She said, lolling her head to the side as she listened.

Was she just imagining it?

Activating her byakugan, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a river not far from where they stood. "It's a river!" she said with an excited tone, forgetting for a moment that she was talking to her Abductor. "W-we can drink Itachi-san!"

The Uchiha did not say anything, but his eyes were on the girl. There was a glint on her white eyes that he knew he should not be seeing especially if the eyes belong to a captive…a captive who still has unspoken dangers to face.

Hinata was just too…too nice.

The girl looked back at him. "Water…" she said again.

Itachi decided to humor the girl. "Let's go then."

When they reached the said river, Hinata kneeled and began to drink using her hands. Sighing as the cool water eased her dry throat, she began to wash her arms and face. Looking back to the older man behind her, she blinked when she realized that he was just staring at her with those midnight black eyes of his.

"A-ano…the water is cool."

"Hn." The sharingan user's face was unreadable, but Hinata had already accepted the fact Uchiha Itachi's face can never betray any clues to what he was thinking…The man was just really good at hiding his emotions.

Itachi silently cupped the cool water with one hand. Gracefully, he took a drink, throat moving as he swallowed the fresh life giving liquid.

Now it was Hinata's turn to stare.

-o-

Genma began to return some medical supplies back into his pack. Looking at Shino— who was no longer unconscious—he patted him on the back. "You're going to be fine."

Kakashi removed his vest which was matted with dry mud and blood. Tossing it into the grass, the copy ninja poured water from a small canteen into it. "What happened won't please the Kirigakure leader…I'm sure. Mei Terumi is very protective of her people."

"They are a bunch of nins greedy for power." Kiba said with gritted teeth. "They deserve it."

"We just did what we have to do sensei…" Neji's face was grim. Tossing Kiba some painkillers which were from his own pack, he kneeled beside the large dog and tossed a few pills into its big mouth. "They attacked us first, wounding our members."

"Yeah…but a peace treaty was being discussed by the kages…and I'm sure what happened here won't help."

Kiba gingerly touched his own bandaged wounds, wanting to test if the pain killers are really helping. "I don't care about the other villages right now. All I want is to bring Hinata back to safety."

Kakashi shook his silver hair; he has poured some water into it too—trying to wash off the blood that ended up on it. "Akatsuki…they really are a hard bunch to deal with…But right now, we have to make sure that you and Shino are fine…then we can continue on our way. The storm was strong and I'm sure the party that abducted the Hyuga heiress has stopped for shelter…they may be strong, but they are not crazy enough to fight heads on with nature."

Genma nodded. "So even if the attack from kiri nins made us waste our time here…they won't be going too far ahead of us."

The captain flexed his muscled neck. "We have to prepare…I can't assure you that this rescue mission won't be bloody."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata caught herself staring.

Itachi caught her too.

Hinata lowered her head, embarrassed that the Uchiha saw her looking at him. She doesn't know why, but she could feel her cheeks heating up. "Ano…" She muttered, feeling kind of stupid for her action. "I need to—oh!"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as something cold and wet wrapped around her ankle. Looking down, she saw something slithery looking moving beside her feet. The moon's faint light was not enough to provide her with a better view, so she was not sure what the "thing" was.

She hastily stood up, trying to avoid the slimy creature—which was not really a good idea since she was standing beside a slippery river bank. The earlier pour of heavy rain made the earth around the river soft and unstable under her feet.

The earth suddenly broke under her and Hinata slipped with a startled yelp.

With a loud splash, the heiress felt the surge of cold water and she winced as her head hit something hard. The river was dark and unexpectedly deep, for her feet were still waiting for something to touch. She knew she could just use her chakra to make her float on water, but suddenly, her head was suddenly fuzzy, making it hard to think.

Add to that, her head was really starting to throb, making her see flashy lights.

She started to wiggle, thinking that it would help her mind work properly. It was actually helping, but she stopped when she felt something tugged at her collar, then on her sides…pulling her.

Then she felt herself being hoisted up.

Itachi shook his head, clearing the water from his eyes. He has the heiress by the waist and he let her up on the ground first. There was a dark liquid oozing out of her forehead and he knew that it was blood. He figured that she hit her head on something when she slipped.

Hinata coughed, but her eyes were on the Uchiha who was also dripping wet beside her. He was not wearing his black cloak and she guessed that he pulled it off before diving into the river to pull her out.

"Your head is bleeding." He told her.

Hinata's hand shot to her forehead to feel the warm blood there. "Oh…I hit something hard when I slipped." She pressed both of her hands into the small cut to stop the blood flow. "Must be…a r-rock." She shuddered, feeling the cold air.

Itachi raised himself up and picked his cloak and forehead protector on the moist ground. He dropped them there before diving into the river to avoid all of his clothing from getting wet. Looking back into the shuddering form, he wondered why she was taking everything without complains.

Hinata sighed. Guess she would be spending the night cold and—

Something warm and dry was placed on her shoulders and she tilted her head up just in time to see Itachi placing his dry cloak around her. Then, without a word, he performed a few hand seals which she recognized were for performing elemental jutsus.

She was right, for he blew fire from his mouth, burning a bunch of wood and leaves in front of her. The small fire cast shadows all around them, and Hinata felt relieved that she will be able to dry herself. Glancing at Sasuke's older brother, Hinata realized that he was not wearing his "monster mask" tonight…but his human one.

This is one weird rebel nin…

"Arigatou…I-Itachi-san."

"Tomorrow…we will be reaching one of Akatsuki's hideout." Itachi's dark eyes studied her pale ones. "So do not thank me yet."

**-o-o-o-**

If he was a human last night, today, Hinata knew that Uchiha Itachi was a monster.

It was already midday when the two stopped at an abandoned house—which was very well hidden because the thick bushes and thorny vines that surrounds it serves as good camouflage.

Only the house was not abandoned.

It was Akatsuki's another hideout.

Looking at the man with her, Hinata swallowed her own fear at what horrors behind those old doors might be waiting for her. Itachi was very silent, and he never looked at her even once since they continued on their way after the little break they have near the river.

The human mask was gone…

Then one of his hands took her arm, pulling her with him as he pushed the door open. Itachi can feel the fear emitting from the girl, but he knew that he can't do anything about it.

He can't afford to blow his cover by showing any kind of concern whatsoever.

It was like with Sasuke all over again. He has to swallow any pity, any concern, or any thoughts that he might want to say or do. He has to pretend that he was the evil one…the traitor…and kill his own emotions without a word.

The girl has her own burden to bear…and he has his own burdens too.

And right now, they have to carry it individually.

They entered the house, and a woman with light violet hair was standing there already, as if she was expecting them. She was wearing her hair short, with a white paper flower just above her ear. She was also wearing a black cloak with a white cloud design just like Itachi.

"Itachi." The woman greeted, face stoic that matches the Uchiha's.

"Konan."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_Dear readers…please review. Every review always makes my day and I love it when I get suggestion!_

_Until next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh…thanks to __**Seven Deadly **_for_ pointing out a few odd things from the last chap. I know I won't be able to correct them because I already posted it…but I'm still going to mention them anyway (In case some readers are wondering too.) _

_First, the chunin kids that Naruto was taking over? Well, my bad. They are just supposed to be students because they still need to pass the exams for them to be considered as chunins. Chunins are mid-level ninjas (Well, let's just pretend that all chunins still have a subject or two left in the academy…shall we? Learning is an endless process anyway. *winks*)_

_Then about the 'Akamichi' kid who was Hinata's student? (The one who yelled at Naruto?) Akamichi was the name of Choji's clan…so, if some are wondering, let's just say that the Akamichi kid just have the chance to get a name that was also a clan's name._

_Thank you for the helpful review __**Seven Deadly!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All credits belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Thirteen

The woman studied her appearance. "This is the Hyuga heiress?" She asked Itachi—who still has not loosened the grip on the girl. "She has…blue hair. Hyuga's are brown haired or black."

Itachi pulled the girl forward, making Hinata flinched. "She's the one"

"Hm…" Konan walked towards them. She waved her hand into the air and white papers began to appear around a startled Hinata. Staring at them nervously, the Hyuga took a step back to avoid touching the jutsu papers and stopped when she felt Itachi's body behind her.

"I am going to cover your mouth and bind your hands and feet." Konan told her. Her voice was neither cruel nor snappy, it was just lacking of emotion. "I don't like hearing you plead for your life when I take you to Yahiko…and I don't want to waste my time on you when you try for an escape."

The papers began to swirl and Hinata closed her eyes when she felt them on her face.

Itachi pulled her back, stepping forward and shielding her from Konan's chakra controlled parchments. "She doesn't need that Konan." He told his fellow Akatsuki. "Your papers will suck her chakra out."

Konan frowned. She never heard Itachi say things like this before. If anything else, Uchiha Itachi was always the less spoken of all the Akatsuki members. He would just do what he was assigned to do and leave when he was not needed.

Hinata's eyes darted to the dark haired man, and somehow, she mentally preferred to be with this kind of Akatsuki than the others. She knew it was a stupid notion…choosing one dangerous rogue nin from another… but right now, that was all that she could think of.

"She can't escape from you." Itachi reminded the Akatsuki female.

"She can't." The woman agreed. "But she's a jounin. She'll try something, I'm sure of it. Konohan nins just don't give up that easily."

Itachi pushed Hinata forward to Konan—and it was done rather gruffly— making her stumble on her own two feet. "She may…but as I said, it won't work against you. I just don't want your papers sucking all her chakra…and put all the work I've done for nothing."

The sharingan user has a point, and Konan decided to take him up for it. "Fine, but if she tries anything…" Grabbing Hinata by her neck, she led her to the room where Pein was.

Itachi proceeded to his own assigned room with a tense look on his eyes, but not before watching in silence as Hinata was being pulled into a dangerous chasm with every step she took with Konan. Itachi knew nothing would come to her yet…since Kakuzu— the self appointed surgeon and poison expert of the group— haven't arrived yet.

Right now, Hyuga Hinata needs to be strong…and he was going to watch her closely.

-o-

The permission was granted.

Tsunade, at last, granted them permission to pursue the missing nins named Hidan and Kakuzu—the Akatsuki who killed Asuma Sarutobi—their beloved sensei and the father of Kurenai's unborn child.

Of course, they have to endure Tsunade's deafening lecture first about how dangerous their request was and that their parents would not allow it. They may be qualified nins now, but that doesn't mean their high ranked fathers could not interfere.

But they were persistent, and somehow, they managed to convince the sanin with truthful words. Shikamaru was right, all they have to do was to tell the Hokage how they really feel and she would understand. Tsunade may be rough on the outside but she actually understands these kinds of things than most people. She has endured a lot from her past after all, and revenge and loss of love ones was not a rare feeling for the great Hokage.

"Hey." Ino looked at Shikamaru and noticed the pack of cigarettes on his vest pocket—the same kind that Asuma uses. They just left training ground seven after a short training session with Choji. Their mission won't start until tomorrow morning and the team decided to calm their nerves a bit with physical practice. "Since when did you start smoking Shikamaru?" Ino asked, diverting the topic from the 'revenge' mission for a moment. "That's bad for your heath you know…"

The Nara looked at his teammate lazily. "Get off my case Ino, Let's focus on the mission that we need to do." Pushing the cigarette pack deeper into his pocket, he placed his hands behind his neck. Unknown to Ino, the cigarette pack belongs to Asuma. He found it on the jounin's vest the day he died and the Nara has it with him ever since.

Ino's lips pressed into a thin line. "Have they got any news about Hina yet?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing…I heard Otou-san says Kakashi's retrieval unit was having a hard time tracking it down. Kurenai-sensei has been worried sick." He shook his ponytailed head. "I would not be surprised…the one who was tasked with the Abduction was Uchiha Utachi."

"I'm really worried about her. I don't want to lose another person that's dear to me…"

Shikamaru glanced at his female teammate, wanting to comfort her but knew Ino was not one of those people who liked being consoled every time they are down. The Yamanaka prefers to be left alone if she's feeling kind of emotional.

And it was one of the common things they shared.

"That's why we have to do our best with this mission Ino." Shikamaru gave the girl a gentle slap on the back. "Taking out one or two of the Akatsuki can help the retrieval unit...a lot."

_-o-_

Hinata was brought into a room where a man with orange hair was waiting. He has weird looking eyes—purple in color with circles on his pupils. He also has piercings on the bridge of his nose, ears, and chin. The man was handsome and tall, and his face would have been naturally kind looking if it weren't for his seriousness and odd aura…

The aura of death and pain.

"Yahiko." Konan looked at the man, and for a brief moment, Hinata was sure that she saw the woman's eyes turned soft with…

Longing?

The unguarded emotion that broke Konan's stoic facade was so fast that Hinata was not even sure if she was just imagining it or not.

How odd…

Stealing a glance at the older woman again, the heiress can see no trace of the emotion that Konan has unconsciously let lose just seconds ago. Her guard was up now, and all emotions frozen and hidden where no one can see.

"My name is Pein…do I have to tell you that every time we talked Konan?" The man with the orange hair said with a deep voice, and just like Konan, he said the words without any emotion. "I am not Yahiko."

Konan's face remained cold as she decided not to let the matter go on any further. She gestured at the blue haired girl next to her. "The Hyuga. Itachi brought her here."

Pein raised one hand, and Hinata gasped as some unearthly force suddenly pulled her to the orange-haired Akatsuki. It was some kind of gravity pull and her body was powerless to resist. Pein caught her and without any warning, he took her chin with his strong fingers and raised it up, at the same time bending down so that his face was leveled with hers.

He studied her famous white eyes.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Pein asked, still holding Hinata's chin.

"We received no message since the last one that tells Hidan's head was cut off from his body. They might still be recuperating since they encountered the Konohan nins. I sent Zetsu to find out."

Hinata shook Pein's fingers off her chin. "W-what do you want with me? Are you going to remove my eyes?"

The man straightened up. "Maybe at first, as that was Tobi's suggestion. But it seems like I want not only the eyes but the potential of the bearer. Hyuga and Byakugan, always compatible, but if you remove the Byakugan from the Hyuga, it seems like we are getting half the power we need."

"Then what are you going to do with it? With me?" Hinata continued, deciding that she wanted to get real answers for herself. She deserves to know since whatever plans they have concocted would include her eyes…her life. "Yes, the Byakugan is powerful…but out of the three kekkei genkai, it's the least. You have the sharingan and the Rinnegan already…what do you need my eyes for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Hinata clenched her fists. "That is not good enough for me."

A few seconds later, Hinata's bloodcurdling scream could be heard…making Uchiha Itachi grit his teeth.

**-o-o-o-**

Sasuke watched the flickering lamp that was placed on the small table at the foot of the bed where he was lying down. Currently, they are at a feudal lord's estate—and the kind daimyo has offered them temporary lodging and other extravagant luxuries like food and clothing, all because of a mission that was well done.

But Sasuke doesn't care for any of these things, for in his mind; all he could think of was finishing the mission as fast as he could. He then could return to Konoha and ask Tsunade to let him go after the Akatsuki himself, threaten her if he has to…just to save Hinata and bring her back. If she was still alive that is…

And if they killed her already…

"Sasuke-kun…It's me." Sakura's voice from outside the door stopped Sasuke from his dark thoughts. "I know your still awake so no use pretending to be asleep."

"Hn."

The door slowly opened, and Sakura entered the room. She was wearing a white silk nightgown—probably a gift from the daimyo—and it clung to her beautifully, making the beautiful color of her hair to stand out.

She was beautiful, but Sasuke has no intention of telling her that. Sakura knew that she was beautiful…even though she was not vain enough to admit.

"I know you can't sleep. I've never seen you sleep these past days." Sakura seated herself beside Sasuke, her trained medic eyes examining the dark circles under the Uchiha's own dark orbs. "Sasuke-kun…are you trying to harm yourself?"

"Hn."

"Here." Sakura brought something out of her nightgown's hidden pocket. "It's calming pills. Lady Tsunade uses these on her patients before surgery…It makes them sleep."

Sasuke stared at the pills on Sakura's palm. "I don't need these."

"You do. I never saw you sleep…and your body needs to rest. Sasuke, please don't wait until your body can't take it anymore…It would be too late then."

"Would you just stop Sakura?" Sasuke was getting annoyed now. Sakura has been like this for days, always telling him what to do and what's good for him. He doesn't need that now…It just makes his head ache.

"You need these if you want to go after Hinata-chan." Sakura told him.

That made Sasuke blinked, and then he stared at his teammate's green eyes. She was smiling sadly at him, almost apologetic. Sakura gently touched his lips, and prodded it to open.

She slowly put two pills inside Sasuke's mouth. "Swallow." She told him. "You're not a little boy anymore Sasuke, learn to care for yourself more."

A few minutes later, Sakura raised the covers up to a sleeping Sasuke's chin. His brows were not furrowed anymore but relaxed. Looking at Sasuke's face, Sakura wondered how different he looked when he was awake—it was like she was looking at a little boy again, instead of a young adult that was molded by his dark and bloody past.

Sakura bent down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, unshed tears began to fall on her cheeks down into his forehead. "I love you…but I guess I have to accept the fact that I will never own your heart like Hinata-chan does."

(f) _Sakura's face turned bitter as she saw team eight passed by them. Team seven was on a training session today and they are practicing on the training ground thirteen—their usual practice area, she might add—when team Kurenai decided to join them._

_By the looks of it, only Kiba decided to join them, but dragged the rest of his teammates anyway._

_Hinata lowered her head, hoping that her dark hair would cover her now red face. "Ano…Kiba-kun, we could just look for another training ground…we don't want to disturb Naruto-kun's team while they train." _

_Sakura knew the others won't mind Hinata's flushed face, for she has been like that every time Naruto was around. It was like a normal thing for the rest of Konoha eleven now, and no one bothered to mention it anymore—well, except for a few good natured teasing sometimes._

_Though Sakura knew that the blush was not intended for Naruto this time._

_Her head unconsciously snapped to Sasuke who was seated on the grass beside her. He was securely tying his left sandal and it looks like he was not even paying attention their newly arrived friends—but Sakura knew better. After all, what she accidentally witnessed two nights ago was still fresh inside her mind._

_Too fresh._

_She caught Sasuke dragging Hinata into some dark alley and kissed her._

"_Oh come on Hina…" Kiba pouted. "I want to spar with Naruto again. I was not able to get back at him from the last time we trained together."_

_Hearing Kiba's words, Naruto perked up for the challenge. "Heh. I'll still beat you Kiba. I will beat you like a puppy."_

"_What did you say baka?" Kiba growled and the two were off on the middle of the training ground—wrestling each other like kids. Even Akamaru was hesitant to join Kiba and Naruto's antics, for the dog chose to lie on the grass beside Sakura instead and sleep._

"_Ano…be careful Kiba-kun." Hinata can't get her eyes off her feet and she really felt like an idiot. For goodness sakes, she was a jounin and a teacher now…she should compose herself and act with a little more confidence in front of her fellow nins. But Uchiha Sasuke was here, and she has been avoiding him as best as she could after the night that he…he stole her first kiss._

_Now she just can't look at him straight in the face._

_The Aburame saw the Hyuga's troubled look. "Hinata-chan…is something bothering you?" The bug wielder asked, wrapping his arm around her in a brotherly sort of way. "You looked troubled…"_

_Hinata shook her head, eyes still on the ground. "I'm fine." Her answer was almost like a squeak._

"_Are you sure?" Shino asked again, now realizing that Hinata was not even looking at Naruto while he was on the field and showing off. How odd, his teammate always have her eyes glued to Naruto whenever he was around._

"_H-hai. I'm fine Shino-kun."_

"_Hinata-chan…" Sakura started. "Can we ta—"_

"_Hinata, spar with me." It was Sasuke. He stood up and adjusted his white arm guards. Looking at Hinata—who looks like she just saw a ghost—he smirked. "You came here to train right?" The girl has been avoiding him for days, and a little one on one would be a good way to talk to her._

_He knew she might be angry at him, scared even…but Sasuke knew that he can never be sorry for something that he likes._

_And he would never be sorry that he kissed her._

_Sakura looked surprised but Shino was just plain worried. "Sasuke, don't you think you are…overqualified to spar with Hina? You are captain of the Anbu squad, your strength is—"_

"_I won't hurt her. It's just a spar." Somehow, Sasuke can't help but stare at Shino's arm around the Hyuga. It was like the Aburame's arm has some gravity into it that pulls his eyes into staring even though he doesn't want to. "She's a jounin right?"_

_Hinata's flushed face paled and she looked at the Uchiha like he just offered her a death warrant. Sasuke on the other hand just looks like he was enjoying her weird reaction._

"_You can spar with me Sasuke." Shino answered, wondering why the girl was looking like she on the verge of fainting. "Hinata was just dragged here by Kiba, I personally came to train."_

"_Hn." Sasuke flashed Hinata a look that promised a comeback. "Fine. Let's see what those arms around Hinata can do."_

_Shino frowned at the comment but decided to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes, it was better to just keep silent—though it was now making him wonder what the real issue was between Hinata and Sasuke. Did they have a fight or something?_

_Though it was hard to imagine Hinata picking up a fight…_

_When the two males left, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she muttered words of gratitude for Shino. Good thing the Aburame was with her—he always knew when to jump in and save her. Hinata guessed that he knew her enough to read her thoughts._

_Her sweet Shino-kun._

"_Are you avoiding Sasuke, Hinata?" Sakura asked, not looking at the heiress but at the two forms on the middle of the training field—punching and kicking at each other in a well coordinated manner, unlike the pair of loudmouths that were still on the ground, cursing at each other on the face._

"_Wh-what?" Hinata was surprised at the question, then she waved her hands in denial. "H-how could you say that Sakura-chan? O-Of course not."_

"_Oh." Sakura faked a smile. "I don't know…It's just that I saw you avoiding him the other day. I was watching from the Hokage tower. I heard him calling for you but it seems like you…uhm…did not hear."_

"_Oh…I was in a hurry and—"_

_The pink haired medic nodded. "Well…an heiress is always busy."_

"_Yeah." Hinata smiled nervously, feeling the tension around them even though she can find no reason for Sakura to emit such mood. Taking a seat beside the Haruno, she patted Akamaru's large head when the giant ninken rested it on her lap._

"_Tell me Hinata…" Sakura started again on a false cheery tone. "What are you doing in a dark alley at night?" _(f)

"I know I have been a little…harsh with Hinata, after what I have witnessed." Sakura wiped her tears off Sasuke's face. "And I won't lie that I have not been wishing that she would just disappear…because I have, and I have done it a lot of times. But looking at you, worrying yourself about her…I realized that I would prefer a happy Sasuke than a troubled one…and now, if only I could…I would personally bring her back to you Sasuke-kun…"

**-o-o-o-**

Kisame smiled slyly as he removed his black coat. Tossing it into a chair, he looked at Itachi who was standing quietly by the window. The Uchiha was staring at nothingness with a pensive look on his face—like he usually does when he was not interested on the things that are going on around him. "Hey Itachi…I was not expecting that you would arrive here before me."

"Where's Deidara?"

"Oh, he got another job. He just dropped me off here then flew away with that dumb looking clay bird he calls art." The shark-like man plopped into the chair. "Hey, has anybody heard from the zombie duo?"

"Nothing."

"Ha, they sure are taking their time." Kisame shook his head. "And talking about time… you have the Hyuga girl by yourself for days…Damn Itachi, you're a lucky bastard. She's a pretty one…"

"Not everyone is as perverted as you."

"Oh come on, a man has needs…and I know even the great Uchiha Itachi has one."

Before Itachi could burn his partner with his Amaterasu for his bloody big mouth, the door opened and Konan appeared before them, looking as stone faced as ever.

"Konan." Kisame gave the only female of the group a nod.

"Itachi." Konan gestured at the sharingan user then deadpanned. "You have to watch the Hyuga for the meantime. Be sure that she won't escape and that she won't do anything that could harm her. The orders came from Yahiko so you won't be taking any jobs until he says so."

Kisame frowned. "Seems like a change of plans…"

"Hai." Konan turned to leave. "It seems Yahiko just found his replacement for Sasori."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_**RyoPyoTurtle:**__ I love you too._

_A shout out to __**BlueSmilez**__, __**magi**__, __**Blanche**__, and __** no.1**_

_Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are very much appreciated and I honestly need it. Good suggestions always help me to imagine more and think big._

_Until next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	14. Chapter 14

_Some readers mentioned in their comments that Konan always calls Pein, well…Pein. (The spelling should have been Pain, but I prefer to use Pein because in some other manga translations it spells like that, "Pein.") But since Konan is very stoic and emotionless I wanted to add a little bit of twist and make her call him Yahiko…And I know that it was Nagato who controls Pein, and Konan is very much aware of that….but still, she loved the soul that owns that body in the past…so feelings tend to slip sometimes._

_Thanks readers for mentioning this one, it really makes me glad because I can see that you are paying attention to my story. (*bearhugs)_

_Oh, and one more thing…English is not my first language, so please understand if there are grammatical errors. I am very open to suggestions and useful tidbits that could help me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Fourteen

(f)_ "That is not good enough for me." Hinata gritted her teeth and her hands turned into fist. After all that they put her through… after the things that they have done to do the village…_

_That was the only answer that she's going to get?_

_Pein looks impressed. "Brave and firm. Exactly what we need." The leader smirked at the girl. "Are you sure you could handle the truth if I'm going to share it to you? Sometimes…it is better to disregard knowledge and let the everything flow without questions."_

"_I don't care. I need to know."_

"_As you wish." The leader nodded and he took one trembling hand on his own cold ones. Taking out something from his pocket, he placed it carefully on Hinata's middle finger. "A token that you just earned…this now belongs to you."_

_It was a ring._

"_Welcome to the Akatsuki."_

_That froze her body like ice. Welcome to the Akatsuki? Hinata stared at the taller man with disbelief as everything that he said…everything, sank in with a cold blow._

_They are going to take her in into their organization._

_They want her to be an Akatsuki._

_The realization somehow jerked Hinata back into the present, and her stunned state suddenly turned into fear. When she found a few moments to compose her shocked self, it was then that she felt uncontrollable anger. Staring at the man who calls himself Pein, she removed her hand from his hold and did the next thing that all of them never expected her to do._

_She grabbed the forehead protector off Pein's forehead…_

_And slammed it into his face._

"_I would never turn my back to my village!" Hinata took a step back, trying to have a firm footing because she was expecting some sort of comeback or a counter attack._

_She watched as Pein staggered in surprise, and his hand shot up to wipe his mouth._

_The room was suddenly filled with flying papers, and they began to wrap Hinata starting to her feet. She kicked at them and tried to burn them with her chakra but they were still starting to stick into her body in large numbers. Sooner or later, she's going to be wrapped with parchment from head to toe._

_Second by second, Hinata found it harder to move._

"_Konan…stop." Pein commanded, looking as if Hinata's attack was more of a confirmation than an insult. The violet haired woman obeyed, and with just one flick of her hand, the papers became suspended in mid-air. Filling the room like white floating tiles._

"_I won't be a part of your organization…I am not a missing nin." Hinata hissed, veins popping at the sides of her eyes as she activated her kekkei genkai. She saw the man raised his hand to her direction, and with a quick flick that was oddly similar to Konan's, she yelped when she was pulled into him like a rag doll with the same invisible force he used on her earlier._

_Then with another flick of his hand, Hinata found herself thrown into the air, and then straight into the hard, wooden wall. There was a deafening crack, and she rolled into the floor in a crumpled heap along with a few tattered wood._

_Hinata coughed and her hand clutched at her stomach._

"_The first thing that an Akatsuki has to learn, is obeying the leader. " Pein said, looking down on the heiress. "And you are going to learn that lesson now." _(f)

Hinata opened her eyes…

Then looked straight into midnight black ones.

"Itachi…" She said weakly, eyes scanning the dark room that she was in. Currently, she discovered that she was lying on the cold floor with a dark cloak placed over her. When she tried to sit, she winced when her body pains began to attack her at the same time—making her see white lights.

There was no furniture inside the room save for a wooden table and a small lamp. Uchiha Itachi was sitting on the floor opposite from her. He has one knee drawn up and an arm resting over it. He was wearing a netted shirt, so Hinata assumed that he was the one who placed the cloak on her.

"Why am I with you?" Hinata asked, flexing her palms and saw that her knuckles were bruised. Looking closely, she saw that there were a few wooden splinters still embedded on her skin. The ring was still on her middle finger and she tried pulling it off—but it seems they did something to make it stuck.

A sticking jutsu maybe?

"I am ordered to watch over you." The response was stoic.

The heiress bit her lip as what happened with her and the Akatsuki leader replayed inside her head. They are going to make her one of them…they are going to make her betray the hidden leaf. "You should have let me drown on that river Itachi-san…" was all she said as tears began to fell on her face. "You should have strangled me to death back in that forest…you should have—"

Hinata began to shake uncontrollably.

Itachi stared in silence as the girl silently sobbed. Her body trembling and bloody knuckles clenched. There was no sound coming from her, for she bit her lip hard. She slowly bent on the floor and stayed like that as she cried. She never felt so lost before…so trapped.

All she wanted was to go home and be with her family…with her friends…but everything seems so distant now.

So out of her reach.

She stayed in a curled form for a few minutes. Breathing slowly…crying hard…shaking…trembling…

Until Uchiha Itachi picked her up.

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade stared at the crow that just flew away from the tower window. Her mouth was gaping and her face stunned. Slowly, her hand rose to press a throbbing nerve point on her forehead—fearing that if she doesn't compose herself, she was going to break her desk into two.

So the message from Itachi was crystal clear…

Akatsuki wants the Hyuga heiress to be their new member—a replacement in fact, for the puppet wielder Sasori who was killed by the Sakura and the sand's lady Chiyo a few months back.

How would she solve all this? Tsunade wondered. What was the right step to take?

Itachi suggested letting it be, and he promised that he would be watching the Hyuga closely for her safety. It would not be an easy task but it could be done. He never failed on any of his missions yet after all—even though everyone thought that he was a traitor.

Tsunade trusts the Uchiha, for there was no greater sacrifice any Shinobi has done like he did…but everything was just too risky.

"If I am going to order Itachi into letting Hinata get away from Akatsuki…he would be compromising his position and all years of spying." Tsunade muttered as she shook her head. "But how could I pull Kakashi and his unit back? Not to mention Hiashi and the Hyuga clan. Damn…damn Akatsuki."

**-o-o-o-**

Maybe it was the aching body and bruises, that Hinata did not say anything when she felt Itachi lifted her up from the floor…or maybe she was just too distressed for her current state to care. She continued to sob as the Uchiha carried her silently out of the room. The house was dark except for a few lamps hanging on the wall. The old house was large and has many doors—or they passed on many doors anyway, and that was just half of the whole house.

Itachi stopped on one of the doors, kicked it open and stepped in. He put the girl down—who obviously was not aware of anything around her since she was covering her face with her hands. She was just silent and her whole body was shaking like a leaf as silent sobs racked her frame.

Hinata felt a surge of cool air whipped past her and for a moment, her mind wondered why she could hear night insects and surging water. She was inside another dark room wasn't she?

She brought down her hands from her tear soaked face and became stunned at what she saw in front of her.

No…Itachi did not bring her into a room.

He brought her into a terrace…A terrace with a magnificent view of a small waterfall and beautiful flowery shrubs. The moon was high and it provided them with a faint light that was enough to make them see.

Hinata looked at the Itachi with a gaping mouth.

"You might drown us both with your tears in that room." He told her, handsome face ever so stoic. There was no hint of concern on his voice—for it was still death cold. He was not even looking at her now, for he was staring at the moon like he was in a deep thought.

"I'll never join the Akatsuki…" She suddenly said. "I'll die before that."

"The leader knows…and I think they put me in charge of you to keep you alive while they try to…_persuade_ you."

Hinata clenched her fists together, tears still falling from her now swollen eyes. "I…I won't become like you."

"I don't want anyone to become like me…Hinata-san." Itachi answered, head titling slowly to the side as he looked at her.

**-o-o-o-**

Yamanaka Ino adjusted the pack attached behind her as Shikamaru silently observed the surroundings around them. He was trying to find whatever small clue that could help him track Asuma's killers. Choji was chewing into something edible that he brought with him on a shiny foil container as he silently scanned the area too.

"Did you smell that?" Ino wrinkled her nose and her beautiful face contorted in disgust. "That really smells bad." The forest wind blew into their direction and carried a very foul odor that smells of unmistakable decay. "Maybe a dead animal or something."

"A very big animal." Choji added.

"The wind blew this way." The Nara pointed at the east. "So the smell came this way." His other hand pointed at the opposite side. He has his nose wrinkled too because the odor was overpowering. Straightening up, he began to follow where the foul smell came from.

"Hey Shikamaru…Should we get going instead of finding out the source of that disgusting smell?" Ino complained. Leave it to the laziest one of the group to suddenly investigate. Pinching her nose, she rolled her eyes when Choji followed the Nara without question, leaving her no choice.

The trio continued to walk for a few seconds when they stopped. There was a large bush that obstructs their way and it was very thick. Shikamaru and Choji have to help each other into pushing the leaves to the side to give them a small space for passing.

Ino gasped and she pointed with a horror-stricken face at the small clearing just a few steps away from them. She was the first one to pass between the thick leaves and emerged into the other side. "Look."

A few meters away from them, on a small open space were dead bodies.

It littered the clearing—bodies that were unmercifully lacerated while some were burned beyond distinction. Flies were buzzing everywhere, and the stench just plain unbearable.

"D-dead people." Ino covered her mouth at the gruesome sight.

"They are nins…from the mist." Shikamaru picked up a broken forehead protector on the ground. He too covered his nose as he edged nearer, eyes flickering from side to side just in case there are some traps laid around to catch them unaware.

"An ambush?"

Shikamaru dropped the forehead protector and gestured to his teammates not to edge closer like he did. "No…they were not ambushed. There are no signs of traps, or any kunai. To kill a large group like this by ambush…The attackers would need an attack that would catch them unexpectedly…but it seems like they fought something head on. Most of their wounds are because of close combat."

"And there was someone who used bombs…" Ino kneeled and studied the small crater-like holes on the ground. The grass was burned and the soil cracked and scorched. "It must have been thrown from the air…the holes are deep."

"Judging by the looks of it, these Kiri nins have been dead for days." Choji commented, eyeing a body with a missing head and leg. Even though he was trained to be tough in situations like these, Choji still can't help himself not to feel sick at the sight of death and gore "Uhm…do we need to send a message to Hokoge-sama about this? Let her tell the Mizukage or something?"

"We can send a message…" Shikamaru said, mind gears running as he tried to picture out the events that happened on the place by patching the small clues together. Taking closer steps, the Nara saw something that made him cursed and grit his teeth.

"What?" Ino gave Shikamaru a questioning look. She saw his expression changed from curiosity to anger and she wondered what the problem was. "Shikamaru…"

The Nara picked something on the ground and raised it up for them to see.

A forehead protector with a roughly engraved line on the middle.

"Akatsuki…the Kiri nins were attacked by the Akatsuki."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata grimaced as she was knocked into the soft ground. Rolling into her back, she avoided a large quantity of flying papers as it was controlled into her direction. She stood back in a hurry, trying not to get caught into the flood of chakra-sucking parchments.

Hinata doesn't know why, but Konan suddenly attacked her. Itachi brought her outside the house and there Konan was, waiting for her with a stoic look on her eyes. Good heavens! Are the Akatsuki really this twisted? They would just attack you for the plain fun of it?

Or was it because she gave their leader a smack on the face?

"Fight back." The woman commanded. Hands moving as she controlled her jutsu papers.

Hinata leaped back and activated her Byakugan. It would be easier for her to detect Konan's attacks if she could see from all sides. The woman's fighting style was like Shino-kun's. They are better in long range attacks…

And luckily, she has trained with the Aburame heir all her life.

Itachi watched in silence as Hinata avoided Konan's attacks. She was fast and her speed was something to be noted of—although he noticed that she was not giving off any counters. Hinata looked as if she can read the older woman's movements, for she can manage to avoid them before it could hit her and produce damage.

Unknown to Hinata, Konan was not just picking a fight with her. The Akatsuki pioneer was actually testing her capabilities and strengths, the things she needs to improve, and her weaknesses. He did not inform her, but Itachi actually brought her out of the house because of that purpose.

The Uchiha also studied her movements. It's been years since he saw a Hyuga using the Byakugan in action—and he was actually interested on how she can handle the test.

Although his eyes tends to slip and he found himself staring at her blue hair.

"Tsk." Hinata clicked her tongue and side-stepped, only to lost a firm footing when she stepped on a rock, making her hesitate for a second for her next move.

That second was long enough for Konan to bring the heiress down.

With a simple wave of her hand, Konan finished the "test fight" by wrapping the girl with her papers from head to toe, only leaving her eyes free. Hinata tried to break loose, but the older woman's jutsu was stronger.

"You might suck all of her chakra." Itachi reminded, stepping out of the shadows and kneeled beside the now immobilized Hyuga. He looked into her eyes, which was looking back at him without a flicker. She was really angry…he could tell.

"She is good in defense." Konan commented. "But she won't stand a chance against anyone on her offense attacks. She hesitates every time she counters."

Hinata saw Itachi looked at her, and his dark eyes sent chills down her spine. Somehow, watching him in broad daylight on her unmoving state, and Konan standing behind him looking as regal and stoic as ever— she suddenly realized how powerless she was against these kinds of people.

People who are so dangerous and so deadly.

And it looks like they are going to do their best to make her one of them…

Her eyes flickered wearily when Itachi pulled out a kunai—and with a graceful move of his hand; he cut the papers that binds her body with a few sure strokes.

Hinata gasped for air as soon as she was released. After just a few seconds of being wrapped by Konan's papers, she felt like her body lost its strength. Itachi was right…the papers are sucking her chakra out from her body, leaving her weak and a little dizzy.

"Itachi." It was Konan. "Pein and I will leave the hideout tonight. Pein suggests that you follow with the Hyuga and Kisame a day after. We will stay at our hideout near Suna…just to prevent anyone from knowing our secret places. It is best that no Akatsuki stays for a long time in one place."

Itachi took Hinata's shoulder and raised her up, one hand placed on her waist to prevent her from sagging down. "We never stick as a group before. We work in pairs."

"But we have an additional member and she needs a little…supervision." Konan looked at Hinata who was standing limply beside the sharingan user. Somehow, Konan's intelligent eyes caught the way one of Itachi's arms was holding the girl by the waist.

It made her raise an eyebrow.

She was actually expecting that Itachi would just drag the Hyuga, not carry her like that. As far as she knew, Itachi was never that considerate to anyone. Even to his own assigned partner, the Uchiha never showed any signs of concern.

And Konan knew that big things always start small…

"You looked a little…_attached."_ Konan commented as she turned her back into the pair. "Be careful Itachi. Attachments can be…dangerous."

**-o-o-o-**

_End of chapter._

_-Wee! A two week semetral break for me. Lol…It seems like I am going to have a lot of time writing for this fanfic._

_Please review guys. (puppy eyes.)_

_-crazygurl12_


	15. Chapter 15

_To __**Doddlehead**__: Wow…you really boosted me up big time! Thank you very much… (a very, very tight hug*)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fifteen

(f) _Konan turned her back to them and walked back into the house._

_When the violet haired woman was nowhere in sight, Hinata pulled away from the man's grasp and staggered on her feet as she tried to balance herself upright. "I…I can walk on my own Itachi-san."_

_Itachi did not say anything but decided to humor her. He did not offer her any assistance as she tried to take small baby steps to a thick group of trees. Crossing his arms, the Uchiha leaned on a tree trunk as he observed the small entertainment unfolding before his eyes._

_Hinata stumbled and she dived into the soil face first._

_Wincing, she wiped the dirt from her face with her sleeve. Konan must have taken a lot of her chakra to make her this weak and unstable—making her wonder what might have happened if Itachi did not removed her from the paper binds in time._

_Talking about Itachi, the Konohan rebel was just looking at her—as if he was observing what antics she might come up next. Standing up again, she continued to take small steps until she reached the nearest tree to her. Using the trunk for support, she leaned on it and took a deep breath. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her brow as she felt small pains on her eyes._

"_Itachi-san…" She called in a low voice, knowing that with the sharingan user's heightened senses, he could hear her clearly—besides, they were not that far from each other._

_Itachi tilted his head into her direction. _

"_I still mean it." Hinata took a deep breath as she pressed two fingers on her temple. "I'll die before I'll be part of the Akatsuki." _

_The man looked at her, his long ponytailed hair being blown by the forest wind. Raising his right hand up, he let her see the ring on his finger—the ring that was identical to what Pein forcibly gave her. "You are already an Akatsuki._

_She shook her head weakly as her vision was staring to get blurry. "I am loyal to the leaf…I would always be."_

_Hinata dropped into the ground, unconscious. _(f)

Uchiha Itachi stopped in front of a door, one hand carrying a small bowl with rice gruel on it. Kisame was the one who cooked the food for tonight—and just by looking at its contents; the Uchiha figured that the main ingredients were curses, malice, and killer intent.

Diverting his attention from the food, he pushed the door with a free hand.

Only it wouldn't budge.

"Open the door."

Inside, Hinata shook her head and her eyes landed on the desk that she used to bar the door shut. "No." She said firmly. A few minutes ago, she woke up and found herself inside a room again. Only this time, there was no one with her. Not to mention that she was shocked at finding herself in new, fresh clothes.

"Open it."

"No." Hinata answered, suspecting that the man outside was the one who changed her clothes for her. He has done it before hasn't he?

"Hn."

Hinata gave a startled yelp as the door suddenly broke into pieces right in front of her. There were small electric flashes and then it was followed by smoke. Taking a few steps away from the now destroyed entrance, she saw Itachi stepped in—carrying a bowl filled with mush.

"I said I won't eat…and you can't force me." She declared and then pointed at the bowl. "I-I won't eat that."

Itachi placed the bowl on the floor. "And I suggest you don't."

That made her blink. "Wh-what?"

"Kisame's cooking skills…can kill." Itachi answered gravely. For a moment, Hinata wondered if she really heard some sort of humor on his cold voice. Looking at him with a puzzled frown, the heiress bit her lip as she tried to assess his words. To be honest, she really doesn't know what to say.

Then Itachi threw something at her.

Even though she was not paying attention and was not expecting it, her ninja skills were fast enough to make her hands move and caught whatever it was in mid-air.

It was a pear.

Hinata stared at the fruit like it was the strangest thing.

"Eat it." The Uchiha told her.

"I won—"

"I said eat."

**-o-o-o-**

Shino adjusted the straps of his pack as he leaped into the trees with his team. Looking behind him, he saw that the rest of the unit was hot on his heels— following the direction that he was leading them. He was not really the fastest, or the strongest, but his beetles are very useful and accurate sensory weapons.

They can detect chakra from miles away.

"Shino." Kiba called, catching up to him while riding behind Akamaru. "I smell something funny." Looking at his Ninken, the Inuzuka noticed that his dog was baring his teeth. "And Akamaru too…the scent is too different from anything I have smelled before."

"My bugs are tracking an unusual chakra…"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "I think I know who the owner of the chakra is…"

Neji frowned, leaping next to the Jounin teacher. "Who is it sensei?"

"Kakuzu of the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Neji suddenly tensed. "But how do you…?" They have been tracking Hinata's abductors as best as they can for the past days and they never really have any notable progress—and mentioning a member of Akatsuki at this point was like a wildfire, making his insides burn and blood boil.

His Hinata-sama was still in their hands…and no one can really tell what happened to her after she was abducted.

"I have encountered him in the past…and I can never forget the unique chakra his body was giving off." The Hatake raised his forehead protector from his sharingan eye—making everyone raised their guard. If Kakashi was alert like this, it only means that they might encounter a very strong opponent.

Hyuga Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area around him. "Good. I will make this Akatsuki spill everything that he knew."

" Be warned..."The silver haired nin shook his head. "Try not to be hasty Neji…Kakuzu is very hard to capture let alone kill. He is not an ordinary man. He is even considered as one of the immortal ones."

"But he could die right?" Kiba asked, baring his teeth like the dog he was riding with. "No one lives forever."

Genma smirked. "He could…but that devil has more than one life. In the past, it was told that Kakuzu has been assigned to assassinate Hashirama Senju. He failed. I think that was the reason why he left his village in the first place. The man doesn't like being defeated."

"Hashirama Senju? Wait…the first Hokage? That Kakuzu must be very, very, old then."

"His body is twisted….just like his mind." Kakashi answered. "He must have done something to himself to prevent his body from deteriorating…"

"That must be the reason why the scent is different."

-o-

"Damnit." Hidan cursed and glared at his partner—who was currently tending to his wounds with a nasty looking ointment he concocted by using herbs and tree roots. "I thought you were smart enough to figure this mess out? That Konohan Shinobi sure did a number on both of us." He raised his wounded arm. "Look…the wounds he inflicted is hard to heal."

Kakuzu returned Hidan's glare with his own sinister one. "I managed to return your head back to your body didn't I?"

"Well yeah…but our body's healing process is slower." Hidan rubbed his neck where the fresh stitches are still raw and swelling. "They might consider us immortals but we also have our limits. You can die if someone destroyed all your hearts...and I can't regenerate if someone will blow me up into the tiniest pieces that can't be patched together again."

"The man we killed…he was the third Hokage's son…Sarutobi Asuma, so I am expecting no less from him."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah…yeah. The third Hokage's son…I know who he is."

"Then shut your trap and keep quite."

"It's just want to get back on track as fast as possible. I don't want to stay in this cave with you any longer. You stink."

The man with the covered face smirked. "My body has no distinct smell...just like the way your body emits no chakra signature. We are different. "

"No…that's not what I mean." Hidan shook his head and smiled slyly. "What I mean is your personality."

"As if you have one. "

"I do. I am a religious guy."

"You better watch for your head Hidan. I might remove it myself if you won't close that loud trap." Kakuzu threatened as he dropped the bottle of medicine on the cave floor, making the contents splatter. "I may be the one who returned it…but remember that I can take it off just as easy." Silently reminding himself that he already killed a lot of his assigned partners in the past—and it won't help him if he killed another one— Kakuzu tried to focus his attention on his wounds.

"I want to see you tr—" Hidan stopped in the middle of his insult and stared at Kakuzu. "Did you feel that?" He suddenly stood up and picked his scythe on the floor. "I can feel chakra signatures…Some small unit must be passing this way."

Kakuzu smiled behind his covered face "Whoever they are…they're stupid to walk into Akatsuki territory."

**-o-o-o-**

(f_) Kisame smiled slyly as he took Hinata's arm in a strong grip. "Won't you say hi to your new teammate?" He asked her, inching his face closer and love the way she contorted her face in disgust. "We will be traveling together for a few days you know…"_

_Hinata tried to pry her arm back but the shark-man has no intention of letting it go._

_So Itachi did it for her._

"_That's enough Kisame." The Uchiha appeared behind them._

"_Itachi…let me have my little fun—"_

"_I said that's enough. Aren't you assigned to train her later? You can have your fun then."_

_Kisame scowled. "Damn Uchiha…you're always cutting off my entertainment."_

_Hinata silently let the Uchiha's broad frame cover her from the other Akatsuki's view. Rubbing her arm, she stared at the Uchiha's back as he engaged his partner in a small argument. She never expected that somehow, she would prefer this Konohan rebel than to be with any of members from the group—though in a small part of her mind, Hinata knew that Itachi could be the one of the worst Akatsuki who existed. He betrayed his village and killed his clan in just one night didn't he?_

_Looking up, she saw the first cracks of light showed through the clouds. She was informed last night that they were traveling again to another hideout today…_

_Inside, it made her want to scream and cry…knowing that with every step she took with these people, the harder it was to return back to her village. She tried her best not to show it though, because she doesn't want their satisfaction upon seeing her looking so miserable._

_She was after all a Hyuga heiress…_

_And pride was not a simple thing when it comes to a Hyuga._ (f)

Itachi silently watched as Hinata was being helped by Kisame after falling from a tree branch thrice in a row. If there were just the two of them, he would have carried her the way he did when they were traveling a few days ago—but it might arouse suspicion on Kisame's part, and Itachi knew that he doesn't need that. Kisame may not look like it, but the guy is smart and observant.

"Ow." Hinata murmured, feeling a sharp sting on her left ankle.

Kisame laughed. "Oh…you better keep up if you are to be a part of us. I can't always carry you, you know…" Holding the girl up, he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaped back into the trees. "Though I got to say…It's good to have this quality time every now and then." He added slyly.

Hinata took a deep breath as she was hoisted up into the air. She can't feel her legs anymore for they were too tired. They have been traveling without any rest and her body can't cope up with Itachi and Kisame's stamina. Looking ahead, she caught Itachi's gaze. He was leaping from branch to branch, but his head was tilted to the side—his dark eyes on her.

She looked away.

The trio continued with the same pace for a few more hours until Itachi—who was ahead of them—stopped abruptly. His collected demeanor suddenly tensed.

Puzzled at the sudden pause, Hinata lolled her head to the side. She wants to see what was ahead of them and why did Itachi stopped. Maybe it was some kind of boulder that blocks the way?

Then she gasped.

Beside her, she heard Kisame clicked his tongue. "I'll be damned…of all places for them to meet."

A few meters away from where they stood, looking as surprised and startled as them—was Sakura and Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter!_

_Please review! The more review I get the more I love to go on writing. _

_Shout outs to: __**anauumaki999, .no.1, natsuzu2, miksome, pop daddy, and RiceballXlover, **_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	16. Chapter 16

_That sticky jutsu thing? Yeah…I never really thought much about that. (Sometimes, I can't help myself to write stupid things really…haha.)_

_-oh…just a reminder. English is not my first language okay? So go easy on me…and one more thing: I suck at action scenes…so don't say I didn't warn you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Sixteen

(f) _"Were going back at last…isn't that what you wanted Sasuke-kun?" Sakura strapped her vest in place as she watched Sasuke put his Anbu mask inside his pack. Holding the sheath of his katana, he strapped it behind him in haste. They were packing their things now._

_It was time to go back to their village._

"_Hn."_

"_You're not going to wear your mask?"_

_Sasuke shook his head. "No need. Our mission is officially over."_

"_Well…I know that you are going to need it soon, assuming that you already made up your mind about…uhm…going after Hinata-chan."_

"_Maybe not."_

_Sakura frowned. "Why?"_

"_It depends on the Hokage's decision. I may go after Hinata as a rogue nin…if Tsunade disagrees. That would automatically remove me from the Anbu—and that being said, I may not need the mask."_

"_You did not just say that." The Haruno crossed his arms. "Sasuke…being a rogue nin is one of the worst things a Shinobi can do…You've already done that in the past and it would only make matters worse. I'm going to help persuade Tsunade-sama to let you go if I have to. Just don't say things like that. _(f)

Sakura's hand shot to her mouth to block a startled gasp. "Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke was frozen, his eyes on the group just a few meters away from them. They were travelling back and decided to get a shortcut…

And look what they have the chance of meeting on the way.

"Sasuke-kun…" It was Hinata. She was being held by one Akatsuki. Catching her stunned eyes, he was relieved for a second to finally realize that she was alive….that they did not kill her and spoon her eyes out.

She was fine.

Itachi looked at his younger brother coldly. "Sasuke."

Sasuke growled in response, hand grabbing his katana and sharingan eyes activating. "Itachi…"

Hinata felt herself being grabbed by Kisame and he leaped a few steps forward to stand beside the Uchiha. Flexing his neck, the shark-like Akatsuki eyed the pink haired Konohan. "Well…Konohan girls are really cute. Itachi…leave that girl to me. It seems like she's strong enough to give me a little fun."

"Itachi…" Sasuke's tomoe was spinning wildly. "Let the girl go."

Itachi did not respond with words, but grabbed Hinata away from his partner and pulled her to him. The Hyuga yelped when she felt the older brother's arm encircle around her neck, the other holding her hands behind her into a dead lock.

The younger brother gritted his teeth, a little hesitant to make the first move since the Hyuga was so close and one hasty decision might endanger all of their lives here."I said let her go."

Itachi smirked. "I'm sorry little brother…but this girl stays with me."

-o-

Naruto dropped the bowl of instant cup noodles on the floor.

"Aww! Shoot!" The Uzumaki shook his head as the contents of the cup were wasted on the wooden floor of his apartment. He was holding it with firm hands but somehow, the cup slipped. "I wasted my food!" He grimaced and his hands rose with exasperation. "Now I have to clean up and buy another one. If only Iruka-sensei did not confiscate most of my money…I would have been eating at Ichiraku's right now." He mumbled with a frown. A few days ago, his "beloved" sensei came to him and demanded to keep his money for him—stating that he was not eating right anymore because he kept relying on fast foods.

Well…there's a mother.

Padding to where the mop is, the Hokage in training began to clean up the mess on the floor with a remorseful face.

While he was mopping, Naruto's eyes landed on a group picture of Konoha eleven placed on top of his wooden cabinet next to the picture of team seven when they were still chunins. It was taken like five…or six months ago during one of Konoha's festivities. It was a rare sight to see them all together at once—since they are very active nins and mostly taking missions all the time.

There was Choji, chubby hands wrapped around Ino and Shikamaru—who looked so embarrassed at being held like that by his best friend. Kiba and Shino were standing together, the Inuzuka doing a thumbs-up while the Aburame a peace sign. It was funny actually, to see Shino doing a pose like that…Naruto never noticed it until now.

Neji has his arms crossed, while Tenten's arm was slung casually around his shoulder. How could Neji always look so cool, he wonder…Their other teammate, Rock Lee, was on the foremost center, Fist in the air and smiling his signature smile. Naruto then found himself on the picture, standing next to Hinata who was red-faced. She was not looking at the camera, but on the ground. Oh yeah…he remembered, he pulled her with him when everyone shouted for a group picture. Next to the Hyuga were Sasuke and Sakura…

Sakura was looking at Sasuke while the Uchiha was just standing stoic—looking like he has been dragged against his will. His expression was the same when they took the team seven picture.

Sighing, Naruto scratched his head. Currently, most of Konoha eleven were on missions, not to mention that one has been abducted by dangerous missing nins. It seems like it's going to be a long time before they can take a picture like that again.

-o-

Itachi dodged Sasuke's electricity wrapped hands. Leaping back, the younger Uchiha followed him with pure killer intent. He has his eyes activated too, and for a few seconds, he tilted his head to the side just in time to see Kisame gave the pink haired kunoichi a blow on the stomach, knocking her into a tree trunk meters away.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke's eyes started to bleed as he continued to throw attacks one after another, straining his kekkei genkai to the limit.

The older man easily prevented one blow after another—never losing a single sweat. "As I said from the last time we met…you're still weak." Itachi caught Sasuke's arm and pulled him in , giving him a swift kick on the gut. It made him winced as the impact sent his insides in a hurl. "You still have years to catch up Sasuke."

Another kick and the younger Uchiha fell back into the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan!" Hinata tried to prop herself but she can't. It seems like she can't order her legs to move. Before the fight broke out between Akatsuki and Konohans, Itachi dropped her on the soft ground…but not before pressing some nerve points on her neck and spine—making her lower half immobile.

Now, all she can do was watch as her friends get beaten.

"Itachi-san! Please…please stop!"

Heart beating like crazy, Hinata activated her Byakugan and stared at her legs. Itachi must have messed with her nerve points to stop the flow of blood and chakra starting from her midsection. Clenching her hands together, the heiress bit her lips as she tried her best to channel all her remaining chakra into her hands.

It was not easy but Hinata knew she can do it….she knew she can fix her own chakra points.

Sakura gritted her teeth. Standing up, she wiped the blood off her forehead and avoided a sudden sword slash from the shark-looking man. His sword was freaky looking…just like him. "Freak of nature." The Haruno hissed as she stomps one foot on the ground—making the soil crack. "I am going to kill you just like I killed Sasori." Sakura pulled out a kunai, rolled it on one of her fingers, and waited for the Akatsuki to attack first. "And we're going to get back what's ours to begin with."

That made Kisame stop. For a moment, he looked surprised. "Oh…Damn. You're the one who killed Sasori?" Kisame chuckled then shook his head. "Nice…now I can have no restraints putting damage on that pretty face. Oh, and I'm sorry to tell you…your blue haired friend is now our property. You see…she's going to be Sasori's replacement."

Sasuke raised himself up.

Itachi pulled out a kunai from his cloak.

Even with a staggering stance and a bruised face, Sasuke was the one who attacked first. He knew that Itachi was faster than him so if he let his older brother do the first move—he was sure that it was going to do him damage. "Chidori!" He thrust his fist, knowing that it was going to hit a mark.

It did.

Itachi managed to side-stepped but his left arm was caught by Sasuke's chidori. The electric attack tore the sleeve of his black coat, also leaving a large burning gash on his arm. The wound started to bleed, but nothing showed on the missing nin's face.

It was stone cold…

Sasuke tried for another but Itachi avoided his second attack with ease. Grabbing him by the neck, his older brother flung him into a tree with a sickening crack.

Sakura gave the Akatsuki a punch, making him leaped back away from him. She was surprised at how this man can keep up with her fist. Yes, he may be an S-class missing nin but her strength can cleave a tree into two. Flexing her gloved hand, Sakura was about to follow up on her attack when she saw Sasuke land on a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her attention was diverted.

"Never turn your back when your enemy is still standing." Kisame said, at the same time throwing a glistening kunai at the pink-haired medic.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped in pain as the blade embedded itself on her back. Her knees buckled and she dropped on the ground in mid-stride.

(f) _"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pulled the Uchiha's knapsack to stop him. "Please don't go…You can't leave the village like this."_

_Sasuke smirked. "I need to Sakura."_

"_What? In order to avenge your clan? Kill your brother?" The Haruno has tears running down her cheeks as the cold night air blew her long pink hair like a thick curtain. It was midnight, and her suspicions were clarified. _

_Yes…Sasuke-kun wants to leave the village._

"_I thought you were over that?"_

"_You don't understand…and you never will." The Uchiha has his back to her, hands casually inserted in his pockets like he always do. He was calm…but his aura was different. It seems like he was an entirely different Sasuke. "My path is sealed."_

"_No…I won't let you." She tried to be firm. "We are your family now remember? Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…and me."_

"_Stop it Sakura."_

"_I love you Sasuke…you hear me? I won't allow it because I love you."_

"_No one can stop me."_

"_If I can't stop you then please take me with you." Sakura's voice turned hysterical, and Sasuke knew that if the girl won't stop, Shinobi guards might hear them and hinder his plans. "Please…I'll go wherever you will go…I—"_

_With a swift move, Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's tearful vision…only to appear behind her._

"_Thank you Sakura." He whispered on her ear before he pressed a nerve point on her neck…making everything go black. _(f)

Sakura winced as she pulled the kunai off her back and threw it on the ground. She doesn't care if the man behind her would throw another one. Without looking back, the Haruno ran as fast as she could to Sasuke, only to drop helplessly on the ground again before she could reach him.

"Hn." Itachi looked down on his brother as his sharingan eyes began to spin wildly. The younger Uchiha was breathing heavily and his eyes were bleeding just like some of the wounds on his body. Somehow, Itachi's eyes began to bleed too, staining his cheeks.

(f) _"Nii-san." Young Sasuke pulled his older brother's shirt. "Nii-san."_

_Itachi stopped cleaning his Anbu mask and looked down on his younger brother. The boy was pouting his lips adorably and he can't help himself not to give the child a smile. "What is it?"_

_Sasuke suddenly threw a small stone at his brother, landing on his forehead with a soft tap._

_Itachi Uchiha—the youngest Shinobi to be an Anbu in Konohan history—did not see that one coming._

"_That's for breaking your promise." Sasuke's eyes were turning big and red, making Itachi suspect that he was holding back tears. "You promise to train with me yesterday but I can't find you anywhere."_

_Itachi's surprised expression turned soft. Bending to Sasuke's eye level, he poke the child's forehead with his middle and forefinger. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I have been called to a mission."_

"_Don't make a promise you can't keep."_

"_I will…I'm sorry." The Anbu looked fondly at his little brother. "But you know what promise I can always keep Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke's face was still sulky. "What?"_

"_I will always love you. That's a promise that can never be broken." _(f)

"You're still weak." Itachi commented, long bangs covering his red eyes.

"You're still an asshole." Sasuke tried to get up, disregarding his shaking legs. "I'm taking the girl back."

"No. She's staying with me." Itachi suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the neck and slammed him hard on the tree behind him. Tomoe spinning, he forced his younger brother to look at him in the eyes— intending to put him inside a dojustsu.

"Stop!" Hinata was suddenly in between them, pushing Itachi back and shielding Sasuke with her body. She was able to fix her chakra points with her remaining chakra. And even though it was painful to strain her body too much, she was able to move them away from each other just in time. "Get away from Sasuke!"

"Hinata…" It was the younger Uchiha. "What are you doing? Get away from him!"

Itachi grabbed the girl's arm. Hinata would have been pulled to him easily if only the Sasuke did not grab her other one.

"No."

Itachi smirked and his tomoe began to spin again. "You left me no choice then…"

"Wait!" Hinata knew that in this fight, they can't win. Sasuke was very strong…but Itachi was stronger. It was because he acts without rules and there was no one he needs to put first except for the job that he was assigned.

Unlike his younger brother who still has her and Sakura to look after.

Hinata did one thing she never expected to do on her lifetime. Raising her hands up, she looked at the older Uchiha and showed him her ring. "I am an Akatsuki now…and I'll go with you without complains. Please…j-just let them go."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_Shout outs to: __**Noura Ulquiorra, Anonymous, Dark Princess129, taeko87, Mleggyleaf, ,Misao97, Kibachow, lala1224, H. , Seven Deadly, Iamthetrueauthor, evil-x-love, and to those guest reviewers that I don't know the names… **_

_Please review ._

_-crazygurl12_


	17. Chapter 17

_**MLeggyLeaf**__: Lol. Actually, I never thought of Hinata replacing Sasori that way…but that just gives me ideas! Thanks M'!_

_**HimaHaeDen**__: Don't worry…no SasuSaku. As much as I love Sakura… I really don't like the chemistry between the pair. Lol…(I love you!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seventeen

Sakura continued to heal Sasuke's wounds with her chakra-glowing hands. Letting them touch gently on the damage part, she began to mend the broken tissues and removed a few splinters. The Uchiha was unconscious; Sakura suspects that he was under some kind of dojutsu.

She knew dojutsu's can be dangerous, especially if one is under a Tsukuyumi. But Sakura was not worried for Sasuke if it comes to those things. He was an Uchiha after all...it would be just a matter of time before he returns back in to reality—all he needs was to find the end of the dream's loophole.

The Akatsuki left with Hinata almost an hour ago, and to her relief, they did not do anything more to Sasuke—especially his scary older brother.

But why did Hinata look like a willing hostage when she left with the two missing nins?

Shaking her confused head, Sakura reasoned that she was a little too far from them to know what really happened. Yes, she saw Hinata prevented Itachi from doing something to Sasuke, and she saw Itachi listened to the girl as she was saying something…

So something more significant must have happened right?

But the Akatsuki named Kisame said that Hinata was the new replacement for Sasori…

"Hinata…the new Akatsuki?" Sakura whispered as the pondered upon the thought. If what the shark-like man said was the truth…what's going to happen? How would everyone react back in Konoha? The Konoha eleven…Hinata's family…her clan? And Sasuke…?

"This is messed up." The Haruno murmured again, this time; biting her lip to control the different emotions she was feeling right now. If that was real…it would surely be very…very…messed up.

She can never imagine Hinata wearing the same dark cloak as the Akatsuki members…she can never imagine her turning her back to the village that she pledge her life into.

(f) _"No!" Sasuke felt like he was going to lose his mind at the words that came out of Hinata' mouth. She can't be serious. No…this can't be happening. "Hinata…what the hell are you saying?"_

_Itachi pondered at the idea for a second. What the Hyuga just proposed could be Sasuke's way out of here with his life intact, along with the pink haired kunoichi he was with. But in exchange, it would be harder for the heiress to get out of the mess she herself has weaved._

_The girl just created her own prison._

_Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes as tears were falling from her white orbs down to her clothes. Itachi knew then that the girl was desperate…he could feel it emitting from her._

_Desperate to get his brother out of here and save him._

"_Please…I promise I won't try anything along the way. I'm going to train with the others without complains…just l-let the two Konohans go." The Hyuga was shaking—the weight of the words and promises that she was releasing were starting to pull her down like heavy stones. "Itachi-san…I promise!"_

_Sasuke shook his head and gripped Hinata's arm very hard that it made her wince. "You can't do this to me…You are going to get yourself branded as a rogue…a missing nin!"_

"_What made you think that you I'm going to trust you?" Itachi asked, eyes studying the Hyuga._

_The bluenette stood firm."I never go back on what I say. That is my Ninja way."_

_Sasuke shakily straightened himself up. "Hinata, this is crazy! The village will brand you as a criminal!"_

_Hinata pulled away from Sasuke, took a step behind Itachi and looked at the ground. "Gomenasai…Sasuke-kun. It seems like I would be willing to go that way for the people that I care for…very much." _

"_That may be your nindo…" It was Itachi. "But I need to be sure." The taller man made a few swift hand signs and a crow materialized with a puff of smoke. The bird flew around them until it swooped down into Sasuke's gaping mouth and forced itself in. Sasuke coughed and tried to pull the bird out but it was too late—it already entered his body. Gagging, Sasuke dropped on the ground, holding his neck as his windpipes were temporarily blocked._

"_It's a jutsu I created." Itachi looked at the Hyuga. "If you try even one trick…it would kill Sasuke from the inside."_(f)

Hinata hung limply on Itachi's shoulder as they were leaping into the trees with a much faster pace compared to their earlier speed. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks like endless waterfalls and they dropped one by one on the Uchiha's dark cloak.

Behind them, Kisame was staring at her with a puzzled expression on his face. The girl was small compared to them…but he suddenly realized that she may be the bravest. In the past, he killed all of his comrades for the sake of finishing a mission. It was against his will but his village leaders commanded him to do so…And like a pawn, he did. That's why he left in the first place…that's why he became a missing nin. He wanted to destroy all the villages and stop the people who are greedy for power to prevent them from using Shinobi as their personal puppets.

But this weak girl just showed him something that made his past memories with faithful comrades and friends flood inside his mind…making his head spin.

Hinata felt her carrier stopped on his tracks then land on the ground softly. Sniffing, she hastily wiped the tears from her face with her filthy hands, only smudging her face with dirt.

Itachi put the girl down, noticing how red her eyes were. Gesturing at Kisame, he pointed at the opposite direction of the path they were taking. "Kisame…I'm sure they would mark us down and the way we used. You better go the other way to mislead them…in case they want to follow."

Kisame nodded, but his fish-like eyes were glued on the girl. "Leave it to me."

"Then try making the tracks as obvious as possible." Itachi removed the cloak from his body, revealing a few minor wounds and bruises. His arm has a serious looking wound but it seems like it already stopped bleeding. "I'll meet you in the hideout near Suna."

"Yeah…just…just don't do anything hasty to the girl." Kisame adjusted his sword and the leather straps that binds it. Giving his partner a curt nod, he ran to the opposite direction of the forest.

He disappeared behind a bush.

**-o-o-o-**

Hyuga Hanabi whimpered in fear as she saw her father lose his composure for the first time in her life. The Hyuga clan head was on a rampage, throwing everything he could find on his office to the wall. Some of the servants who came running upon hearing the crashing sounds were also stunned at the sudden outburst.

Hiashi's hair was a mess, his robes slipping off his body to reveal his night clothes. Gritting his teeth, he kicked at the hard wooden desk and finished it with a gentle fist.

The desk cleaved into two like butter.

"Otou-sama…" The thirteen year old Hanabi called, afraid that his father was losing his mind. "Otou-sama…what's wrong?"

Hiashi faced his second daughter and there were tears in his white, strong eyes. Hanabi took a step back, surprised at the glistening droplets on his pale face.

"I just want…" The usually stern voice broke. "I just want your sister back…" Hiashi Hyuga dropped on the floor of his office, breathing heavily like a child. For a moment, Hanabi can see no stern Hyuga head…but just a father.

A father who loves his daughter very much.

"I just want Hinata to come back…" Hiashi's Byakugan deactivated. He really doesn't care anymore. The Hyuga servants can talk behind his back all they want. They can laugh at him and he won't even utter a single word. In all his years as a father, he never realized how much he loves his children until now. Yes…he has showed calm and compressed his worries when Hinata was abducted—just to set a good example for the clan. It was the rational thing to do anyway.

But as the days turned into weeks…

The worry and uneasiness he felt was starting to eat at him from the inside…and this morning, he dreamed about her—crying his name for help while the rebel nins were gauging her eyes with glee…he wanted to help her, to get his daughter back.

And then he woke up.

After that, he started to crack, all well guarded feelings flooded out of him without control.

Hanabi kneeled beside the weeping father. "Otou-sama…please stop."

"Your sister…"

"Hinata-Nee is strong…and stronger above us all in spirit." The younger heiress encircled his father inside her thin arms. It was the first time that she touched Hiashi this way. "She's going to be fine Otou-sama…Hinata-Nee is going to be fine. She'll return to us…you'll see."

**-o-o-o-**

Itachi dropped his coat on the ground beside the Hyuga as he seated himself on the grass. No exchange of words can be heard except the natural sound of rustling leaves around them. Looking at the large gash on his shoulder, the older ex-shinobi began to examine his wound.

Stealing a glance at the girl, he saw that she was looking at him intently. Her face was smudged with dirt and it was tear streaked.

"How could you do that to your brother?" Hinata finally decided to be the first one to break the silence. "How could you do that to him?"

"What is he to you?" Itachi deadpanned, turning his attention from his wound to the heiress.

"He's one of my closest…friends."

"He cares for you…deeply."

Hinata smiled sarcastically. "I am surprised that you can recognize an act of care and concern…Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Hinata's eyes dropped to the ground and her arms encircled herself. She was feeling really heavy from the inside and she feared that if she can't hold all her emotions back, she's going to collapse from its intensity. Unconsciously, she found herself rocking her body back and forth. "I'm going to die soon…I'm sure of it."

"Ah…you're thinking that death is your way out of the Akatsuki."

"I don't know…" Hinata admitted, still rocking back and forth. "I will keep my word. I'll go with you and do anything that I'm assigned to do because I am a rogue nin now…not by abduction but by my own will." Hinata's lips turned into a sad smile. "But I'm going to die…I know it. Starting from the inside I will…" For how could she not? For by agreeing to be an Akatsuki, she just severed her ties from the village she was trained all her life to protect.

Not to mention that it also just severed all her ties from her family…her friends…her life.

"I don't think so." Itachi reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. When they were just a foot apart, he took out a kunai from his pouch and something from his pocket.

It was her forehead protector.

"A girl brave enough to make a stand for her comrades is strong enough to withstand the burden of being an Akatsuki." Itachi gave her the kunai and placed her forehead protector on her lap. He waited as she stared at the leaf insignia while running her fingers on the smooth metal plate.

"I don't want to be like…you." She told him, lips starting to quiver. "I never wanted to be a rogue of the leaf."

"But it seems like destiny itself has pushed you to become like me…Hyuga-san."

"And it pushed me into it without mercy." With shaking hands, Hinata tightened her grip on the kunai as she swallowed all her conflicting emotions inside. With a clenched jaw, she stabbed the kunai's blade on the metal and ran it in the middle of the leaf symbol, making it a long, straight line.

With that one engraved line on the forehead protector, Hyuga Hinata of the leaf was gone.

**-o-o-o-**

_I'm going to end the chapter here. Sorry if it's short. I figured the other scenes would be good if I start it on another chapter. (Please review though…because I usually tend to base my plots on the way readers views my story.)_

_I'm just excited for the coming chapters…I got so much inside my head! Lol. (Won't it be exciting…if Hinata's closest friends like Shino or Kiba…or Neji for instance, would face her by chance…and has no choice but to engage her in a fight?)_

_Shout outs to: __**Morgenbitch, RiceballXlover, RyoPyoTurtle, cathyscloud9 (I'm going to upload the one shot as soon as I can. :p), Tamani, Doddlehead (You really wanted for Sakura to die? Lol…), Sadie321, Aoi IchiMatsu, and Butlikeewlawlz.**_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	18. Chapter 18

_It's already seventeen chapters and no one mentioned anything about my grammar. (Whew…I got a lot of grammar complains when I was writing my first story—since nobody mentioned about wrong spellings, stupid phrases, etc…I am hoping that I'm doing a little better in this one.) I'm relieved…lol. But corrections are greatly appreciated!_

_Oh…I think in the past chap… (In Sasuke and Sakura scene), it was supposed to be genjutsu and not dojutsu…thank you H. for the correction. : )_

_If you ever see the "(f)" mark at the beginning and end of every paragraph…it's a flashback. It would also be written in italics. You really need to remember this guys…I'll be flooding you with flashbacks for the coming chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is just a fan made fiction._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Eighteen

Hidan scowled. "Hatake Kakashi."

Of all the Konoha nins, Kakashi was one of the most irritatingly strong Shinobi that he knew…and he never liked the guy. Usually, he was glad that he could find some strong opponents to fight and crush them mercilessly.

But the Hatake was different.

He was an arrogant, silver haired man with borrowed sharingan abilities. Hell…that guy was not supposed to own a sharingan from the beginning. Hidan doubt that he would be as strong as he was today if not for that piece of that borrowed eye.

Cheating bastard.

"Hidan…Kakuzu." Kakashi acknowledge the Akatsuki pair with a sharp eye. He has engaged both of them in a fight before; It was when he was on an S-class mission. He was with Yamato that time and the encounter ended in a stalemate.

These rebels are very hard to kill…

Kakuzu was staring at him with those pale, green eyes. It made him uneasy…the guy was practically emitting greed, malice, and death it was almost unnatural. Hidan on the other hand, was holding his three-bladed scythe…eyebrows raised at the small unit behind him.

"Ah…Hatake…The popular copy ninja." It was Kakuzu, speaking with that raspy voice. "What made you run into these parts?"

Hatake faked a smile behind his mask as his visible eye wrinkled. "We are looking for something that you…Akatsuki… took from us. I am hoping that you two could help me with that?"

Neji grits his teeth and was about to open his mouth to say something effusive when Genma placed one hand on his shoulder. With a subtle shook of his head, the jounin gave the Hyuga a look of warning and leaped behind the team leader. Everyone knows this encounter would end with blood, one way or another…It's just a matter of style on how to start it.

Hidan chuckled. "Oh…The beautiful Hyuga…" His taunting eyes sought Neji. "Come on…Don't be greedy. You have a whole clan of them back in your village. Surely you could spare one?" If looks could kill, Hidan would have melted just by the intensity of glare he was receiving from the one who was riding a giant ninken. The young man has red markings on tattooed on his face, a feral snarl plastered on it—matching the same regressive aura his dog has. "Oh…a little intense aren't we?"

Neji has already activated his Byakugan and Shino's beetles were buzzing with excitement all around the small clearing. The insects formed and deformed like clouds, making Hidan's eyes flickered tensely for a second as he noticed that they were starting to form behind him.

The Hatake pocketed his hands, secretly gripping a kunai's handle. "Sorry…but our village values life more than anything else. Have you taken our heiress for money?" He looked at Kakuzu. "Assuming that you are very popular with those kinds of things…no offense."

"None taken." Kakuzu answered, feigning politeness. "Just a correction…we did not need the girl for money. We have a lot of…_sources_ you see. We took jobs too you know."

Genma took the senbon from his lips. "You mean assassination jobs…how honorable."

The Akatsuki looked at Genma. "My…I heard the same words before, also from a Konohan nin in fact. Sarutobi Asuma. Yeah…I think that was his name. He said the same words to me…."

Hidan laughed. "Yeah…right before we killed him."

The senbon from Gema's hand dropped as his jaw slacked at the unexpected news. Beside him, Kakashi stood frozen, eyes wide and unblinking.

_Asuma….dead?_

There was a stunned silence from the Konohan unit. Disbelief and shock hung into the air on thick waves that it made the two Akatsuki smile. So this group wasn't informed about it yet? "Then what's next?" Hidan asked, clenching his weapon tighter as excitement starts to flood him.

Kakashi clenched his hands. "Hell."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata can't sleep.

Shifting to her side, she realized that she was not the only one who can't close her eyes for rest. Beside the crackling fire— was Itachi—sitting crossed legged on the ground. Suna was still a day's travel so there was no choice but to make camp tonight. The older Uchiha was staring at nothingness, his eyes blank and shadowy as if he was in deep thought.

"You can't sleep." Itachi stated.

Hinata blinked, a little surprised that he was aware even though she was not saying anything. Looking into the flickering tongues of the fire, she took a deep breath. "No one would be able to sleep if they're on my state…Itachi-san."

"Ah."

When they were traveling earlier, Hinata's head was full of thoughts and ideas on how to end this whole nightmare. Yes, she gave them her word…but she was still hoping that she can find cracks…even just small ones for her to use.

Unfortunately, she found none. As long as the Jutsu was within Sasuke, she was nothing but a pawn…some kind of puppet.One wrong decision from her and it could end the Uchiha's life...

She can't have that.

Itachi watched from the corner of his eye as the girl propped herself up into a sitting position. Her hair was messy so she haphazardly pushed it behind her, lips pressed together in a thin line. Unconsciously, her gallant act for saving his brother replayed inside his mind.

She was brave…he would give her that.

Now, if only he could save her too. He knew he could just let her go, leave her and pretend that she escaped—but everyone from the organization knew what he was capable of. It would be too obvious if a mere kunoichi could outwit him. It was just too unbelievable…

"Sometimes…I wonder if there's some deeper reason for all your actions." Hinata's soft voice brought him back to the present. Puzzled, his head snapped to her direction. "I wonder…she continued. "If….If you really are what you are…Itachi-san."

_What brought this up?_ Itachi wondered, still looking at her in a puzzled way.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's older brother. She really doesn't know what she was talking about or why she was bothering to talk to him but she was doing it anyway. She knew it was weird, but when her head was a little clearer, she pondered about everything…And it made her realize one thing.

There would always be reasons…reasons that could trigger someone to do the most impossible and maddest of things. Take for example herself…she was pushed into this for her own reasons right? Because she wanted to save the people she cared for.

Reasons…

Now what could his reason be? From the start, there was something different about this Uchiha…his personality changes depending on the people around him. He was reserved and frightening if he was with his fellow rogues…but he was more human with her.

Yes…he killed his whole clan…but why left his brother? He mentioned that he left him alive for he was weak and doesn't even deserved a single second of his time—but still— A life was spared. He killed his own parents didn't he? Why not finish everything and kill your little brother too?

It just doesn't make sense.

"What made you say those words?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know…I'm thinking a lot of things today….deep things."

"Hn."

"Itachi-san, I have a question…" The girl suddenly turned pensive. "If I am to be an Akatsuki…If I cannot always do what everyone wants me to do…does that mean I'm going to have punishments?"

Now it was Itachi's turn to think. To be honest, he has no idea. No one has ever disobeyed Pein's orders before…even though some tend to curse and threaten their leader in the face—just like Hidan always does. "Maybe."

"Then I guess I'm going to have a lot of them coming…" Hinata folded her hands and stared at them. "Even though I'm going to be an Akatsuki…I won't kill innocent people just because the leader ordered me to."

Itachi's lips curled at the sides. This heiress—he was sure—was going to make his mission harder than he suspected it would be. She was not that bendable girl he was expecting. She was not a puppet…she's the one who pulls her own strings. Not to mention that she was firm on her ground and she was also smart. It's going to be a challenge on how he was going to protect her…he was starting to get sure of it.

Hell…

"You are going to start training with each member as soon as we get to Suna." Itachi decided to let go of the topic. "You won't be able to take orders or missions yet…for quite some time so you can worry about that later. Akatsuki won't show you off unpolished…they are going to train you hard."

"I see…Ano…Is there a chance that those hard trainings can end one's life?" She asked again, almost hoping.

"Don't get your hopes too high."

Silence engulfs them again as the two let the sounds of insects filled their ears. The forest was eerily quiet around them. In normal nights, being in unknown forest would be a frightening feat, but Hinata knew there was no scarier life around these parts compared to the man sitting opposite her.

"Ah." Itachi twitched, and his hand involuntarily shot up to the deep wound on his shoulder. Giving up a low hiss, he studied the inflamed skin. The torn muscles are starting to swell and the blood clots are turning black.

Sasuke's hit was sure spot on.

Hinata saw the painful expression that passed on his usually impassive face, her eyes landing on the deep wound. She knew she saw some medicinal plants around here when they settled for camp…but she was not going to say anything.

No she's not. She's going to stay quiet and let him suffer his pain in silence.

He deserves it.

Hinata heard him hiss again and she turned his back on him, pretending not to notice. _He deserves it_. She kept telling herself as she began to pat the cold ground around her. When she settled herself, she stared at the dark sky and wondered if Sakura and Sasuke managed to return safely to the leaf.

Was her sacrifice worth it?

Just as she was about to close her eyes again, a black cloak found its way on her face and she sat up—startled— eyes looking at the man who was still holding his wounded arm.

"It's cold and that's thick." He told her, gesturing at the cloak. "It would serve as a good blanket."

Hinata glared at the dark cloth, wondering why the man's personality was so confusing it might just drive her mad. Sometimes, she can't help but notice the similarity of his attitude with his younger brother. They are just so…painstakingly unpredictable.

With a defeated sigh, the heiress stood up from her make-shift bed of dry leaves and soft grass. "I found some herbal plants that could help with the pain." She pointed at his arm. "I'll go get some…don't worry…I have no plans of escaping from you."

"I am not worried."

Hinata almost rolled her eyes. _Now that's a second similarity…conceitedness_.

Wondering why she was helping the same guy who abducted her in the first place, she figured that maybe, deep inside, she knew that Uchiha Itachi could make it worse for her. He could treat her with violence, or with spite.

But he did not… and besides, evil or good, a rebel or a friend…she can't stop herself from helping people…

She just can't.

The sharingan watched as Hinata's blue hair—now bluish black because of the night—started to fade away from his sight. Somehow, Hinata's presence was like a breath of fresh air for him.

Taking a soft breath, he shook his head.

She was going to bring something new in the Akatsuki…he was sure of that.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A year has passed.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aburame Shino, the next clan head of the well-known bug wielder clan, was sitting alone on an empty training ground that in the past has served team eight as their unofficial training place. Kiba used to make a lot of practice dummies and Hinata would always bring ointments that—

Shino's jaw clenched at the thought.

_Hinata…_

The blue haired ex-heiress of the Hyuga clan entered his head. It's been a year since he last saw her but he could still hear her voice…gentle and sweet.

"_Shino-kun…" _The voice kept playing inside his head. "_Shino-kun…Gomenasai…Shino-kun! I found a new bug species for you…Ano, d-do you wanna see? Shino-kun…Please take care I want y-you to be safe alright?"_

How he missed her.

Hinata being the new member of the Akatsuki spread on the village like wildfire. Everyone was just plain shocked and the months that followed were the hardest for all. It was actually Sasuke and Sakura who brought the news, explaining that Hinata did it to save both of their lives.

It was considered a very brave thing to do…putting her friends' lives before her. Everyone considered the girl a hero…a real Shinobi of the leaf. Unfortunately, the firm stand that Hinata made for her friends just sacrificed her Shinobi life.

And the Hokage has no choice but to brand her as a rogue and placed her on the bingo book. It was the village law that made Tsunade do it. It was against everyone's will but it was just plain absolute law. Anyone who was going to be with the Akatsuki and call herself a member—even by unjust circumstances—would still be considered as a threat to any Shinobi village out there.

Tsunade explained that they could go after Hinata and bring her back as soon as the jutsu inside Sasuke could be removed. For one wrong move won't only endanger the Hyuga's life, but also Sasuke...so right now…they all need to accept the fact the Hinata won't be returning to them anytime soon.

It was actually a two-man trapped for the Uchiha and the Hyuga.

But damn….those times when he and Kiba tried to go after Hinata without permission from the Kage. They would leave the leaf in secret, both knowing what the risk was…but they just don't care. Even Neji was doing his own secret missions too…

And every time, they would come back feeling more disappointed and angry.

Shino heard a bark and it made his head wheel around, removing him from his pensiveness. Spotting Kiba who was racing against Akamaru, he gave his teammate a nod. "I did not know you were coming."

Kiba grinned. "Nah. I told you I'm free today."

Akamaru whined and plopped next to the Aburame. The giant ninken rested his giant head on the man's lap, waiting for a delicious scratch or two. When he received what he wanted, his tail wagged happily in the air, making his owner laugh.

"You little baby." Kiba taunted the dog.

"Arf!"

Looking up and glad that the weather was looking good, Kiba stretched his hands into the air and yawned. "Won't you go to the Hyuga compound? Your clan would be there."

"All of Konoha's clans would be there." Shino corrected.

"And as the Aburame heir, I suggest you clean up and show yourself." Kiba told him, one sharp tooth sticking out of his lip. "It would be impolite to decline the Hyuga clan's invitation."

"Aren't you the Inuzuka heir Kiba? Then you should be there too instead of telling me what to do." Shino answered in a gruff voice, black eye glasses glinting from the sun's light. "It's Hanabi's official proclamation of clan headship and you need to go there."

Suddenly, Kiba stomped his foot on the ground. "Idiot! You keep telling me to go there but you yourself are not going! How fair is that?"

"Well…your mom is scarier than mine. So I figured if our parents get angry…you're going to get the most of it not me."

The Inuzuka pondered at Shino's words, upon realizing that he has a point, Kiba collapsed on the grass beside Akamaru with a defeated sigh. "This is bullshit."

"Hn."

"Well…I still won't go." Kiba declared.

"Why?"

"You know very well why…and I know that we have the same reason for not going to the Hyuga's official proclamation today…" Kiba took a deep breath and covered his eyes with an arm—trying to block the blinding light of day. "Everything about the Hyuga's place would always remind us of Hinata-chan…and I doubt that one of Konoha eleven will be there…even if it was a year ago…some of us still can't accept the fact that no one could go after her."

"Neji would be there."

"Nah…I doubt that. Neji took Hinata's sacrifice the hardest. Remember how six Anbu's were needed just to stop him from going after her? You know…after he recovered from our encounter with Hidan and Kakuzu…"

"Of course. I was there."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _Naruto placed his hand firmly on the Uchiha's shoulder and pushed him down back to his chair. "Damn it Teme! Would you at least listen to Tsunade Baa-chan first before going into a rampage?"_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'm fine now…I just need to go after them. Hokage-sama…their trail is still fresh. I can track it down with ease."_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura interrupted, fingers emitting greenish chakra. "You need to calm down…Here…" She placed her glowing hands on Sasuke's back. "It will help you relax."_

_Tsunade's face was stoic as she studied the three faces in front of her. "And do you want to get yourself killed Sasuke? You said so yourself…one wrong move from both of you and it might endanger your life."_

"_I know…but—"_

_Tsunade shook her head. " I won't allow it. Hinata is brave to take the burden on her shoulders and I praise her for that. But I can't allow another one of my best nins to put his life on the line too."_

"_Shinobi always put their lives on the line…Hokage-sama."_

"_Yes…but it's also my job to look after the safety of my Shinobi." The Hokage smirked. "I know you Uchiha. If you put your mind into it… You won't hesitate to leave all the rules out. You are my Anbu captain…remember that. You have responsibilities here."_

_Naruto can feel Sasuke's shoulders tremble. He was like a teapot full of hot water and he looks like he might explode any minute. "Tsunade-Baachan…can't we do anything about this? We just can't leave Hinata-chan with the Akatsuki."_

_The female sannin diverted her gaze from the Uchiha to the Uzumaki. "If I would send Sasuke out…he's going to die. His brother inserted some kind of jutsu induced chakra in his system and one move from him will surely end his life. Now tell me Naruto…would you want me to send Sasuke and officially end his life? It's going to be a suicidal mission and there is no guarantee that he could bring the heiress back."_

_Naruto's lips formed into a thin line. "I can go. I'll go rescue Hinata-chan myself."_

"_Then what made you think they won't kill Sasuke if you're the one to go after her?" Tsunade asked. "It's a trap Naruto…there's no way out._

_Naruto growled, defeated. The Hokage has a point and the truth behind her words was solid enough to make him think in a rational way. "But I can't let Hinata-chan stay with those rogue nins! What about the Hyuga clan? They won't allow this…there would be coup d'état if they knew you gave an order to pull back the retrieval mission. It's going to be like what happened with Sasuke's clan all over again."_

"_Hyuga Hiashi is different compared to Fugaku Uchiha. No offense Sasuke, but your father's goal was putting his own class first, though I won't say that it's a bad thing…for its not." Tsunade gave Sasuke a look. "The Hyuga head would always put village ahead of everything…including the safety of his own daughter. Hyugas…it runs in their blood and sacrifice is not a rare thing for them. His twin, Hisashi Hyuga…has sacrificed himself for the village in the past too."_

"_Neji's dad."_

"_Right. Neji's father."_

"_So you are expecting that the Hyuga head would sacrifice his daughter just like that Baa-chan?" Naruto raised his hands in disbelief. "So it's just like that?"_

"_No…but I am expecting him to understand that right now…his daughter's retrieval is impossible."_

_Haruno Sakura looked at Sasuke. "But we can try removing whatever Itachi inserted into you Sasuke-kun…I can promise we can try…"_

"_Yes." Tsunade agreed, clicking her hot red fingernails on the wooden desk. "I'll try to remove it myself…though jutsus like that are very complicated."_

_Sasuke stared at the wise sannin's eyes. There were sharp and cautious. Somehow, he suspects that something much, much deeper was going on. Tsunade never acts so idle…it was just not like her. "You have endured far more threats and dangerous situations in the past…Hokage-sama…and as a shinobi of the leaf, I trust you as my Hokage. But if something goes wrong…I would take it on account that you're the one who made this decision."_

"_All of this is already so wrong…" Naruto mumbled, shaking his head with disagreement. _(f)

Tsunade closed the door of her office and stared at the shadows. It was already night time and Konaha's winds are starting to get colder. Adjusting the binds of her green robe, she stood from her desk and walked to the open terrace. "How is she?"

From the shadows, emerged a man, his black cloak blending perfectly with the night. If one would look closely, it could be seen that he was kneeling, head bowed in respect. " She's fine Hokage-sama. The Hyuga is doing well…the Akatsuki leader has ordered that she stayed with each member for a few months and do training. She's not assigned on any missions so far so the bigger problems are not yet to be faced."

"Hn." The blonde crossed her arms over her ample chest. "I assumed that you have been watching closely..?"

"I do. " The cold voice replied. "I always have…though mostly from afar. I cannot interfere if she's being trained with the other members, for they gave me missions of my own. I watched her usually with my other eyes."

"The crows…" Tsunade clarified. "Has the girl turned sides? It's been a year…"

"No. Her heart is still loyal…it was only the knowledge of getting my younger brother killed that she's keeping with us for these past months…"

"How could you tell?"

"I can see it…in her eyes."

The Hokage nodded, staring back into the shadows, she studied the man's handsome face. "Itachi…how long do you think we could keep this up? When I branded the girl as a rogue…hell really broke lose here in Konoha. Not to mention that I have to pretend that I can't heal Sasuke. It's a blow on my abilities as a medical nin…well, there's nothing to heal really…for the jutsu you performed was actually a healing jutsu." The sannin gave a low chuckle. "You really look after your brother…but all your brother ever want was to kill you."

"It's the best thing to do at that time…Hokage-sama. Though I need to ask you to let my brother out of our way as long as you could…" Uchiha Itachi raised himself upright. "As for the Hyuga, I'll bring her back as soon as I know the real plans."

"I trust you in this Itachi, but I want you to do one thing…"

"Anything Hokage-sama…"

"Don't let the girl fall too deep into the darkness."

"She won't…she's our light." With a bow, Itachi Uchiha—Konoha's well known rogue nin—materialized into a pack of crows and flew into the night.

**-o-o-o-**

Perched on the highest tree branch with a covered face and a brown straw hat, a lean figure wearing a black Akatsuki cloak was observing the small clearing around with sharp, white eyes. The forest winds suddenly blew a little stronger and lift the hat off…

Revealing long, blue hair.

"I see you!" Kisame growled from behind, sword in hand and his posture in mid-swing.

The blue-haired figure leaped off the branch easily, landing on the ground with a graceful thud. Crouching, she pulled out a pair of kunai and leaped back, hands twirling the bladed weapons playfully before throwing them at the attacker—who deflected it with his sword rather heavy-handedly.

"Missed." Kisame called out, lips curled into a smile.

"Wrong." His opponent answered back, pointing above him just in time for him to hear a cracking sound. When he looked up, he saw a glinting kunai on one of the branches—to be specific, the branch that was about to fall over him.

It did…and it hit him squarely on the face.

"Holy shit!" The shark-like man rubbed his face while he squatted on the ground, throwing his sword on the grass. "Ow."

Removing her mask, Hinata gave a low smile. "Kisame-Niisan…that's twice in a row."

"Yeah…Yeah…you're getting good. Happy now?" The older man shook his head. "Damnit woman…Why do I still train you anyway? you should go and train with someone else…"

"Well…there's only one remaining Akatsuki that I haven't' train with…considering that Pein-san is off limits and Zetsu is not really instructor-worthy." Hinata helped the guy up. "It's Itachi-san…and I haven't seen him in four months."

"Well…he's on a job. He should be returning anytime soon."

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Here ends the chapter._

_I know…I know…a lot of questions in the air. I'll try to cope with all that in the following chapters okay? : ) oh…and I would be happy if you could give me reviews and suggestions. I think I'm going to have a writer's block._

_For those requesting for ItaHina and SasuHIna interactions…just wait for the next chap._

_-crazygurl12_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Seven Deadly:**__ Thank you for giving me a lot of help…your review was so helpful I was able to think about my plot in a more complicated way…the ideas! Wow babe…you just save me from a lot of misconception!_

_**Evil mastermind no.1**__: when I think about what you said in your review…yeah…I guess you're right. No one knows about the coup d'état of the Uchiha. Well…since this is a fan fiction let's just say the Uchiha clan tried it once…but failed. The second attempt—that's where Itachi came in. Thank you very much…I love it when I get these kinds of reviews from readers…it really fuels me up to write more. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

(f) _"You heard that?" Ino tensed up. "That's some kind of explosion wasn't it Shikamaru?" The Yamanaka pushed her long bangs off her face as she wheeled around, trying to see her comrade's faces. Shikamaru was frowning while Choji was removing his belt.—a sign that he was expecting to use his enlargement jutsus._

_The Nara genius pointed to the north. "the noise…it's not far."_

"_Should we check it out Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "It sounded more than an explosion to me."_

"_We better…what if it was Akatsuki? It's our chance." Ino said. " We could use the advantage of surprise."_

"_But what should we do about them?" Choji asked, gesturing at the dead nins around. Even though they were from a different village, the Akamichi cannot help but be sympathetic. Somewhere back in their village…people who love and care for them would be waiting for their return…having no idea that death already came for them._

"_We can't do anything….dead is dead Choji." Ino gave her teammate a small pat on the back. "Don't worry…If we survive this, we can go back and help them have a proper burial. We can send a message to their kage and the people waiting for them back home…besides….they are Shinobi. Death is not an unexpected thing to them…to all of us."_

"_But death hurts…" Choji commented, thoughts drifting back to his sensei._

_Shikamaru scowled. Akatsuki…they really are wretched human beings. To take lives like this…it's just so inhumane. "Come…let's find out the reason for that sound."_

"_Hai."_

_With one last glance at the clearing, the team ran as fast as they could to the direction where they think the noise came from. Along the way, they could hear follow up explosions that just made their suspicions about some kind of fight more solid. Choji even stated that maybe…just maybe…someone was engaged in a fight._

_And he was right. For when the trio stopped on their tracks, their faces were all pictures of stunned surprise at what was taking place just a few meters ahead of them. Ino's eyes widened and Shikamaru took a step back, his mouth slacked as he was taking in all information with just a swift glance of the scene._

_The very Akatsuki pair that they were after…Hidan and Kakuzu, were engaged in serious fight with the very people they never thought they would see on this mission. The very people they knew very well._

_Kakashi Hatake's retrieval unit. _(f)

Naruto threw the rock on the water and it skipped three times before disappearing underneath the surface. He was sitting on the river bank with Sakura, taking a little rest from the jobs Tsunade was pushing down his throat. Taking another smooth pebble, he tried to make it skip it again, wanting to beat his first throw.

"Have you seen Teme today?" Naruto asked, picking up another stone and threw it again. This time, it bounced on the surface for five times.

"No…and I am not expecting to. We never see him anymore from the past months." The Haruno answered, chin resting on her arms. She has her knee pulled up, eyes staring at the small ripples on the river's surface. Taking her own pebble, she threw it. The rocked skipped and ended on the other side. "He has been drowning himself into Anbu missions lately."

"Yeah…Fishy Anbu missions."

"He's starting to scare me you know…." Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun…he's like a different person now. Naruto…I'm afraid that what happened in the past is starting all over again."

Naruto became silent, electric blue eyes staring at the water.

"The last mission we have together…did you see how he killed those bandits? It's like he was thirsty for blood…he killed those guys without restraint…. and his eyes…" The Haruno shook her head. "That crazy look in his eyes. I remember it used to look that way when he was still a rogue nin Naruto…I'm afraid Konoha is molding its own Akatsuki here."

The Uzumaki ran his calloused fingers into his blonde hair. "You know, I never realized this until a few months ago but, Sasuke really loves Hinata-chan doesn't he?" Sakura became silent so the Uzumaki continued. "I mean…He won't be acting like this if he doesn't. I know…Shino and Kiba, even Neji…they would do everything to go after her…but Sasuke's attitude is somewhat different. It's like he was trying not to show it but he looks like its tearing him from the inside…and those little things that I noticed about him in the past, you know…when Hinata was still here…It all just makes sense now."

"I know…and I just want Hinata to come back to us…and Sasuke to his old self" Sakura sighed. "I just want both of them to come back." She lowered her gaze. "I really wanted to help remove that jutsu inside Sasuke…but Tsunade-sama won't let me. She said it was too dangerous."

"And maybe Baa-chan's right."

"Maybe."

-o-

The morning was still early that the ex-Hyuga heiress decided to take a break from her early training regime. Taking her cloak off, Hinata seated herself on the soft grass. It was a relief to be alone for a moment...as much as she has grown fond of Kisame-Niisan, the man was quite loud. In the past months, the shark-man has been nice to her—unlike some of the others who are very malice-stricken—he was the one who saved her a few times when Itachi was not around.

Sometimes, she just can't imagine that the two are bloody killers. Though she has a few ideas about Kisame's reasons upon joining the organization for he explained it to her once—and though she understood—she still cannot fathom how one problem can be solved by being rebellious and creating more problems.

But these thoughts she kept to herself.

_People with darkness._ That's what she calls them inside her head now. In the past, she considers these guys monsters…but with her being with them for a whole year…she figured that she was wrong. These people have some human sides too, they have feelings… happiness and fears...it's just they kept drowning that human side with whatever darkness they have acquired in their pasts—until they could feel no more and act wherever that darkness was leading them.

Hinata was glad that the leader did not give her any missions yet. She really has no idea how to get out of it once they pushed her into that mess…

(f) _"Ah!" She stared at the kunai blade that has pierced her arm. Leaping back, she pulled out the kunai and dropped it on the ground. Blood was starting to trickled down her hands, making her grip slippery._

_Deidara smirked. "If you are going to replace Sasori and be my future partner…you have to do better than that. Don't tell me that the only art about you is that curvy form?"_

_Shaking the pain away, Hinata activated her Byakugan and performed the starting stance of a gentle fist. The blonde man with the metal eye patch was not giving her any slack. Heavens…he was not even controlling all of his attacks. He was just doing it heads on without any care if he was going to kill her._

"_Using your kekkei gankai?" Deidara rubbed his palms together. To Hinata's surprise, she saw a tongue stick out on one of his palms, making her eyes wide. "As if that could hurt me." _

_Observing the scene on the training ground, Kisame looked at the Uchiha who was just staring at the blue haired girl impassively. They were sitting on the roof of the old, shabby house that serves as their temporary lodge."Oy…is it alright for Deidara to use bombs? Look…that crazy good for nothing art maniac is producing an explosive."_

_Itachi looked at his partner. "You seem concerned."_

"_Ah…hell no." The ex-Kiri nin denied, diverting his eyes from the training ground. "It's just…what if he kills her? Then our work is all for nothing damnit."_

"_It never bothered you before." Was the cool reply._

"_Damnit Itachi! I'm not the problem here." Kisame gritted his teeth, one hand pointing at the blonde man laughing crazily at the training field._

_Hinata side-stepped just in time for her to avoid being shattered into pieces by a small explosive Deidara just threw at her. Hands emitting blue chakra, she tried to make a rotation for a palm technique…maybe…just maybe…it could shield her from his explosives._

"_I really hate people who use dojutsu you know." Deidara threw another explosive, making the girl yelp as it destroyed her rotation. The impact sent her flying backwards and she landed on the ground with a painful groan._

"_You have no art in fighting!" The blonde Akatsuki ran to where she was, another kunai on hand. With a grin, Deidara raised the kunai above her and Hinata can do nothing but to wait in cold anticipation for the sure pain she was going to receive._

_She closed her eyes…_

"_Damnit …can't you wait for your turn?" She heard Deidara cursed._

_When Hinata opened her eyes again, she saw Itachi in front of her, body crouched in defense. The Uchiha's left hand was holding a kunai, the very weapon that now clashes with Deidara's blade—preventing the madman in mid-swing. "That's enough."_

"_Acting high and mighty again aren't we Uchiha?"_

"_No…I am with Itachi this time." It was Kisame, almost glaring at the blonde. "You are training her…not trying her murder her. She's going to be a part of the group. Keep that in mind."_

_Deidara smirked. "I am not going to kill her. I'm just trying to leave a mark."_

_As Kisame and Deidara argue—spitting curses and threats, Itachi helped the girl up. Her arm was bleeding and he could see that Hinata has some minor burns. She was gritting her teeth yet he could hear no words coming out of her mouth—making him remember that time when she was sobbing heavily but in silence._

_Sometimes…he can't help but be amused with the girl. She's so fragile looking yet it was a contrast to her attitude._

"_It's bleeding heavily." He stated, placing one hand on her arm—pressing the wound so it could help stop the flow. The girl's lip quivered and he saw her eyes becoming unfocused._

"_I can…manage." She answered back, her voice low. _

"_Let me bind it." The Uchiha tore a small piece of clothe from his inside shirt and tied it around her arm. As he was doing so, he lowered his head to inspect it, eyes narrowed. After making sure that the make-shift bandage was secure, he began to inspect her eyes._

_Tilting her chin up with one bloody finger, Itachi leaned closer—wondering why her eyes were starting to get unfocused. Is she going to faint? Or the bomb's impact was too much for her?_

"_You idiot." Kisame pushed Deidara with one hand, making the art enthusiast took an involuntary step behind him. As he did so, he accidentally bumps on Itachi—who's back was to him while tending to the girl._

_Hinata's eyes widened when she felt Itachi's lips pressed on top of her nose._

(f)

"You're looking pensive."

Hinata pulled out from her thoughts and wheeled around.

It was the very person she was thinking about.

"I-Itachi-san."

He was standing behind her, face impassive—though she can see that he was looking at her intently. It's been months since the last time she saw him…and she was not expecting to see him today. Itachi's hair was a little longer than she remembered. His cloak was dirty with mud and dust— a sure sign of a lengthy travel.

"Where's Kisame?"

"I-inside…I came out here to rest a bit...get some fresh air."

"How are you?" Itachi asked, even though he was aware of everything that has happened to her in the past months that he was away. Still…he felt that he needed to ask.

"I don't know…" A faint smile formed on her lips. "Until now…I don't know if I'm in a good state or not…to tell you the truth."

-**o-o-o-**

The stars are twinkling and the moon is high—bathing the night with its soft gray light. In Konoha's forest grounds, it seems that the insects are matching the moon's calming effect with their night songs…filling the cold air with soft sounds, thus making the silent night a little less sad.

Somewhere within the forest, a young man was sitting on a tree branch—matching the night's pensiveness with his own. The air was playing with his dark hair, covering his eyes from view. He was wearing a Konohan Anbu uniform—Grayish vest and black high collared inside shirt. There was also an Anbu mask hanging on a strap attached to his waist.

The Anbu closed his eyes, letting past memories flood him in waves.

(f) _Hinata pushed him away, one hand shot to her mouth as her eyes went wide with shock. Her hand stayed on her lips, which he knew was quivering._

_The very same lips he forcibly kissed a few seconds ago._

_It was dark, for they were in an alleyway—a place that was away from most people. No one really uses this way anymore because it was far from the marketplace and it was just inconvenient. The dirt path was narrow and the walls besides it are really tall._

_Her eyes were still fresh with tears, sparkling at him because of the dim street light standing a meter away from where they stood._

"_Y-you….j-just…" She took a step back, face red. "Sasuke…y-you."_

"_Yeah." He scratched his head, hot temper finally lowering. He really doesn't mean to kiss her…well…he wanted to…but not this way. It was just her tears for Naruto was so irritating it makes him angry. Why does she cry for some oblivious idiot who doesn't even realized that she likes him?_

_And talking about obliviousness…why can't she realize that he…he likes her? And somehow, it droves him crazy that she was the only girl that doesn't follow him around acting like a fan girl. No…because she likes someone else…Some stupid idiot who she was trying to picture out while doodling on her work files even though her drawing sucks and it looks like a freak of a cat…_

_Some stupid idiot who was busy trying to chase someone else…_

_Some stupid idiot that was not him…_

_And that's when he lost his cool and let his weird feelings take over his mind. And now, he knew that his actions scared her._

"_Right. I kissed you." He said, pocketing his hands and clenching them into fist. Somehow, her stunned look irritates him more. Hell…if he kissed other girls, he knew they would be screaming heavens right now. "Hinata, You b—"_

"_I…I don't know what to say." She suddenly said, turning her back to him and ran like the wind._

_He followed. Damn…the girl was fast. Leaping into the rooftops to get a better view, he spotted her running blindly into a group of locals. He saw her stumble but continued her stride like someone was running after her screaming murder or something._

_Hinata gasped when she bump into someone and found her face buried into a hard vest. Looking up, she saw a masked face looking down at her. "Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Yo…" The copy nin gave her a smile. "Looks like you're in a hurry Hinata-chan." The much taller Shinobi placed a hand on her shoulder, studying her bewildered expression. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Ano…A…" The Hyuga stuttered, face flushed. "I'm just…I'm—"_

"_She's running away from me." Sasuke finished her words for her, landing gracefully on the ground next to them. Eyeing Kakashi's hand, he looked at the girl. "You should not just run away like that."_

_Kakashi's eyes jumped from one nin to another. "Oh…" The curious look suddenly turned sly. Removing his hand from the Hyuga, he gave her a little push to where the Uchiha was."Right….I better get going now. It seems like you two lovebirds needed some time alone." Kakashi's uncovered eye gave Sasuke a wink. _(f)

"And now…My own brother stole her from me." Sasuke chuckled grimly, his eyes turning red. Shaking his head, he pulled the mask off from its strap and put it on, covering his face in case his glowing red orbs might alert some passing nins.

Akatsuki or not…he promised to take her back. Itachi may think that he has kept him at bay because of the jutsu he inserted inside him…but he was wrong. It's been a year but he hasn't given up yet…he's going to find out how to remove the jutsu even of it spent him years of his life.

And when he does…he's going to kill his brother and take back what was his.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter…please review (please…please…please.) and gave me suggestions. Lol…my head's a little muddled lately so useful suggestions and comments are not just appreciated but loved._

_Shoutouts to: __**washu-the-powerful, Fher34, taeko87, sabie0521 and Misao. (Thanks for the awesome reviews guys…I love you!)**_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_

_(Ps. did you see the 'Naruto: The last movie' characters and design sketches? OMG. Hinata's so beautiful I just might die. Older Shino and Kiba looks hot…tsk…In my personal opinion, team eight is the best looking bunch now. The changes are just so wonderful.)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oh…I have a lot of errors in the last chapter. I'm sorry…I failed to double check my work before posting because I'm in a hurry …and I know, that even though I edit my work sometimes, I cannot always assure you that I can spot all typos and grammar errors. (English is not my first language…I have to learn it unlike some…and I really suck at present and past tenses which I'm sure you all noticed by now). Please understand…if it bothers you (some readers), you can browse other grammar worthy stories that's worth your time (no need for flares, it's so discouraging to be honest)…and if you are quite patient (which most of my readers are…I love them) feel free to give me corrections and suggestions. I love being corrected as it helps improve my writing skills…and I really want to become a good one._

_To Riceballxlover: Thank you for the corrections! I edited those things that you mentioned in your comment. That was really, really helpful. Thank you very much luv. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty

(f) _Deidara was about to mutter something accusing to Kisame when he saw Itachi's lips on the Hyuga's nose tip. Taking a step back, he exchanged glances with Kisame and their temporary dispute was forgotten. Exclaiming a condemning "Aha!" The blonde pointed at the bewildered pair. "I caught you!"_

_Itachi removed his lips from the girl's nose and for a second, his eyes flickered something that looks like bewilderment but was then concealed by his usually stoic expression. Hinata on the other hand, was not moving for she was frozen in stunned surprise—nose still tingling especially on the spot where the Uchiha's lips touched._

"_The girl's face is turning red!" Kisame also exclaimed, but his tone was more of a wonder than Deidara's accusatory one. Lowering his head, he studied her face. "Are you breathing?" he asked. "Hey…"_

"_That's why you are so protective." Deidara crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. "That's cunning art man… I tell you. That's cunning." _(f)

Konan gave Itachi a curt nod. "You're back. I did not expect you to come into this hideout though…since Akatsuki never really liked to stay too close together."

"This is the nearest hideout to Kiri. I have a few things to settle there…and Tobi said he would meet me here before discussing something..._important."_ The sharingan user removed the forehead protector from his forehead. "It's Pein's orders too."

"Ah." Konan nodded. " For the _greater plan_…He's inside his room."

"I'll talk to him." Turning his back to the violet–haired woman, Itachi silently left the balcony—or what used to be a balcony. The house that serves as their lodge was quite old and even though it needed repairs, everyone preferred it this way so that it won't be easily suspected as a hideout.

As he continued on his way, Itachi's head tilted to the side when he passed by a window, trying to get a glimpse of the weather outside. Sharp eyes scanning the area, he caught a blur of blue and black. He stopped on his tracks, attention suddenly diverting from the intention of meeting with Pein to the person below. It was unusual for him to be so distracted easily but he did not ponder about it too deeply.

Eyes narrowing, he observed the scene with wise dark eyes.

Hinata was on the training field outside, hands glowing with her signature chakra as she did a simple rotation for her gentle fist technique. Her hair was a dark blue curtain behind her—following her every graceful movement.

(f) _He watched as the girl curled her bruised self into a helpless ball, hands pressed on her stomach as she bit her already bloody lip. It was Kakuzu's time to train Hinata and he did so rather too enthusiastically. Somehow, Itachi suspects that the oldest Akatsuki was not just training her…but settling some unfinished business._

_He suspects that it was the man's encounter with a group of Konohan nins weeks ago. He was badly wounded…and for an immortal like him, that was quite something. Hidan though was not that lucky to get away._

_He would have interfered but it might be too obvious—he has interfered a lot with her trainings and he figured that it would be a wise decision not to do it right now. Pein was present and so is Konan. These two are not just strong…they are very sharp._

"_Konohans…you sure are tough." Kakuzu hissed. "Hidan should have known it before getting blown up to pieces and buried alive." Giving his hand a flick, his arms began to stretch and elongate like some kind of twisted, dark rope. "You're friends with those bastards aren't you? They mentioned that they were supposed to be your retrieval unit."_

_Hinata gasped when the now elongated arm encircles her neck, hoisting her up into the air like some rag doll. The man was just too strong for her…and he was even worse compared to the blonde lunatic that trained her days before._

_If her Neji-Niiisan, Shino, or even Kiba could see her right now…_

_Head filling with memories from back home, Hinata gritted her teeth as she focused her remaining chakra on her hands. She was weak and tired but she knew she could pull this one out if she gives it her all. When her hands began to heat up with chakra, she clenched them together as she strained her eyes to their limits._

"_Twin lions fist!"_

_Itachi's eyes blinked when he heard her scream the words out. When he saw her gagging into the air while Kakuzu's stretched arms were starting to choke her, he was actually expecting that she was going to faint…and in truth; he was hoping that she would._

_Then she could take a rest from all her pains even just for a short while._

_Hinata's hands sliced into Kakuzu's arms like kunai into butter. For a moment, the Akatsuki looked surprised. His eyes widened and the cloth that covered his face wrinkled as his mouth slacked. He dropped her as his arms began to return back to their normal length—but this time, he was missing a hand. Cursing, he pulled out a kunai._

"_That's enough." It was Pein._

_Kakuzu paused with a hiss._

"_Why don't you tend to the girl so that she won't have much damage? Itachi…" The leader ordered, his violet colored eyes dead and emotionless. "Konan…come with me. I need to talk to you and Kakuzu about a few things."_

"_Hai."_

_When the three left, Itachi leaped to where the girl was. Her clothes were torn, revealing a lot of milky skin. She was breathing heavily and her hands were still on her neck—massaging the spot where Kakuzu strangled her. When she looked up to him, he saw that there were tears in her eyes._

"_You did well." He kneeled beside her. "Can you stand?"_

_Hinata nodded and she did so shakily. Declining his offer of assistance, she took small experimental steps with wobbly legs. On her fifth step, she yelped when she felt a sudden jolt of pain somewhere in her lower half. If Itachi was not fast enough, she should have plummeted on her face._

_But he caught her._

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist, thus steadying her limping form. If she was not in so much pain…and if this happened in normal days…she knew she would have blushed. _

_Uchihas…no matter how you looked at them…no matter what mess they are in…_

_They are just plain good-looking._

"_No you can't." He told her, answering his first question and picked her up without effort. He started to walk in a slow pace, not wanting to be fast and add more damage to his breathing and wounded cargo._

_Involuntarily, Hinata's hands wrapped around his neck, covering the simple beaded necklace around it. "Ano…Itachi-san." Hinata looked around. "This is not the way to the house."_

"_I know."_

_Hinata frowned as the man brought her deeper into the forest. He was silent and she knew she won't get any answers if she kept on asking. Itachi kind of works that way…_

"_Here." He gently placed her down when they arrived in a small clearing. There was a small pool of water and Hinata realized that it was a spring. "You need to wash all that blood off."_

"_Oh…y-yeah." She dipped her bloody knuckles on the water. The water was cold and clear. With a grimace, she began to rub her hands gently together—trying to wash off dirt and matted blood. "Itachi-san…" she called, voice soft._

"_Hn."_

"_Arigatou….for all the help."_

"_It's an order." He reminded, seating himself beside her. Absent-mindedly, he dipped his hand on the water too._

"_You'll help me anyway…y-you always do." _(f)

"Hey Itachi." It was Kisame's voice and the Uchiha turned away from the window. The ex-Kiri Shinobi was leaning on the wooden wall, jeering at him. "You see my student down there? I'm an awesome teacher right?"

"Hn."

"She improved a lot you know." Kisame crossed his arms. It was the first time that he caught Itachi unaware. Hell, no person or Shinobi alive could do that….yet he did—which was unusual and weird. The guy can detect a life meters away from him for his sensing skills are great…

But it seems like he was too caught staring at the girl practicing her skills outside.

"Do you agree?" He prodded, wanting to hear a praise from the great Itachi Uchiha.

"She calls you Nii-san." The Uchiha commented. "And you never sound so…so glad."

"That's out of the question."

**-o-o-o-**

"Tenten." Rock Lee smiled, giving his teammate a small wave. "You eating alone?"

Rock Lee was on his way to the Hokage tower to get some new assignments when he saw Tenten sitting alone on a food booth. Now that he thought about it, the girl loves meat…especially if it was roasted or grilled. Shrugging, he joined her without invitation. It was not that he was impolite but they knew each other very well for those sorts of formalities.

His assignment could wait. They were D-class anyway and Tsunade doesn't even look like she was on a hurry about those missions. He guessed that they are escort missions again for paranoid daimyos that always thought someone was after their necks because of their wealth.

"Have you seen Neji?" Tenten asked, grilling meat on the small grill in front of them. "I haven't seen him these days."

"No."

"Oh."

Rock Lee plastered a smile. "Hey…the guy was promoted Anbu captain….what would you expect? "

"Right."

Lee shook his head as he took the chopsticks from Tenten's hands and began to manage the grill. Flipping the meat cutlets expertly, he stole a look at the renowned weapon mistress of the leaf. Her eyes were unfocused…as if she was thinking something.

Her eyes were also sad.

"Oh come on…don't give me that look." He suddenly patted her head, messing up her hair buns in the process. "Neji's attitude is understandable…it's quite normal for him to act the way he is right now. If he is acting otherwise…I think that's the time that we should all be worried."

"He…really loves Hinata doesn't he?"

"Well…he's devoted. Ever since they forged their bonds again after a lot of misunderstanding…Hinata-chan became his will and light. Hinata is the very living proof of his father's sacrifice…so protecting Hinata would be protecting his father's legacy." Rock Lee said wisely. "And I personally think Neji took it one step further than that."

Tenten was silent as she filled her mouth with meat. She's one of those people who likes to eat when she's worried about something. Ino told her it was a bad habit but who could blame her? Food is comfort and it makes her feel better.

"Hinata's sacrifice did not just affect her family…it affected us." Tenten said when she swallowed the food inside her mouth. "The whole batch…even our past jounin teachers… Kurenai-sensei the most."

"Well Guy-sensei cried his eyes out when he learned all about it. Remember that?"

"Yeah." The girl smiled sadly. "Oh…I'll be taking a class of my own at the academy next month." She informed the future green beast. "Tsunade wants me to take over since Naruto quit…"

The information made Rock Lee laugh. "Well…Naruto is Naruto. A teacher that mostly acts like a kid is no good for a class full of mischievous little kids. We don't want our future nins to learn how to make sexy shadow clones for their first assignments right?"

"Right." Tenten grinned."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata stretched herself as she yawned. It was still dark and by the sounds of the night insects, she figured that it still must be nighttime. Tomorrow, they would travel into another place and stay there for a few days. They already stayed in this hideout longer than expected and it might give village nins a chance to track them down.

Konan and Pein already left earlier, leaving her with Itachi and Kisame.

_Thud._

Frowning, she opened her eyes and seated herself. The noise was like a gentle creak of old wood…or to be exact, the sound of a door that was being closed gently. Rubbing her still droopy eyes, she activated her Byakugan and looked around the place as her kekkei genkai allowed her to see through walls and stone.

Kisame was sleeping on his own room, mouth slacked as he let out a gentle snore. His unique sword, Samehada, was beside him. Weirdly, the sword's mouth was gaping too—giving it the impression that it was also in a deep sleep.

Then something caught her attention.

Itachi was not inside his room, and when she wheeled around, she found him standing behind a large group of giant trees a good fifteen meters away from the house. In normal eyes, he was well hidden… but with her Byakugan, he was just plain visible. What was the man doing outside at this untimely hour? Is it another one of his Akatsuki jobs?

Then, what surprised her more was that Itachi looks like he was waiting for something—for he was just standing their motionless. If not for his reddish Uchiha chakra, she could have mistaken him for a tree.

Hinata waited too, curiosity rising.

Then she saw a small hawk flew above the guy, when it swooped down, he raised his arm for it to perch. Itachi then removed something that was attached to the bird's leg—making her realize that it was a messenger hawk. She could have left it that way—knowing that maybe, Pein wanted to convey a message or something—when it made her realize another thing.

Akatsuki never uses messenger hawks, or any kinds of message bringers. They have Zetsu for that. Zetsu was a more secure messenger than any kind of bird. And now that she pondered upon it, in the Akatsuki…carrying messages and orders was Zetsu's job…no one else.

But what was Itachi doing with a messenger hawk? And where did the message came from?

Squinting to get a better view, she tried to study the bird or anything that could give her a clue. Mentally, she knew that it was not her place to investigate and it might get her into trouble—but she was just curious—and that was reason enough.

Then Hinata let out a gasp.

On the bird's neck…was a shiny Konoha insignia.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Yeah…probably noticed that this chap was pro-Itahina. (Well I realized that from the past chaps…It was full of SasuHina. I want to give Itachi a fair fight. *winks)_

_Please review...I hope it's not too much to ask. : ) see you next chapter guys!_

_-crazygirl12_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'M TORN…I am completely torn. My readers have divided into team Itachi and Team Sasuke. Lol. I think that's the consequence of writing an ItaHinaSasu fanfic. Oh…and I enjoyed the reviews guys! I love it._

_**Tamani**__: Thanks for the correction for the last chap! I already changed it. Oh…and I agree with you. I have a feeling that Kishi is foreshadowing something about Hinata. I mean…what the hell…she's the only one that always on side view. And hey, she was Kishi's fav. Character after all. I guess he's going to give her some extra spot light for the last movie. (Do you think they will show Kakashi's face before they end Naruto? I hope so.)_

_**Twins White Cat:**__ You are actually right about Hinata's Byakugan. She can see things like an x-ray vision or something…at least that's what I read in Narutopedia. I also believe that aside from chakra, she could see non living things like walls or stone, only it was like watching a black and white or the negative of a film—unlike living things which she can see in color depending on the chakra. Naruto for example is orange. (Like one of the episodes in the anime where she saw Naruto and Sasuke smiling when they were kilometers away)…thank you for asking!_

_**KIbachow**__: I agree. The Uchiha brothers are both hot…If I'm on Hina's place, I honestly doesn't know who to pick. Lol_

_**RyoPyoturtle**__: I love you too. *wink_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty One

Hinata eyed the back of the Uchiha who was on the lead as they tree hopped. The sun was high above their heads and Hinata wondered if it was already noon. They have been traveling for hours now, for they have started very early. They are on their way to another hideout which was two days time away from their last one—or at least, that's what they told her.

"Hey Hinata…you looked…_occupied_." Kisame matched her pace, wanting to share a few conversations as they travelled. The ex-mist Shinobi was quite a talker, and Hinata learned how to humor him as the time goes by. It was not really a problem on her part, for she was a good listener and Kisame was actually one of her favored person in the Akatsuki. They quite developed some sort of camaraderie after spending months together in training. To be honest, there are times that she forgets he's a criminal…and genuinely treats him like an older brother.

But right now, she really doesn't want to talk or engage herself in a chat

As she absent mindedly listened to Kisame's words—for the shark man was relaying some of his thoughts about Deidara's '_art craziness'_, Hinata's own thoughts drifted back to her last night's discovery. A discovery that left her puzzled and to be honest—scared. The whole night she pondered upon it, disregarding sleep as her thoughts were filled with questions and theories.

Someone from Konoha was sending Itachi messages—and she suspected that they were sent to him in secret. The messenger hawk was carrying the Konoha insignia around its neck—which only means that whoever sends the message possessed a high rank political position in the leaf.

Usually, these hawks came directly from the Kage. They are used to send official reports, missions, and important files too dangerous to be sent by using land travel. But sometimes, council members used them too. These birds are trained to fly at their highest limits—so that they cannot be easily detected and tampered. They only swoop down or land when they see the subject of their delivery or the place where they were ordered to go.

But why was an Akatsuki, and an ex-Konohan Shinobi at that, was receiving these messages? It just doesn't make sense.

Unless Itachi Uchiha was a—

"Aw." Kisame groaned. "You're not listening!"

Hinata blinked. When she lolled her head to the side, she saw that Kisame looks like he was going to sulk. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes and pouty lips. Giggling a little, Hinata can't help but be amused at the man's antics. Sometimes, he just acts like a kid and she wondered how he could contain all those hatred inside him when he was naturally…easygoing.

"Kisame-Niisan." She gave him a weary smile. "Gomensai…I'm just thinking about something…Ano…It's about food. I'm hungry."

"Oh….Now that you're talking about it." The shark-man rubbed his belly. "I'm hungry too."

As if hearing their newly realized problem, Itachi stopped and waited for them until they caught up to him with a few leaps. "There's a small town not far from here. It's just outside of this forest. We can stop and replenish our supplies there for the next hideout."

"A town!" The tall shark man grinned. "I miss towns."

Hinata frowned and then suddenly looked aghast. Kisame saw her expression and he gave her a smile. "We are not going to attack a town Hinata. Don't worry…Akatsuki won't show you out yet." He patted the girl's head. "We doesn't always destroy places every time we passed by them you know. If we do that, Shinobi could track us down easily. We have money too. We can afford to buy."

"Oh…R-Right." Hinata released a weary breath. For a second, she thought she's going to be forced into something that she doesn't want."

That would have been…_Troublesome._

Weirdly, thinking about Shikamaru's favorite word made her feel a little better. Hinata pushed her long hair away from her face. The wind was strong and they were going to the opposite direction where it was blowing, thus, it continued to push her hair back into her face.

_Troublesome._

"But of course, we could always wait for travelers and threaten them until they give us money and food." Kisame added, a sly smile on his lips.

(f) _Hinata's hands turned cold as she watched Itachi read the small parchment that he got from the messenger hawk. He read it fast. Giving the hawk a small pat on the head, he let it flew back into the dark sky as he crumpled the paper with his hand and dropped it to the ground._

_Then burned it with his Amaterasu._

_Observing everything while her heart was pounding like a hammer on wood, Hinata furrowed her brows as Itachi started to leave the small clearing. Maybe he was going back into the house now? For a moment, the Hyuga was tempted to deactivate her Byakugan and pretend that she was asleep just like everyone would expect her to._

_But when she saw Itachi take a different turn, she figured that she could stalk him a little longer._

_He walked deeper into the forest and stopped when he reached a small spring—the very spring where he brought her a few months ago when she was badly wounded by Kakuzu's harsh training. Raising an eyebrow, Hinata wondered what Uchiha Itachi was up to._

_Then she saw the Akatsuki removed his cloak and dropped it on the grass…then his netted shirt followed—revealing a well toned upper torso. He was not the typical bulky man like most of the Akatsuki members…and he was smaller in size compared to Kisame and Kakuzu._

_But the guy's body was fit to perfection—all muscles in the right places._

_Hinata's cheeks heated and her left hand rose up to give herself a forehead smack when she realized that she just crossed the line. If she continued using her Byakugan on Itachi, she was not stalking him anymore…she would be _peeping.

_He was obviously in for a night swim._

_Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, collapsed back onto the bed, and pulled the covers up until it covered her face all the while feeling foolish. Sometimes, she forgets that these people were even human to do things like a normal person would do._

_And sometimes…not everything is what it looks like to at first glance._ (f)

-o-

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, eyes on the two Anbu kneeling in front of her desk. She both summoned them, wanting to give a few instructions for an A-class that mission that she ordered them to do. She personally handpicked these two, believing that they are qualified and dependable enough to do what she asks.

It's a peace mission to Kirikagure—the land of the bloody mist—and it needed to be done perfectly. After all, Konoha's peace depends on this one and one wrong decision made by both sides could result into failure and utter chaos.

That's why they have to be very, very careful.

"Protect this task with your life." She told them, voice serious and eyes sharp. "I did not place you in Anbu for nothing. If there's any hindrance on the way…take it down." Tsunade knew that she sounded like an evil old hag but she doesn't care. This is a peace mission and whoever wants to hinder or mess with it is surely an enemy. "Bring this to Kiri safely." She placed a simple brown scroll on the desk. It has the Konoha's insignia marked on it. "But I want both of you to make sure that before giving this to the Mizukage, know her terms and clarify everything about the said pact. Mei Terumi is wise and cunning…and though I say she's honorable, we can never be sure."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Both Anbu answered in unison.

"And on your way to Kiri. You're going to pass by a small town under the leadership of a daimyo. I will give you a map for that, since there are a lot of small towns outside the Shinobi villages. "Tsunade pulled out a file and placed it beside the scroll. "Give this to the Daimyo. No need to know what's inside that."

"Hai."

"You may now leave." The Kage waved her hand. "And I want you two to be careful. You hear?"

Just as the two Anbu disappeared from the Hokage's view, she heard a soft knock on the door. Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance. She honestly preferred to face people whom she has summoned personally, not with those that just requested to see her.

Well…except for a few exempted people whom she's fond of, because usually, an unexpected visit only means one thing—problems.

And problems she hate.

"What?" She asked, her voice a little harsh-sounding.

"Lady Tsunade…" It's one of the Shinobi guards outside her office. "It's the Hyuga Heiress…Lady Hanabi."

**-o-o-o-**

"Y-you want me to take the cloak off?" Hinata asked, looking at her own Akatsuki cloak. She was a little hesitant because inside of it, she wore nothing but a black sleeveless shirt topped with a large netted one—which was quite a little revealing for her taste. She was used on wearing loose clothes with long sleeves. Also, Konan only gave her two changes of clothes. One was the shirt and pants that she's wearing now; the other was a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt and black loose shorts.

Unfortunately, the black turtle neck shirt was destroyed after her little sparring session with Kakuzu a few months ago.

If only she has no issues with sleeveless shirts…

"We can't go inside the town wearing Akatsuki cloaks." Itachi told her.

"Yeah Hinata-chan...You need to disguise yourself…This is a faraway place from Konoha and a Hyuga like you would surely rouse suspicions." Kisame added. "You go with Itachi and replenish our supplies. I'll stay here in the forest to watch for anything fishy." Pausing a little, Kisame's eyes widened as he realized his own words. "Fishy…haha. You got that? I said _fishy_."

"But…my eyes, everyone would know that I'm a Hyuga because of my white eyes." She reasoned.

Itachi answered her question by holding her elbow and pulled her to him. He then pulled something out from his pocket. It was a white cloth. Turning her gently so that her back was to him, he raised her hair up and began to wrap half of her head, covering her eyes.

When his hand touched the nape of her neck, Hinata unconsciously shuddered.

"You can see even with covered eyes if your Byakugan is activated." Itachi told her as he continued to wrap the bandage around her head. "Pretend that you're blind."

"Oh." Hinata focused her chakra on her eyes and activated her Byakugan. When Itachi was finished with her, he untied his hair and removed his own cloak to reveal that he was wearing a black high collared shirt and simple loose pants. He also untied the forehead protector from his forehead, giving it to Kisame. Then, he picked up a katana from one of their packs and slung it onto his back. Turning to her, he tugged at the large cloak she was wearing. "Take it off."

The town was small but it was filled with people. When they entered the town gates, Itachi took her arm and guided her—giving the impression that she really was blind. But of course she can see everything. Her Byakugan could see kilometers away in a perfect circle around her and even through walls and stones. She could even see Kisame sitting above a tree branch, waiting for them in the forest.

As they passed by the townsmen, she noticed that all eyes were on them. Young girls and women were giggling and gawking at them—or to be exact—at Itachi. It continued that way until they were in the middle of the town where the crowd was at its thickest.

If only they knew who they really are…A genius mass murderer and a missing Hyuga heiress.

"Itachi-san…I see a small market place just behind that corner." She said softly, too much aware that one of his arms has crept around her waist. She knew it was just a play…a friendly gesture for a poor blind girl—but still—she can't help but feel a little timid. "W-we can get food there."

"Hn."

When they reached the said marketplace, Hinata felt Itachi's arm loosened around her waist. They stopped at some kind of food booth and he made her sit on one of the chairs inside. The booth was half empty and she was glad that it was.

The smell of homemade foods made her mouth water. It has been a long time since she ate proper food. All they gave her back at the hideout where food pills, gruel, and fruits they could find in the forest. Meat is a rare treat.

She wondered if Itachi felt that way too.

"Stay here. I'll be the one to look for the other supplies." He told her. "You can eat while you wait for me. Buy us food too." He gestured at the small girl who looks like she was a waitress. She hurriedly scurried to where they are and gave them a little bow. "You're going to be in charge of our food supply."

"H-hai." Hinata blinked— for this side of Uchiha Itachi she still hasn't seen. Usually, the man was cool and his aura like liquid ice. But this time, if one would look closely like she does, he's like a normal person. Not a Shinobi…not an Akatsuki…

Just a regular person.

The stoic facade was still there and the aura of placidness, It's just that without his cloak and the forehead protector—which marks him as an Akatsuki—he was different.

"What would you like to eat? We serve the best curry and beef stew." The young girl stated and her eyes were on Itachi. Hinata knew that she was smitten. She can tell…she knew that look.

"Serve her what she want." The Uchiha pulled out a money pouch from his pocket and handed some coins to the girl. "She's blind so I ask of you to take care of her for me until I get back."

"H-hai." The girl was blushing as she nodded her pretty little head. "I'll take care of her for y-you sir."

"Arigatou."

When Itachi left, Hinata followed him with her Byakugan. She saw him stopped on a shop, which looks like a textile and a clothing store. Was he planning on buying new clothes?

"Are you blind miss?"

Hinata focused her attention to the girl. "Hai."

"Oh…" The young girl nodded her head understandingly. "What a pity you can't see your companion's face…ano…is he your husband?"

"A friend."

"Oh." The girl suddenly lightened up and her face became friendlier. Hinata wondered if she looked like that when someone mentioned anything about Naruto in the past. She's just a little more reserved…she guess. "Uhm…so you want some beef stew? It's divine I tell you miss."

Hinata let out a small smile. "That would be nice…Arigatou…Oh, can you pack some food for me too? I'm going to take them with me after I eat. We are travelers…"

"Sure miss….I could add some fresh bread and cheese if you want, and a few others. Your friend gave more than enough money."

-o-o-o-

Hyuga Hanabi seated herself comfortably when the Hokage gestured for her to do so. She knew her presence was unwanted—for the Kage was giving off vibes of annoyance. She was not affected though, because everyone was used to the great sannin's 'gruff' personality and it was not a new thing.

Tsunade scrutinized the young Hyuga who was now the newly proclaimed heir. Personally, she prefers the older sister compared to this one. This young Hyuga may be stronger and skilled naturally compared to Hinata, but Tsunade doesn't like the way the young girl carries herself with too much fair and confidence.

The girl knew that she's high ranking now and she's not afraid to flaunt it.

Hinata on the other hand was more gentle and humble…and the confidence that she lacks has been developed too much in the personality of Hyuga Hanabi. Grimacing mentally, Tsunade wondered how many arguments would rise up between her and this kid when she becomes her clan's head.

"Congratulations to the new heiress." Tsunade said, not really meaning it.

"Arigatou, Lady Tsunade." Hanabi responded, clicking her nails on the wooden arm chair. "I came to see you to discuss something about my sister."

_Straight to the point. _Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"It's been a year since Konoha gave up on her." Hanabi watched as the Kage's eyes narrowed. "And even though we all know the reason why she joined Akatsuki, we cannot deny the fact that she's still a threat now since she is considered as one of them."

"I put her name on the bingo book but that doesn't mean I'm not going to accept her back when she returns."

"I know…but the Hyuga clan…my clan…won't accept her back, Tsunade-sama…and its better that she doesn't come back at all."

-o-

Hinata smiled inwardly as she savored the soup with relish. It's been too long since she was given this kind of luxury and it just made her happy. She knew it was just a little thing, but when you stayed for almost a year inside caves and old houses in the middle of the forest, things like delicious food could lighten you up.

Besides…this town reminds her of Konoha.

Feeling a sudden pang of homesickness, Hinata sighed and leaned back on the chair. On her lap was a large brown bag filled with food. The young girl earlier helped her filled it with soup, bread, and other preferred edibles that could last for a few days. It should be enough until they reach the next hideout…she guessed. Kisame's appetite was quite unpredictable.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, feeling a little tired. Itachi would come back anytime soon and she figured she could rest her eyes for a bit while she waited. Nibbling on a few cakes, she began to run a few things inside her head.

_Konoha's messenger hawk._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Akatsuki._

Why would anyone in the leaf contact an Akatsuki? Not to mention that it was the very same person who exterminated the most powerful clan there in just one night? … The very same person who put a jutsu inside his own brother and forced her into joining the organization?

Is there a traitor back in Konoha? Sending valuable information that could be used against the village?

No…Hinata shook her head mentally. If it's a traitor, the bird should not have the leaf symbol on it. Leaf symbols are just used for nins that were still pledge to the village. It's only for loyal Shinobi and mostly used in giving mission orders.

Hinata chewed her lip.

"No! Please no!"

A scream of plea and fear pulled Hinata out from her thoughts. Activating her Byakugan, she saw that there was a group of men huddled around a girl—the very same girl that helped her with the food. She was pulling something back from the man who was smiling evilly.

"Oh…you're feisty."

"Please…It's the money from the food. It's for my family…please don't take them."

The man who looks like he's in charge, exchanged glances with his other companions. "D'you hear that fellas? Her family needs money." He suddenly pushed the girl into the counter, trapping her there using his body. "Let's make a deal…I will let you have the money…if you give me what I want."

The men snickered and people inside the booth began to walked out fearfully, not wanting to be tangled with the mess that was about to come. Hinata guessed that this occurrence was not a rare one in this town. It looks like locals feared these guys.

"It's just a simple job…which would be a pleasure to you too if you put your mind into it." The man jeered, running his stubby looking fingers on the girl's neck.

The young girl whimpered.

"Leave her alone." Hinata called out before she could stop herself.

The man stopped antagonizing the young girl and focused his attention at her. "And who's this?" There are seven of them, she mentally counted…all bulky and evil-looking. In the past, she might have feared them by their looks alone—but after spending a year with the most dangerous rebels the Shinobi world has ever known—Hinata did not even flinched.

The only problem was, she was trying to keep a low profile.

The man shoved the young girl away from him and covered the distance between them with heavy stomps. "Oh…" He touched the bandage on her eyes and Hinata swatted his hand away—garnering a few snickers from the group. "A brave blind girl eh?"

"Please return the money back to the girl." She calmly said. "It doesn't belong to you."

"What if I don't, what can you do?" The man taunted, eyeing her netted shirt. "You've got a nice little body for a blind girl though…such large b—"

The man's hand shot forward in a grabbing motion, intending to reach for Hinata's chest. She back stepped, wanting to avoid the vile touch. She could break his wrist if she wants to—but her mind was telling her it's a bad idea. If they were recognized…she knew Itachi and Kisame won't hesitate to burn down this small town.

She doesn't want that.

Taking another step backwards, she froze when she felt someone standing behind her. Her Byakugan was too focused on what's happening on her front that she failed to be on guard for her back. The man's intention of grabbing for her chest was enough to distract her like a stupid moth on fire.

Though a second later, she identified who the man behind her was—His powerful reddish black chakra was enough for her to recognize him.

The man suddenly yelped in pain as Itachi grabbed his hand before he could touch her, twisting it on the process. The crisp sound of breaking bones filled her ears as the said man cried in agony. His other companions watched in shock but regained their senses after he was released—writhing in pain and mouth full of curses. They stood frozen though, for their eyes were staring straight into bright, red ones.

The men fell into the ground in an unconscious heap—making Hinata wonder if they were dead. She hoped not. No matter who it was, death was still foul and Hinata doesn't really like the idea of killing. No…she would never like it as long as she lived.

The young girl who was watching everything in a corner whimpered and her shoulders were shaking from terror. With a quick glance from the sharingan user, she too fell unconscious and slumped on the ground next to the men who tried to abuse her.

Hinata would have helped the girl… if not for the forehead protector that was sticking out from one the men's pocket. Shinobi…these bullies are Shinobi?

Without a word, Itachi took the Hyuga's hand on his own—pulling her with him.

**-o-o-o-**

_This chapter is like a bridge for a bigger scene I have in mind…but I still would love it if you could take time to review. (Puppy eyes*)_

_Shout outs to: __**galaxy, fiavixen2196, Sabie0521**__, and __**Doddlehead**_

_-crazygurl12_


	22. Chapter 22

_I am just so inspired I need to post this chapter!_

_Oh…I suck at present and past tenses so read at your own risk… and don't tell me I didn't warn you._

_**H.M. Akhlys**__: You are an angel. That's all I could say…an angel._

_To a guest reviewer named __**Sasuhina fan**__: Wow…thank you very much. Your words made me smile and honestly…It made me feel good too. It really fueled me up big time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty-Two

"What did you say?" Tsunade almost rose from her chair. "Your sister is in this dilemma because she chose to save the life of her friends before her own. Her actions Hanabi, is an act of a true kunoichi that's loyal to the leaf." Shaking her head, the kage reminded herself that she was talking to a fifteen year old girl. No need to be so loud. "Such strong words for a girl of fifteen."

Hanabi's expression did not falter. She maintained her cool even though she was talking to an angry Hokage. "She placed the well being of her own friends before her own…I understand that. That is so Nee-chan…ever since we were children it's in her personality to care for others…"

"And you think it's a bad thing?" Tsunade asked, sarcasm sour in her voice. "What a good judgement for a future clan leader."

The Hyuga shook her head. "No. That's quite noteworthy…but what she did, Tsunade-sama, is a proof that she doesn't care for her family…for the clan. Yes, she saved the Uchiha and the Haruno…but did she stopped for a minute and wondered what would happen to us, to her family…when she won't return?" For a moment, the young Hanabi's face turned bitter and the pain in it was great. "We love her…but does she love us back enough to choose us first before her friends? I don't think so. My father—our father—blames himself every day. He is a proud man Hokage-sama…and seeing him so low and depressed is more than I can bear. No matter how much I try to ease his pain…I just can't help him. Not to mention that the branch and main houses are now opposing each other because they think my father was lax in his duties as clan head."

Tsunade closed her mouth shut, at loss for words at the moment. Staring at Hanabi's face, she pressed her lips together. She saw that kind of look before…the same fire in her eyes. The only difference was, those eyes were not white. They were pitch black.

"My cousin…the very person Hinata calls her brother, was returning back to his old self—also blaming himself for the failure of the retrieval unit to bring Hinata back in time before the jutsu was placed inside Sasuke." Hanabi continued, her hands now, were gripping the chair's arm rest. "I was left alone to suffer the burden of clan head…even though I have no bloody idea what I was doing because I wasn't train to lead the clan for the first place!...Now, forgive me for my rudeness, Tsunade-sama…" The girl let the words hung into the air. "But may I ask you…how could you say that these words are too strong for a girl of fifteen?"

The Hokage stared at the heiress, head gears running as she tried to understand her pains and the negative effects of Hinata's actions. Somehow, Hanabi reminded her of Sasuke…and it looks like another Sasuke-Itachi relationship was starting…

But now, it's between the Hyuga sisters.

-o-o-o-

Itachi's stoic aura returned the moment they left the village and met with Kisame. For a moment back there, she really thought how similar he was with Sasuke. The way he acts and the way he carries himself without that cool and regalness that always accompanies his movements. One could describe Itachi as the smooth one while Sasuke was more on the rougher side.

But for the first time, she witnessed Itachi's rough side...

Leaving her thoughts, Hinata concentrated on the branches that she was leaping upon. They were back on their way and this time, the pace that the Uchiha has set was a little faster compared to their earlier one. He was silent, and his face was unreadable—well, it was never readable from the start—so she decided not to ask anymore. Itachi was the kind of guy to have reasons for everything that he does.

_Reasons…for everything that he does…_ She unconsciously let the phrase linger a little longer than the rest.

Hinata adjusted her straw hat, tucking her hair inside so it won't bother her as she tree hopped. She was trying to match Kisame's speed for she preferred to match his than Itachi's ridiculously graceful leaps. The man was too smooth in his movements it makes her look like a disorganized kid.

(f) " _You looked like_ _a disorganized kid… I can't leave you alone on the training ground like this."_

_Hinata shook her head. "Y-you can put me down…Sasuke-kun I-Im fine..I really am." Her voice was almost a plea. Her cheeks were beyond warm now and she wondered if she's going to faint anytime soon. The Uchiha was carrying her, and he said they're on their way to his apartment._

_To his apartment._

_Those words almost triggered her to panic._

_She could have wiggled herself free from his hold, but her body's lower half was immobilized after a brief sparring session with Neji… and she can't do anything but to squirm lightly and give verbal protests. She honestly did not ask for this "rescue". She was willing to wait on the training grounds until her chakra flow returns back to normal. Neji's strike was actually minimal and it was just going to mess with her chakra flow for just a few hours._

_Until this Uchiha here came out of nowhere and swooped her up like a hawk._

_She heard him smirk and she began chewing on her lower lip. Sasuke's slow breathing was quite distracting—especially if one would be so close to his neck and chest like she was. She could feel the continuous rising and falling of his chest and the slow pump of his heartbeat._

_Good lord._

_Looking around, she saw that the Uchiha chose the path that leads into the forest. Somehow, she was relieved that he won't be using the main street. People would surely see them. Her teammates might see them. Sakura-chan might see them…_

_Or worse…Naruto-kun might see them._

"_Hey Teme! Dattebayo!" A voice called and Hinata's eyes almost dropped from their sockets. She knew that voice anywhere. And even though she was always happy to hear it… she figured that this moment was not a very good time for him to show up._

_Sasuke stopped from his tracks and turned around. Naruto was running to them, hands waiving and mouth formed in a wide grin. "I saw you and I wo—"His electric blue eyes fell on his best friend's life-sized cargo. "What the…_

_Hinata let out a squeak._

_Naruto just looks like Sasuke have done a crime. "Holy shit…what are you going to do with Hinata-chan?" He pointed at the Uchiha accusingly. "Neji was looking for her just now! By the name of Kami…did you kidnapped her?" Running to the girl, Naruto grabbed her—not knowing that she's paralyzed from waist down. "You perver—"_

_Sasuke pushed the Uzumaki's hand away. "Hands off Naruto."_

"_N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered. "I can't move from the waist down…I sparred earlier so my chakra pathways were blocked. It w-would be just for a few hours though."_

"_Oh…"_

"_And Sasuke-kun's helping me." She finished, wanting to clarify things before the blonde jumped into conclusions. Naruto was a little lot more like Kiba—and both are very impulsive._

_Sasuke smirked. The girl was blushing and she was not looking straight at Naruto while she's talking to him. Any idiot could see that she likes him. "Hinata's staying with me until she recovers." He said the words rather gruffly._

"_Nah…Hinata can go with me. I'm bored…she can keep me company until she recovers." The Uzumaki grinned, liking the idea. It was lonely at his shabby apartment and the heiress was quite good company. "Right Hina-chan? I have plenty of cup noodles there. We can eat together and spend the afternoon since I have no duties to the Hokage today!" He spread his arms. "I can carry her Teme."_

"_Naru—"Hinata opened her mouth, a little bit overwhelmed at Naruto's invitation._

"_Forget it Dobe." The Uchiha turned around before Hinata could finish her answer. He crouched a bit in preparation for a high jump. "She's not some plaything that you can borrow when you're bored."_

_Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't treat her as a plaything, I treat her as a friend…and I want to take care of her too." There's a hint of irritation on his voice. Sasuke was starting to annoy him with his high and mighty talk. What's wrong with this baka? He really wanted to share his cup noodles with the Hyuga heiress for she was very generous in sharing her wonderful herbal concoctions with him._

_But Sasuke was acting like a guard dog._

"_You're not his boyfriend." Naruto said indignantly and he saw Hinata flinch. _

_The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "But I got her first. Deal with it." _(f)

"Itachi…" Kisame's voice cut through Hinata's thoughts, making the Hyuga wonder how long has she been drifting out.

"I know." The Uchiha who was a few steps ahead of them stopped.

Hinata looked confused. She was too deep inside her own mind that she was not able to cope up with whatever the two Akatsuki's were talking about. Kisame looked weary, but then he grinned, revealing sharp pointed teeth. His easy going aura was becoming more…deadly.

It gave Hinata shivers.

"Kisame-Niisan, what—"She was about to ask, still puzzled.

The shark man chuckled. "Damn…they are good at masking their chakra signatures. It took me longer than usual to detect them. Whatever…they seem like good company." Flexing his neck, he pulled out Samehada with pure blood lust in his marble-like eyes. "This looks fun."

"Kisame." It was Itachi's cool voice. "Bring Hinata with you and use the other way, she must stay out of the fight if possible. Pein doesn't want her to engage in anything yet."

Hinata looked around, her questions now answered just by listening. Sure enough, she spotted two mask nins perched on a tree a few meters away from where they stood. Their stances were tense—as if they were also surprised that they saw Akatsuki roaming in this lands.

The leaves were hindering her vision, so she activated her Byakugan in order to see and identify what village those two Anbu belongs to. Veins popping at the sides of her eyes, she looked at them. Maybe they belong to Kiri?—since the mist was just nearby and the town was actually the boundary –

Hinata blanched as she suddenly froze like ice. Eyes still glued at the two Anbu nins, her shoulders began to shake. Her Byakugan doesn't lie…though she was praying that it would.

"Neji-Niisan…Shino-kun." A low whisper erupts from her lips as she recognized the two shinobi behind the mask.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. I was planning to add a few more scenes but something came up and suddenly my mind was elsewhere…and when I'm distracted, I tend to write stupid things…really stupid things._

_But I would love it if you could take time and review… (Pretty please?) It fuels me up to write…I hope it's not too much to ask? : )_

_Shout outs to: __**xHinaLovex **__and __**Fher34**_

_See you until next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	23. Chapter 23

_I still suck at past and present tense…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Three

Tsunade smirked, and then a sarcastic smile formed on her lips as she saw the temporary outburst from the teenager. "You want to ask me that? Fine. I'll give you the answer _heiress_…" She let the last word hover into the air just to make things a little more dramatic. She was a proud woman—and no fifteen year old would talk to her like shit….heiress or not. "For a sister, your words are not too strong for you…but for a kunoichi and one of the prodigies in your clan—I would say that your outburst is rather childish."

Hanabi frowned. This was not the answer she was expecting. "Childish?"

"Konoha is a Shinobi village…a military place where decisions are always based on how to keep and maintain the leaf's power and safety above all else. Hinata made a very mature decision Hanabi…compared to your childish whines." The sannin leaned back on her chair, glad that the girl was all ears. "Hinata acted as a true Kunoichi and a true heiress…she has pledge herself to protect the village above all else and that's what she did…surely _you_ would understand because you are also a kunoichi. You know Sasuke Uchiha is the last sharingan bearer in Konoha…Yes, there's Kakashi, but it won't pass on his genes because he's not a dojutsu user by birth. If Sasuke dies…we will lost that incredible weapon…"

"But if Hinata dies…you still a clan full of Byakugan users." Hanabi finished, bitter bile rising on her throat. "Talking about value."

Tsunade knew that she may sound so evil or uncaring for the Hyuga girl, but there was no other choice. She has to slap her with a military leader's point of view in order to keep Hinata in the Hyuga clan. It was the least she could do for her sacrifice. "And by doing that, she protected one of Konoha's weapons…and thus, also protects you."

**-o-o-o-**

Deidara watched as Itachi placed the unconscious girl down on the hard, old bed. He was summoned by Zetsu to do some bounty work and decided to stop on one of their cave hideouts just for the night. The blonde would have love to rest in peace and quiet….unfortunately, he got some unexpected company.

And unexpected company he doesn't like. Especially the ones that he can't kill.

Kisame plopped on a chair, hands pressed on a bleeding wound. "Fucking wound…" He muttered with a bored tone. He knew the small cut would heal fast—he always heals fast—but the irritating itch it might bring once it started to heal is annoying.

That stupid bug Anbu...

"Oy…trouble on the way? Yeah?" The blonde asked, eyes still on the Hyuga. She was pretty—he would give her that. "And why is she unconscious?"

There was no reply from the two newly arrived men. Kisame was looking annoyed while Itachi was pensive as he hovered over the unconscious girl. Deidara crossed his arms and puffed some air, blowing his long bangs away from his face for a second. "Acting mysterious yeah?" He smirked. "And I thought you're on your way to the hideout where Tobi and Pein are staying for the meantime."

"We'll continue on our way tomorrow…" Kisame gritted his teeth as if he remembered something that irritates him. Glaring at Itachi, whose eyes were on the Hyuga. He muttered through clenched teeth. "If only those two idiots…

"Kisame." Itachi called, his tone a warning.

"I need fresh air." The tallest man removed Samehada off his back and placed it gently beside the bed where Hinata was. Patting the weird looking live weapon, he pointed at the men. "Bite the hands off these suckers if they touch Hinata in any way that's immodest."

The sword in response, shivered.

Itachi even in his impassiveness can't help himself but smirk. It seems like a reversal of roles. Kisame was now the one who was becoming a little more protective for the Hyuga girl.

"Heh. Nice words coming from the most perverted of the group. When Hidan died…you took the first place in the pervert department." Deidara jeered but it fell on deaf ears. Kisame was already out of the door, slamming it behind him with a flourish. Sensing something weird, the blonde focused his attention to the remaining man. "Hey…Kisame's quiet. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Itachi's eyes were still on the door where Kisame disappeared seconds ago. He knew what bothers the shark man. Their encounter with the Anbu nins brought his past issues in dealing with comrades against duty.

And what Hinata and those Anbu did—was like a living proof of his mistake.

"So you're giving me silent treatment yeah?" Deidara crossed his arms, glaring at the sharingan user. Hell, he always hated this Uchiha. His high and mighty ways were so annoying he just wants to blow him to pieces.

Yeah…Blow him to bits and make him his wonderful art.

"I need you to leave us."

The blonde blink. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I need you to leave." Itachi repeated. His voice cold yet it has authority in it. "There are other rooms in this cave. You can use any of them."

"Who are you to order me?"

"She's Akatsuki…she needs her own privacy and rest. I'm going to follow you out just as soon as I tend to her eyes. Pein won't be happy if something happens to the Byakugan." Itachi answered, face revealing nothing but apathy.

Mentioning Pein's name and the Byakugan seems an enough excuse to persuade the blonde. Rising from his chair grumpily, he gave Itachi one last glare before stalking out of the room, all the while muttering vile curses under his breath. When Deidara was gone, Itachi bent his head down and stared at the Hyuga's face—wanting to see if some veins on her temples were damaged. Earlier, she used her maximum chakra in one surge it was a little alarming to think what it might do to her body. When he found none, he decided it was better to leave her and let her rest until she regains her strength.

He was about to straighten up but something caught his attention—making him pause and stare.

On the side of Hinata's closed eyes…were tears.

"…gomenasai…" A soft whimper came out of her mouth and startled him for a second. Maybe the girl was dreaming on her unconscious state. "Gomenasai…" She whispered again. This time, it made Itachi stare at her unconsciously. Her brows were quite furrowed, giving her the impression that she was on a mental strain.

Then the most unanticipated thing happened.

Hinata's hand shot up and grabbed him by his cloak's collar. The gesture was so unexpected even his reflexes were not good enough to avoid her grasp. With a surprised grunt, he fell on top of the girl and was more surprised when she buried her face on his chest.

"Gomensai Neji-Niisan!" Hinata sobbed. Her voice was muffled on Itachi's chest and her grip on her collar tightened. Itachi looked stunned. "Gomenasai!"

(f)_ "No freaking way." Kisame looked taken aback as he looked at Itachi. "You're going to have all the fun again? Be fair Itachi. We are a pair after all."_

_Hinata's heart was pounding like crazy and her mind was temporary blank as she watches the two masked nins descend from a tree and land on the soft soil with a tense posture. One took away his mask, only to reveal that he was as wide eyed and shocked as her._

_It was Neji. He was staring straight into her eyes, Byakugan activated. "H-Hinata-sama…"_

"_Another Hyuga?" Kisame muttered as he looked at her trembling form. "You know them Hinata-chan?" The girl was pale…paler than she normally was. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shove. "Hey…say something."_

_Shino was the first one to recover from the unexpected surprise. "Our mission is the scroll…" He said, trying to sound in control. In truth, it takes all of his willpower not to run to where Hinata was. He was not able to see her in a year…and seeing her right now, alive and breathing floods him with too much emotion._

_But he got to remind himself that she was with two Akatsuki members._

_Damn..._

_He really, really, wanted to hold her…very , very, bad._

"_I…I can't let her go again." Neji answered slowly, eyes glued on the blue haired girl. "Go with the scroll Shino. I'll stay and do what I can to take her back."_

"_You know we don't stand a chance…let alone you." The bug wielder adjusted the thin strap of his mask. "Neji…It could endanger Sasuke's life too. Our mission is about the scroll—and as long as they don't do anything against us first…we have no reason to attack." Shino doesn't want to sound like a jerk—his and Neji's feelings at seeing Hinata are the same—but one harsh decision might put not just three but four lives on the line._

_Hinata, Neji, Him, and Sasuke._

_Itachi can feel the distress vibrating from the girl. When he turned his head to take a glance, he saw that her eyes were starting to turn teary. She was looking at the two Anbu nins like she was on grave pain. Kisame felt it too, but his hand was still gripping the handle of Samehada—although he was not as enthusiastic as before._

"_She won't go with us as long as she knew Sasuke's life is on the line Neji." Shino reminded the Hyuga._

"_I know."_

"_But I can get you two to talk…just for a few seconds. It's a short time but it's better than nothing." Shino suddenly suggested and raise his hands. Beetles suddenly came out of his vest, collar, and any hole on his clothing. Shino knew it was dangerous for his physical body to empty all of his beetles all at once, but they won't let Hinata leave their sight without a few words with her._

_Thousands of beetles formed a dark cloud above them and thousands more were still pouring out from the Aburame's body. For a moment, Neji was stunned at Shino's proposal—but realized that time was ticking. "Arigatou, Shino." The Hyuga began to perform a stance for a gentle fist technique. He knew what Shino was thinking…_

"_Tell Hinata I… that I…"_

"_I know." Neji answered, giving Shino a nod. "Here I go."_

_Hinata saw a dark cloud of beetles swooped down on them in large numbers. It was too fast but she was able to see Neji do a rotation of continues gentle fist technique—and he was spinning nearer and nearer to them. Kisame cursed as he brandished his sword. A small group of beetles landed on his arm and he swatted them like flies._

_They were not really threats. They were just annoying._

"_Take Hinata away." Itachi commanded, his hands locked together as he performed hand signs._

_Beetles began to form a small circle around the Hyuga girl. Kisame tried many times to grab her but the bloody beetles kept on coming. They were not really attacking him—well, they still bite—but it seems they are planning on separating the girl from them._

_Hinata gasped when she saw Neji's rotation just a foot away. In a swift motion, Neji stopped and pulled Hinata's hand, just as Shino's beetles made a cocoon around them. It was actually Shino's plan, to sacrifice his insects and create a diversion while Hinata and Neji talked…and it all depends on how long his bugs could hold the two Akatsuki members back._

_Itachi pressed two fingers on his lips then blew. Fire came out of his mouth, incinerating hundreds of beetles in just one blow. Kisame on the other hand was gritting his teeth as he looked at the Anbu that controls these damn insects._

_It seems like before he could get to him, he needs to kill all of these bloody bugs first. The beetles were trying to block him every time he makes a move of going to where the bug wielder was._

"_Fine." The shark man gritted his teeth. "I'll kill all of your fucking bugs first then I'll mutilate you."_

_Inside the cocoon, Hinata's eyes widened as she was locked into her cousin's tight embrace. "Hinata-sama."_

"_Neji-Niisan!" Tears where pooling out of her eyes now. Her hands wrapped around her cousin in response. "Nii-san…You should get away while you can." Hinata tried to break the contact in order to talk some sense into him but her cousin's arms did not loosen around her. Instead, they only tightened._

"_We just have seconds Hinata-sama. I prefer to hold you this way while I can." Neji whispered, gritting his teeth at the pain of leaving her in the hands of these criminals again. "I know you won't go with me even if I plead."_

"_Nii-san." Hinata buried her face on the male's chest. "Gomenasai…"_

"_Shino misses you a lot too. We all do."_

_Hinata bit her lip hard. "Gomenasai...as much as I want to come with you. I can't go…Sasuke's life…" _

"_I know Hinata-sama…but tell me, are the hurting you?"_

_The girl shook her head. "I'm a member...not a prisoner anymore." _

_There was an explosion, and the cocoon of beetles around them thinned alarmingly. Neji has to break contact and began to perform his stance again. It looks like their time is up. It was painfully fast but it was better than nothing. "Hinata-sama…I'll find you again. I promise."_

"_Neji-Niisan…"_

"_Take care of yourself…and please…don't die."_

_With those words, Neji pushed her out of the cocoon and leaped as fast as he could away from the Akatsuki members while Shino's beetles were still plenty enough to give him cover._

_Itachi saw the girl tumble out of the "shield". In truth, he was moving quite slow and his attacks were just minimal. If he so choose, he knew he could break into the "cocoon" easily…but the cocoon was unmoving, and the bug wielder was not even attacking them—it looks like he was just trying to buy those people inside a few seconds of time. Kisame on the other hand was pissed big time. Dropping his sword on the ground, he kneeled and performed a hand seal. No one was getting away from an Akatsuki…No one._

_Hinata saw Kisame perform the hand signs and the attack was no doubt directed to Neji. Even with the bugs as his shield, she knew it won't stand a chance against the shark man's unbelievable strength. Kisame's chakra was comparable to the tailed beasts…and every attack he makes will always be life-threatening._

_She has to save Shino and Neji…she must help them flee._

_The Hyuga ran and activated her Byakugan. She stopped in front of the Akatsuki and at the same time, has summoned all of her chakra into her palms. A small part of her mind tells her it's dangerous to extract her chakra so fast in such big quantity…but a bigger part of her heart tells her to so do._

_With a scream—and her Kekkei genkai at its highest peak—Hinata wheeled herself around in a rotation for a gentle fist. She was not going to hurt Kisame-Niisan, she was just going to block his attack._

_Kisame's marble-like eyes widened in surprise as the girl positioned herself on the way. He was already on the stage of heaving a powerful water release technique on the fleeing Anbu nins and even though he wanted to stop—he can't do anything for it was a second too late to pull his arms back._

_He knew he was going to hit the Hyuga—until Itachi appeared next to him and grabbed his hand. The Uchiha pulled his arm back, diverting the release technique in a different direction. It landed on a thick group of trees behind a few meters behind them with a loud splashing sound._

_For a second, everyone was quiet. Hinata stopped rotating when she realized that Itachi interfered with Kisame's attack…when she was sure that Neji and Shino were already gone._

_Kisame stood frozen while staring at the Hyuga. _

_Itachi was just plain impassive._

"_What the fuck are you doing Hinata?" The shark man growled when he regained his composure. "You trying to die or something?"_

"_G-Gomenasai."_

"_Fuck!" Kisame swore as he clenches his fists. "You are an Akatsuki! But you helped those jerks to get away! Fuck!" It was unbelievable. He was so pissed he could just strangle her—just enough to teach her a lesson._

_Hinata looked at the angry shark-man. "Kisame-Niisan…" Tears were pooling out of her eyes and she was starting to get dizzy—the result of too much chakra use. "G-Gomenasai…I can't let anything happen to my comrades. They just want to talk."_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_One of them is my cousin…the other one my best friend." Hinata held her ground. "You could punish me. I will accept that. But I want you to know that I will always protect my comrades above all else. Kisame-Nii…I want you to know that I also treat you as one…and I won't hesitate to give my life if you are in danger too."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yes…Because that's what comrades do." Hinata muttered just at the same time for her knees to shake. With a sharp intake of breath, she collapsed—and fell into Kisame's arms. _

"_You treat me as your comrade…" Kisame said, his voice not as angry as she thought it would be._

"_And a friend…" The Hyuga muttered before she succumbed into the darkness that was starting to engulf her. Neji and Shino was safe…that's all that matters for now. (f)_

-o-o-o-

Sasuke removed his mask and threw it on the bed. He did not bother to turn on the lights. He preferred his room to be dark. Silently, he started to remove his gear that was starting to smell of blood, sweat, and dirt. His hands felt sticky and he grimaced when he remembered that it was matted with blood too.

Hell…he needed a bath.

Stripping off his clothes, the Uchiha tossed them into a hamper and walked to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. Stepping into the sprinkling water, he was glad that it was cold and somehow, the coldness stings his skin, making him numb. Washing off the grime and blood was easy…but trying to wash off the feeling of blood lust was another thing.

After a few minutes, he was out of the bathroom fresh and clean—a towel was wrapped around his waist and another was placed on top of his head. Tossing the towel that was on top of his head into a rack, he smirked. "I know you're there. I'm not an idiot."

In the darkest part of the room, Haruno Sakura emerged. "Sasuke…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chappie! I want to update today because it's my last update for the week. I'm going on a five day hiatus…lol. I'm going to spend a few days with my grandparents in a farm full of chickens, dogs, and water buffalos…yippie! (Don't worry…maybe I'll update sooner if I get a little persuasion *wiggles eyebrows* If you know what I mean.) _

_Tamani: Thank you for the correction! You are soo nice…and I really have fun reading your reviews. Hugs*_

_**My shout outs this time is for the guest reviewers who review my work every now and then.**_

_See you next chap!_

_-crazygurl12_


	24. Chapter 24

_Oh my gosh. One of the chickens here loves to stalk me. The moment we arrived, it just won't stop following me. Lol… _

_I know I updated earlier than expected…I found a free time and I figure I could add a chapter.(And I received a lot of reviews so…I'm motivated! See what a simple review from readers can help boost a writer up?)…besides, I don't want to make __**cathyscloud9's**__ weekend sad. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just a fan made fiction._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Four

Hinata's vision was staring to clear up, although she could still feel the throbbing pain around her eyes. She felt like she just emerged from something that's deep and dark. For a moment, she thought she saw Neji—hovering over her with concern.

Then the image started to fade away.

Hinata began to panic. No…she won't let her Nii-san go. She needs him to stay. Willing herself to move—which was quite a task for her limbs felt as if they were made of rocks—Hinata grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down hard.

"Gomenasai…" She sobbed, glad that she caught him before he could drift out of her sight.

Itachi lost his composure as the girl buried her tear-stained face on his chest. He was on top of her, and for a moment, he actually doesn't know what to do but be frozen on place. He could still hear her sobs, and her hands—even though it tightly holds him by the collar—were trembling.

Beside the bed, Kisame's freak of a sword was vibrating-its violet colored spikes began to shiver as it remembered its master's orders: Guard the girl.

"Gomenasai…Neji-Nii."

Itachi's cheek twitch, realizing that his body was literally pressed on her.

In a small part of her mind, Hinata wondered why Neji's scent was different. It was still masculine, but her Nii-san always smells of mint. This time, his scent was more like of sandalwood.

It felt…wrong.

Then suddenly, her mind recalled the earlier encounter with the Konohan Anbu's—making her snap back to reality with a start. Blinking her eyes in an effort to ease the blurriness, she raised her head from "Neji's" chest in order to look at his face for the second time…

And stared straight into midnight dark eyes.

"I-Itachi-san!" She let out a startled yelp and her hands involuntarily let go of the collar she was holding so tight.

-o-

"I saw you passed by my window…I-I recognized your chakra." The Haruno answered meekly, her head bowed low. "Sasuke…you're going to destroy your body if you continue with the pace your going—"

"Hn." The sharingan user smirked as he walked to his cabinet, opened a drawer, and pulled out a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back. "Save your scolding for Naruto…" He told her gruffly. "I'm tired and I need rest Sakura…you better take a rest too. Your medical training with Tsunade is not easy right?"

"You never rest. You keep piling yourself up with missions…violent and bloody missions." Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew she must look and sound pathetic to Sasuke right now, but if she can't talk sense into him, she knew guilt and worry would eat her slowly from the inside. He may have his eyes set on someone else—she was fine with that—but that doesn't mean she can't worry and take care of him.

They were teammates after all…besides, no matter how many times she tried to ignore it, she still loves him.

"Sasuke…she tried again. I am not the only one who's worried. Even Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…"

"Could you just shut up Sakura?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. This woman doesn't know when to stop. He knew she means well, but it just makes things harder for him. Every time he hears someone was worried about him…every time they mentioned anything about the Jutsu…every time someone talks about the Akatsuki…

They all reminded him of Hinata—and the pain of not being able to protect her from the hands of those bloody rebel nins was more than he could bear. He may act tough and impassive, but no one can understand the excruciating pain he was feeling.

No…not fucking one of them. And what makes it worse, Hinata was in this predicament because she was saving his life. She sacrificed everything to keep him alive.

He blames himself for that.

Sakura saw the pain passed on Sasuke's face. It was brief but it was there and she saw it. Taking a step towards the Uchiha, she took his chin in her hand and tilted his head upward for him to look at her green eyes. "Sasuke-kun…I know…It's painful. That's the same feeling I felt when you left…so don't say I don't understand. I—"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke swatted her hand away from his face. "Could you just stop?" He was angry now and his voice did not hide it. He was almost yelling at her. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was angrier to himself than the pink haired medic. He was the pathetic one here…not Sakura.

And it makes him angrier all the more.

Sakura was taken aback from the sudden outburst. He was not expecting Sasuke to yell at her. Eyes wide with painful surprise, she began to take little intakes of air and her shoulders began to shake as she tried her best not to cry in front of him. She stared at him, green eyes against midnight black. The Uchiha was hurting, she could see that—but so was she. He was not the only one with problems and pains. He should know better than to act like this. He should know better…

Sakura's control wavered.

"You baka!" She yelled, matching his angry look. "I don't know why the hell do I still love you...you are just a self centered bastard! Why can't you see that people care for you? We all care and worry for you! Damn it Sasuke… You're so oblivious I can't believe that you are a bloody genius!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I love you…I love you like hell…Sasuke. You hear that? I love you…I love you so much I am so pathetic!" The Haruno jabbed at him on the chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I tried….believe me I tried but I just can't stop being worried about you… And I hate to see you like this! We all care for you but—oohmp!"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back into the wall rather gruffly. He heard her sharp intake of breath as her back hit the cold concrete. Sakura gasped in pain and surprise, but before she could recover, he pinned her with his body, took her hands in his strong grip and leaned down on her ear. "You just won't shut up...won't you Sakura?"

"Sasu—"

Then he kissed her hard.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and a whimper came out of her lips as Sasuke ravage them harshly. He pressed her hard on the wall and she can't help but closed her eyes and cry. She should have pushed him away…or even punch him on the face to show him that he was such a jerk—she knew she was capable of doing that—she was strong after all, even stronger than him by means of physical strength…

But right now, her mind just doesn't seem to cooperate with her body. Sakura felt him bite her lower lip and she yelped in pain as she tasted the saltiness of her own blood. He felt one of his hand—the one that was not holding her wrists—slipped under her shirt.

Then Sasuke paused.

The Uchiha's crazed black eyes focused and he stared at the pink haired girl. Sakura's cheeks were wet with tears, her lips swollen and blood was trickling from her lower lip down to her chin. "Shit." He suddenly cursed as he regained his senses. What the fuck was he doing? The moment of blind furry was too intense he just lost control of himself.

Letting her hands go, he punched the wall behind her. "Shit!"

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…please…just leave me alone."

-o-o-o-

"Itachi-san!"

"I'm not Neji." Was the stoic reply. "You pulled the wrong person down." He studied her flushed face for a moment, wondering how could she turn herself in that shade of red—it's inhuman.

"My c-cousin." Hinata felt her cheeks burn to the highest degree as Itachi propped himself up by the elbows. With a grunt, the older Uchiha raised himself up. He could feel the heat radiating from her face and she was looking like she was on the verge of fainting again.

But before he could get himself entirely off her—the door opened.

Revealing a very surprised Deidara.

"Aha!" The blonde pointed an accusatory finger at the two people who were frozen on the bed. "I caught you two again!"

"Deidara-san!"

After looking like he just won a big prize, the blonde began to look uncomfortable. He scratched his head—looking like he was contemplating of what was the right thing to do next. "Uhm…so you want me to leave again or something?"

Hinata blushed even harder.

Itachi raised himself up, and helped the girl into a sitting position. He saw Hinata flinched a bit and her hands shot to her temples, pressing them with a groan. He knew she was still feeling the result of her hasty use of chakra. She's lucky her chakra passageways were not messed up.

"Ow…" Hinata grumbled, embarrassment forgotten when she felt the stinging pain on her eyes.

Deidara smirked as he gave the sharingan user a look—that kind of look which was usually given to those people who were caught red-handed. So Itachi likes the Hyuga girl neh? Hell…Pein and Tobi would be happy uncles for a future baby who bears the sharingan and Byakugan at the same time. "So that's what that nose-kissing was all about."

"Don't make assumptions Deidara." Itachi's voice was cold, but the warning in it was evident. "Don't wait for me to cut out that tongue."

"I'll tell Kisame. Let's see what the papa shark's got to say when he finds out." The blonde teased, loving the sight of an annoyed Uchiha. It's rare for Itachi to be caught off guard like this—and Deidara won't let this one pass.

He was going to make the most of it.

With an annoyed grunt, Itachi glanced at the Hyuga. She was still holding her head in her hands, jaw clenched and eyes shut. "I'll come back to check on you later. I want you to rest. It will help the pain in your eyes. "

"H-hai."

"Come Deidara. Let's leave the Hyuga to rest." The Uchiha said, walking out of the door. When Hinata looked up from her hands, she saw Itachi's back disappeared from the entrance of the room. He did not even bother to look at his fellow member who was busy taunting him with his teasing remarks.

Deidara followed him out too, but not before giving her a sly smile that Hinata suspects was supposed to be a teasing one. He was wiggling her eyebrows at her, and for a moment, the Hyuga was tempted to giggle. Sometimes, she just forgets that they were Akatsuki…

And treats them as normal people.

When both men left, Hinata decided to return to her lying position. Her headache was starting again and she rather take the pain while lying down.

Hinata closed her eyes in an effort to ease the pain…Never suspecting that a few hours more, and she's going to learn Uchiha Itachi's darkest secret.

Konoha's darkest secret.

**-o-**

(f)_Hinata gasped._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" She dropped to her knees and removed his Anbu mask. She studied his face. He was groaning, and when she looked down, she saw kunai blades where embedded on his right leg—six to be exact—and they were all embedded deep._

_It's their first mission together…and while the mission went well, their way back to Konoha was another matter._

_They were ambushed by a bunch of Kumo nins. Sasuke managed to maim them all, but when one Kumo Shinobi aimed at Hinata using the last of his strength, Sasuke leaped to where she was and picked her up—an effort to save her from the sharp weapons._

_And the blades caught him on the leg._

"_I'll live." He assured her, gritting his teeth as he sat up. The blood from the wounds was starting to make a puddle on the ground and Hinata paled just by looking at it. "Are you alright?" He asked her—which was a little bit ironic since he was the one who was wounded._

"_I'm unscathed…" Hinata answered. "You did not have to do that you know…" She told him softly. "I…I could have avoided it."_

"_I know. But I still did it."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want them hurting you…since I still want to see your ugly cat drawings and stuff."_

"_Oh…" Even though they just passed by a dangerous situation, Hinata can't help but feel both of her cheeks heat up at Sasuke's words. It was the first time that they have talked like this again—since she has been avoiding him after the kiss-in-the-alley event. Lowering her head a little, she focused her attention on the Anbu's wounds. "I have to take them out…Ano…a-are you ready? "_

_He scoffed at her. "Are you kidding me?"_

_She pulled three kunais at a time. Sasuke's jaw was set but no words came out of his mouth. Blood spurted out from the open wounds. Looking at him reassuringly, she pulled another batch off his leg and dropped them on the ground beside them._

_Good thing the weapons were not dipped in poison. That would have been a different matter entirely._

"_I'm going to close the wounds with my chakra…It would just stitch it up but not entirely heal it." She told him as her bloody fingers glowed blue. "I'm not good like Sakura-chan in this kinds of things...Gomenasai."_

"_Why are you always apologizing?" He sounded annoyed. "You're good enough for me." She felt her cheeks burn again and she heard him chuckle soflty. "I could get use to the blush thing."_

_The heiress looked at the Uchiha in serious wonder. Seriously, what did Sasuke saw in her? She was not as beautiful as Ino…and her skills from Sakura were far from even reaching half of the pinkette's level. She maybe the heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha…but even inside her own clan, many doubted her ability for being a future leader and wanted her sister on her place instead._

_Even the guy she likes doesn't like her enough to return her feelings back._

"_Arigatou…Sasuke-kun." She murmured. "A-arigatou."_

_The Uchiha Anbu looked at her face—still lowered because she was still treating his wounds. The Hyuga was beautiful…_

_In his eyes, she was beautiful. "Hn." _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Please review…If there are grammar corrections and other stuff that bothers you…feel free to let me know. ; )_

_By the way. OMG…I just saw the latest Naruto the last movie trailer and it's confirmed guys….Hinata finally got her man. I mean. The trailer is literally full of NaruHina…I'm so happy I just might die. The feels… (Oh, and I have a feeling…since Kishi loves to shock us with unexpected twists…that there's something big to be watched out for.)_

_Shout outs for : __**Tamani, Kibachow, Bluesmilez, kimmibers, CharNinja lol, 60, and Seven Deadly.**_

_Oh…any suggestions on what fanfic I might write next? Though I'm leaning towards GaaHina or NejiHIna…I don't know. Help me out guys._

_-crazygurl12_


	25. Chapter 25

_Relax guys… __**No SasuSaku**__ in this fic. I just need that for other purposes that I assure you would be a very important part of the story. Sorry for stressing most of my dear readers out there…Lol…I have been receiving anti sasusaku pleads and angry rants all day. Don't worry…I am not a SasuSaku fan…and never will be. (But I like them separately.)_

_**Evil .1**__: Lol…the "stalking chicken" is so weird. Hahaha…I have fun with it though. It's funny being followed by a chicken all around the farm. _

_**Puffy Gold**__: Great advice! I will never trust this chicken…I dunno, maybe she thinks I'm a giant worm or something…_

_Oh…I'm going to create a poll about the next Hinata fanfic I'm going to write about. Please vote for your favorite pairing. (The male character will be Hinata's next pair.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

With a tired sigh, Hinata opened her eyes. It was hot inside the cave hideout and she realized that she was almost panting from the lack of oxygen. After spending months on breezy old houses, this sudden change of atmosphere was a little hard for her body to adapt.

Her brows were dripping with sweat so she wiped it with her hands. It should be almost midnight—based on the sounds of the night insects she could hear from outside. Shino taught her once how to guess the time depending on the sounds of the night bugs—she never realized how useful it was until now.

She needs fresh air…

Hinata rose from the wooden bed and grimaced when she felt the sweat forming on the hollow of her back. It drenches her shirt and made the material stick to her skin. If not for the small candle placed on the stone floor, the room she was in should be pitch dark. One hand rubbing her still-throbbing temple, Hinata walk to the door and pushed it open.

Only to be surprised.

"Kisame-Niisan!" The Hyuga gasped when she saw the shark-like man lying just outside her door. He was snoring softly and his hands were crossed over his chest. Samehada was placed beside him, leaning on the narrow passage way. Shaking her head, Hinata kneeled beside the Akatsuki just when he opened his marble-like eyes to look at her. "Nii-san. Why are you sleeping outside of my room?"

Kisame yawned, showing Hinata his sharp teeth. "How are your eyes?" He asked, subtly changing the subject. "Pein would not let it pass if something happened to his beloved Byakugan."

"Deidara-san told you something about me and Itachi…am I right? That's why you're sleeping here outside my room Nii-san?" Hinata guessed, suddenly realizing that he was actually guarding her door from "unwelcomed night visitors". She tugged at his hard shoulder. "You know Itachi-san is not like that…" She unconsciously blushed upon remembering the 'accident' with Itachi. "It's not on purpose. I think I'm dreaming and I pulled him dow—"

"He's a man." Kisame answered simply. "That's reason enough."

The Hyuga can't help but smile. When she first came into the Akatsuki, Kisame was actually one of the members who were very vocal about his perverted thoughts and remarks about her…and look how the cards have turned. He was actually acting more like her Neji-Niisan as they spend more time together.

She pulled his arm up. "Get up Nii-san."

"Eh? I still wanted to sleep."

"You can sleep on my bed. I'm going outside for fresh air. Come on, get up and please go sleep on my bed, I will return shortly. It's cold in here and I can't allow you to sleep on the cold ground." Hinata tugged again, this time, a little harder. Kisame is a largely built Shinobi, a simple pull won't work on him.

"I'm fine…just leave the handsome guy alone to sleep."

"Nii-san!"

"Fine. Geez woman." With a grunt, the shark-man raised himself up and scratched his head. He took Samehada and yawned again—weirdly; the sword opened its mouth and yawned too. Shaking his head, he gave her an annoyed glare.

"Go." Hinata commanded.

"Yes mum." Kisame mumbled as he padded his way into her bed and dropped on it rather grumpily. Hinata suppressed a giggle, honestly glad that their early dispute about her helping the two Konohan Anbu was forgotten. Sometimes, the ex-Kiri nin was just a big baby…

And she was starting to love the man like a real older brother.

In the back of her mind, Hinata knew that bonds like this could become a problem in the future. No one can predict what might happen. Maybe…maybe she could still return back to Konoha…It's been a year now, but Hinata knew her friends well enough to know that they would never give up on her until they could bring her back.

And when that time comes…

She honestly doesn't know what to do.

When she was out of the cave, Hinata smiled faintly when she saw that the sky was filled with stars. The moon was actually quite bright tonight. It was enough to make her see around without using her kekkei genkai. Choosing a nice, airy spot, she seated herself on the grass.

"The moon matches the color of your eyes."

Hinata's head jerked to her right and gasped when she saw that Itachi was sitting just an arm's reach away from her. How did he do that? She never heard or felt anything—which was quite odd since her senses improved a lot after training with a few members of the Akatsuki.

And she was very sure that he was not there when she seated herself.

"W-when did you…"

"A second ago."

_A second ago…_ Hinata almost grimaced at the thought. Itachi's skills as a ninja are not something to be taken lightly. "I'm very far from being a decent nin. I c-can't even feel you when you seated yourself beside me."

Itachi's head tilted ever so slightly to her direction. "You have skills. Your chakra is still messed up so you can't really feel any hint of chakra signature."

Hinata nodded meekly, knowing that he was just saying it for consolation. Deep inside, she knew that no matter how hard they train her; Itachi's skills were just out of her reach. The Uchiha was just on an entirely different level. Glancing at the man, she wondered why he was out here—he was supposed to be resting.

Then a flashback about Konoha's messenger hawk entered inside her mind—making her frown and chew the inside of her cheek. She really needs to know what that was about. She has her suspicions, yes, but she needs to find a solid reason to believe it. "Why are you out here Itachi-san?"

"Air."

Hinata was unconvinced. The last time she saw him awake during midnight was the time he was receiving some sort of message that came from Konoha. Gathering her courage, the Hyuga forced her eyes to meet Itachi's dark orbs. "Itachi-san…"

"Hn."

"Did you…Ano…receive any kind of message from anyone lately?" She asked, wanting to know if he was going to mention anything about the messenger hawk. "From Pein-san? Or Zetsu?...anything?"

"No…I never received any kind of message. Why?"

"Oh…" Hinata bit her lip. The man was lying. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ease her heart beat. This matter has been bothering her night and say. It was not only that she was curious; it was because Konohagakure has something to do with it.

What if Konoha is in danger? Hinata decided that she's going to get answers tonight. "C-can you look at me Itachi-san?"

When Itachi did, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Itachi suddenly leaped back a step.

With that one glance—even though her cheeks were burning at what she might see behind the thick cloak—she looked at the rebel nin and studied his whole appearance. The man looks bewildered and for a moment, he just stared at her with his dark, cold eyes.

_Bingo._

On Itachi's right side pocket, she saw a small scroll with the same Konoha insignia marked on it. She was right…the older man was not out for fresh air. He was out here because another message was sent to him. Maybe he felt her presence and was not able to read and burn the small scroll yet…

"Hyuga-san…" There was a subtle growl in his silky smooth voice. Mentally, it made her flinch. Sometimes, making an S-class missing nin angry at you was not really the nicest feeling. "What are you doing?"

Hinata was feeling a little frantic now. She needs to see that scroll no matter what. This may not be a good time for her to act a little rebellious—her eyes were still painful and her chakra unstable, making even the slightest chance of besting Itachi impossible—but she figured that there was no turning back now.

She needs to know…for the sake of the village she needs to know.

Hinata lounged at the Uchiha, who just easily side-stepped away from her grasp. Wheeling around, she tried another assault but it seems that even if Itachi was caught a little off guard—he would always be faster. "Hyuga-san….what are you doing?" He asked—but in the back of his mind, Itachi knew that the girl was already suspecting him.

The moment she activated her Byakugan, it was clear enough for him that Hinata has been suspecting him for days. The girl is sharp…and not discarding the scroll was really stupid of him. He should have discarded it when he had the time…In truth, Itachi was a little confident that Hinata can't use the Byakugan yet—it would no doubt hurt her eyes and head.

A small miscalculation on his part.

"There's a Konohan scroll hidden inside your cloak…on a secret pocket under your vest." Hinata stated, almost panting. Her messed up chakra was getting the best of her. "Are you really an Akatsuki….Itachi-san?"

Before the sharingan user could say anything, Hinata launched herself forward—with the intention of possessing the scroll—and raised her palms to disable a few chakra passageways if she needs to. Itachi back stepped, just in time to grabbed her arm and turn it behind her.

Hinata gasped when she felt her arms trapped in a death grip. Itachi's one hand was keeping them on place, while the other slowly encircles her neck. She could feel him breathing slowly—her back was on his chest and she can feel the warm air he exhales on the skin of her neck.

"I am Akatsuki." He told her.

"Is that all?" She asked back, a little giddy at the thought of standing her ground up to the great Uchiha rebel. "It seems you are more than that…Akatsuki should not be receiving any message from the Kage. That insignia…It's the sign of the Hokage, am I right?"

Itachi felt her squirm and tried to wriggle herself free. The girl's training for the past year really did help improved skills; she was able to push him back and slackened his grip on her hands. He should put an end to this right now. If the other members inside could hear what they were talking …

It would be serious trouble.

He has no choice but to tackle her onto the ground when his she finally freed herself from his grip. He heard her gasped when she felt his weight land on top of her. Pinning her hands beside her to prevent her from using her paralysis technique, Itachi looked straight into her frightened white eyes—identical orbs that beautifully matches the moon. Somehow, he admitted silently that the girl was mesmerizing. "I am more than that." He said, voice low with a hint of serious warning. Since the Konohan already suspects, there was no use in hiding it. If she continues to be suspicious of him—it might only bring unexpected dangers."You should not act harshly…It's for your own good…Hinata."

"What are you…Itachi?" She let out a small groan when her eyes suddenly became blurry. "I…I don't believe you're just a missing nin. What are you really?"

"It seems you already know the answer. You won't attack me like that if you have no answers of your own."

"Are you still Konokagure's Shinobi?" She whispered, disbelieving her own words. Now that she mentioned it, it really sounded so...ridiculous. "But you killed your clan…you are a rebel…you kidnapped me…"

"We have our reasons."

"How about Sasuke…does he know your _reasons?"_

Itachi was about to open his mouth when he felt another source of active chakra. It belonged to someone inside the house. For a split second of contemplation, he lowered his head and whispered on the girl's ear. "There are things far darker than the village you loved so much…but right now…I want you to trust me and everything that I'm going to do from now on."

"I don't know who to trust anymore…"

The sharingan user raised his head up a little to just in time to see Deidara peeping from the window. With a defeated sigh, he returned his eye to the girl. "You have no choice. You just stepped into one of Konoha's darkest secrets Hinata…"

"What are you—"Hinata was about to asked the older Uchiha a question when half of her words were trapped inside of her mouth. Itachi prevented them from getting out—and he did it with a rather unexpected way.

Using his lips.

Hinata's eyes widened—though she was still unmoving for her hands were still pinned beside her. Inside the house, they heard Deidara's voice screaming Kisame's name like a little kid that just found his favorite toy. "Hey Kisame…Itachi's doing something to your little Hyuga. They are actually making out!"

"Starting now…you have to pretend as my lover." Itachi whispered when he broke the kiss. "We should have a reason to stay together…the knowledge you hold is too much for your own good. I can't let you disappear from my watch."

"Itachi-san…"

-o-

Sasuke wiped his lips hard with the back of his hand. He was feeling disgusted with himself. Gritting his teeth, he flexed his bloody knuckles as he berated himself for hurting Sakura. The girl was just being worried about him—like all good friends do.

But he acted like an idiot who let his fury and disappointments trigger him to do foolish things. And what's worse, he was feeling like a traitor…As if he just betrayed Hinata and Naruto in some way. "Shit." He muttered, taking a deep breath as he slipped in his black shirt and gray pants. Naruto loves Sakura…what would his best friend say when he finds out about what he did?

It would be just an additional burden to the heavy load he was carrying…and he was already on his knees as it was.

"I need you right now…" He murmured, collapsing on the bed and covered half of his face with one arm. "I need you right now Hina…You always makes things a lot easier for me when you're here."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. A little bit occupied so it's all that I could come up for now… ( Sorry…I promise to make it all for you on the next chapter. I'm still a little busy so please be patient with me.)_

_By the way…since some of you are wondering, I think this story is running for 35 to 40 chaps max…is it okay? Or maybe it's too long? _

_Oh…don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile… _

_-crazygurl12_


	26. Chapter 26

_This is another one those "bridge" chapters. (I'm sorry for updating late. End of my semestral break and my boring classes starts again…Don't worry, I will still update as fast as I can. I'm playing with so many ideas I am so excited to write the next chapter…)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Six

(f)_Itachi took her right arm firmly and hoisted her up from ground. Hinata's face felt hot and even if the night breeze was cold, she was hyperventilating. Maybe it was the fact that Itachi just confirmed that he was acting like some sort of spy for Konoha…_

_And that he just kissed her moments ago, demanding that she act like his lover from now on._

_Good heavens…_

_There are a lot of questions running around her mind right now, and she knew that she won't be able to stop herself until she get the answers out of him…truthful answers. Though she figured that these questions can wait –for she needs to focus her attention on the blue-skinned Akatsuki storming out of the house like a madman—Samehada on his grip and a frightening scowl on his shark-like face._

"_Itachi you bastard." Kisame growled._

_Hinata raised her hands up, wanting to stop any argument before it could start. Even though she was awfully confused right now, she could still think clearly enough to know that if things heated up and turn into a fight—it would really be serious a trouble. "Kisame-Nii—"She started, wanting to calm the man down. "I can—Oh!"_

_She was not able to finish her words though, for she felt Itachi's left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hinata squeaked, afraid that it would make Kisame angrier—and to think that he already looks like he could eat Itachi in just one bite._

_The shark-like man looks really scary.._

_Behind Kisame, Deidara giggled—clearly enjoying the live amusement unfolding before his eye. "I told you he was a pervert. Yeah?" The blonde said, glancing at Hinata with a wink "His charms getting into you Hinata-chan?"_

"_Itachi…" It was KIsame. "She's an Akatsuki…treat her as such. You can't just drag her out and do whatever you like. She's not a prisoner anymore."_

"_Ano…Nii-san…" Hinata tried to speak again, disregarding the pain on her head and eyes. The sudden use of her kekkei genkai must have triggered the pain to increase. "Itachi-san and—"_

"_I treat her as such." Itachi answered coolly, cutting the Hyuga's words like the first time she was trying to get the, out."And I have to say that starting tonight, I have to treat her more than that."_

"_What do you mean?" Kisame asked—or growled, his blue fish-like eyes landed on Hinata. When the ex-Kiri Shinobi catches her eyes, she can't help but drop her head low. Hinata was feeling like a kid who has done something terrible._

_Itachi smirked. "She's my lover." _(f)

Hinatachewed the inside of her cheek as she gently knocked on Kisame's room. They just arrived on their new hideout and after a short meeting with Pein—who was very supportive of her and Itachi's so called "relationship"—were dismissed to their respective rooms.

Deidara was not around anymore. He parted from them hours ago before they could reach the hideout. He said that he has some bounty hunting to do on a small town near the boundaries of Sunagakure and he doesn't. Mentally, Hinata was a little relieved that the art loving tattletale won't stay on the same hideout as them—Deidara always finds things to mess up.

She heard a snort inside the room.

"Nii-san. Can you open up please?" She tapped on the wooden door again, this time a little harder. "Kisame Nii…"

"What?" She heard him ask but the door remained closed. Sighing, Hinata turned her back on the old wood and lean on it. It seems that Kisame won't let her in—maybe he was still angry at her about last night?

"Nii-san…stop sulking." She said and her voice low. She was trying to hide the amusement from her tone but the older man was acting like a sulky big brother—and it's actually cute. It reminds her of Neji and her male teammates, Kiba and Shino. "Kisame-Nii...I know your angry with me but—"

"Why should I be angry with you?" He called back. "And I'm not sulking."

"Come on Kisame-Nii…I know—Oh!" With a startled gasp, Hinata found herself falling backwards. The door behind her opened suddenly and she was not expecting it.

But before she could hit the dusty old floor, Kisame grabbed her arm and pulled her right back up. "Hey…" He glared at her. "Be careful…or do you want to kiss the floor?"

"Gomen…"

"What do you want?"

"Nii-san…" She stepped into the room, noticing that some of Kisame's packs were haphazardly tossed onto the floor. Without permission, she began to pick the clothes and other things he messily threw around the room. As she did, she noticed that the shark man seated himself on the floor –he was not looking at her.

This guy is worse than her Neji-Nii when he was sulking…

After picking up the rest of his things, she began to neatly return them inside his packs in a more organized way. She then placed the packs under the bed. "There…" She gave him a faint smile.

"Tell your lover he's a bastard." The older man suddenly stated, crossing his arms on top of his muscled chest. "A perverted bastard."

Hinata sighed. "Nii-san…"

"If something's going on between the two of you from the start, at least you could have told me…" There's that sulky voice again. Still smiling, Hinata seated herself beside her fellow Akatsuki. "I'm sorry…everything was quite unexpected Nii-san."

"Unexpected my ass."

"I-I can make it up to you…" She offered. "Just don't stay angry at me alright?"

"No thanks."

"I'll cook your favorite." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her "big brother". "Itachi brought a lot of food from the last town that we passed by…I can cook you a vegetable stew. It's your favorite right Nii-san?"

Kisame scoffed then glared at her, wondering how she could wrap him up on her little finger. "Be sure to add a lot of cabbage…" He answered gruffly— then as if he remembered something important—the shark-man wiggled his forefinger in front of Hinata's face. "And don't give Itachi the vegetable stew. Just cook for me."

-o-o-o-

(f) _Sasuke stood motionless after hearing Kiba's report on his latest mission with his team. The Uchiha just finished reporting to the Hokage about his own mission when the Inuzuka barged into the office—looking in haste and anxious. Silently, Sasuke retreated in a corner when Kiba began to give his account._

_Sasuke would have left already, since it was not really in his place to mind other shinobi's business—but when Kiba mentioned something about an encounter with Kumo's Shinobi—He decided to listen. Besides, Hinata was on this mission too._

_And when Kiba said something about Hinata being wounded, and that she was still unconscious when they brought her back, Sasuke's jaw clamped behind the mask and his body suddenly taunt like a string._

"_It's a head injury…Hokage-sama."_

_Tsunade's lips pressed into a thin line, face grim. "Where is she now?" She asked Kiba._

"_We brought her to the hospital. Ino-chan and Sakura chan are tending to her right now." Kiba answered, his face contorted with worry. "Hokage-sama…I know I am in no place to ask this of you…but can you go and check on Hinata-chan? I…I mean we—would all be at ease if you could see her condition yourself."_

_Tsunade nodded, rising from her chair. She has a lot of paper works waiting for her but she knew she needs to see the heiress. Paper works could wait…A life can't. "Very well…I'll go and see her right now. Kiba, I need an official report from you tomorrow morning. It should be on my desk no later than noon." The lady sannin then gestured at the motionless Anbu. "You can go now. I'll summon you later…"_

"_Hai." Kiba sighed with relief—matching the same relief sound that came from the Anbu. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama."_

_When the two left, Sasuke jumped out of the large terrace-like window of the Hokage tower, landing on a roof and began running to where the Konoha's hospital is located. When he reached the place, he saw that there are a lot of people clustering outside the center. There are Hyugas—a few were looking worried while others where just plain curious. He saw Neji—the most worried looking Hyuuga of all, talking to Tenten who looks like she was trying to ease his nerves._

_Shino Aburame was leaning on a tree not far from the hospital. His coat still filthy and muddy—a sign that he was not able to change after coming back from his mission. There were also blood stains. Sasuke figured that he was the one who rushed Hinata to the Hospital while Kiba was reporting to the Kage. _

_Shino tilted his head to the side—and their eyes met._

_With a curt nod for the bug welder, Sasuke leaped back on a tree—choosing to be hidden from view. He has no idea if Shino knew that it was him, but it's better not to get any more attention to himself. Looking down and trying to figure what to do next—he saw the cluster of people breaking apart when the lady Kage arrived. All heads bowed in respect as Tsunade made her way into the medical center._

_Guess he has to wait…_

_Sasuke doesn't know how many hours have passed, but he just waited. He was worried about Hinata's condition but knew he can't do anything to help—Medics are those people who are really needed right now. Looking down again, he saw Neji come out of the building's exit door, looking relieved. Tenten was following behind him. She was smiling wide. She then raised her hands into the air with a deep breath. "I'm glad Hinata's okay."_

"_Hai." Neji smiled back. "Good thing the damage was not bad… the only setbacks are a few forgotten memories. Tsunade-sama said that it was because of the impact on her head…Nothing too serious…though it would come back in time."_

"_Well…She's just going to forget a few things…" Tenten said happily. "A few memories are nothing. We could always make new ones for her to remember…and we can always tell her the things she might forget. It's better than not remembering us at all. "_

"_You're right." _(f)

"And of all the things to forget…she forgets most of our time together." Sasuke murmured to himself as he returned back to painful reality. He knew he was getting her to like him back…he could feel it—but after that incident, he has to start again from scratch…

He has to gain her trust and affections again—and even though he was willing—it was not an easy thing to do, especially when no one knew of his affections aside from Hinata…no one can help him make her remember the things that happened when they were together.

And before he could return everything back into place, his bastard of a brother kidnapped Hinata and forced her into joining the Akatsuki.

Talking about right timing...

"Ohayo…Sasuke-San."

Sasuke tensed, and then swiftly rose from the soft grass that he was lying on. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to keep his guard up. Looking around—at the same time sensing light chakra—he stared into big, white eyes.

White eyes that reminds him painfully of Hinata.

"Hyuga Hanabi…"

"Ohayo Sasuke-san…thinking about Hinata-Nee this early aren't we?" The girl smiled.

"Wha—"

"I heard you speak her name…"

(f)_ He saw her lying on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing painfully raspy. _

_Hinata was asleep._

_Landing on the polished hospital floor, Sasuke closed the window and stood next to her bed, his eyes on the white strip of cloth that was wrapped around her forehead. Gently, he touched her cheek. He could see a lot of bruises on her arms and there's one evil looking gash on the side of her neck._

_Hinata opened her eyes._

_Sasuke smiled. "Hina."_

"_Sasuke-kun?" She called, blinking her ivory orbs and looking like she was confused._

_Very, very confused._

_Sasuke's smile vanished. She called him Sasuke-kun…No, that doesn't sound right. They have stopped with honorifics weeks ago…Hinata now calls her Sasu—It's kind of a nickname she made up for him. "Are you alright?" He touched her left cheek, wanting to see if she's hot. Maybe it's just the fever…_

_Hinata seems embarrassed at the contact. "Ano…I'm alright now Sasuke-kun…Arigatou."_

"_Why do you call me that?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Sasuke-kun…Call me Sasu."_

_Hinata frowned. "I have always called you Sasuke-kun…It w-would be disrespectful if I—"_

_The Uchiha suddenly took one of her hands and encased it with his own. "Hinata…what's the last thing you remembered between us? Can you tell me?" He saw her think, eyes lowered in concentration. _

"_Ano…lady Tsunade told me I might forget some things…the wound on my head—"_

"_I know." Sasuke said softly. "Just...Just tell me."_

"_Our mission together…I remember that." Hinata started, chewing her lower lip. "T-that time in the alley" Hinata blushes a deep shade of red. "W-when you helped me a few times during training….When you took me with you in your apartment—"_

_Sasuke frowned."Is that all? Do you remember anything about…about the night after the Moon festival?"_

_Hinata shook her head. "Gomenasai…I remember nothing about that. Ano…was it supposed to be important?" She asked him, white eyes worried. "Now that I think about it…its one of the few things I can't recall Sasuke-kun…everything seems alright."_

_The Uchiha let go of Hinata's hand and touched a throbbing nerve on his forehead. "It's important for me…" _(f)

-o-o-o-

Hinata was glad that even if the hideout was almost very old, the kitchen was clean and has the necessary utensils for cooking. Maybe Konan was the one who cleaned the place up? As the water on the pan began to boil, the blue haired Hyuga began to chop the cabbages she found on the cupboard. She was glad to see that they have a lot of stash of food. It's a good change compared to the last hideout…all they could eat was gruel.

Itachi managed to buy them food and vegetables on a town near Kiri. Thanks to him they now have a week's supply of vegetables, salted meat, and some preserves.

_Itachi…_

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to shake off the memory about the Uchiha—memory that involves ground tackling and a short kiss…

_I still can't believe that Sasuke's older brother kissed me. _Hinata thought grimly.

Itachi is a cunning person, he knew what he was doing and would always be ahead of everything. The man makes plans ahead of plans…and that's what makes him reliable. If he plans on something…it tends to turn out right.

And that fact also makes him frightening.

But somehow, she could not fathom why he killed his clan…his parents…and left his brother, just so he could be a spy amidst the group of rebels? For hours, she would find herself trying to get answers, trying to find the loophole or just anything that could give her clues…

She could find no answers.

_No…it must be something deeper than that….and that's what I need to know._ Hinata thought, hands working on the food while her head was elsewhere. _Deeper reasons…darker ones._

"Oh! You're cooking!" Someone hollered from the door, making Hinata stop whatever she was doing and stared at the newcomer. "T-Tobi-san…" She greeted when she saw a masked man poking his head inside the kitchen. He was one of the Akatsuki members that Hinata was not able to spend a lot of time with. It seems like Tobi has a lot of work that includes going to different places.

He always wears an orange mask with only one hole where the eyes should be—making Hinata wonder if he has only one good eye. He never took the mask off—as far as she knew—and she even doubted if anyone in the Akatsuki knew what his face looks like.

"What are you cooking?" The masked man asked, stepping inside the kitchen as he tilted his head up—Hinata guessed that he was sniffing the air. Now that she pondered upon it, Tobi always acts like a bubbly kind of guy. He was loud and sometimes…well, stupid and funny. But something about this masked man just unnerves her, Hinata doesn't know exactly the reason why, but she has a feeling that inside of that bubbly attitude—something far darker is lurking.

"Smells good too…" She heard him say.

"Ano…its vegetable stew." _For Kisame-Niisan._ Hinata added mentally.

"Really? Wow! I love vegetable stew." The male exclaimed happily. Without further ado, Tobi seated himself on one of the chairs facing the counter, and like a kid that's excited for food; he grabbed himself a bowl and waited expectantly.

_Kisame Nii's going to sulk again…he said he wants the stew for himself. _Hinata thought miserably as she tasted the boiling pot of stew. When it was good enough for her taste, she poured some into Tobi's bowl. "H-here…" She managed a smile—wondering how the man could eat with a mask on.

"Gomen…" Tobi apologized as his hands formed a few simple hand seals. "But I need to cast some illusion on my face when I eat…I love being mysterious. It's good with the ladies."

Hinata's mouth formed into a perfect round 'O'. "Oh…I see…" For a moment, she was amused. So that's how Kakashi-sensei eats when he is in public. "I have a teacher who eats with his mask on…" She added unconsciously. "He never takes off his mas—"

"Who?"

Hinata blink. "What?"

"Your teacher who eats with a mask on…what's his name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

The masked man nodded. "Oh…the great copy ninja…Hatake Kakashi." The way he said the name puzzled the Hyuga. It was said with a hint of disgust. For a moment, the bubbly façade disappeared—making her feel a very strong killing intent.

Silence followed, making Hinata feel a little awkward.

"You remind me of someone…" Tobi started, staring at her behind the mask. "That gentle smile…" Shaking his covered head, he began to eat the stew. Unknown to the Hyuga girl, Tobi's mind was recalling an image of a brown haired girl with blue colored stripes on her face—and she was smiling sweetly. "Do you know how much some people would be willing to go in order to see smiles like that?"

Hinata's face flushed.

"Some would even destroy worlds…" Tobi told her, but it sounded like he was telling it more to himself. "Destroy the pathetic world that wiped that kind of smiles…"

"Destroying worlds would be too much…" Hinata said nervously. It's the first time they shared a conversation this long, and the blue haired Akatsuki was not at all comfortable.

"Never too much…" Tobi answered back. "Now tell me, is it true? Your smile belongs to Uchiha Itachi now?" He asked her— his voice now excited, hinting that his bubbly personality was back. "I heard it from Konan—"

"Yes. It's true." Itachi answered for the Hyuga.

"I-Itachi…" Hinata wheeled her head to the side and saw the tall form standing by the kitchen door. He was looking at her, and she can't help but avoid his eyes. She was distracted by Tobi's bipolar aura that she was not able to detect his presence.

"Itachi-san!" Tobi squealed, delighted.

"Hinata…" It was Itachi. "Pein wants you to share my room on your stay here… since this hideout is smaller compared to our last one. It's upstairs, first door to the right. "

"Oooh…" Tobi chuckled. "Somebody's impatient…"

**-o-**

Sakura plastered a smile on her face as Naruto hovered over her, inquiring about the small wound on her bruised lip. "Eh?...y-you mean this?" She pointed a finger on it.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah…what happened to that?"

"I…bumped?" Her answer came out more like a question so the Uzumaki crossed his arms and advanced a few steps towards her. He stared at her green eyes and she suddenly looked down, afraid that the young man might figure out that she's lying.

"I'm not buying it."

"Naruto baka…" Sakura pushed the Uzumaki away. "What do you want anyway? You're up early…and to think that you have to come here in the medical office. I thought you have training with Tsunade-sama today?"

"Tsunade Baa-chan is meeting with the council today." The Uzumaki scratched his head and grinned at her. "And I haven't seen you for almost three days…I just want to ask if you want to eat ramen with me for lunch? We can get Sasuke too…Tsunade-Baachan said that Teme received no missions this week. She's giving him a break."

"Ano…" The pinkette lowered her head and made an act of checking the folder with medical files that Shizune asked her to check. She has checked it twice already, but figured it could use another scan. "I'm a little busy Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started to whine.

"Y-you can ask Sasuke to go with you though…"

"But it's different if your there…Come on Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto I said I—" Sakura's eyes widened when the Uzumaki grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, enclosing her into his warm embrace. With a sigh, the pinkette sagged against him. She was so drained from thinking what happened between her and Sasuke she did not realized how tired she was. "Naruto…"

"It's alright…you can stay. I'll bring you lunch after I eat with Sasuke." Naruto heaved a sign then gave her a pat on the head. "And hey…don't drown yourself with work. I know being a disciple of a legendary sannin is pressuring you to do well in everything you do…but come on. You have to unwind a little."

"Naruto…"

The Uzumaki grinned again. "It's alright…I understand you Sakura-chan."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. I'm sleepy…(zzzzzz) I have a long and tiring day…_

_(Have no time to edit this chapter…if there are errors, feel free to tell me. : ) …oh….and I can't write any shout out because I'm too tired and too sleepy…I promise I'll write one next chapter okay?)_

_H.M. Akhlys: The farm is in Negros… __ have you been there?_

_-crazygurl12_


	27. Chapter 27

_Oh my glob. Naruto just ended. My baby Hinata is now a mother of two children! (Congratulations to the new Mrs. Uzumaki…she really deserves to be happy.) And hey…Sakura ended with Sasuke (What can you say about that? I am a little disappointed about that part. SasuSaku fans…don't hate me please. It's just my opinion.)_

_I am feeling a little rebellious right now. Lol… so I'm planning to write a one shot about SasuHina in a married life. If a lot of readers will like it…who knows….it might turn into a long story. : )_

_Sorry for being late in updating…but I'm now back on track!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Seven

Hinata looked at Itachi as she seated herself on the side of the bed. The man has his arms crossed, face looking pensive as always. They are on the same room right now—As Pein ordered—and honestly, Hinata was really not that awkward around the Uchiha. In the Akatsuki, he and Kisame were those members who she can trust not to do anything perverted to her.

And she considers Itachi's kiss more of an act, though she tends to blush every time she remembers it. Weirdly, she can still feel the warmth of his lips against her own, making her reprimand herself mentally for such thoughts…And she already reprimanded herself a lot of times—making her wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

Itachi took off his cloak, folded it, and then placed it on the floor. His netted shirt then followed. Hinata blink when she saw his naked upper half then pretended not to see. She tried to focus her gaze on the bed's old mattress instead. It was a little dusty, so she began to pat it with her hands.

"Hinata…" It was Itachi.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked. She was wrong. She was feeling awkward alright—the moment he took off his shirt. Slowly moving her head to the man's direction, she swallowed the uneasiness then looked at him. She doesn't want Itachi to suspect that something was wrong…

Then felt rather foolish.

Itachi was already wearing a different shirt. Obviously, he took off his upper garment in order to put on a fresh one. It was a black long sleeved shirt with a high collar that reaches up to his chin. "You sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Y-you can use the bed. I'll be alright on the floor." She offered.

"No." Itachi replied simply.

Before Hinata could say anything, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by a very strong surge of powerful chakra. When he felt it, Itachi smirked. He knew it was Kisame…and the shark man obviously did not mask his chakra signature on purpose.

He exchanged looks with Hinata, who gave him a weak smile and a shrug. "It's Kisame-Nii." Hinata stood up from the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, Kisame's large figure loomed over her. "K-Kisame-niisan."

Instead of talking to Hinata, Kisame pointed one blue finger at the Uchiha. "Lovers or not. One touch and I'm going to kill you."

"Nii-san!"

"She's my lover." Itachi said calmly.

"She's too…_innocent_ to be played and used Itachi. Why don't you go and pay some willing whores if you want sex?" Hinata flinched at the strong words that are coming out of Kisame's mouth. She was actually feeling a little guilty about hiding the truth to Kisame…after all—the man treats her like a real sister.

"Why are you suddenly so gallant?" The Uchiha asked, his expression the total opposite of Kisame's. "It's Pein's orders Kisame…and I know you never question his orders. And Hinata is Akatsuki…she can look after herself."

"I don't question Pein's orders nor I underestimate Hinata's abilities and skill…But also remember that I joined this organization because I wanted to change the wrongs of the Shinobi world…and now, I realized that protecting this girl is the first step in that path of change." Kisame looked at Hinata. "If something wrong happens…scream Hinata-chan."

Hinata doesn't know what to say. A part of her was grateful that she found a protector in Kisame…but the other part of her was confused. First it was Itachi's real intentions in joining the Akatsuki…and now Kisame's ideals for a better Shinobi world.

Slowly, her eyes are being opened by the dark side of the Shinobi world. It even makes her question her ideals now… It seems that she was really naïve and things around are not really what they seem to be.

"Kisame-Nii."

"Just scream…" Kisame said again, this time, he patted her on the head. Giving Itachi one last warning glare, he took off and disappeared from Hinata's sight.

Itachi sighed. Kisame being protected of Hinata was something that he really did not expect to happen in the start. If anything, he once thought that Kisame might be the first one to something bad to the Hyuga. "He…cares for you."

Hinata closed the door. "I care for him too."

"He treats you as his second chance." Itachi explained. "He killed his comrades for the sake of a mission once—he was trying to redeem himself by protecting you." He watched as the Hyuga lowered her eyes. She has changed a lot since the time that she was abducted. Her innocent face was now tinted with a grim aura that all members of the Akatsuki possessed.

He knew it was because she was more aware of the things that were happening around her…and that she was not living in a world that only tells her about the "good guys" point of view—she was now living in the world of the so called "bad guys", and learning the reasons behind their actions.

"I have a lot of questions…" Hinata murmured as she sat beside him. "A lot…"

"I have some of the answers…but you have to wait for the right time." The Uchiha said. "So be brave Hina…you have a lot to endure in this journey."

Hinata's head snapped to Itachi and stared at the man with wonder. "H-Hina…you called me Hina."

"Do you prefer Hinata? They all think that we are lovers now…so I assumed that honorifics—"

"I-It's alright…It's just…" The Hyuga chewed her bottom lip. "I have a feeling that someone used to call me that…I just can't remember who…"

**-o-**

Tsunade folded the small piece of paper on her desk. Leaning on the chair, she tapped her red finger nails on the hard wooden table. The message that Itachi sent to her was a little disturbing for her part.

So Hinata already knows about the secret behind Itachi's action…

Then what next?

Would she order Itachi to bring the heiress back? Tsunade can never be sure if Hinata was as discreet as Itachi when it comes to maintaining an act of being an Akatsuki…letting the Hyuga stay in the Akatsuki with that knowledge might be a downfall for the village instead…

She really needs to think this one out.

Add to that, Neji Hyuga and Aburame Shino returned yesterday with the news of seeing Hinata with her fellow Akatsuki members…

"This is a spider's web." Tsunade muttered, pulling out a green bottle of sake from one of her table drawers. "The more one moves…the more one falls for the trap."

There was a knock on the door. Tsunade hid the bottle of sake under her desk and rested her arms casually on the chair's handles as she said the permission to enter. The door creaked open and Kakashi entered, carrying an orange bound pocket book with the name 'Ichi-Icha paradise' printed on the cover.

If this would have happened in a different year…she would have scolded the silver haired jounin about bringing these kinds of readable material in public.

But right now, it only reminded her of Jaraiya.

Even if the toad sage died a year ago, the wound it left her was still fresh. Yes, she already knew the feeling of losing a loved one…but Jaraiya's death was different. Dan and Nawaki died in her arms…she was able to hold them close until their last breath. She was able to bury their remains in sacred grounds that forever would be considered as the grave of heroes.

But Jaraiya…

The last time she saw the old pervert, he was smiling at her—even exchanging banters. She even scolded him about his intention of going after the Akatsuki alone. Damn…they even exchanged bets…and that was the first bet that she won.

Then the next thing she knew…he was gone. No remains…No nothing. He was like a bubble that just vanished in thin air.

"Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi faked a cough. The Hokage was staring at the pocket book that he was carrying, and for a moment, he thought that she was going to ask him something when her eyes turned glossy.

Kakashi knew who and what the Kage was thinking.

Tsunade's eyes became sharp again. "Kakashi… You're late. I summoned you thirty minutes ago."

The jounin scratched his head and smiled guiltily. He shrugged when the Kage raised her eyebrows. "I'm a little bit distracted today."

"Distracted because of that book am I right? Damn it Hatake, you are such a closet pervert." Shaking her head, she pulled out a folder. "Pick two members. You're going in a mission."

**-o-**

(f) _Ino clasped her hands together in glee and looked at Shikamaru who was muttering something about troublesome women and troublesome festivals. "Come on Shikamaru! Its Konoha's Moon festival…so move your lazy ass and come with us! It's nighttime…and the festival is at its glorious during the night." The Yamanaka pulled the Nara's hand and starts to drag him with her._

"_Hey lovebirds…wait up!" Tenten called. "I'll go get Neji…come with me!"_

_Choji smiled hopefully. "There's an eating game at Misao's barbecue house…maybe they still have an extra slot." Looking around, the Akamichi spotted Naruto who was talking to Sakura. "Oy Naruto! Why don't we join together?"_

_Kiba and Lee bumped fists as they talked about some kind of race competition that they were participating. The Moon festival has a lot of games and events that were personally organized by high ranked nins. It's a thanksgiving festival…a time for Shinobi and locals to enjoy and have fun._

_Shino placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Come with us Hinata…Neji said he's going with his teammates too. Tenten just left to pick him up. "_

_Hinata smiled but shook her head. "You go with them Shino-kun… It's my patrol duty tonight. I'll go with you guys tomorrow, I promise…I'll even m-make bento lunches for you and Kiba-kun…"_

"_Do you want me to go with you?" Shino asked, just as the same time that Naruto grumbled something about missing Uchiha idiots who loves to disappear when needed._

"_No…I'll be fine. You should go with them and have fun" The heiress gave Shino's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's my duty…Besides; we are patrolling in pairs tonight."_

_After assuring Shino and Kiba that she's fine while they go out to have some fun, Hinata left the group and hurried to see the jounin who's in charge of giving the assigned places for the patrolling nins. When she received her assigned place, she was told that her partner was already ahead of her and might be waiting on the said place._

_Hinata tree hopped—the forest was too dark for her to use the dirt path below. Loving the feeling of the cold air on her cheeks, she stopped when she arrived on her assigned patrol territory._

_And an Anbu was waiting for her._

_Just by his aura and stance, Hinata knew who the Anbu was. She was surprised…of all the Shinobi to be paired with—she was assigned to be with Uchiha Sasuke._

_For the Anbu was Uchiha Sasuke._

"_G-good evening…" She greeted. Sasuke has his masked on and he was sitting on a tree branch just above her head. Without a sound, he landed gracefully on the soil. The forest was dark but there were small cracks of moonlight shining down on them._

"_Do you like Aburame Shino?" Sasuke deadpanned, removing his mask as he straightened himself up. The statement made Hinata frown and she wondered what triggered the question._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I know you have gotten over Naruto…so you going out with the Aburame heir now?" The Uchiha asked again._

"_Sasuke-kun…What do you—"_

"_I saw you holding his hand."_

_Hinata raises her eyebrows. "Y-You were there…You have been watching us Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun was looking for you…why did you not show yourself—"_

"_Answer my question first. Do you like the Aburame now?"_

"_I do…Shino-kun is like a brother to me—"_

"_Not like that…Do you have a crush on him or something?" Sasuke sounded impatient, and he showed it by taking a step forward and looked into her white moon-like eyes. "Hinata?"_

"_I…Im not really sure where this conversation is going Sasuke-kun…" Hinata bit her lower lip. They still have a few rounds to do and every time Sasuke asked her about these kinds of things, it always makes her uneasy. Yes, the Uchiha has been showing her his interest lately, but Hinata was aware about Sakura's feelings for the guy._

"_What do you feel about me then?"_

"_Eh?" HInata knew she sounded like an idiot._

"_Baka…You heard me. Now answer my question." The Anbu took a step closer. "I have been popping like some sort of weird mushroom in front of you for the past months Hinata. You should know it by now that I…I like you."_

_Hinata took a step and turned her back on the Uchiha. In truth, she was still confused about her feelings for him. It was so different compared to what she felt with Naruto…every time she saw the Uzumaki, she always felt glad…but with Sasuke—she was nervous and her heart won't stop beating like crazy._

_Every time Naruto stares at her, she blushes._

_But when Sasuke looks at her—she felt as if she was going to melt._

"_W-We need to do rounds…The village is vulnerable when festivities happen…" She was about to leap but a hand gripped her arm and pulled back. The next thing she knew, she was staring at a gray Anbu vest—now black because of the darkness—and she gasped, feeling Sasuke's hand on her waist._

"_Sasu—"_

"_Hina." He lowered his head until his lips touched hers. It was not the first time that he kissed her, but this time, he wanted it to be gentle…he doesn't want to scare her away from him, thinking that he was a pervert or something. He felt the Hyuga whimper, but she did not pull away like she always does when he made any physical contact. "Hina…" He murmured on her lips, ever so gently parting it with his lip as the intimate contact deepens._

"_Sasu—" In normal days, Hinata would have pushed the guy away—like she usually does—but there was something…something in his strong arms around her protectively…on his gentle feathery kisses—so much different from the forced one he did during that time in the alley—that made her senses go fuzzy._

_She has no strength to break the contact._

"_Sasu—"She was trying to say something, but Sasuke's lips keeps on cutting her words. Gently, he pushed her back into a large tree trunk and pinned her there. One of his hands rose to brush the bangs away from her flushed face as he ended the kiss with a smile on his lips._

_It was rare to see him smile._

"_Sasu? I like that…" Sasuke stared into her big, round eyes. She was beautiful. "Hina…Can you see a future with me? Because I can see a bright one with you."_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Here ends the chapter! Please review guys…and tell me what you think about the Naruto ending!_

_Shout outs to: __**sumiko808**__ (thank you for the message! You made me soo happy), __**SasuHina fan, Doddlehead, Sabie0521, cathyscloud9, lilyvocaloid15, Kess, PurplePanda99, RosalieCullen1822, and Tamani.**_

_Until next chap!_

_-rebellious crazy gurl12_


	28. Chapter 28

_I'm going to do a quickie update since I have classes tomorrow…and btw, Good news! I already posted my short story about __**SasuHina's married life**__. Please check it out guys…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Eight

Hinata duck as Konan's papers zoomed over her head, missing her by just an inch. Rolling onto her back, she caught a glimpse of the violet haired woman as she weaved her hands together, controlling the papers with her every gesture.

"You need to be faster than that." She heard Konan say. "Itachi won't always be there to save you."

Gritting her teeth, Hinata pulled out a kunai and threw it to where Konan was. As expected, the woman prevented it with her papers, making some kind of shield in front of her. Using the second of distraction, the Hyuga planted her feet firmly on the ground as she clenched her hands on her side. "Twin Lion's fist!"

She leaped to Konan, glowing fists ready to strike.

Hinata heard the soft groan of pain from the older woman as her fist hit its mark on Konan's chest. Stumbling back, Konan flicked her hands upward and thousands of papers swooped down on Hinata with the intention to immobilize her.

Hinata leaped back, and then stumbled when she lost a footing because of her haste to avoid the chakra-sucking parchments. The next thing she knew, Papers wrapped her feet up to her waist.

"Let's end your training here for today." She heard Konan say as the papers began to unwrap themselves from her. Sitting up, she looked at the woman. "H-how did I do Konan-san?"

"Good…You managed to hit me. You also did not acquire serious damage compared to the last time I sparred with you."

The Hyuga nodded and Konan turned herself to leave. She has to see Pein and discuss a few things with him. Unknown to everyone, she still has to see Nagato in person—not the corpse that he was controlling—but the real one…

But before she left, she gave the Hyuga a piece of advice. "You and Itachi are lovers now…I see. But remember Hinata, love sometimes can be a reason for your downfall…it will hinder your decisions and cloud your instincts. Sometimes, you even have to choose between duty and feelings." Her face remained stoic but the words she said where ringing with experience.

"Konan-san…"

"It happened to me once...and it might happen to you. Think about it."

(f) _Itachi shifted his weight to his side, just as he heard a small whimper from the girl who was occupying the bed. Sitting up, he strained his head in order to see if something was wrong with her. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze and the moon's pale light—just enough to let him see._

_Nothing. The girl has her eyes closed and she was breathing evenly. She must be dreaming…_

_Unconsciously, Itachi stared. His eyes fixed on the blue haired girl's face. Her face was really innocent looking-and he can't help but look. Remembering his impromptu kiss with her, his gaze lowered to her soft-looking lips._

_Hinata whimpered again on her sleep, her lips were quivering and her brows creased._

_Itachi's hand slowly rose to remove the lock of hair off her face. For the first time in his years as an Akatsuki, it was refreshing that he could talk to someone about his secret mission, not to mention that it was someone for the same village he fought so hard to protect._

_It was like there was a small light in the darkness he was in._

_Hinata opened her eyes and their gazes met. "I-Itachi…?"_

_With a swift movement, the Uchiha removed his hand from her face and cleared his throat. "I saw a mosquito on your face…" _(f)

"Are you done with your training?" Itachi asked, walking towards her.

Hinata wheeled around. "Hai. Konan-san just left. She said were finished for today." Smiling faintly at her "lover", she touched a sore spot on her neck. "Ow."

"Are you wounded?"

She shook her head. "No…I bumped on a big rock when I was rolling on the ground. It's my fault, it's stupid of me to—" Hinata's eye widened when the sharingan user took her by the shoulders and checked her neck himself. He tilted her chin to the side, looking down to inspect her bruised spot. "I…It's not serious." She managed to say.

"Hn."

"R-really…" She felt him touch the tender skin.

"Come. Let's get you some healing salve…Hina."

-o-o-o-

Sakura lowered her eyes on the stone floor as she saw Sasuke walking on the same direction she was heading. They are currently on the Hokage tower and the long corridors provided no emergency exits. Mentally berating herself for picking this time of day for going to see Lady Tsunade, she gave him a faint smile when she realized that there's no turning back now.

"Ohayo…" She tried to plaster a cheerful face.

Sasuke however, did not pretend to act like nothing happened between them. Instead, he took her arm to make her stop from walking away. He was staring at her bruised lip and there was unmistakable anger in his eyes. "Am I the one who did this?" He asked. The Haruno then knew that he was angry at himself.

"No…I bump on—"

"Don't lie to me."

Sakura shoved the Uchiha's hand away. "Sasuke…I really have no time for—j-just forget what happened that night alright?"

"Just answer me dammit!"

Sasuke was about to say something more when he felt another presence. Tilting his head to the side, he let Sakura's arm free as the new chakra signature became stronger.

"Teme…" Naruto frowned. "You did what?"

"N-Naruto…" Sakura started. "We are just talking and—"

"And you told me that the wound on your lip was because you bumped on something…so you lied to me, Sakura-chan?" There was a painful accusation on the Uzumaki's voice. Chuckling grimly, he looked at his best friend. "Wow Teme…I did not expect this from you."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata stood still as Itachi applied the healing salve on her neck using his fingers. The man was close enough that she could hear the sound of his breathing—which was a little calming. "Arigatou." She said.

"Hn."

When they were finished, the sharingan user returned the jar with the salve on one of the cupboards. He then wiped his fingers on a small dishcloth. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Hinata was curiously watching him. Weirdly enough, he likes the fact that she was looking at him.

As he focused his attention on the salve on his fingers, a comfortable silence formed between them—only then to be shattered by Tobi's arrival a few minutes later.

"The lovebirds are here!" The weird masked man exclaimed. He was poking his head through the entrance, hands waiving cheerily."Hinata-chan!" He suddenly ran to where she was and took both of her hands on his gloved ones. "Konan told me you were still being trained? Why don't you train with me today?"

Itachi's eyes suddenly narrowed. Dropping the dishcloth, he wheeled around and grabs Hinata away from Tobi. He may act like a fool sometimes, but Tobi's skills are not to be reckon with.

Ever since Itachi laid his eyes on the masked man, he knew that he was dangerous. Itachi was dead sure that the jolly façade was all just an act. For him, it was better to mess with a person whose expression matches his body language…compared to someone who does the total opposite.

A laughing killer is scarier than an angry one.

"No. She's training with me." Itachi said firmly, subtly placing his body between the two. "And Kisame wants to spar with Hina after me."

"Aw…come on! you have all the time with her…" Tobi whined. "I may never get the chance to train her since it's rare for me to stay in one place…"

"I said no."

"Itachi…" Hinata started, a little confused about Itachi's sudden mood change. "I can—"

"No Hina…I said no." Itachi tugged at her arm. "Let's go back to our room."

"Wait!" Tobi grabbed the Hyuga's arm before Itachi could drag her away. "Hinata-chan…can you smile with me before you go?"

Hinata blink. "S-smile?"

"Hai." The Akatsuki nodded. Mentally, Tobi—or Obito – wanted to see the Hyuga's gentle smile. Her innocent aura and kind expression was kind of similar to Rin Nohara.

The girl that he loved…

Itachi smirked and pulled his hand away. "Her smile belongs to me…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter!_

_Please review…_

_To SasuHina fan: to your question…I am not planning to divide this fanfic like what I did with the Uchiha's bride…If needed, I may just add a few more chapters form the expected 40. : )_

_Shout outs to: __**Vantasticdude, Hinatalicious, MsCHIFsantos, lilyvocaloid15, Bleu666, Twins White Cat, and Evil Mastermind no. 1.**_

_-Crazygurl12_


	29. Chapter 29

_Just a quickie update…schoolwork got the best of me and with two ongoing fics at the same time—time is a little tight. : )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty Nine

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pretty face hovering over him. With a grimace, he realized that he was lying down on some kind of fluffy, soft material. He could also smell the unmistakable scent of medicine and drugs.

He hates medicine and drugs.

"Ino-chan…?" He said huskily as he recognizes the face.

Ino smiled, relief flooding her and showed on her half covered face. She has been waiting for the Uzumaki to snap from his unconsciousness for an hour now. It was hard to tend to his bruises if he was stiff and unmoving as a log. "Thanks goodness your awake…baka Naruto…You have me worried for an hour. You're in the hospital right now…Lady Shizune brought you two—"

"Why am I in here? Hospital? You mean Konohan hospital? " The Uzumaki scratched his head, trying to remember what happened. He remembered punching Sasuke…and he remembered that his best friend punched him back…

And what happened next was blurry.

Ino's right hand flicked her long blonde hair behind her as she fixed the sheet that covers the guy. She was on medic duty today and it was quite a surprise to see Naruto—the future Hokage—being brought in here for some brawl with his best friend. "Well…you fought with Sasuke-kun…"

"I know that…what then?"

"Lady Tsunade gave you each something that could clear both of your heads. Sasuke-kun is in the other room by the way." The Yamanaka managed a smile. "Your head must be sore right now."

Naruto's hand shot to his head only to wince in pain. "There's large bump on my head…"

"Courtesy of lady Tsunade of course." Ino said. "You should know better than to create a scene with Sasuke just outside the Hokage's office." Removing the elastic medic gloves off her hands, Ino focused her chakra into her fingers. "I'm going to heal the sore spot on your head now. Can you tilt your chin up a bit for me?"

The Uzumaki felt Ino's soft fingers tilt his chin up gently. "Arigatou…Ino." He muttered, lowering his eyes. It was not as if he was awkward…Ino was just a little too close.

"Don't mention it…It's my job as a medic."

**-o-o-o-**

_Her smile belongs to me…_

Hinata stole a glance at the man who was pulling her right arm firmly. Matching his long stride, she let him led her to their assigned room in silence. It was rare for Itachi to act like this—and if she was right in describing it—protective in a possessive kind of way.

Just like Sasuke used to be.

"Don't go anywhere near Tobi without me." She heard him say.

"Why?" She can't help but ask.

"Because I said so…and you agreed to trust me." When they reached the room, he let go of her arm and he closed the door with a gentle swing of his arm. Redirecting his gaze from the door to the Hyuga, Itachi noticed that she was staring at him in silent amusement and her lips were curled upwards.

"So you're like Kisame-Niisan now?" Hinata asked and there was a subtle hint of hilarity in her voice. It was like she was joking…

Itachi decided to take on the ride. Sometimes, when you are Akatsuki, simple luxuries like smiles and jokes are the rarest treat. "I am more than your Kisame-Niisan." He took slow but firm steps towards her. Slowly, he bends down—Hinata is shorter than him by a few good inches—until their faces almost met. With a smirk on his face, he looked into her eyes.

Her smile vanished.

"I am your lover."

When he said those words, Hinata's face turned bright red and he even heard her squeak. If all Akatsuki members where to be this innocent looking and cute, Itachi silently wondered if people would still brand them as rogues. With a shake of his head, he straightened himself up again and ever so slightly—his lips curled upwards too. "You forgot to breathe…" He told her, noticing that she was so still. "And your face is…too red."

Hinata's eyes refocused and she swallowed a large gulp of air upon realizing that Itachi was right—she stopped breathing. "I…I never knew you j-jest…Itachi." As she was recovering from her surprise, there was a gentle knock on the door. There was no hint of chakra signature so she guessed that it was Tobi again.

She was wrong.

"Hinata…Itachi…Pein wants to meet you right now." It was Konan's voice. "It seems that you will be given your first mission Hyuga."

The Hyuga's head snap to the Uchiha—her rosy blush gone and was replaced by sudden paleness. She was scared and her head was suddenly filled with dreadful thoughts…dreadful and bloody thoughts.

She was not ready for an official Akatsuki mission. There were times that she can hear Kisame or Deidara talking about their past missions and it was plain bloody. Even by just listening, she could picture out images that could even make the most hardened Shinobi to throw up.

This is bad…

Itachi's face became stoic—the girl was frightened, he could tell. Slowly and unconsciously, his hand crept to entwine with hers. At first, Hinata looked at him strangely, but when he gave her clammy hand a gentle squeeze—a sign that she was not alone in this adversity—she gave him a grateful smile.

They came from the same village after all…

They share the same will of fire.

Unconsciously, their fingers entwined as Hinata took a deep breath. She knew sooner or later something like this would happen—she was just hoping that she won't be ordered to kill innocent people or do something cruel and against her will.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi scratched his head.

Looking at the seething Sasuke, the jounin wondered how long it will take him to persuade the Uchiha to join him on a newly given mission— with Naruto to complete their three man squad.

In normal days, this would have been easy as breeze, but after hearing that his two students fought each other for some unknown reason outside the Hokage's office—not to mention that the Kage has to intervene before they destroy the tower—he has a feeling that this would be not as easy as he thought it would be at first.

In fact, he suspects that it would be much easier to fight an S-rank Shinobi than to persuade one of the most proud and hard headed human he ever has the chance to know. "Yo…Sasuke-kun."

"If you came here to scold me about what happened with Naruto, forget it." Sasuke said bluntly.

Kakashi seated himself next to the sharingan user. "No…I came here to ask if you want to join me in an S-class mission. I'll fill you in with the details later if you're in."

"Two man squad?"

"Uhm…three."

"Who?"

Kakashi thought for a few seconds before giving his answer. "As I said, you have to be on the mission first before I can tell you the details. S-class remember?" Mentally, he gave himself a pat on the back. That was one good excuse.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. Knowing Kakashi, Sasuke knew there was a catch. After a short pause—he realized what it was. "It's Naruto."

"So what if it's Naruto? You two make one hell of a good team."

"Forget it."

"It's a mission…You can't say no to an order."

"You're the one who received the order…not me. It was not ordered by the Hokage that you drag an unwilling Shinobi to go with you." Sasuke replied impassively.

Sighing, the Hatake looked at his former student. He doesn't want to use such a manipulative approach but he has no choice. Sasuke was the perfect member for a squad in an S-rank mission… and along with Naruto—it would be a hell of a team.

This mission might also help his two students to mend whatever issues they have with each other…Besides, aside from wanting a good Shinobi on his team, there was something that he knew would help Sasuke in a very personal way—and because of that, he knew that the raven haired Uchiha would have no choice but to agree.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi started in a more serious note. "It's been a year since you have been trying to remove Itachi's jutsu in your body right?"

Sasuke's body turned rigid.

"And this mission might help you…"

-o-o-o-

"Your mission is simple." Pein said as he stood beside Konan. His violet colored eyes glued to Hinata as he studied her expression. She was not looking at him, but on the floor—which he found odd for an Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi was next to her—normal for a lover so he did not bother to say anything.

"You have to retrieve an important relic." The Akatsuki leader continued. "It's a book that holds a lot of undiscovered forbidden jutsus. It was rumored that the book belongs to Konoha's second kage. Tobirama Senju…"

"The kage who created almost all of the forbidden jutsus…" Hinata muttered to herself.

"Hai. And I need you to get hold of that book before anyone else does. Kill anyone in your way and don't hesitate to do all the things necessary…just get that book. According to Tobi, after a few months of searching and inquiring...the book of forbidden techniques is hidden near the healing waters of Kumo."

Hinata nodded weakly. So Akatsuki wants to retrieve a book with dangerous forbidden jutsus—somehow, the thought scared her. Glancing at Itachi, she noticed that his face remained impassive. "I'm alone in this mission?" She asked when she found her voice again.

Itachi's dark eyes focused themselves on Hinata, just in time for her to give him another glance.

"No. You have to do this alone. Itachi will be assigned in another mission."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter…_

_Whew…I think I'm about to reach the climax part of this story. Well, not really so sure but basing on the plot inside my head, I think I'm going to reach forty chapters._

_Btw…I checked the poll and Gaara is the top choice for Hinata's next fic…Kakashi is second (which was a surprise for me…) so to others who haven't voted yet…please do._

_Please review __ I promise a longer chapter next update…_

_-crazygurl12_


	30. Chapter 30

_So many ideas on my head and I am just so excited to write it down._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Itachi can't sleep. Shifting his weight to the side, he stared at the sleeping form that was curled into a ball on the bed. It was quite chilly tonight, and he silently wondered if she was feeling cold too.

Hell…

Tomorrow, Hinata is going to take a mission by herself. He knew she was capable of doing it but he was so used on looking after her that he was feeling uneasy by just thinking about it. He knew Kisame would feel the same too…

But why is he feeling like this?

He knew it was his mission to protect her…but it was also his top priority to maintain his cover as an Akatsuki member. Not to mention that another problem might arise upon the retrieval of the forbidden book and needs to do something about it.

Hinata bit her lip. She was trying to sleep—or pretending to—but she can't even take a short nap. Breathing heavily, she pulled the covers up to her chin. It was cold…and she was feeling not so well tonight. Opening her eyes a bit, she saw Itachi shift his weight. She can't really see the Uchiha's face but just a silhouette…

She can still feel his big warm hand holding her own.

It felt…good. It makes her feel that she was protected.

"I thought you were asleep." Itachi said, his silky cool voice cutting through the silence.

"I'm trying to…" Hinata shifted her weight, this time, facing the Uchiha's direction. "I thought you were asleep too…"

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about you." Itachi answered frankly. "And other lot of things…"

"0h…" Hinata blinked, a little amused that she was also thinking about him. "About the mission…?"

"Hn."

Propping himself up, Itachi rose from his makeshift bed. He doesn't know why but the Hyuga does the same. Picking up his cloak which was hanging on a rusty, old peg, he put it on himself. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't sleep. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What for?"

"Fresh air."

"C-can I come with you?"

-o-o-o-

Sakura lowered her head down.

"Sakura…I am not telling you not to like anybody. I am telling you to control it. Love is good…but it could also be a downfall for you. You are a great kunoichi…and someday, I know that you can surpass me."

"Tsunade-sama…"

"I treat you as my own daughter Sakura…I am only looking for your well-being. This would also be a lesson for Naruto. He is the future Hokage…and he needs to focus if he wants to fulfill his goal. Being the leader of a village is not an easy task…and after what happened with him and Sasuke a few days ago—he needs to learn that as a leader, he must control his feelings and must not act harshly."

The Haruno smiled sadly. "I understand Tsunade-sama…and Arigatou for your concern."

"So Sakura…what would it be?"

Sakura took a deep breath, and as if making up her mind, she took the brown folder on Tsunade's desk. She stared at it for a few seconds then gave the sannin faint smile. It would be a great change for her but she knew she's going to learn many things.

It would make her stronger too.

"I'm going to take it."

Tsunade nodded. "Suna needs a medic like you."

-o-

Hinata gracefully weaved into the forest with haste. She is wearing her black Akatsuki cloak and half of her face is covered because of the straw hat on her head. She also tied her long blue tresses into a short ponytail and tucked it inside the collar—her hair was too vibrant to be let lose in a mission such as this.

As she ran, her mind drifted back into last night's memory.

(f)_ Hinata stared at Itachi in shock. In return, he just looked at her with his usual stoic demeanor. They were sitting on the ground on a small clearing that they found while they were strolling on the forest—with the intention to ease their minds for the big things that was about to come. The place was well hidden because giant trees and shrubs grew all around it._

_It was very quite too._

_Then Itachi started to tell her his biggest secrets…or Konoha's biggest secrets. She just doesn't know what to call it anymore. He told her that she needs to know…especially when she's about to make one of the biggest decisions in her life._

"_You really did not mean to hurt Sasuke-kun all those past years. You did it for him."_

_Itachi did not say anything, instead, he began to focus his attention into her eyes. He doesn't know why, but he realized that he really, really like them. Her blue hair and pale face was just the perfect combination to bring out her white robs more._

"_Y-you sacrificed so much…"_

"_Keep your voice down…" He gently reminded her. Hinata was just an arm's length away from him so he could clearly feel the uneasiness and shock emitting from her. Leaning back a bit, he rested his back on a tree trunk and let the cool breeze play with his dark ponytailed hair._

_Hinata looked at Sasuke's older brother. The moon's light was illuminating his handsome face and she noticed that he has closed his eyes. It was like he was trying to relax himself._

"_Itachi…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Arigatou for everything…"_

"_Hn."_

_An hour passed, and when Hinata started to shiver— Itachi suggested they return back to the old house before anyone suspects that they were missing…Or before Kisame knows—they suspect that the others won't care except for her "adopted" older brother._

"_Put this on." Itachi passed her his cloak._

"_Hai…"_

_As they started retrace their way back, Hinata can't help but be distracted at this new knowledge about the village and how the Shinobi world really works. So distracted in fact, that she was not aware of a huge stump in front of her—only to discover it too late when she already found herself stumbling forward._

_Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was a little stronger than necessary so Hinata ended up burying her face flat on the Uchiha's chest._

_He smells of sandal wood._

_Hinata looked up—with the intention of thanking the older man. She was amused at her own clumsiness that she was about to smile and make a jest out of it when she saw the Uchiha's dark eyes looking down at her intently._

_Her smiled vanished._

"_Ano…I-Itachi-san." She started. "You—"_

_He silenced her with a kiss. _(f)

-o-

Sasuke paused on his tracks.

Kakashi and Naruto halted too. Looking back at the Uchiha, they both waited for him to say anything why he stopped. They were on a mission anyway, and time is very important when it's S-class.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called.

The Uchiha looked puzzled too. "I…It's nothing. I thought I…"

"What?" Naruto asked curtly. He was still not in good terms with Sasuke but he realized that missions like this won't turn up well if they continue to avoid each other. Maybe they could settle their issues after their job—but right now; they have to put it aside.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chap. I found a spare time so I figured I could update today…just to make up for the short chapter before this._

_-crazygurl12_


	31. Chapter 31

_I am such an idiot._

_I never realized how many readers have been with me and keeping up with my errors and stuff like that since my first story…and then suddenly, I bailed on them… I have been so unfair. (Thank you for the readers who slapped me with that fact.) I'm so sorry…Riceballxlover and Kibachow was right. I should continue and improve on the way. I should not be discouraged by simple flares…for they are also constructive criticism..The review from readers really made my heart melt. I never knew that there a lot who likes my story…with the grammar mistakes and all._

_Oh…Cathyscloud...thank you for the encouragement! And thank you for a lot of readers who are so nice and wasted their precious time just to pm me._

_I'm back…with my NARUTO Spirit burning bright! Forget I ever posted that chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Thirty One

Kisame watched from a distance as a blur of blue and black made its way into the forest. He was careful not to be too visible and not to be too near—in case Hinata might use the Byakugan and find out that he was following her.

Well…that _they _are following her.

"Pein will have our heads if he knew that we disobeyed his orders…" He grumbled while scratching his head. "Never in my life did I think that I'm going to disobey the organization I pledged myself into."

Itachi smirked. "I did not ask you to come. You did so voluntarily."

It was the truth. Itachi was on his own when he accidentally saw the shark-like man following his trail. Good thing he sensed his chakra signature before he could release his chidori—Itachi thought that he was some kind of stalker and was planning on taking him down without second thoughts.

"Itachi…she's going to get herself in a lot of problems if we can't get her out of this right now." Kisame said, and his face was serious. "Pein will attack the leaf first if he can get hold of that book…and to be the one to retrieve it, Hinata will never forgive herself if that happens. I know her enough to see that. Even if she's Akatsuki…her heart lies within her village."

"How long will you go to save her?" Itachi asked coolly, his eyes distant as he waited for his partner's answer.

"Long enough to keep her safe…but not enough to leave Akatsuki. I love her as a sister…she has changed my entire life morals when she came into our midst…but I have to continue my role on Akatsuki. I am pledged into the organization."

The Uchiha nodded. "Then it is time to return her to the village of Konoha."

"You are one crazy Uchiha…Pein would just order us to kidnap her again...We can't just weave a lie."

"There's going to be a unit from the leaf…with the intention of getting the book too." Itachi did not mention how he came to posses that kind of information, but it seems that Kisame was not interested in knowing since he just nodded his head thoughtfully. "We can bring them to her…"

"Your lovers…are you willing to do that? And will she?"

"She has no choice…"

"And what will happen to us then?"

"Pretend…that we don't care."

Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow as she checked the sun above her head. Basing her guess on her shadow, she estimated the time to be noon. The heat was a little intense for her and she can't help but feel her vision was turning a little fuzzy.

As she wandered a few meters more, she thanked Kami when she saw a small spring. It was cool and trees surround the place everywhere. Stripping her cloak, she kneeled beside the spring bank and slaps some water into her face.

It was cool and refreshing.

_Itachi…_

(f) _Her eyes widened in surprise as the Uchiha pressed his cool lips on hers. Surely there was no need to act like lovers when there were no people around? It was unusual for Itachi to act this way…he was always so cool and stoic. Slowly, Hinata raised her hands and wedged it between them—in an attempt to break the contact. It just feels odd to be kissing Sasuke's older brother. Sure, their first kiss was understandable but this time…it's just plain weird and surprising._

_Itachi breaks the kiss in order to stare at her white orbs. "I have to do that…"_

"_W-why?" She lowered her voice. "Is someone watching us?"_

"_No one is watching us."_

"_Then…why?"_

"_I want to."_

_Maybe it was because of the surprise and bewilderment that Hinata failed to move herself from the circle of the Akatsuki's arms. She never really has the guts to look into his eyes before—but because he continued to stare into her eyes, she can't help but stare into his too. _

_Weirdly, she doesn't have the power to remove her gaze from his dark ones…It was like some gravity that pulls her to him._

"_I-Itachi-san…" She murmured, feeling her face turning hot. "(_f)

Hinata sighed.

It was so unfortunate for the Uchiha to be trapped inside a web of lies and deception just to be able to protect the village that he loves…and to protect his brother that wants nothing but to kill him.

Sasuke…Itachi…

But why was she suddenly connected with the Uchiha brothers? Why can't she take them both of them off her head? She knew something was going on between her and the younger brother back in Konoha…she just needs to remember what and how deep that connection was.

And how about Uchiha Itachi? What's the real deal between them? Their relationship is a pretense right?

It's all so complex it makes her head ache.

Suddenly, the female Akatsuki tensed and pulled out from her deep thoughts. Wheeling around, she grabs a kunai from the pouched on her leg and prepared to throw. She felt something or someone was watching her…she was sure of it.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke saw Naruto grope for the branch but failed to take hold of it. The idiot was trying to match Kakashi's pace and was trying so hard not to be in match with him that he was becoming reckless in his leaps. With a fast movement, Sasuke grabbed the Uzumaki's arm just in time to save him from falling.

Well, Naruto could have been fine without his help—he has the Kyubi and his own skill to save himself anyway—but what Sasuke did was more of an impulse.

His friend was falling—and his Shinobi nature told him to save his friend…even if he was an idiot.

"Er…thanks." Naruto grumbled as he averted his eyes from the Uchiha.

"Watch where you feet lands." Sasuke said gruffly as he continued his stride. Ahead of them, he saw Kakashi tilt his head to the side and his eyes were on them. The older jounin looks amused…Kakashi really gets a knack with things like this—especially when it was one of his plans to settle their dispute.

It made Sasuke smirk.

"Y-yeah." The Uzumaki scratched his head, following behind the track of his best friend.

"Hn."

"Teme…I'm sorry for attacking you." The blonde suddenly blurted out. "I'm just jealous…you know that I like Sakura-chan since the start and I can't—"

"I know that."

Naruto glanced at his ex-teammate. Sasuke was shaking his head and his lips were curled upwards. "You're such an idiot Naruto."

"Teme…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**One week later.**

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Hinata-sama!" She was suddenly wrapped by a strong pair of arms. Blinking, the Hyuga tried to focus her attention to the person that was holding her so tight. Her senses were also filled with the smell of medicine and herbs it makes her a little bit dizzy. In a small part of her mind, she wondered why she was lying on some sort of soft material. For her, it felt different and weird. She was so used to lying on the cold ground and hard wood that the sudden comfort only gave her uneasiness.

"Neji-Nii?" She whispered upon recognizing the relieved face. She was still a little uncertain of what she was seeing and for a moment, she thought that she was just hallucinating. What was her Nii-san doing here?

No…It can't be…

"Hinata!" Another voice burst out and Hinata can't help but close her eyes when another pair of arms took her.

"S-Shino-kun…?" She whispered, feeling the moving bugs inside the Aburame. It has been a year since she was able to touch her teammate like this. In normal days, she would have been ecstatic at seeing them. But right now, she was just confused. "Where am I?"

"I'm so relieved that you're awake now…" Kiba's voice said behind her. "You have been unconscious for days…You're back with us now Hinata. You are back in Konoha."

**-o-o-o-**

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade ran her fingers on an old tattered hard bound book. "This book belongs to my uncle…Tobirama Senju. Konoha's second Hokage."

Itachi's eyes were set. He said nothing as he watches the only remaining sanin flicked a few pages and then read a few words. "I remember his handwriting…" Tsunade muttered as she shook her head. Amazed at the idea that book was still preserved. "Won't Akatsuki suspect you about this?"

"They don't know that the book really exists. I told them that the information about such book was not true."

"Hm." The blonde kage frowned. "How about the Hyuga?"

"They believe that she has been taken back by Konohan Shinobis against her will." The Uchiha said coolly, his voice showing no hints of emotion whatsoever. "I planted the evidence myself…they have no choice but to believe."

"Thank you for returning her back Itachi. She's fine now…I received news that she woke up from the dojutsu you made a few hours ago. She's now in the comfort of her friends and family."

"She deserves it."

"Yes…She does."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter._

_Thank you for the wonderful readers who are very supportive._

_-crazygurl12_


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm so torn between the two brothers…lol…I might even consider to write two endings for each of them. Itachi needs love…Sasu needs love too…urgh._

_To SasuHina fan: Aww…I love you too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirty Two

(f_) "Itachi?" Hinata gasped when the Uchiha materialized in front of her. What was he doing here? As far as she knew, he has his own mission that Pein assigned especially for him a few days ago. Looking at his face, she can tell that something was wrong…_

_So…wrong._

_Itachi's face was grim and his jaw set. She was about to ask him if something was wrong but stopped when she heard a soft rustling sound behind her. Wheeling around, she gasped for the second time upon seeing her Nii-san. Kisame's face matches the grim look of the Uchiha—and it all just added to her confusion._

"_Kisame-Niisan?" Hinata was so confused she can't get the right words out of her mouth. "I don't understand…"_

"_You don't need to." The large shark-like man answered as he grabbed her arm, wheeling her around so that her back was to him while she was facing the Uchiha. Even if it was against his will to handle her so brusquely, he mentally told himself that it was for her own good. _

_Hinata doesn't belong in their dark world._

"_I'm sorry Hina…"_

_The Hyuga squirmed but her hands were trapped inside Kisame's much larger hand. "Nii-san…what are you doing?" She asked, puzzled and frightened at the same time. She has no idea what the hell was going on and why are they suddenly doing this. Looking at Itachi, she can see that he was impassive—eyes on her like she was not his fellow Akatsuki member. "Itachi…w-what are you…"_

"_It's for your own good Hinata-chan." Kisame grumbled behind her, one hand pressing a nerve on her neck expertly. Even though she was trying hard to squirm free, the contact was done and it made her knees grew weak. Hinata sagged on the ex-Kiri nin for support and he held her carefully._

_As she lost her strength, she looked into the man that she has grown to love as her own brother. "Hinata…we are returning you back to your village." He said, not matching her gaze._

"_Wh-what?" She managed to say. "Nii-san…I…I don't understand…"_

"_You don't belong with us…You have to return to your village."_

"_Why?" She managed to croak in disbelief as what they were about to do dawned on her. "Nii-san you can't do this! Pein will punish you both if he knew—No! " _

_This was too sudden…too fast. She can't even wrapped her mind about the idea of going home—in such an unexpected time and way._

_Kisame gave her a sad smile. "It's a risk that I'm willing to take for my sister…if it comes to that." Holding her chin up, he forced her eyes to look at the man in front of her— Itachi's sharingan was already activated. Looking at the red, spinning orbs, she can't help but gaze upon him with plea._

"_I'm sorry Hinata-chan."_

"_Itachi…" Hinata shook her head weakly. What would become of him when she's gone? He can't keep on taking all the burden of protecting the village…he can't keep on taking all the blame to himself…he needs her. He needs someone who could help him carry the heavy burden that the village unmercifully thrust into his shoulders._

_Itachi can't go on like this forever…Sooner or later, he's going to break._

"_No…Itachi…please."_

_But her pleas were left unheard. As the Uchiha took a step towards her, her eyes were beginning to be field with tears…stinging tears._

"_No…Itachi."_

"_Hina…" Itachi stared into her eyes. "Never try to come back in the midst of Akatsuki…The moment you returned to your real home. Don't try looking back."_

"_Ita—"_

"_Sharingan!"_

_Hinata gasped, suddenly turning limp like a rag doll that has lost most of her stuffing. Slowly, her vision turned black and her head feels weightless. In a small part of her mind, Hinata knew that Itachi has put her inside his dojutsu…_

_A dojutsu that she won't be able to counter or avoid._

_As the darkness starts to crept in—slowly disabling her senses— she felt Kisame's rough arms gave her body a gentle squeeze. "Take care of yourself, little sister. I won't be there to watch over you anymore. The next time we'll meet…we will be standing on the opposite side of the battlefield—so I am hoping that this would be last time that I can lay my eyes on you. " _(f)

Hinata blinked when Tsunade snapped her fingers in front of her face. "You're drifting out Hyuga."

"G-gomenasai." She muttered, eyes refocusing again as she laid her eyes on the beautiful busty blonde sitting in front of her. She was summoned by an Anbu a few minutes ago, saying that Tsunade wants to talk to her.

Good. For she too has a lot inside her mind right now and there would be no easing it until she talked to the Kage…the person who knew about Konoha's dark secrets…aside from her.

"Hinata—"

"Lady Tsunade…Itachi doesn't deserve all of this." She never has the guts to cut off the kage before, but right now, she just wanted to get the heavy load off her chest. She felt as if she'll burst out any minute and this was not something that she was expecting upon returning back to her village. She did not expect to feel some sort of heaviness in her chest that threatens to suffocate her any minute.

She's in pain…

Terrible, excruciating pain.

"Hmm." The blonde leaned back on her chair. Right. The girl knew of Itachi's sacrifice. It would be normal for her to be concerned about the rogue Uchiha's position after spending a year with him. "I know…"

"Then why…?"

"It has been like that even before I accepted the position of being the Hokage." Tsunade studied the girl. She was different from the last time she saw her. The gentle eyes were now harder and knowing…the once too-innocent face was now replaced with a grim façade that can only be brought by experience and something…dark. "It is Itachi's choice to be left in the darker side of things for the sake of the village that he wanted to protect."

"And that village, in return…did not do anything about it."

"There are a lot of things you doesn't know yet Hyuga. Itachi may have shared his secret with you…but remember that you are leaving in a Shinobi world. You can't expect to experience fairytale endings and sugar coated memories in this era. No…you won't expect that in a world who trains their children how to use a kunai a few years after they were born." The Hokage said, shaking her head.

Hinata lowered her head; she was starting to feel that heaviness in her chest again.

"So I am asking you to keep this knowledge to yourself Hinata. Don't let Itachi's sacrifice go to nothing. Forgetting about it and living your life again as if nothing happened would be the biggest thing you could do to pay him back. He put his neck on the line and all the years of hard work just so you can return to the village unscathed."

"Lady Tsunade…" Hinata murmured. "I don't think forgetting would be paying him back…for what he has done."

Seeing the heiress so torn, Tsunade's sharp eyes softened. "Hinata…There are things in this world that are beyond our power to change…so it is better if we can accept that."

When the blue haired Hyuga left the office, the blonde kage can't help but shook her head again and took a heavy gulp of sake from a secret bottle hiding under her desk. Well, that's…unexpected. She was actually expecting Hinata to be smiling wide and screaming with joy that's she's back in the midst of her friends and family again…

Instead, she was so fragmented with her feelings that Tsunade can't help but be worried for her.

"That's unanticipated." She murmured, getting another mouthful of bittersweet sake. "It seems like our Hyuga left her heart back in the Akatsuki's lair."

-o-o-o-

Kisame eyed the Uchiha as he entered the entrance of the cave hideout without a word. They separated from the rest of the group again after being ordered for another mission from Pein. It seems like the Akatsuki leader was a little disappointed about the Hyuga's disappearance—commanding Tobi to try and locate her.

Fortunately, Konoha was in high security alert after the Hyuga's return—making the leaf village a very hard place to sneak into. In normal days, this information would have pissed Kisame to the core, but right now, he was relieved that Hinata was out of reach from any of them.

"Itachi…" Kisame grumbled as he leaned on the stone wall. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Bullshit."

Itachi seated himself on the cold stone floor, his cloak rustling as he too, leaned his back on the stone wall in a relax manner just like his partner. It has been a hard week for him—well, for both of them. They have to clear things up in order to make their story about Hinata's retrieval believable. Pein was not some kind of idiot… It would take more than a simple lie to make the leader and the rest believe…

"Hey…" The shark-man grumbled again. "Do you miss…her?"

"Hn."

'What kind of answer is that?"

"You're loud Kisame."

"I miss her…" Kisame chuckled. "Never in my life did I ever expect that I'm going to be attached to a girl…enough to risk my neck for her safety. Damn…something's wrong with me."

Closing his eyes, Itachi let the darkness engulf him as his partner continued to grumble about things he found annoying. Kisame's loud mouth might attract unwanted guests—but he was smart enough not to reprimand him. It would only trigger more noise. "Come on…you miss her right?" He heard Kisame asked again.

"Shut up."

Yeah, he missed her…but he won't say it out loud.

(f) _Kisame carefully placed the unconscious Hyuga on the ground. "What now?"_

_Kneeling beside the girl, the Uchiha studied her now relaxed face. Her eyes were still wet with tears and they continued to drop on her cheek, making wet trails down to the side of her neck. "We bring her to a place where the Konohan unit would surely find her."_

"_The Kumo falls…where the said book of forbidded jutus lies…"_

_A few hours later, In the safe cover of the trees and a good distance away from the said healing waters of Kumogakure, Itachi watched in silence as the Hyuga was being carried away like a precious cargo…_

_By his one and only brother. _(f)

-o-o-o-

Hinata closed the only window of her old room. The wind was cold and she was not really in the best condition right now. After a year, her room still looks exactly the same. Her clothes were still organized in a neat stack inside her cabinet—exactly the way she has left them. Every furniture, every piece of ornament—was on its same place. She heard a Hyuga helper said that her father has been keeping her room that way—demanding that the place be cleaned once a week.

Talking about her father, Hyuga Hiashi surprised her big time when they met again after she recovered from Itachi's dojutsu. The clan head was teary eyed when he gave her a 'welcome back' hug. It was new…but she was grateful that her father was showing his concern for her return…like everybody else around her.

Well, except for Hanabi…who continued to avoid her like she was some kind of ill gotten disease. She was confused about her sister's cool attitude towards her but can't really bring herself to confront the younger Hyuga—now the future clan head and her replacement. She guessed that she was not prepared for another problem yet…since she was still in the middle of a big one.

With a sigh, Hinata closed her eyes, trying to give her mind a break.

Her return to the village created such a large ruckus to the point that she can't even go to the training field without being stared and pointed upon by curious people—locals and Shinobi alike. Hinata knew that she can't blame them. She has made it back from the Akatsuki's territory alive…not to mention that she managed to join the organization that should only be consisted of deadly…missing S-class nins. No one has ever done that before.

Some even say that she was a living hero…

_If they only knew who the real hero is…and not all Akatsuki are …evil. _Hinata thought grimly just as she heard a soft tapping sound just outside the closed window.

_Tap….tap…tap…_

With a curious look on her face, she slowly pushed the said window open again, wondering if it was a bird. Hinata knew that it would be easier to use her kekkei genkai and find out—but since she was inside the Hyuga compound, it was forbidden to use her Byakugan. Somehow, she was wishing that the bird—if it was a bird—be a crow. Hinata knew it was a weird notion but…she's still hoping…

A few seconds later…she Hinata found out that it was not a bird.

"Hina…"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata recognized the cool voice of the Anbu that was crouching in front of her. His one hand was holding the window sill for weight support while the other was resting above his knee in a carefree way. Without waiting for invitation, he leaped from the window and landed inside her room with the same gracefulness she has seen Itachi possess.

Wondering why he can enter the compound unnoticed, Hinata took a step back. "S-Sasuke-kun…Did the lady Tsunade wants to talk to me again?" She asked, guessing his reason. "I can g—"

Hinata's words were cut short when the Anbu pulled her to him and she suddenly found her face pressed on the gray vest—right where his chest should be. Blinking in surprise, she can feel his strong arms tightened around her and she can't help but be frozen on the spot.

"Hinata…"

"S-Sasu…"

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter… please, please review…It would be a great help because I wanted to know what you think…it would also help me determine what scenes I'm going to write for the next chap._

_I'm so excited for this story to end…so that I can start a new one! (The next pair depends on the poll so please vote! It's on my profile.)_

_Hugs and kisses_

_-crazygurl12_


	33. Chapter 33

_I should try 'beta reading' on my next fanfic…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Sasuke's face, behind the cover of the Anbu mask, looks stunned.

She called her Sasu…

"I'm glad you're back." He told her, loving the fact that it was the real Hinata he was holding… not some kind of imagination that would just drift away from his grasp. He really wanted to ask her about her memories, in case she remembered some of it— but Sasuke realized that being with her right now was more important.

Nothing else matters. Memories can be made anyway—he could live with that.

It's her he cannot live without.

"I should have been there when you woke up but the Hokage ordered me to do something so I was not able to be with you." He continued, wondering why the girl was so still. Slackening his hold on her, he removed his mask and looked down.

The girl was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, forehead creased in question.

Hinata smiled sadly as she wiped the tears with the back of her arm. "I don't know anymore…my tears just won't stop…they fall by their own will." Sighing he looked at the young man. "It's…its weird right?"

"No. Just leave them to fall." He said, his tone also matching the sadness that was visible on her voice. He knew Hinata has been through a lot. "I'll be here to wipe them dry anyway." Thinking about the things that they might have done to her, Sasuke wished he could bring down all of the Akatsuki members one by one…let them die in the most painful way possi—

"Sasu…"

"You remember to call me that."

"I was able to remember a lot of things." She answered honestly. "But I have to admit…It all makes me so confused. There are still a lot of questions inside my head…Gomenasai Sasuke-kun. I am just…so lost."

"Then I will do all I can to sort everything out." The Uchiha slowly lowered his head. It has been a year—It has been a year since she was this close to him. The Hyuga clan might take his head off if they found out that he was inside Hinata's room…but he doesn't care.

Neji can beat him into a pulp and he doesn't care either.

When their lips touched, Hinata wanted to pull away. Such intimacy seems out of place for her situation right now, and inside her mind, it was like an insult to his older brother. Itachi was suffering…and here she was, enjoying such comfort.

She would have pulled away, if Sasuke did not hold the nape of her neck firmly in place. He kissed her gently—unlike the aggressive way he usually does—and savored her lips with longing. As he pulled her closer, wanting to feel her petite frame against his, his right hand rose to touch the hollow of her back.

"Please don't leave me again Hina…" Sasuke whispered when he let her mouth free, giving her time to inhale the much needed air. "I'll die if you do." Leaning his head so that his forehead touches hers, he gave her a genuine smile—the first smile he managed after more than a year of feeling alone and in pain. "You don't want that do you?"

Hinata bit her lower lip. "Sasu…"

Sasuke was so engrossed with the realization that Hinata was back in his arms, that he became so oblivious to everything around him, but if he has the chance to look outside the window—even just a glimpse—he might have seen a large crow flew away into the night.

A crow with blood red sharingan eyes.

-o-o-o-

Ino looked at Naruto with annoyance. The whiskered blonde was lying on the grass beside her while she sat crossed-legged with a grimace on her face. The Uzumaki has dragged her with him to the training grounds when they saw each other near Ichiraku's a few minutes ago. She doesn't know why, but after healing Naruto a few weeks ago, they sort of…bonded.

"You dragged me here so that I could watch you while you lie down on the grass, munch on a candy, and stare at the clouds? You are not Shikamaru, Naruto…" She said. Ino can't help but feel annoyed at the Uzumaki and she showed it by glaring at him. "Believe me…I am fed up with this kind of 'lazy act'. I have been keeping up with things like this since I was a genin."

She was referring to Konoha's laziest Shinobi…Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto gave her a cheeky grin. "But you came."

"Idiot."

Propping himself up, Naruto scratched his head. "It's just that…I'm sort of lonely. Teme has been dividing his time between Hinata and his Anbu duty…Sakura is in Suna doing some medic work. I just want to have company, and you are…well, good company Ino-chan."

"So you wanted me to come as Sakura's replacement?" Ino asked and her tone was suddenly bitter. "I'm not her Naruto…never will."

"Hey…I didn't say that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I think I like your company very much…I know you're not Sakura-chan. You two are different…entirely different. It's just that…Well, I don't really know how to say this but…" Pouting his lips playfully, he looked at the future captain of the interrogation team. "I like you."

Ino blinked. She knew that Naruto was meaning it in a friendly way and not just because he wanted to hit on her—he was always so genuine in his words that sometimes, they can cause a different meaning to others.

But for some unknown reasons, his words made her blush.

"Idiot…" She muttered, flipping her long hair behind her. Come on…she should not be feeling this way with the Uzumaki. It's bizarre.

Maybe it was because no one has been giving her this much attention lately, she reasoned with herself mentally. Even since Hinata's return, all the boys were trying to spend time with her since the Hyuga was like everyone's 'little sister'.

Yeah…maybe that's the reason.

"A-are you angry with me?"

"Do you have money?" Ino suddenly asked, wanting to divert the topic away from her. She made plans for visiting the Hyuga girl today but she decided that it could wait. Hinata was back in their midst now. She would have plenty of time to spend with her and bring her favorite lavender flowers.

"Uhm…yeah. Why?"

"I'm hungry…care to treat me for lunch?"

-o-

(f) _Naruto's electric blue eyes widened. "Holy shit… Is that…Is that—"_

"_Hinata!" Sasuke was already ahead of the Uzumaki. After leaping as fast as he could to reach the crumpled form that was lying near the water bank, he paused—wide eyed and stunned. At first, he thought that the faint Hyuga chakra signature was just inside his head. But when he saw the vibrant blue hair…_

_He knew without a doubt that it was her._

"_Be careful…" Kakashi pulled out a senbon. Maybe it was some kind of trap. They must never drop their guard for even just a second. If he thinks about it carefully, using the kidnapped Hyuga as bait was very smart—for the Hatake knew that she was bait that they cannot avoid taking._

_Sasuke kneeled beside the form, breathless as he realized that she was the real Hinata. He has no idea why she's in this place…"Unconscious yet unharmed" He muttered, still unbelieving that she was so…close._

_Did the Akatsuki abandoned her? Pressing a palm on her neck, he was relieved to discover that she still has a normal pulse rate. It also seems like there was no visible wounds on her body. Tilting her head up, he studied her face._

_It was tear-streaked._

"_Teme…" Naruto has pulled out a weapon of his own, as tense as Kakashi as his blonde head keeps on wheeling around and trying to sense anybody's presence. He was not expecting to sense anyone though, for he knew that the Akatsuki are very good in masking their chakra. They were not members of the organization for nothing. "Don't you think this is a trap?"_

"_Trap or not. We are not going to leave her here Naruto."_

"_I know…It's just…weird that Hinata's here." The Uzumaki frowned. "Unconscious…in a place where our mission is."_

"_I don't care…" The Uchiha carefully hoisted Hinata up, shifting her weight so that he can carry her in his arms. "I'm going to take her back." _(f)

Hinata smiled when Kiba gave her a bear hug, threatening to crush her lungs. "I just wanna hug you all day!" He exclaimed while Shino stood nearby. "Come on, hug me back Hinata-chan!"

"You're going to suffocate her Kiba." Shino said calmly as he walked towards them. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze as his other hand took hold of the Inuzuka's leather jacket—peeling her away from her. Kiba can be too touchy sometimes…too touchy for his approval.

Just as Kiba was about to yell a protest, Hyuga Neji appeared behind them—eyeing the two males one by one. The prodigy has grown more protective ever since Hinata returned, and no one in their right minds will ever dare to cross his wrath when it comes to Hinata.

"Oy…here comes the older brother…." Kiba rolled his eyes.

Hinata blinked, her mind suddenly conjuring an image of a shark-like looking man, grinning fondly at her while holding his beloved Samehada sword. As the image…or memory drifts away from her, she lowered her head to hide her sad expression from the rest.

She misses her 'papa shark'.

Well, that's what Deidara-san would say if he was here.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji gave her shoulder a gentle tap. "You're going to have a meeting with the council today…Hiashi-sama wants me to remind you."

"I…I remember Nii-san. Arigatou…are you coming with me?"

"Uhm No, the elders wants you to be the only one present. I think they are to ask you about a few things." Neji said apologetically. "But if you want me to come, I can ask them…maybe they can reconsider."

"It's alright Nii-san. I heard that you still have training with Tenten-chan right? I don't want to disturb your plans for today."

A few hours later, Hinata was walking alone on the dusty dirt path that leads to the Hyuga Council room. She knew that the elders were just going to ask her again about what happened to her in the past year. Maybe a few praises and welcoming speeches too. But in her mind, Hinata knew that she was not going to like it.

She found herself already forming answers for questions that she suspected to be thrown at her. She wanted to pick the safest answers for herself, protecting Konoha's secret and Itachi at the same time. Talking about Itachi…she can't help but wonder if he got himself into trouble because of her...

Did he and Kisame managed to persuade Pein to believe whatever story that both of them have whipped up to cover for her sudden disappearance?

She hoped so.

"You have a knack at carrying other people's burden Itachi…" Hinata whispered as she stopped in front of the council meeting house. Composing herself, she was about to push the large wooden door but it opened even before she could touch it, revealing a young girl with a stern, proud face.

"Hanabi…"

"Nee-san." The girl acknowledged her rather coolly. "They're waiting for you."

"H-how are you Hanabi? I haven't seen much of you since last week." She said, missing the younger sister that usually smiles. She and Hanabi were never close….but their relationship as sisters was decent. That's why she can't fathom the reason for the younger Hyuga to hate her.

It was so obvious with Hanabi's eyes.

"Training…Heiress duty. You should know the drill since I'm now living the life and responsibilities that you left behind."

"Oh…"

"Is that all?"

"I miss you Hanabi. Gomenasai that you have to take my place."

Hanabi frowned, letting her sister's words sank in. "Miss me? Really Nee-san? Wow…you have been gone for a year by your own will to join an organization full of reeking, blood thirsty, crazy, rebels…then you're going to say that you miss me?"

"Those rebels are not—"Hinata found herself being defensive but caught herself on time. She should not be defending Akatsuki. It would sound weird to others, especially those who have their mind fixed upon believing that all Akatsuki members are blood thirsty killers with nothing good inside them.

"You are being unfair Hanabi…" She told the young girl. "You don't know any of them."

"Oh really? Those evil leeches? I am being unfair to them? They are nothing but soulless monsters that care nothing but blood and pain Hinata-Nee…they are vile—"

"Stop it Hanabi." Hinata said sternly. "If you continue saying those things, I might do something that we both will regret. You are my sister…but I am the older one and you should respect me as such."

"You are threatening me now? I am the heiress now, not you."

"Heiress or not, I don't care. Just don't forget that I am an Akatsuki member for a year. I am no longer weaker than you." With those words hanging between them, Hinata left her sister and entered the council room.

**-o-o-o-**

Sakura dropped the small parchment on her desk. Patting the messenger hawk on the head, she gave it a few crumbs of bread before letting it out of the window.

"Hinata's back…" she muttered as a smile crept to her face. "Sasuke's going to be alright now…" The message was from Ino, informing her that Hinata has been retrieved from the hands of the Akatsuki. It was not mentioned how they managed to rescue the Hyuga, but Sakura knew that it was not the important thing now…

Hinata was back alive…that's what matters most.

"Hey." Temari stood by the entrance, cutting Sakura's thoughts. "You have been working overtime…care to take a break? Gaara wants to see you."

"Uhm..Why?"

"I don't know…maybe about the medical project. Why don't we check it out then have lunch?"

"Sure. I'm famished…"

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata pulled the covers up to her chin. It was already midmorning and she still cannot get any sleep. All she was able to do was toss around the bed and pretend to close her eyes. She was very tired, and sleep would be a good thing right now.

With a sigh, she propped herself up. The more she tried to get some sleep, the more it seems to be out of her grasp—so she decided that she could stop trying and instead, get some fresh air. Putting her loose jacket on, she pulled the chair that was beside the bed and dragged it to the window.

Seating herself, she opened the window with a gentle push. Leaning towards it, she rested her chin on top of her knees—which she has pulled up—and let the cool air bathe her face. Sometimes, she can't help but wonder why nighttime was the most relaxing part of day, even if it was the darkest.

Closing her eyes, Hinata hummed a gentle tune. It has been a long time since she has done that and it was surprising even to herself. She has stopped humming or singing when her mother died and she was still a child back then. She knew it was weird for her to be doing it right now, but something about it seems to ease her mind a bit.

It was like a breath of fresh air for her troubled self.

Itachi listened to Hinata's gentle humming as he settled himself under the covers of the thick leaves of a giant tree that was just a few feet away from Hinata's window. He just finished talking to Lady Tsunade about a few important matters when he decided that he could pay the Hyuga a visit before leaving the village. Well…A one sided visit to be exact, for he has no intention of letting her see him.

Watching her humming a sad tune, Itachi wondered how she has been keeping up with the fact that they returned her to the village for her own safety. Knowing Hinata, he knew that she was worried about them, risking their necks and all that…

But they did it for her own good. She would understand in time.

_I wasted enough time._ Itachi told himself and decided that it was better to leave than being discovered. He was inside a compound full of Byakugan users and even though he successfully avoided all the guards, there was still no guarantee that they won't be able to discern that there was a trespasser.

Hinata blinked.

She was not sure if her eyes were playing tricks…but it seems like she saw some kind movement on the thick bundle of leaves from a nearby tree. Squinting, she wondered if it was a squirrel or some kind of nocturnal animal. She was tempted to use her Byakugan to check what it was…but decided against it since it was against house rules.

"What…" She suddenly gasped, both hands shot up to cover her mouth.

Maybe it was some kind of mind trick, but Hinata saw the unmistakable silhouette of a man before it disappeared into the darkness completely. Stunned, she froze for a few seconds before leaping out of the window. She doesn't know what and why she was doing this, but her legs carried her until she was out of the Hyuga compound.

Maybe it was because she has a sneaking suspicion about who it was.

When she reached the trail that leads to the forest, she activated her Byakugan. Sure enough, her suspicion was confirmed.

It was Itachi.

The man has already put a considerable distance between them so Hinata hurried her pace and began to weave into the dark forest as fast as she could. Using a few shortcuts—the advantage of having the Byakugan as kekkei genkai—she hoped that the Uchiha won't use his 'crow transformation jutsu' or whatever it was called before she could reach him.

"Itachi!" She called, knowing that he was not far away. "Please stop!"

She continued to follow, catching her breath as she pushed her legs to the limit. She has to reach him…she must talk to hi— "Ah!" Hinata stumbled, failing to notice a large boulder on the trail. She was too focused on following the Akatsuki member that she was not paying attention to her surroundings anymore. Falling flat on her face, she winced when her forehead hit the ground hard.

Hinata groaned, closing her eyes when she felt the warm trail of blood began to ooze from her forehead to her eyes. Shaking her head along with the pain, she pushed herself to stand up.

She still needs to follow him.

Wiping the blood shakily with an arm, she was about to run again when she felt a strong grip on her arm—stopping her midstride.

"You really are hardheaded." She heard a cool, satiny voice. "You should know better than to follow me."

Hinata bit her lip. "Itachi…" She felt him tilt her chin up then wiped the blood from her face. Still breathing heavily, she slowly opened her eyes, not even bothering to mind the stinging pain in her eyes brought by the blood. "You shou—"

Itachi pulled the girl to him, cutting whatever she has to say with his embrace. "You will be fine Hina…just go back and pretend that you did not see me."

"I can't…"

"Everything will be fine."

"No…" Hinata shook her head, face pressed on the man's chest. "Everything's not fine…Itachi."

"She is right Itachi." A voice full of venom and anger cuts in. "Everything will never be fine. Now let go off her before I kill you on the spot….traitor."

"Sasuke-kun…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Whew…I had a hard time writing this chap…_

_But anyways…I already have the ending formed inside my head; I'm just hoping that I could transform it into the right words…If there are typos or errors, please tell me so that I could change it. I'm a bit of a hurry and did not have time to reread or edit. Schoolwork got the best of me this week._

_Please review…pretty please._

_-crazygurl12_


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you for the reviews! Btw…I wrote another one shot. Please check it out. It's KakaHina…I don't know what's the matter with me but I have this plot in my head and I just wanna write it. (__**The Girl who Skipped through Time**__)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirty Four

(f) _"Onii-san." Young Sasuke barged into his brother's room carrying a black shirt on his hands. He lifted it up for his brother to see, wanting to get his brother's attention. Itachi was cleaning his katana while sitting crossed legged on the floor. He stopped when he noticed his brother and his eyes lands on the shirt. _

_Sasuke waited for the older boy to recognize it._

"_That's my shirt."_

"_Hai…can I borrow this Onii-san?"_

"_You can have it."_

_Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. Looking down on the shirt, he bit the inside of his cheek. "Kaa-san is always right." Slowly, he placed he shirt on Itachi's bed. "I changed my mind Nii-san. I don't want the shirt."_

_Itachi frowned. "Why the sudden change of mind?"_

"_Kaa-san said that you would always give me what I want…that you would always put me ahead of you." Sasuke explained, forehead creased in deep thought. Plopping next to his brother, he crossed his legs just like the older man. "You don't even ask me why I borrow your things. You just give them to me."_

"_Is that a bad thing?" Itachi asked, amused at the young boy's perspective. Sasuke never ceased to amaze him sometimes._

"_Yes and No."_

"_Why?"_

"_You always put me ahead of you…you don't think for yourself." Sasuke answered genuinely. "I want that shirt…" He pointed at the clothing to emphasize his point." But I forgot to ask you if you still like that…because you will give it to me without question. Then…it's good for me and bad for you."_

_Itachi chuckled and sheathed his katana. Putting it under the bed, he looked at his seven year old brother. "But that's what brothers do. We share."_

"_But there are things that we can't share…right Nii-san?"_

"_Right…" _(f)

Itachi let Hinata go and his eyes roamed the dark clearing. His brother was good. He never even felt any chakra signature around except for Hinata's. Finally, he spotted a masked Anbu crouching on a branch, just above their heads.

The red, glowing eyes also indicates that Sasuke's sharingan was activated.

Itachi clicked his tongue. He should have never visited Hinata in the first place. He doesn't need any commotion right now.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi." The younger Uchiha spat the name as he landed in front of them. "Hinata…get away from that traitor."

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata's face showed fear. "Ano…l-let Itachi go. He just came to visit and—"

"Is this some kind of joke Hinata?" Sasuke growled, pointing his katana at his older brother. What was the meaning of all this? Why are they holding each other so close like... "That man kidnapped you and forced you to join the Akatsuki for more than a year." Leaping closer, he grabbed Hinata's arms and pulled her to him.

Itachi took a step back.

Placing Hinata behind him, he took off his Anbu mask and threw it on the ground. "She's mine. You can't take her away from me again." Sasuke's tomoe spun like crazy as he looked at his brother. " Activate your fucking jutsu inside me.I don't care. If I die…I'm going to make sure you die with me."

"Sasuke…" Hinata grabbed his vest. "Let's go back…I'm going back—"

"I just killed one of your members…" Sasuke stated, his grip tightening around Hinata's arm. It was the truth. He just came from a mission and encountered the crazy Deidara on his way back. It was an unexpected meeting but killing an Akatsuki was not a bad thing. "And it won't be long before you will follow that lunatic's footsteps."

"Deidara-san…?" Hinata's mouth gaped; images of the talkative blonde filled her head. "You killed Deidara-san?"

"You killed Deidara…" Itachi repeated, sharingan also activating. Sasuke was letting his anger cloud his senses…he must not be caught off guard.

"Blew him to bits." The younger Uchiha clarified. "Now…do you think that I'm still a weakling _Nii-san_?"

"Sasuke-kun…let's go back." Hinata almost pleaded, pulling his gray Anbu vest. This was not going well…and Hinata knew she was partly at fault. She shouldn't have run after Itachi…she should have let him go. Blinking her eyes to ease the sting from the blood- for the she was still bleeding from her wound, Hinata tried to get the younger Uchiha's attention.

"No…I'm going to finish this tonight Hina. Everything's going to end here." Sasuke looked into her eyes. For a second, he allowed her see the pain and sadness on his face. "Is something going on between you two Hinata?" He saw how she clung to him…he saw how his brother pulled her close—the very same way he usually does when she's with him.

"Sasuke…"

"You used to hold me that way…" He told her in a low voice. A few seconds later, he masked his features again. He should finish this once and for all. He was tired of always getting bested by Itachi…he was tired of him taking everything that was precious to him.

"Sasuke-kun….please don'—"

"Sharingan!"

Itachi looked in surprised horror as Hinata plopped to the ground. She was unconscious and he knew that Sasuke used his Kekkei Genkai on her. "What did you do?" He asked as his tomoe began to spin. This was getting out of hand. He should not even be here right now in the first place.

"I just want to leave her out of this…before I kill you."

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata gasped as she opened her eyes and rose from whatever material she was lying upon. Breathing heavily, she looked around only to be pushed back to bed by a worried Neji.

"Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san? Where am I?" She looked around again, knowing the answer as she saw the mint colored curtains and the steel bed. "Hospital…" she muttered, not minding the ache on her head. Her forehead was bandanged when she touched it, making her wonder how long she has been unconscious. "How long…?"

"Three days." Neji answered, grim faced.

That made her jump.

Neji pulled the girl back again on the mattress. She was wearing nothing but her green hospital robes and never in a lifetime would he allow her to leave wearing that. Besides, Ino and Tsunade's instructions were clear.

Don't let her leave.

"Whoa…calm down Hinata-sama." Neji held her arm firmly. "You cannot leave yet. You still have th—"

"What happened to Sasuke and Itachi?" She asked, voice in panic and eyes wide for what horrible news her Nii-san might say. This is bad…it has been three days. Did the Uchiha brothers…?

"Sasuke's fine." Neji looked at her cousin and can't help but wonder why instead of asking only for Sasuke, she has to ask about the Akatsuki rebel. What happened three days ago has turned the village upside down. Good thing matters were taken care of…

"How about the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked again, this time, she has grabbed her cousin's collar unconsciously.

"In bad shape."

"What do you mean?"

"That night when you went unconscious—when Sasuke and his brother fought. They were intercepted by Kakashi and Gai sensei…along with the other high ranked jounins and Anbu. I am with the Anbu." Neji paused, easing the girl back down to bed. "Hinata-sama…why are you present in that clearing when it happened anyway? Have Akatsuki tried to kidnap you again?"

"Then what Nii-san?" The girl insisted, not even bothering to answer Neji's last question.

"We managed to capture Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata froze.

"But I think it was because he did not fight back. I knew it would be hard if he did. I mean, he was an S-class nin and a genius. "Neji frowned, wondering why Hinata was acting weird. "Right now, he is in Anbu custody. High security guar—Hinata-sama!"

Hinata leaped from the bed and kicked the window open. She needs to talk to lady Tsunade…she needs to talk to Itachi. It was her fault Sasuke saw him. It was her fault he has to get caught. It was her fault—

She began to cry.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji tried to grab her but failed. The Hyuga girl has already leaped out of the window without even looking back at him. Blinking in surprise for Hinata's weird behavior, the prodigy leaped out of the window too—following her trail.

Hinata ran and ran, not minding the curious stares of bystanders and other locals doing their everyday work. Willing her legs to carry her with haste like never before, she bounded through the rooftops. If they caught Itachi…they have to put him in trial.

And trial always means one thing for S-class missing nins…

Death.

When she arrived at the Hokage tower, she was interrupted by two Anbu guards. Thanking her training as an Akatsuki, she easily weaved past them and barged into Lady Tsunade's office. The Hokage was writing something on a piece of parchment and looked up to her in surprise. "Hinata…"

"I need to talk to you Hoka—"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji barged in too, wondering what on Earth was happening to his cousin right now. Giving an awkward bow to the lady sanin, he gestured to the blue haired girl. "I'm going to take her back—"

"Lady Tsunade…I need to talk to you." Hinata said, stepping back from her cousin. "You know what it is about."

Tsunade's lips were stretched into a thin line as a knowing expression passed on her ageless face. Giving the ex-heiress a look, she waved her hands dismissively at Neji's direction. "Neji…you're cousin and I have something to discuss…care to give us a moment?"

Neji looked stunned for a bit. "H-hai…of course."

"And please tell the Anbu guards outside to leave. Make a perimeter run around the office so no one can eavesdrop. Anyone who will be caught listening to our discussion would be punished by death. Can you make it clear to averyone Neji? "

"Hai Hokage-sama. I can make it crystal clear."

"Arigatou Neji. You may leave."

When the captain left, Tsunade eyed the Hyuga and her mint green hospital garb. "Is that the new fashion trend now?" She asked, but there was no trace of humor in her voice. "Looking at your…uhm…clothing. I assumed that you just came out of the hospital."

"What will happen to Itachi?" She deadpanned.

"Trial." Tsunade watched her closely. "Like everyone else."

"But—"

Tsunade silenced the girl with a glare. "It was not on his mission to get caught Hinata. We did not talked about him giving you late night visits. It was his own choice…It was his own risk." Rubbing a throbbing nerve near her chin, Tsunade gestured for her to sit. "I will do what I can…but I want you to know that I am not always at power here. We have the council. We have the elders…we have to take their opinion seriously too."

"But he is not a real ro—"

"I know. I have been aware of that years before you."

"Then how can you let it be this way Hokage-sama?" Hinata gritted her teeth. Tears were falling from her eyes so she wiped them away with her palm. She hates feeling so useless…

"Because he asked me to. He doesn't want his cover to be blown Hinata. He wants to complete his mission to the death. I want to interfere…for I am not a heartless hag like you think I am." Tsunade continued. "I recognize his suffering…his sacrifice…but Itachi knew the risk upon accepting his fate the night he killed his clan Hinata…he knew the consequences."

"I want to…help him." Hinata whispered.

"Believe me…I want to help him too."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter...I want to write a longer chap but I have classes. Urgh...I'll update as soon as I can though. I want to finish this fic so bad...for I am excited to continue my one shots._

_Reviews...I need them. It's good to know what my dear readers are thinking before I can make up my mind about the ending. To be honest...I am as confused as you guys...I love the Uchiha brothers too much._

_-crazygurl12_


	35. Chapter 35

_After days of deliberation, I now have decided how this story would end. So to those who might not be satisfied as to where this fanfic is going. My deepest apologies…though I might make another ending in the future because I myself am torn._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirty Five

(f) _Sasuke leaned back on the chair, rubbing his forehead as he felt a throbbing nerve there. It was already morning but the sky was still dark and the sounds of night insects still fills the air. He was not able to get some sleep…even if he felt that his body was asking for some rest._

_Groaning, he took a deep breath._

_ .Tap._

_Sasuke lolled his head just as a frown found its way on his already disturbed face. If he heard correctly—and he knew that he did—the tapping sound came from outside his window. Standing up from the chair, he walked to the said window and pushed it open._

"_Sasuke-kun." White eyes looked back at him._

"_Hinata?" The Uchiha was surprised. He did not expect to see the girl hanging on the windowsill of his apartment at this untimely hour. Hyuga's are very strict when it comes to etiquette and manners, and even if he was not the best teacher for that, he was smart enough to know that Hinata came to his place without permission from anyone back in her house…And wasn't it bad manners to be found hanging on someone's window at night?_

_Also, was he that disturbed enough not to sense her chakra signature? Or has she improved a lot and was able to hid it from him?_

"_What are you doing here?" He pulled her up and closed the window. The moment he touched her hands, he noticed that they were cold and stiff. How long has she been outside? "You're hands are cold." He grabbed the blanket on his bed and threw it around the girl._

_Watching Sasuke's stoic face, Hinata chew her inside cheek. It's been days since she last saw him. The last time that she did, it was inside the forest—with him putting her under the sharingan spell. "Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Did you come here to check on me or something else?" Sasuke eyed the Hyuga as he let her sit on the side of the bed. He was still not able to wrap his mind about his brother's capture and Hinata's unexpected "concern" for Itachi—and deep inside, he was hurting. Hurting very bad…"Or to let me hear an angry speech after putting you under the sharingan?"_

_He sounded rude…but he can't help it._

"_Sasuke…" Hinata lowered her gaze, afraid to look at the Uchiha's eyes. She knew that he was disappointed because of her. And in truth, she really doesn't want to hurt him. Even though she lost a few of her memories, she really cares for him a lot. "I need to talk to you."_

_Now it was time for Sasuke to lower his head. "That's not the words I am expecting to hear." He was actually hoping that she remembered everything…remembered her lost feelings for him._

"_Sasu…" _

"_Do you still love me Hina?"_

"_Sasuke-kun…everything that's happening right now…It's bigger than both of us. Please, listen to me—"_

_He kissed her._

_Sasuke doesn't want to hear Hinata finished her words because deep in his heart, he knew that she was going to say something that will only hurt him. He saw it in her eyes. The girl that he loved…the girl that was starting to love him back—_

_Was no more._

_So before she could finish her words, he grabbed her by the neck and pressed his lips on hers. He thought that he was going to feel better now, now that Itachi was caught for good. Now that his traitor of a brother was going to pay for everything that he has done for him…and to the village._

_But he was wrong._

"_I'm dying Hina…" He told her when he broke the contact. "Deep inside I'm dying." Sasuke thought that after what he experienced from the past—he would be already used to all the pain. _

"_We both are Sasu…I'm dying too." Hinata admitted. "But things never really go as we want them to…sometimes they are just out of our hands…out of our control." Raising her hand to touch his cheek, she felt a tear dropped onto her skin._

"_And I thought I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." Sasuke clenched his jaw. "And when I think about it, I can only picture happiness Hina…"_

"_And I'm sure that I'm going to be very happy with you…" Hinata felt a tear dropped from her right eye. "But it seems that fate itself has intervened Sasu…" _(f)

Itachi coughed, blood oozing out of his mouth just as he saw the metal door of his prison room shut closed. The Anbu interrogation team just left and he knew that they were quite disappointed that they did not get anything out of him.

Of course, they left him a gift before leaving—and that was torture.

The night that he was captured, he knew that he can get away…but for the first time in his life, he suddenly grew tired of running away from everything. The moment that he saw the pain in his brothers' eyes, he knew that instant that he can't just get away.

He just can't.

It was a moment of weakness…and foolishness. He knew that years of hard work and sacrifice would just disappear like a bubble if he can't return to the Akatsuki…all would be just for nothing. But seeing Sasuke with all the hate—which he inflicted—Itachi decided that he has done a lot that could help Konoha in surviving Akatsuki's ultimate plan. He already knew each member's strengths…weakness. That should be enough…

_But was it?_

As a loyal Shinobi, he admits that he still has second thoughts. What if he was wrong? What if he was still needed for this mission that can put the leaf in danger if he made the wrong move? Would he leave and return to Akatsuki? Or stay so that Sasuke could witness him pay for killing their parents and clan—so that both of them would finally be at peace…and Hinata too. She can stop worrying about him then.

For even now, he knew that she was worrying.

He doesn't want that. He wants her to be happy.

-o-

Hinata gritted her teeth as tears began to sting her eyes. She has her Byakugan activated and at the moment, was looking at the direction of the Anbu interrogation building. Even if she was kilometers away—for she was currently inside her room at the Hyuga compound—Hinata can see everything that was happening very clearly as if she was there in person.

Especially on the lowest floor—were S-class criminals were left to be interrogated. Right now, she has her eyes set on one S-class criminal in particular.

Uchiha Itachi.

She saw his chained form sitting on the stone floor. Itachi was bleeding and bruised. She saw him being tortured earlier and it hurts her that she can do nothing to help ease his pain.

_He doesn't deserve all this._

With a heavy sigh, Hinata wiped the blood that was trickling down her lip—She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she saw Itachi being tortured. She wants to cry out but decided against it. It would be of no use after all…it would only confuse the people around her.

Tsunade told her a few days ago that she has to follow the standard procedure for captured S-class criminals. She was doing her best to help the Uchiha but she also needs to show that she was not biased—in case someone suspects. The man was known for killing his clan after all…people would be watching the Hokage's move very carefully about the matter.

Every action…every single step…must be thoroughly planned.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan with a heavy heart. She was a bundle of emotions right now and was afraid that her frail mind can't take all the extreme emotions at once. She has been through a lot, yes…but not in this kind of situation where she was feeling so helpless and worthless.

With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her long blue locks. She was not able to tend to it for a few days because she was not really on the mood.

(f) _"You have to do better than that Hina." Itachi calmly took a step back, avoiding a glowing blue fist. Scrutinizing the panting Hyuga who was obviously tired and disorganized, he swiftly caught her arm and wheeled her around, pinning her glowing hands behind her in the process._

_Hinata tried to push him off her, hating that she can't even stand a chance when it comes to training with Itachi. She can hold her ground to Kisame sometimes…and also Deidara, but Uchiha Itachi was leagues away from her skill._

"_I can't—"She grumbled, still trying to push him off. "I just…can't…match you…Itachi-san."_

"_Hence the training."_

"_Still can't…" She continued to complain…and Itachi was not even trying to be serious in training her. He was just …humoring her. "I am weak…you are—strong."_

"_There's no weak or strong. It depends on how you use your strength. If you wanted to protect someone…you will always be considered strong." Itachi said, still holding the girl. She still has her glowing chakra so he preferred not to be so confident in freeing her yet._

"_Like what you did for…Konoha and your brother?"_

_It was barely a whisper yet he heard. The girl has stopped pushing him so they remained in their position for a few seconds before he slackened his hold. "You have to be careful in speaking those words…Even if there are only two of us…you have to be careful."_

"_I…I know." Hinata hung her head. It came out of nowhere." Gomenasai…"_

"_Let's stop the training for now." He told her as he let her hands go. The clearing that they chose for training was a few meters away from the hideout and he was glad that they were out of earshot. Eyeing the Hyuga subtly with the side of his eye, Itachi observed as she wiped her brow with her hands._

"_Be careful of Tobi." He said._

_Hinata paused and her head turned to his direction. "Why? he looks…Uhmm…not dangerous to me…Well, not that much." She was lying. She knew that anybody whot joins the Akatsuki was dangerous. Well maybe except for her…they just want her for her eyes anyway. In truth, she just wants to hear Itachi's own reason._

"_You do not know him." Was the cool reply._

"_Oh…" Weirdly, Hinata was expecting for something more._

"_And I just don't want you getting anywhere near him." Itachi's eyes slowly lands on her. "Are we clear on that Hinata?" He dropped the Hina…that means he was dead serious._

"_Why?" Hinata just can't help herself._

"_It's for your own good…"_

"_R-Right…my own good." She repeated, casting her eyes on the ground._

"_Actually for both our sake." The Uchiha raised his face and stared at the sky. It was blue and clear. "If you are in danger…then I have to interfere."_

_Hinata shook her head. "No…If it comes to that. You don't have to do that Itachi…you will ruin your mission. If anything happens on the way, just leave me and –"_

"_No."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I can't let that happen."_

"_Why?"_

"_You already grew on me." _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

Ino eyed the Anbu in front of her with doubt. He was her captain and under his orders…but still…"Are you sure you're going to go inside the prison…captain?" She asked, using his title so that he will know that she was asking him in a respective way…as a fellow leaf nin.

Sasuke has his mask on, so if there was something on his expression that could give her even just the tiniest clue on what he was thinking, she can't really tell. She could mind transfer and dig inside his head—but that was only if she was having a death wish.

"I want to see the Uchiha traitor." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto and Ino have been hanging a lot lately, and he can't afford that she'll tattle about this encounter to the Uzumaki idiot—only he has no choice. She was on the interrogation team and on duty tonight. "Hokage's orders."

"O…kay." Ino dug inside her vest for a scroll. She was still doubtful but knew that she can't say no to her captain. Sasuke was the highest ranking Anbu after all. Only foolish people would want to get on his bad side. "Here's the combination of hand seals to open Itachi Uchiha's prison room."

She passed him the scroll. He took it without a word.

"Uhm…Captain?..Sasuke-kun?" Ino licked her lower lip. "Please don't kill him…if that was you're plan." There was fear in her voice. Sasuke was one hell of an unpredictable Anbu…

Sasuke looked at the Yamanaka and removed his mask. "Ino…"

"Sasuke…?" The Yamanaka waited patiently.

"Sharingan."

Sasuke walked with a grim face as he followed the narrow corridor that would lead him to where his brother was. In his mind, he knew that what he was about to do would make the Shinobi world go nuts. Stopping on a metal door, he opened the scroll and scanned it for a few moments before discarding it with fire from his Amaterasu.

He then performed the hand seals and then pressed his palms on the metal door as ink-like patterns began to appear from his hands. Seconds later, the door swung open.

He stepped in.

Itachi looked up from his binds. "Sasuke…"

The younger Uchiha's jaw clenched. Closing the metal door behind him, his right hand crept to the handle of his katana—pulling the weapon slowly from its sheath. "You look pathetic."

"You look like the grim reaper."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. I would be very happy if you could review._

_Please review…whew…just a few chaps more guys!_

_-crazygurl12_


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry for the late update. Busy week… there's a typhoon coming and exams too! Urgh._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirty Six

"Are you here to kill me Sasuke?" Itachi asked, spitting out the blood from his mouth. If to kill him was Sasuke's intention, then he guessed it was for the better. Sasuke was the real victim here after all. Itachi chose his own fate…chose the path that he will thread. Sasuke didn't.

And he preferred dying in the hands of his brother than any executioner.

He would have peace.

Sasuke would have his revenge.

The grip on his katana tightens. Sasuke looked down on his brother as flashes of memory of their happy times together played around his mind. Without a word, he raised the sword.

Itachi closed his eyes.

Then chains clanged on the cold stone floor when Sasuke broke them with a swift slash of his sword, freeing his older brother from the cold binds. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at him with surprise. So Itachi has other expression aside from his impassiveness…

Sasuke extended his hand.

Itachi accepted it.

"I know…everything."

The older Uchiha shook his head as the realization dawned on him. "Hinata told you…"

"You are a coward. Hinata is not. She was able to tell me something that you failed to do after so many years. But it doesn't change the fact that you killed our parents. It's still in your hands…and I still can't forgive you for that." Sasuke stated, looking at the brother he never thought he was going to talk to again. "Even if you did it for my sake."

"Hn."

"Why did you let the village manipulate you?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why do you have to kill our parents and destroy both our lives?" He knew it was not the right time to ask now, but he just needs to hear it from Itachi's mouth. Anytime, Anbu guards would be swarming in on them, and he did not risked his life and rank without even hearing the truth out.

"There are things bigger than us Sasuke. You will understand that when you have lives to protect. The village's action at that time is understandable. If Hinata told you everything…you would know that I am right."

"And killing our clan is protecting lives? Killing our parents?"

"No. But it prevented a lot more deaths…and it would save my younger brother. One hand or another, if I did not stopped the clan, it would have resulted deaths on either side…and I am sure that it would kill you too. Danzo at that time was firm on extinguishing the Uchiha clan…so it the clan's faith was sealed one way or another. At least I would be able to save you upon choosing this path."

"You are a coward and an idiot."

"And you have grown to be strong…"

"Is the reunion finished?" A voice from outside the room said. It was so familiar that Itachi tilted his head to the side with a disbelieving expression—and it was just in time for him to see a tall figure entered, carrying a large purple sword. "The guards are coming so wrapped it up."

"What are you doing here Kisame?"

The shark-like man shrug. "We got kicked off from the Akatsuki. Unfortunately, Pein found out about Hinata-chan's sudden disappearance. I guess our plans were not foolproof after all." Looking at Sasuke, Kisame gave him a nod. "I see you're true to your word. I thought the message was some kind of trap."

"But you came."

"Yeah. You're brother grew on me in more ways than I expected. Even though he lied to me and was actually a Konohan spy." Kisame shook his head. "It's fucking disappointing really."

"You…have planned all this." Itachi looked at his younger brother who was now looking impassive. "What are you thinking Sasuke? You are making a mess out of things…and why did you call Kisame? You're going to get yourself into trouble."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you going to scold me now? I am the one who was supposed to be doing that after the lies you put inside my head Itachi."

"But what you are doing is treason and treachery."

"This is Tsunade's plan. I am going to bust you out."

"The Hokage knows of this?"

Outside the room, they could hear some sort of commotion. Sasuke activated his sharingan just as Itachi did. Kisame on the other hand, yawned and flexed his neck—a sign that he was well prepared for anything that might happen. He did not come in this place without some sort of trick on his sleeve, knowing that his life and Itachi's could be at risk.

**-o-**

(f) _"You know that the jutsu inside of me is a fake all this time?" Sasuke almost screamed, planting his fist firmly on the desk. Tsunade was looking at him like a mother who was scrutinizing a child throwing a tantrum— A gesture which only triggered Sasuke's patience to crumble like dust. "Itachi was not a traitor and you know all this time!"_

"_I have to lower the Hyuga's loyalty record into a B apparently; she failed to keep something like this a secret." The Hokage muttered as she gestured for the seething Anbu to take a seat. "She told you…am I right?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, pausing a bit to slammed a fist again on the table. "And why did you allow for Hinata to be taken by Akatsuki for more than a year? All of us back here were worried sick and—"_

_Tsunade rose from her chair and put her right hand on Sasuke's arm. She suddenly pushed him down on a chair using her inhuman strength without giving him any warning. Growling, she leaned forward to stare at the young Uchiha on the face. "It's because it has already been done even before I was Hokage. The problem is already present and I am trying my best to sort everything out. You might not understand my actions…but as Hokage, I assure you that I never wanted any of this…especially for my subjects."_

_Sasuke's glare did not waver. "The village is build by lies."_

"_Not all. Sometimes, you have to do a little evil to do greater good."_

"_It destroyed my life…"_

"_And you're brother destroyed his life to protect you. Now tell me Sasuke, what do you really want? You know the truth now…so I guess that you have something forming inside that Uchiha brain of yours." _(f)

" ." Tsunade shook her head. "Uchiha Sasuke…you better hurry before it's too late."

"Are you saying something Tsunade-Shishou?" Shizune asked as she paused on her paper works and looked at the Kage who was looking smug yet worried at the same time. It was odd…so she tilt her head in curiosity and waited.

"No…just don't mind me." She waved a hand dismissively just at the same time that an Anbu materialized in front of them. It made Shizune stood up abruptly, dropping the pen on the floor with a dull clatter. No Anbu shows itself without being summoned, and as far as she knew, Tsunade summoned no one.

That only means there's an emergency.

"What?" Tsunade asked, bored.

"The Uchiha traitor Hokage-sama…he was escaping." The Anbu kneeled. "What should we do?"

Shizune gasped. This was terrible! Itachi Uchiha was very strong…and it would be hard to catch him once he was out of the Anbu prison building. "But how? "

"We are not yet sure…but the rest of the Anbu is on it—"

"Aburame right?" Tsunade cut the Anbu's words short. Leaning on the chair, she looked at the mask and was known she was right. There was only one Aburame in the Anbu and she knew Konoha twelve enough to identify each and every one of them.

"Hai." Shino frowned behind the mask. Names should not be mentioned as long as the mask is on…and the Hokage was not even looking like this was a problem at all. She was downright calm and uninterested about the matter.

"Hinata's teammate…"

"H-hai."

"Tsunade-sama…we must send word out. To the copy ninja…to—"

"Please keep quite Shizune. I am thinking here." Tsunade raised herself up and looked out of the window. "My…what a beautiful night isn't it? I could hear the night insects singing their night songs…you can understand them…as an Aburame right?"

Now Shino was just plain uneasy. "Hai…Hokage-sama."

"Eh?" Shizune was surprised. "Has the Hokage been drinking again?"

"Aburame Shino. Can you bring Hyuga Hinata here?" Tsunade asked, giving the Anbu a smile. She likes the young man. He was quiet and tends not to ask a lot of questions unlike Naruto or the Inouzuka brat. "Tell her she was being summoned. S-class."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-

_**Two years later…**_

"Arigatou." Hinata smiled as she took the basket filled with fruits and vegetables. It was Thursday, and Thursday was market day on her schedule. She loves shopping for her own food and other things she might need—though her father sometimes scolded her for doing so. He said they have servants for that.

She said she was old enough to do her own grocery shopping.

"Come back again Hinata-sama." The old man who was selling her favorite oranges waved. "Arigatou for the generous tip!"

As she walked, Hinata hummed softly. It was a good day to make ice cream. She could make a vanilla flavored one. Kiba loves her homemade ice cream…and Naruto too. It was the hottest month of the year…and everyone including her was craving something cold and sweet.

Yeah…she should make ice cream for all her friends.

"Hinata-sensei!" A group of young genins greeted her as she passed by the dumpling store. The young ones were drinking cold juice, another way to fight the heat. "Come eat with us?"

"You go and enjoy yourselves…" She politely declined the offer. "I still have to buy things…"

"Oh…maybe next time then sensei."

"Hai. As long as you promised to treat me." She joked. She likes the new batch of genins for they were always polite and easy to talk —though Kiba says that it was just because they liked her.

"Hai!" The genins answered happily. "See you in class tomorrow Hinata-sensei!"

Continuing on her stride, she saw Ino and Naruto eating ramen on Ichiraku's. Surprisingly, the Yamanaka has high tolerance for noodles and can match Naruto's bowl per bowl. Guess love can change even a person, even his or her appetite…

Love…Hinata sighed at the word. Yes…Love can change a person. She knew that very well…

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata let go of the thoughts and focused her eyes into a pink haired medic that was grinning wide as she walked towards her. Sakura has her hair tied into a ponytail—she has grown her hair until it reached the middle of her back. Sakura was gone for more than a year and just came back to Konoha a few months ago. She was the head of the newly established medicine field in Suna and was about to return again to the land of sand after a few months of vacation.

She was also gorgeously tanned.

"Whoa. That looks heavy." Sakura observed. "Let me help you."

Hinata shook her head. "No…I can manage Sakura-chan. It's not that heavy."

"Where you going?"

"Back home. I am going to make homemade ice cream…I'm going to make it for us." Hinata giggled, loving Sakura's new look. "So say goodbye to our diets for now."

Sakura feigned shock. "You are evil Hinata! You are one the best cooks and I can't do anything but to eat your food because it is always so good! Gosh! You are going to ruin for all of us!"

They both laughed.

"I miss this…" Sakura sighed. "To laugh and smile with my friends…"

"Me too." Hinata admitted. "That's why you better finish your job back there in Suna and come back fast…though they say that the Kazekage was doing anything in his power to make you stay." The Hyuga gave the pinkette a knowing look.

Sakura blushed but recovered fast as she threw Hinata a comeback. "Oh come on…with that happy face, I know you have a love life too Hinata."

**-o-o-o-**

_Sorry for the short chappie. Exam week…so sorry. The next chap would be more…I don't know…just more. And be ready for flashbacks guys…I'm going to drown you with it._

_Still wanted to hear reviews though…*pretty please?_

_-crazygurl12_


	37. Chapter 37

_To SasuHina fan: I have been reading your comments and was a surprised that you cried for Sasuke's sake…Wow…you really do care for the character don't you. : )_

_Excuse the errors please._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirty Seven

Hinata paused from her stride and decided to take a breather. The hot weather was taking a toll on her and she was not even doing anything strenuous yet. Looking on the small, woven basket on her hands, she smiled upon remembering her teammate's reaction about her homemade treat.

She just gave them all ice cream.

Well…except for one, for Hinata knew that he doesn't count. He was on a mission and won't be returning any time soon. Sasuke has been going on a lot of missions lately and all those missions were usually outside the village. When Naruto got the position of being Hokage after Tsunade's retirement last year, Sasuke's work has been piling up too.

But why did she make an extra?

"It's going to melt." She remarked, noticing the increasing amount of moisture that was forming on large droplets around the last, remaining container of ice cream.

"That's supposed to be mine…right?"

Hinata dropped the basket in surprise and looked around. Behind her, an Anbu dropped from a tree branch and removed his mask. He was not really supposed to show his face around every time he was on uniform but like he cares…everyone knew his posture and voice…add the black hair too—who was he kidding? Anyone from Konoha twelve would recognize him in an instant even if he was wearing a mask.

Not really looking at the startled kunoichi, he picked the basket up. "Don't drop it."

"Sasuke-kun…I didn't know you're arriving today."

He gave her back the basket but took the container with ice cream and pressed it on his cheek. Damn it's hot. "It's out of the plan…but when I get back, everyone was enjoying a delicious treat of vanilla ice cream without me."

Hinata smiled. "Well…I made extra…and you're holding it."

"I know…So how was your sister treating you? Heard she was a badass clan head."

"Hanabi is young…but she is a good clan head. She doesn't really mind me anymore…something that I am sad yet thankful at the same time."

(f) _ "You better leave while the guards were still unorganized." Sasuke pointed at the northern gates. "Tsunade said she assigned no guards on the northern pass tonight…you two could use that way." Wheeling around, he tried to sense any coming chakra while the katana on his hand was glinting evilly under the moon's pale light. He has no intention of hurting a comrade but if it comes to that…_

"_I can smell freedom." Kisame grinned. "But danger too…Akatsuki would be after us Itachi…outside the borders."_

"_Akatsuki won't be getting in your way for quite some time." Sasuke said. "Minus three of their members…it would be hard for them to do anything yet. I suggest you take off near Suna. From there, you could decide which path to take." His eyes landed on his brother. "You need to go very far away from here Itachi."_

"_And you Sasuke…what would happen to you?" Itachi asked, red sharingan eyes looking at its exact replica. So would be this the last time that he was going to see his brother?_

"_I'll stay. They won't do anything to me for I have the Hokage's back."_

"_We better go Itachi." Kisame put a hand on the older Uchiha's shoulder. "And Sasuke…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Arigatou." The bulky ex- Akatsuki said sincerely. "And please watch out Hinata-chan for me…for us."_

_Sasuke smirked. "I have been watching her even before you knew her."_

_-o-_

_Tsunade observed the Hyuga as she remained frozen on the side of the wall. She was staring at nothingness but the wise kage knew that she was seeing beyond what ordinary human eyes could see. Hinata has her Byakugan activated, making her emit her bluish white chakra._

"_Hokage-sama…" The girl managed. "Y-You know of this?"_

"_I do."_

"_Why do you want me to see this?" In her eyes, Hinata can see Sasuke and Itachi leaping under the covers of darkness inside the forest. They were heading into the northern part of Konoha and to her surprise—or shock—her Kisame-Niisan was also with the Uchiha brothers._

"_Well…the moment you got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and knew Itachi's secret, you have been thrown into this mess. So concerning that you are now part of the lucky group, I don't want you to feel left out in this Hinata…especially when you are dying to get your Uchiha out of prison."_

"_Won't Sasuke get into trouble for this Tsunade-sama?"_

"_The young man has spent years of his life going after his brother to seek revenge. It would be easy to get him out of this."_

"_I…I see."_

"_But I'm curious…" The blonde looked at the Hyuga who was still unmoving from her spot. She pitied the girl, knowing that she was tossed into this mess by nothing but pure chance. "What is inside your mind right now? though I got a feeling that it's filled with one of those Uchiha brothers."_

"_Tsunade-sama…"_

"_Do you…love one of them?" _(f)

-o-

"_Wait!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's sleeve. "What about…her?"_

_Itachi smiled faintly. "She would be happy with you Sasuke…and there's no other person that I know of that could take care of her…like you."_

"_I know one."_

_Itachi frowned. "Sasuke…"_

"_You."_

"_You love Hinata."_

"_And don't tell me that you don't. You won't waste time hiding under the covers of leaves at midnight just to see her in a village that would kill you on the spot."_

_Kisame raised his eyebrows. Now that was not something you could see and hear every day. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his strong chest and looked at the two with an annoyed look. "You two fell in love with Hinata-chan?" Giving them both a disbelieving look, he continued. "You two are unbelievable." _

_Both Uchiha's pretended not to hear._

"_So what now Itachi?"_

"_What about it Sasuke?" _(f)

"So…how did your mission go?" Hinata asked, placing the basket next to her as she sat on the swing. They were not really far behind the park so they decided that they could go and hang out for a few minutes before separating ways again. Sasuke has reports to do and she has her own team to meet.

Sasuke smirked. "Same Anbu missions. You don't wanna hear about it. Trust me."

"I hear Naruto saying something about putting you next year as jounin instructor."

Sasuke nearly spat the mouthful of ice cream that he just shoved inside his mouth. Hinata giggled, covering her mouth while her eyes wrinkled at the sides. Maybe Naruto was not able to tell the Uchiha yet…

"Gomenasai...I did not know that you have no—"

"I'm going to strangle that dobe."

"He is Hokage." She reminded him.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Sasuke challenged, glaring at her playfully at his side of the swing.

"No…I guess not." Hinata's smile faltered a bit as she looked into the Uchiha's eyes. "I haven't seen you in a while Sasuke…"

"I need the time." Sasuke answered simply. "I'm sure you need yours too…"

(f) _Hinata closed her window. It has been two months after the said "escaping incident" and just as Tsunade and Sasuke predicted; it really turned the Shinobi world upside down. People and political leaders from different villages were demanding an explanation why an S-class missing nin escaped from Konoha's prison._

_Tsunade just gave them all a shrug and a simple explanation that Itachi knows Konoha's Anbu prison very well since he was an Anbu once…and used that knowledge to escape._

_Yamanaka Ino has been granted a pardon too…for she was on guard duty that night and was found unconscious without a hint of what happened to her. Hinata knew it was the power of the sharingan…though she knew that would never, ever dare to tell anyone._

"_Shinobi must be solid…" Hinata chanted softly, feeling a familiar, stinging ache on her head as she ponder upon the things that were best left forgotten. "Shinobi must be true to a promise—"_

"—_and loyal to the village in which he or she serves." A voice not her own finished her sentence for her. Hinata's eyes widened and she stood frozen on the spot. She knew that voice...and it sent chills down her spine. Wondering if she was hallucinating, she slowly lolled her head to the side—and gasped._

_Itachi was sitting on the side of the bed. He was not wearing his usual Akatsuki cloak anymore but a pure black jacket and simple gray pants. There was no forehead protector and somehow he looks kind of different when she last saw him._

_He was a little thinner, and there were dark circles under his eyes._

"_Itachi-san…" Hinata whispered._

"_Hina."_

"_Y-you should not be here…anywhere near Konoha where anyone might recognize you."_

"_I know."_

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. The next update would be the last one…_

_-crazygurl12_


	38. Chapter 38

_Here it is! Oh my gosh…My second fanfiction is finished!_

_And yeah. I never liked clichés—though readers should know it by now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

(f) _"How did you pass the guards?" Hinata asked, still unable to move her legs. She was just looking at him and her heart began to race. It makes it hard to breathe properly. This was too much risk…this was too much danger. If he gets caught again, she doubts that the strategy of Tsunade would work like the first time._

"_Illusion." The man pointed at his eyes. "And good chakra control."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To be selfish…" He stated calmly._

"_Itachi-san…I don't need riddles." She almost pleaded. The last thing that she need was Itachi talking about things that would only make her confused. "Please answer me properly…You being here is too much risk. Did Tsunade-sama summoned you again for a mission? I though you are no longer a Shinobi."_

"_No…not summoned."_

"_Then why…?"_

_Itachi walked towards her. His eyes were serious and she can't help but be drowned to them. "This is why…" With a strong hold on her shoulder, he pulled her close._

_Then leaned down until his lips met hers._

_For two months…he suffered for two months. He thought that new life awaits him the moment he leaves Konoha…the moment he was free from his mission. He thought that seeing his brother free of his revenge-driven curse was fulfilling. Sasuke would have a new life again and Akatsuki seems too weak now to make any move._

_But why was he feeling empty?_

_Kisame has to pound him with his big, blue fists in order to put sense into him a few days ago. He was not even aware that he was beginning to lose his will. When he was still Akatsuki, what pushed him to live for another day was the will to protect his village…the will to protect his brother._

_But now that his mission was over, he realized what his new will was._

"She…cares for you deeply." _Sasuke told him before they parted ways the night of his escape_. "Hinata cares for you more than she cares for me now. I love her Itachi…and I don't want to see her sad if you entirely left her out of your life. I know the feeling…you did that to me in the past."

"_Itachi…" Hinata whispered when he let go of her lips. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his waist on their own accord. It feels so…familiar—being this close with the Uchiha…_

_It felt so right._

"_I have to see you." He told her. His right hand was playing with her hair. "A foolish decision but worth it anyway."_

"_The risk…" She was still scared. She can't take it for the second time if he gets caught again. She knew Sasuke won't be able to take it too. It was just too much._

"_I know about all the risk that might befall upon me by coming here Hinata. So there is no use reminding me about it."_

"_I…missed you." She admitted._

"_And I…you." _(f)

Sasuke dropped the small ice cream container on the ground. Hinata rewarded him with a look and he just shrugged it off. The Hyuga acts like a mother to him sometimes and he knew that he should feel better that someone cares for him like that. He was not complaining—but Hinata should leave the little things like littering out of it.

"Littering has penalty you know…it's a new law."

Sasuke smirked. "Leave it to Naruto to implement a law about cleanliness in his first week as Hokage."

"That's a good law." Hinata smiled, picking up the cup and putting it back in her basket. "It makes the village clean. Naruto-kun's penalty has a really good effect on people."

"That is if you consider dancing around the village looking like Gai-sensei a penalty." Sasuke watched the girl for a few seconds then shook his head. Hinata still has a different effect on him. Smiling faintly, he stood up from the swing and stretched his tired muscles. "I have to go Hina."

"Too soon?"

"Naruto hates waiting. He's going to have a fit if I make him wait. I'm late as it is." He returned the mask back on. "I'm going to be away for a few months again…would you mind looking after my apartment?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun."

"I need to g—"

"Take care of yourself Sasuke." Hinata took a deep breath. She gave him a faint smile while she prevented herself from giving him a hug. It was better this way. Time heals right? And someday…everything will be alright. Everything will work out. She cares for him still, even though with lost memories and feelings.

She still does.

"Yeah."

"And don't go tiring yourself on missions. You have to rest too you know…"

Sasuke waved his hand, a sign that he was listening to her. "I know Hina."

"Arigatou…for everything." Hinata added. "I know it has be—"

"I know…" Sasuke patted her head with his right hand. He knew what she means to say. He knew her long enough to know what she was thinking right now. The girl just can't stop feeling guilty and be bothered by the way things has become. "I need to go."

"Right…"

"Say hi to him for me…but that doesn't mean that I want to see him." Sasuke said before he leaped out of her sight, leaving a small smile on the girl's lips. Sasuke would find happiness one day. She knew that. He has survived a lot in the past that was worse from a simple heartache.

There's a right person for him out there…she was sure of that.

-o-o-o-

"Ow!" Kisame grabbed the hands of a small baby and pulled it away from his nose. "Such a strong grip." The baby has a bluish color but lighter compared to the shark-like man. Chuckling, Kisame leaned down and blew air on the child's feet. "Such cuddly creature." Good thing his son did not get his looks from him. Despite his good looking appearance—if he say so himself, he doesn't want a baby that looks like a fish. "Right Itachi?"

"Hn." The Uchiha closed his eyes and leaned back on the wooden frame. Kisame's house was newly built and he himself has helped his fellow ex-Akatsuki partner in constructing it. A year ago, Kisame met a decent woman and got her pregnant…and now they have a son. The woman was gentle and kind—she would complement Kisame's loud and gruff attitude perfectly.

And now the ex-Kiri nin has a family of his own…and he was happy.

"You're not listening." Kisame glared at the Uchiha. In this small town—which was so far from any of the main Shinobi villages it took three months worth of traveling time—they were known not on their true names. Kisame has told the truth to his new female partner for she was trustworthy enough not to tell. It shocked her at first but it seems like her love for the missing nin prevailed.

Or maybe…the woman has certain fondness for fish. Itachi cannot pick which.

"I am." Itachi answered stoically. "Stop being so loud."

The child began to whimper and make crying noises that Kisame lifted him up from the crib. "Stop crying. Strong men like us don't cry." The papa shark was getting good at babysitting and he was quite proud of his new achievement.

Letting the cool air bathe his face, Itachi's hand rose to touch the small heart-shaped pendant attached on a silver chain around his neck. Raising the pendant up until it reached his vision, he unclasped the small lock and the pendant opened—revealing a small picture of a blue haired Hyuga.

"You miss her." Kisame commented.

"Don't tell me that you don't."

"I know…but not in a way that you do I am sure."

(f) _"Not the right time Sasuke." Itachi looked at his brother. He wanted to hold him close for once—after so many years. But Sasuke was a young man now…hugs were not needed to know what they both feel. "You can take good care of her I am sure."_

"_You are right. I can take good care of her." Sasuke agreed. "But I want to know what your plans are for her. Are you going to leave her just like this? "_

_Itachi shook his head. This conversation was taking too much time. "Yes." That answer should speak volumes. Itachi guessed that it was enough to keep his brother at bay. He knew Sasuke loves Hinata…he won't be taking her away from him. He can't give Hinata happiness with his status as a missing S-class traitor. Sasuke on the other hand could provide that._

"_Then I can't let you go." Sasuke declared._

"_Fucking shit." Kisame cursed. "You two are crazier than me…and that is saying something. Of all the time ...you two really have to pick this moment."_

"_I can't allow you to go."_

"_Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Itachi asked._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. Itachi was worse than Naruto in the obliviousness department. He was a genius wasn't he? Itachi can't be this stupid. "Because I want you to be selfish for your sake and not for the sake of others this time. Don't think about what will happen to me. I am in the right age. I am the captain of the Anbu…I am Konoha's highest Shinobi guard. I think that's enough proof that I can think for my own life now. You don't need to watch out for me anymore." _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

"Where are you going Hinata-sama?" Neji asked when he saw his cousin wearing her thick, purple jacket. She only wears them when she goes outside. It was already dark and he just came from a mission with Ino and Shikamaru. "Are you going out?"

"Hai Niisan. I have to see something important. I'm going to come back as soon as I can." The girl answered, giving her older cousin a hug. Neji smells of the outdoors—dust and mud and rain. She wrinkled her nose playfully and looked at her cousin. "You must be tired Neji-Nii…and must want to have a bath."

The male Hyuga chuckled. "I know…I smell bad."

After exchanging a few playful banters with Neji, Hinata left the compound and silently walked towards the forest. She has her Byakugan activated in order to know if anyone was following her or near her location. It was better to make sure. Hinata continued her stride until she reached the middle of the northern forest.

Stopping under a giant tree, she leaned on it and waited.

The moon was perfectly round tonight and it was beautiful. She stared at it, mesmerized at the celestial beauty. She only looked away when she heard, large flapping wings. A crow appeared and landed on her outstretched arm with a squawk. The bird was large but it was beautiful. She touched the sleek, black feathers with her fingers and a faint smile formed on her lips.

When the raven tilted its head to look at her, she saw the red, sharingan eye.

The next thing she knew, she was not in the forest of Konoha anymore. She now was standing inside a room that was pure white. A man was standing in the middle of it—a pensive expression on his face.

When their eyes met, both smiled.

"I miss you…" Hinata said, tears forming in her eyes even though she was trying so hard not to cry. She missed the man so much…

"I miss you more." Itachi replied.

Hinata ran to him. He stretched his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. When she slammed into his chest, her hands clamped themselves on his shirt and she buried her face on it. She felt his arms circled his waist and she closed her eyes as a sign escaped her lips. "Even if this is just a dojutsu—"

"But that doesn't mean that it's not real. My chakra is real Hinata…Whatever that's happening maybe inside our heads. But that doesn't mean that it's not real."

"Itachi…"

"I'm so sorry for not being with you Hina…" The arms around her waist tightened. "It pains me a lot but—"

"It pains us both…"

"I know…If only I could come and get you now. We could start a new life together."

The Hyuga shook her head. Itachi has asked her to come with a few times now. She declined, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to go with him. In truth, she really was _dying _to be with him.

But she can't leave Konoha just yet.

Her father still needs her—she can't abandon him. Especially now that she knew how much he loves her and almost gone crazy when she disappeared. Hiashi won't take it the second time if she disappeared right now. And then there's Hanabi. The girl may pretend that she loathes her, but Hinata knew that her younger sister was just confused and young. She still needs her to help her with clan headship duties.

If Hanabi doesn't care about her, why did she change the law about the Hyuga curse seal?

And then there's her Neji-Nii…

Kiba and Shino too.

There's just too many reasons and she can't leave just yet. "I'm sorry…They still need time. I still need time." She whispered.

Itachi smiled. "I understand…and I am willing to wait for you Hinata."

"But please don't give up on me."

"No…I should be the one to say that." Itachi replied. "You could have forgotten about me and all your worries and pains would be over."

"But I love you."

"And I love you too."

There was silence, and Hinata looked up to see that the man was looking down. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her nose. "That's the way I kissed you the first time." He said, letting his hand trace the length of her spine. "Hey…have you grown taller?"

"Oh…Sasuke says hi." She suddenly muttered, remembering the younger Uchiha's words earlier.

"Really?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"But he doesn't want to see you." Hinata smiled. "I think that's another word for I miss you?" Hinata knew that this moment won't last. After Itachi's chakra runs out, this communication would be cut off. It pains her, but she tried to wear a straight face. "How's Kisame Nii-san?"

"A doting dad."

"Tell him I said congratulations on his new life."

"I will…"

"And tell him to look after you while I can't." Now tears were starting to fall on heavy drops. She can feel his chakra ebbing, and that means that she's going to lose him once again.

"I will…"

"And tell him to warn you not to look at other girls while I'm not there."

"Hinata…"

She was sobbing now. "Please wait for me…I'll follow you after everything is settled. I promise. Wait for me okay?"

Then everything returned back to normal. When she opened her eyes again, she was leaning on the same tree trunk. The crow was nowhere to be seen and she inhaled deeply. The tears in her eyes were still flowing and she wiped them with her hands hastily.

With a faint smile, she looked up on the shining moon. "Just wait…"

Somewhere in a town that was outside the Shinobi nation's map, Itachi was staring at the bright full moon too. He was leaning on a tree trunk and one of his hands was holding the heart-shaped pendant. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I'll wait for you…so take your time."

-o-o-o-

**Five Years later…**

Neji opened the enveloped with Hinata's personal seal. Beside him, Tenten was holding his hand while she looked at him with a worried expression. Giving his wife a reassuring smile, he began to read.

_Nii-san._

_I know you all have been confused with my decision. I am so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. It's harder that way. It's been five years since the first time that I disappeared without a trace in your midst. I was abducted back then, but this time, I will leave willingly._

_You might be confused why I did this, but I can't say anything more, except that I was following my heart and for the first time, I want to stand firm on my own decision._

_Neji-Nii, please don't be worried. I am happy…and safe. I know that you have a life with Tenten now and I am so glad that you are going to have a family of your own. Someday, if you and Tenten will have kids…please tell them about me. Please tell them that somewhere…an aunt was praying for their safety always._

_And please tell Shino and Kiba too—I know that they are going to get worried just like you. I love them too much to say goodbye…and I wish them happiness too. Just like you, they have started their own families…and I know that they are going to be great fathers to their kids—just like you will be._

_I'm sorry that I can't go and witness Ino and Naruto's wedding…along with Sakura and the Kazekage. Please tell them my regrets Nii-san…I really wanted to see them on their wedding day…but time would not allow it._

_Tell Hanabi I love her still…always and always. She's grown into a wise and kind woman. She's going to make Otou-sama proud. Wherever he is right now…_

_And please…tell Sasuke that I wish him the best of happiness. He's a busy man but I saw how happy he is with his life. I still wish for him to marry soon…He deserves a family that would care and love him. Tell him I said that._

_And Nii-san…_

_Every time you think about me, please picture me happy. So don't be sad…I am in good hands. And I know that you are too. Tenten would take good care of you. She loves you…and I can see that every time you two are together._

_Thank you for being my brother._

_Thank you for everything._

_I love you…and maybe, we will see each other again someday._

_-Hinata_

"Neji…" It was Tenten. "Where did she go? Did she mention it in her letter?"

Neji took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He would miss his Hinata-sama deeply. The way she has been happy with them for years…and the way she does her best to make everyone smile— which made him suspect that she was doing her best to make good memories with them.

It made him expect that something like this would happen.

The woman has some secrets…he knew that. He knows her well not to know.

"Neji?" Tenten asked again. "Where did she go?"

The Hyuga responded by pulling his wife closer to him. "To her happiness."

_**-The End-**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Here ends not just the chapter but the story._

_Thank you very much for keeping up with this fiction guys…I'm sorry for my ending (If it's not good for some…especially for SasuHina shippers…but what can I say, that's what my mind tells me to write.)_

_Thank you! I look forward into writing a few more Hinata-centric fics…_

_-CRAZYGURL12_


End file.
